Cruces del Destino
by Hibari Zhang
Summary: .::EPÍLOGO UP TERMINADO::. Un futuro distinto, que no fue imaginado les espera a cada personaje ¿Aino soportará su realidad y su condición, sus esperanzas seguirán en pie? ¿Podrá Shaolong protegerla lo suficiente?
1. Prólogo I

**__**

Cruces del Destino

Prólogo I

Ya habían hecho la celebración tradicional dentro del concilio, para reconocerla como legítima señora y esposa del Jefe del Concilio del Clan Li. Ahora, en este momento, estaban por terminar la ceremonia que indicaba que ella sería la esposa del joven Li Shaoran, fuera del concilio, o sea, la tradicional boda que todas las personas normales celebramos:

-Los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse- decía el señor que estaba delante de ellos.

Los dos se miraron, los ojos verdes de ella se posaron sobre los marrones de él, acababan de cumplir sus sueños, cerraron los ojos, lentamente se fueron acercando, estaban tomados de la mano, por sus mentes corrían aquellos hermosos recuerdos, de cuando el pequeño Li llegó a Japón e intentaba arrebatarle las cartas de Clow a la pequeña Kinomoto, luego se fueron haciendo amigos hasta el punto en que los dos no solo sentían amistad, si no, algo más profundo y hermoso... el amor...

Sakura, por cortesía de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia, estilo occidental. Shaoran igualmente. Tomoyo también se lo había confeccionado a él, quería que se vieran hermosos y que combinaran ¡Claro que quería que todo quedara perfecto! ¡Era la boda de su mejor amiga! Además de que eso, todas las decoraciones fueron responsabilidad de ella. Y ella estaba allí como siempre, a veces la gente no cambia, grabando la hermosa ceremonia de su mejor amiga.

Sonomi estaba parada junto a Fujitaka, quienes observaban con una gran sonrisa, al lado de Sonomi se encontraba Tomoyo toda entusiasmada, junto a su novio Touya, quien le fue bastante difícil conseguir la aprobación de la Señora Sonomi, para estar con su preciada hija... También estaban Yukito presente, Kero, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Naoko, Rika, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel y una serie de personas más.

La familia de Shaoran era abundante también, estaba la señora Yelan, sus cuatro hermanas que lloraban de felicidad al ver a su hermanito casarse, Shiefa, Feimei, Fanren y Futtie, estaba sus primos y primas, entre ellos estaba Meiling con una amplia sonrisa, ya había renunciado a Shaoran hace 8 años, estaba sumamente contenta por su primo favorito. Los más destacados del concilio también estaban, uno que otros hechiceros más también estaban y otra serie más de personas.

El beso terminó, los dos se miraron llenos de alegría y un poco de sonrojo por parte de los dos, dieron media vuelta y escucharon el estruendo de los aplausos y silbidos, caminaron con lentitud y llegaron hasta la limosina negra, hermosamente adornada con flores de cerezos, cortesía e insistencia de Tomoyo también, como la mayoría de las cosas que estuvieron presente en esta boda.

Sakura subió, Shaoran le siguió, el chofer cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la suya, luego de unos breves momentos la limosina empezó a andar. Los dos se miraron y se abrazaron.

-Shaoran, Shaoran, estoy sumamente feliz, yo creo que jamás me arrepentiré a tu lado, jamás...- decía Sakura mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco mi pequeña flor de cerezo- dijo de manera tierna, de pronto sintió húmedo su hombro en donde Sakura apoyaba su cabeza- Sakura...- la llamó de manera delicada.

-Lo siento Shaoran, no podía evitar derramar estas lágrimas, pero estas lágrimas ¿Sabes? Son de felicidad- Shaoran le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Te amo Sakura- hizo una pausa para besarla- Sakura eres mi vida, sin ti no podría vivir- le dijo de manera tierna a escasos milímetros del rostro de ella y se volvieron a besar.

-Yo también Shaoran- ella le respondió el beso- tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi vida, mi alma, mi amor...

-¿Recuerdas cuando volví para pedirte que fueras mi novia? ¿Recuerdas aquel día?- preguntó Shaoran con una mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

-Sí...- sonrió ante el gracioso recuerdo:

__

***Flashback***

-¡¡Noooooo!! ¡Llegaré tarde!- una chica de 15 años se levantó apresuradamente, todas las mañanas eran similares o incluso iguales.

Bajó deprisa las escaleras, recibió una que otra burla de su hermano, tomó su desayuno de manera apresurada, en una de esas casi se atraganta, salió de la casa y corrió como pudo hacia la escuela.

-¡Nooo! ¡Me quedan 5 minutos! ¡No alcanzaré!- gritó con unas lágrimas bastantes cómicas en los ojos, dobló por una esquina cuando sin querer choca contra alguien.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta el chico que la tenía sujeta de la mano para evitar que se cayera.

-¡Oh! Disculpe, fue mi torpeza- hizo varias reverencias para disculparse. Algo le pareció extraño... esa voz... levantó lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con el uniforme de su misma escuela, levantó más la cabeza para encontrar a un chico con apariencia rebelde, mirada dura, ojos de color marrones oscuro y el cabello castaño revuelto a la misma tonalidad que sus ojos.

-No se preocupe señorita, veo que asiste en la misma escuela que yo asistiré...- respondió el chico de manera educada, de casi su misma edad.

-Disculpe ¿Lo he visto en alguna parte?- preguntó mientras miraba curiosamente al joven con sus ojos llamativamente verdes.

-Eh...- se sintió algo incómodo por aquellos ojos, le recordaban a alguien en especial, eso hizo que se sonrojara.

-¡¡Aaaaahhh!!- el grito hizo que él despertara de su trance- ¡Se nos hace tarde!- con un movimiento rápido agarró la muñeca del joven y lo apresuró a correr junto a ella.

*************

-Kinomoto, afortunadamente llegaste a tiempo, un segundo antes que yo- le decía el profesor detrás de ella aun en la puerta.

-Jeje- rió nerviosa junto a una gota en su cabeza, recuperó el aliento y se ubicó en su asiento.

-Vaya si que fuiste afortunada- le susurró Tomoyo quien se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Alumnos, guarden silencio, les comunico que hoy llegará un alumno nuevo, espero que lo reciban bien- el profesor hizo pasar al joven y resultó ser que era el mismo chico que Sakura se había encontrado hace unos momentos.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAHHH!! ¡Tú!- gritó sin querer Sakura parándose de su sitio.

-¡Señorita Kinomoto!- el profesor le llamó la atención, el grito había hecho que quebrara la tiza de un susto, mientras escribía el nombre del nuevo alumno, quien también se dio un susto.

-Lo siento profesor...- se disculpó avergonzada Sakura y tomó asiento mientras sus compañeros reían.

-Kinomoto...- pensó el joven recién dándose cuenta de cómo el profesor había llamado a esa chica que hace pocos momentos lo había traído corriendo de la manera más alocada jamás visto- ¿Sakura?- levantó la vista y miró con atención la joven que se sentaba a 4 mesas más delante de donde él estaba de pie.

-Su nombre es Li Shaoran, viene de Hong Kong...- dijo el profesor, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido por un...

-¡¡AAAAAHHH!!- Sakura había dado un nuevo grito, pero aquel grito no era solo el de Sakura, también lo acompañaba el del chico nuevo.

-¡¿Qué pasa hoy?! ¡Señorita Kinomoto AFUERA! ¡Y usted también!- mirando a Shaoran. Lo dos salieron avergonzados, hecho unos tomates, Tomoyo estuvo a punto de gritar también por la sorpresa que se había llevado.

*************

-No sabía que eras tú- comenzó a hablar Shaoran.

-Yo... bueno tú me parecías bastante familiar, pero jamás pensé que eras tú ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Anoche- contestó el joven Li.

-Ya veo, tal ves no me reconociste por esto- Sakura tomó sus cabellos entre sus dedos y empezó a jugar con ellos- me lo dejé crecer ¿Se ve mal?- lo tenía un poco más abajo de sus hombros.

-¡No, no! No se ve mal, se te ve hermoso- dijo él.

-Gracias.

*************

Las clases habían terminado:

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana Sakura- Tomoyo se despidió y se separó del grupo.

-Adios- se despidieron de ella Shaoran y Sakura.

-Shaoran ¿En dónde te estás quedando ahora?- preguntó Sakura.

-En la misma casa de hace 5 años- decidió cambiar el tema- Sakura... te invito un helado.

-Gracias- los dos se fueron.

*************

Se compraron los helados y se sentaron en el parque Pingüino, los dos no pronunciaban palabras, Sakura levantó la vista y miró el cielo anaranjado. Al rato después terminaron los helados pero aun ninguno de los dos hablaban.

-Sakura...- Shaoran rompió el silencio.

-Dime- dijo ella bajando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo... yo... quiero decirte que tú, eres la persona más especial para mí, la persona que ocupa todo mi corazón, la única que he querido tanto hasta ahora, te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho Sakura, quiero que sepas que he venido para... para...

-Shaoran... para mí, tú eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, te extrañé también... dime ¿Para qué has venido?- habló Sakura sonrojada aun mirándolo a los ojos.

-Para... para pedirte que... que... ¡Qué seas mi novia!- dijo con los ojos cerrados, todo sonrojado.

-Shaoran... yo...- Sakura desvió un poco su mirada- Shaoran quiero decirte que...- Sakura se acercó a él, lo miró a los ojos y posó sus manos sobre las de él- quiero decirte que me encantaría ser tú novia.

-Sakura...- Shaoran la miró fijamente, posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella y se acercaron lentamente.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!!!- un grito hizo que los dos salieran de su momento romántico.

-Vamos Touya, tranquilízate ¿No ves que les estropeaste el momento?- decía con una sonrisa, como siempre, Yukito- ¡Hola Sakura! ¡Hola!- saludó al desconocido.

-¡¡No me lo impidas Yuki, suéltame!! ¡¡Déjame matar a este imbécil!! ¡¡Nadie se atreve a tocar MI hermana!! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡¡¡¡¡NADIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!- humeaba de furia.

-Será mejor que te vayas- le aconsejó Sakura a Shaoran quien estaba aun paralizado por el susto que le dio el hermano de Sakura- mañana nos vemos ¿Vale?

-Va... vale... mañana nos vemos, adiós- y salió corriendo dejando polvo tras él.

-¡Sakura! ¡Dame su teléfono, dónde vive y cómo se llama!- rugió Touya- ¡¡Lo MATARÉ!!

***Fin del flashback***

-Ese si fue una gran sorpresa, más un gran susto- dijo Shaoran.

-Sí...- suspiró la señora Li.

-Pero olvidémosno de ese detalle, ahora todo es perfecto- Shaoran abrazó más a Sakura y miraron por un momento la ciudad de Hong Kong de noche, con sus luces de mil colores y la gente transitar, por la ventana de la limosina.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio recordando los gratos y malos momentos de su noviazgo, hasta llegar al más importante:

-¿Recuerdas cómo te propuse matrimonio?- preguntó Shaoran a su esposa.

-Sí, claro que sí ¡Cómo olvidar esa noche tan maravillosa!- exclamó como respuesta Sakura Li.

__

***Flashback***

Era una noche estrellada, estaban en Japón, en un festival, se fueron a la parte trasera del templo Tsukimine, en donde había un hermoso paisaje en que reinaba la tranquilidad y el silencio, un lugar perfecto para lo que iba a hacer nuestro joven Shaoran, ya con 19 años, estaba más que nervioso, pero tenía que animarse, su madre lo había llamado más de cinco veces en los últimos meses, más además todas las llamadas de su prima Meiling, era bastante... y todo para animarlo a que se lo dijera, más el viaje que había hecho hace un año para recibir el cargo como Jefe del concilio, le dieron un plazo de 1 año para llegar con la propuesta hecha a su novia y luego estar ya casado con ella dentro de un año más. ¡Pero qué nervios! Tomoyo le había brindado ayuda y apoyo, mientras Shaoran le propusiera a Sakura matrimonio, Tomoyo estaría observando y grabando el hermoso momento, ya se había perdido la escena de cuando Shaoran le pidió a Sakura que fuera su novia, no podía perderse ahora ese hermoso y especial momento...

-Todo listo Li- Tomoyo le dijo mientras con su mano le hacía una seña de OK y se marchaba con la cámara en mano.

-S- sí...- se volteó a donde Sakura y la llamó- Sakura...

-Dime.

-Vamos, te quiero mostrar algo muy lindo- dijo él y la tomó de las manos y se marcharon de allí llegando hasta el lugar acordado...

-Shaoran ¡Qué hermosas están las estrellas!- exclamó Sakura avanzando un poco más delante de él...

-No más hermosas que tú, amor mío- Shaoran había decidido dejarse llevar por el momento y usar sólo sus instintos, la abrazó por detrás. Tomoyo grababa detrás de unos matorrales, ansiosa de ver el final.

-¿Shaoran?- llamó a su novio nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿No te gusta?

-No, no, es decir... sí, me gusta...- decidió relajarse y no ponerse nerviosa, eso embarraría el momento...

-¿Sabes que te quiero?- Shaoran le susurró en el oído de Sakura.

-Sí, yo también te quiero- Sakura se lo respondió en susurro también, siguiéndole el juego.

-Te amo, te amo muchísimo, tanto que ni yo sé sus límites.

-Yo te amo, mi querido Shaoran, mi querido amor, te amo muchísimo también...

-Sakura- él la giró, su rostro mostraba seriedad, así que asombró a Sakura.

-Dime...

-Yo quiero proponente algo sumamente importante...

-¿Qué es tan importante?- preguntó algo extrañada.

-Yo, Li Shaoran, descendiente del Mago Clow, actual Jefe del concilio del Clan Li, quisiera pedirle lo más cortés y formalmente posible, a usted, señorita Sakura Kinomoto, Maestra de las cartas Clow ahora llamadas Cartas Sakura, quisiera pedirle que se case conmigo y forme parte de nuestro apellido Li, como señora Li, Sakura Li- tomó aire, Sakura quedó perpleja, aun no procesaba la información que acababa de oír.- ¿Sakura?- Shaoran la agitó un poco.

-¡Ah! Yo... pues este...- agachó la mirada- Shaoran yo...

-...- Shaoran esperaba la respuesta, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ¿Qué tal si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Sí ella...? ¿Sí lo otro? ¿Qué pasaba? ¡¿Qué haría él?!

-Shaoran yo...- susurró Sakura haciéndolo volver a la realidad- no puedo decirte que NO, yo Sakura Kinomoto, SI deseo ser su esposa y convertirme en Sakura Li.- Shaoran se alegró muchísimo, el primer impulso que se le vino a la mente fue abrazar a su novia, girarla por los aires, besarla y... ¡De veras! Se había olvidado completamente del anillo de compromiso...

-¡Sakura!- sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, lo abrió frente a los ojos de Sakura y a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, el anillo de oro y pequeños diamantes era hermoso, un espectáculo fascinante.

-Shaoran...- llamó tiernamente, Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y se lo colocó, luego se abrazaron y se besaron.

-Esta es la noche más feliz de mi vida.

-Opino igual- dijo Sakura mientras era nuevamente girada por los aires.

-Bien, corte, será mejor dejarlos solos- susurró Tomoyo y se marchó.

***Fin del flashback***

-Esa noche fue hermosa...- susurró Sakura sobre el regazo de Shaoran.

-Señor Li, Señora Li hemos llagado- anunció el chofer.

Los dos bajaron, habían llegado a la mansión Li, allí celebrarían el resto de la fiesta. Los dos entraron, el resto de la gente ya estaban adentro, había una gran fiesta.

-Vamos Sakura, cámbiate, será más cómodo- Tomoyo separó a Sakura de Shaoran y se la llevó a una habitación especial, llena de ropas...

-Tomoyo... ¿Y esto?- Sakura preguntaba con una gota enorme en su cabeza mientras miraba a Tomoyo seleccionar la clase de vestido que su amiga utilizaría.

-¡Este estaría perfecto!- lo sacó y se lo entregó a Sakura para que se lo cambiara en el baño que había allí- ¡Vamos! ¡Qué esperas! Entra, necesitarás cambiarte el vestido, el peinado y... prepararte para que bailes además de tirar el ramo de flores.

*************

Shaoran saludó cortésmente a todos los presentes de la fiesta, por último se acercó a su madre respetuosamente, la saludó con una reverencia y se quedó junto a ella conversando, luego Eriol se le acercó y así siguieron conversando por un buen rato, hasta que las hermanas de Shaoran se le acercaron y abrasaron a su hermano y al guapo de Eriol quien sonreía con gran tranquilidad no como su descendiente... 

*************

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron después de un buen rato, Shaoran al ver a Sakura le asombró la hermosa belleza que se podía apreciar con el vestido que traía, era de color verde, un escote no muy grande ni muy pequeño, atrás, la espalda descubierta, el cabello recogido, simplemente hermosa. Shaoran se alejó de Eriol y Yamasaki, se fue a donde la belleza de Sakura lo llamaba y la invitó a bailar.

Y así, los bailes comenzaron, cambiándose de parejas por tradición occidental, ya que Hong Kong era un país con una cultura bastante occidental, por ser que tantos años sus territorios estuvieran perteneciendo a Inglaterra.

Luego de los bailes y la comida decidieron tirar el ramo de flores.

-Vamos, Sakura ya lánzalo- exclamaban algunas chicas, entre ellas estaban Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meiling, Tomoyo, Nakuru, además de otras primas de Li, más varias mujeres más.

-A la una...- decía Sakura de espaldas a ellas- ...a las dos... y a las... ¡Tres!- lo lanzó alto y el ramo de cerezos empezó a caer lentamente, se dirigía a... a...

Cuando fue cogido, todos aplaudieron y sonrieron, allí estaba Tomoyo toda chascona con el ramo entre sus manos y con una amplia sonrisa, ya que prácticamente la mayoría de las chicas se tiraron en cima de ella...

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡A ti te tocó el ramo!- exclamó Sakura contenta.

-¡Qué afortunada!- exclamó Chiharu.

-¡Sí, eso significa que Tomoyo pronto se casará!- dijo Naoko.

-Síp.- opinó Rika.

-¿Sabían? Que la costumbre de tirar los ramos de flores de la novia viene desde hace muchisimo tiempo, mas o menos empezó en los años...- decía Yamasaki con su singular sonrisa y un dedo levantado. 

-...1200 a.C. en que un grupo de...- Eriol complementó lo que Yamasaki decía. Se les habían unido en el grupo. A todos se les aparecieron una gota excepto Sakura y Shaoran que se los empezaban a creer todo...

-Sí, sí, y eso lo trajeron los topos que no veían y que más...- Chiharu se lo llevó a rastras del cuello de la camisa.

-... entonces esos topos...- seguía mientras se alejaba.

-Vaya, las personas no parecen cambiar mucho a pesar del tiempo...- suspiró Meiling- y tú... lo apoyas- dijo con mal genio.

-Sí, Yamasaki sigue con sus historias fantásticas- dijo Naoko.

-Si, pero lo increíble es que a veces parecen ser tan reales...- opinó Rika- especialmente cuando Hiragizawa se le une.

-¡¿Era mentira?!- preguntaron al unísono Shaoran y Sakura.

-¡¡Jajajaja!!- todos empezaron a reír, Eriol sonreía ampliamente.

La fiesta pasó sin mayores problemas, excepto por una presencia bastante singular que no fue notado por los hechiceros aunque estuvieran tan cerca de ella...

*************

-Tontos... ¿Cómo se hacen llamar los mejores hechiceros? Si ni siquiera pudieron sentir la presencia de aquel simple hechizo mágico...- susurró una sombra negra.

Eran en total cuatro misteriosas sombras, una de ellas, la que habló tenía algo entre sus manos, algo antiguo y lleno de misterios, parecía un libro, por ahora...

-Déjalos que disfruten su fiestecita- dijo la vos de una mujer que provenía de una de las 4 sombras misteriosas.

-Vámonos, ya tenemos lo que queremos- decía otra mujer que parecía más madura que la primera.

-Sí- habló el que no había dicho nada. Los cuatros desaparecieron.

*************

La fiesta continuó, conversaciones, risas, comida, bailes, una fiesta bastante divertida. Nakuru parecía ser la que más se divertía. Sakura hablaba animadamente con las personas tanto como del lado de la familia de Shaoran o como los del lado de su propia familia, además de hablar con sus amigas y sus amigos, recordando los momentos que estuvieron juntos en la escuela o en otras partes.

Kero y Spinel estaban en la cocina comiendo todo lo que se encontraban frente a sus ojos, especialmente por parte de Kero. Touya también se encontraba en la fiesta, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con Yuki, aparte de conversar bastante con Tomoyo de ves en cuando, su padre y las hermanas de Shaoran que a cada rato se les acercaban.

Los hechiceros conversaban entre sí, a veces llamaban a Shaoran junto con Sakura, además de eso, les habían agradado mucho conocer a la reencarnación del mago Clow.

Sonomi, felicitaba a Sakura y estaba sumamente contenta de que la hija de su prima Nadeshiko se haya casado y que se veía tan feliz. Pronto formaría una familia, al principio le costaba aceptar que Sakura se iba a casar pero, si era por la felicidad de Sakura, lo permitiría... y no cometería el mismo error que el que cometió con su prima querida y algo torpe Nadeshiko.

****

Notas de la autora: Bien aquí está el primer prólogo, lo dividí en 2 partes porque quería intentar explicar como estaban las vidas de los personajes, en el prólogo dos habrá más descripciones de más personajes diferentes, aquí se empieza a crear poco a poco el misterio ^^ que irá avanzando a medida que el fic avance ^^ Espero que les haya gustado, intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, es mi primer fic con prólogo, nunca le había metido un prólogo a un fic mío xDDDD, pensé que sería necesario para explicar "qué pasó" con todos, porque en el capítulo 1 no se ve mucho de "¿Cómo?" fue que todo terminó de aquella manera ^^Û. Comentarios, tomatazos, latas, papel, avioncitos, felicitaciones, peluches, lo que quieran, exceptuando bombas y derivados como virus, a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com ¡Bye!


	2. Prólogo II

**__**

Cruces del Destino

Prólogo II

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sakura y Shaoran partieron a su luna de miel, no volverán hasta dentro de tres semanas más, cuando vuelvan, su vuelo irá directo a Hong Kong, para establecerse definitivamente ya allí, por los asuntos del concilio, de esta manera para Shaoran es más fácil cumplir con su responsabilidad como líder del Clan Li.

En ese lapso de tiempo Tomoyo ha estado con Touya en momentos tranquilos y lleno de paz, los dos se llevaban bien, se querían y se respetaban.

-Nunca imaginé que yo estaría contigo- le dijo Tomoyo de manera relajada.

-Yo tampoco- le contestó el mayor de los Kinomoto de la mano de ella mientras paseaban por las calles de Tomoeda, que estaban tranquilas a estas horas de la tarde.

-Nunca olvidaré el apoyo que me diste en aquellos años...- la chica tierna de 20 años levantó su mirada azul posándola en la primera estrella que aparecía en el cielo- nunca olvidaré el día en que tú me ayudaste, tú me quisiste cuando menos lo merecía... pues era cuando más lo necesitaba...- bajó la mirada y le sonrió a un Touya relajado, con sus facciones varoniles y joven de 27 años.

__

***Flashback***

Estaban cenando tranquilamente, Sonomi parecía algo inquieta, Tomoyo por ser muy observadora lo notó de inmediato...

-¿Sucede algo Mamá?- preguntó con delicadeza, dejando los servicios a un lado y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-Vamos Sonomi, tienes que decírselo, ya no se puede seguir engañándola- pensaba mientras hacía los mismos movimientos que Tomoyo había hecho.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Tomoyo algo preocupada por el silencio de su madre- ¿Te ocurre algo, que me ocultas?

-Bueno... Tomoyo... el asunto es que... no sé por donde empezar...- dijo la mujer.

-Mamá, empieza por el principio, te escucho, puedes contar con mi apoyo para cualquier problema- se ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa la pequeña Tomoyo de 16 años.

-Es algo difícil de explicar...- susurró.

-Siempre hay una solución- animó Tomoyo, pero se preocupó más al ver el angustiante rostro de su madre que ponía cada ves, cuando ella hablaba- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no, aquí la única mala soy yo, por esconderte un secreto que debí revelarte desde el principio, que debiste saber desde un principio, soy una mala madre- se lanzó a llorar- soy una mala madre y una mala esposa, por eso tu padre nos abandonó... una mala mujer soy además...

-Mamá... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué no me has dicho? ¡¿Dime?!- Tomoyo se había levantado de su puesto y ahora estaba sujetando los hombros de su madre con miedo, miedo a que aquel secreto que no le revelaba fuera algo malo...

-Tú, Tomoyo, yo... yo nunca pude tener hijos...

Tomoyo dejó de sujetar los hombros de Sonomi, quien dejó de sollozar para mirar la reacción de su hija y esperarse un sermón o algo de parte de su querida hija, pero lo que encontró la entristeció más, Tomoyo escondía sus ojos tras sus cabellos negro, una sonrisa irónica estaba en sus labios...

-Ja, hoy es un día tan extraño... primero tengo una pelea con Sakura- eso sorprendió a Sonomi no sabía que había pasado eso- luego me asaltan y ahora... me entero de que no soy hija de mi madre, de la que tanto tiempo llamé madre... ¡16 años!- luego dio media vuelta y se marchó de la casa mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro...

-Tomoyo... yo no...- alcanzó a susurrar la mujer llena de lamentos y penas...

*************

Se refugió en el único lugar que se sentía segura y nostálgica, en el parque Pingüino, se fue al bosque de atrás y allí se sentó bajo un árbol y allí lloró todo lo que pudo, aunque sus lágrimas ya no salían aun tenía ganas de llorar, llorar y llorar, desahogarse y dejar que la pena y la decepción fluyeran con sus lágrimas, pero por más que lo hacía, más arrepentimiento le llegaba ¿Por qué reaccionó de tal manera ante su madre? ¿Por qué hoy todo le pasaba a ella? ¿Por qué se enojó con Sakura de algo tan insignificante? Eso hacía que los remordimientos la llenaran, la invadieran...

-Soy una tonta, una mala hija, mala amiga...- sollozó.

-¿Por qué?- una voz masculina sonó a su lado.

-...- Tomoyo no contestó ni se molestó en mirar, temía que fuera alguien de malas intenciones...

-Tomoyo ¿No me reconoces?- habló nuevamente esa voz.

Tomoyo levantó su mirada azul, con los ojos algo hinchados y rojos, de tanto llorar, miró la alta figura y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos, que el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga.

-¿Touya?- susurró.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Me dijeron que alguien estaba llorando en el bosque y no me imaginé que eras tú, aunque las descripciones coincidían.

-¿Quién te dijo?

-Bueno... quien... ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¡Ah! Por la pelea entre tú y mi hermana...- intentó adivinar, los espíritus le habían dicho y no quería que Tomoyo se asustara o algo.

-En parte sí y en parte no- respondió desde el piso.

-Será mejor que te levantes, vamos- él ofreció su mano y ella aceptó, así se levantó.

-Gracias- los dos se dirigieron al parque y se sentaron en los columpios.

-Cuéntame- dijo Touya.

-No sé... yo...

-Vamos, confía en mí- así Tomoyo le contó lo sucedido desde la pelea con Sakura, el asalto, junto con lo de su madre, todo entre llantos.

-Tranquilízate- dijo Touya, después de haber escuchado todo.

-No puedo, yo no puedo, no puedo hacerlo- negaba con al cabeza mientras su cara estaba enterrada entre sus manos.

-Tomoyo...- intentó ayudarla de algún modo- esta noche puedes quedarte en mi apartamento, Yuki no estará en casa porque tiene asuntos pendientes como Yue junto al noviecito ese de mi hermana...- dijo Touya con su típica incomodidad al mencionar a Shaoran. 

Tomoyo no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante esa llamada a Shaoran "Noviecito ese de mi hermana" Touya lo notó y se sintió extrañamente más feliz.

-Se siente bien haberle contado tus problemas a alguien- Tomoyo se levantó después de que Touya lo hiciera y se limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa...

-Será mejor que te limpies con esto- Touya le ofreció un pañuelo- tu blusa puede estar sucia y tus ojos puede infectarse- Tomoyo miró sorprendida el pañuelo que se le ofrecía luego a Touya y vio que este miraba para el lado contrario al que ella estaba, eso hizo que se riera en silencio.

-Que amable ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella curiosa mientras tomaba el pañuelo y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

-No sé ¿Ya comiste?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-En realidad con todo esto igual me dio algo de hambre, puedo invitarte algo...- se tocó a sí misma con las manos notado que no traía nada de dinero. Touya lo notó y sonrió

-No te preocupes, cocinaremos algo en casa, tampoco tengo dinero, aparte que aun no he comido, tu compañía será bastante grata.

Tomoyo sonrió algo avergonzada mientras apretaba el pañuelo contra su pecho... ¿Qué sensación es esta?

***Fin del flashback***

-Fuiste tan amable esa noche...- suspiró Tomoyo mientras se estiraba y caminaba dando una vuelta para luego sentarse en el columpio y balancearse un poco.

-...- Touya no dijo nada, pero se acercó a ella, la levantó tomándola desde la cintura y la besó, Tomoyo le correspondió.

-No permitiré que nadie te lastime- susurró Touya en el oído de ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella, después del cálido beso.

-Que tierno eres- Tomoyo sonrió.

-¿Vámonos a casa?- preguntó él mientras miraba a unas personas de mala pinta que venían desde más allá y veían fijamente a Tomoyo de manera pervertida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Tomoyo volteó para mirar a donde Touya miraba pero este la tomó del brazo impidiendo que esta alcanzara apenas a mirar.

-Vámonos- dijo de nuevo pero esta ves era más serio.

-Esta bien- contestó ella, él la sobreprotegía tanto o más que la propia Sakura.

Caminaron un par de calles, allí Tomoyo era continuamente abrazado por Touya.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te declaraste? ¡Nunca me imaginé ese día! ¡Ni la manera en que lo harías!- sonrió Tomoyo.

Touya recordó junto a Tomoyo:

__

***Flashback***

Tomoyo llevaba viviendo desde hacía un par de meses junto a Yukito y Touya, eran buenos amigos, Sakura y Tomoyo volvieron a ser amigas gracias a Touya y a Yukito quien participo un poco, aunque lo de Sonomi... Tomoyo aun seguía algo dolida.

Tomoyo se quedaba tarde a coro, Sakura iba a salir con Shaoran así que le tocaba irse sola al apartamento de Touya... pero no se imagino que él la vendría a buscar.

-Vamos.

-Bu... bueno...- contestó ella.

Los dos se marcharon juntos, en el trayecto tenían que pasaron por el templo Tsukimine, allí Touya se detuvo haciendo que Tomoyo hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ven- solo dijo eso.

Tomoyo ignorando lo que podría ser la causa del estado de Touya lo siguió como si nada...

Llegaron al gran cerezo, allí el cerezo estaba florecido, con la brisa caían los pétalos suavemente.

-Tomoyo, tengo algo importante que decirte- Touya se volteó para mirarla, se veía tan inocente.

-Dime...- a Tomoyo el corazón le saltaba rápidamente, algo se le venía a la mente, pero no, no, eso no es posible... ella ya estaba bastante clara de lo que sentía, de sus propios sentimientos, pero lo que él sentía, los sentimientos de él... no estaba segura, ni tal ves quisiera estarlo ¿O si?...

-Tomoyo...- él se acercó a ella, con las manos tomó la suave piel blanca de Tomoyo, allí él se fue acercando a ella, ella lo miraba sorprendido, decidió cerrar los ojos, él lo había hecho después de ella, allí Tomoyo recibió su primer beso...

Al principio fue tierno y con algo de miedo, luego los dos se correspondieron, Tomoyo aun besaba algo torpe, pero estaba aprendiendo rápido, cada ves fue más intenso, Touya bajó las manos hasta la cintura de ella, y ella subió los suyos abrazando el cuello de él. Así los dos permanecieron un buen rato, en ese lapso de tiempo les parecieron eternos, con los besos se habían transmitido prácticamente casi todo lo que sentían, lo que deseaban, lo que pensaban... se detuvieron para respirar y decir las palabras que faltaban para complementar el momento:

-Tomoyo, quiero que seas mi novia, ya no puedo aguantar más, te quiero para mí y de nadie más.

-Touya... eres sorprendente, maravilloso, siento lo mismo que sientes por mí, nunca me imaginé esto, pero mágicamente sucedió... es una sorpresa, sí, quiero, sí quiero ser tu novia.

***Fin del flashback***

Los dos llegaron al apartamento de Touya, Tomoyo aun vivía allí... al entrar los dos se besaron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, se mantenían en respeto el uno hacia el otro, era la primera regla que habían puesto desde que Tomoyo empezó a vivir allí...

*************

Shaoran y Sakura se lo pasaban de lo mejor en la luna de miel, habían decidido ir a Europa, a Roma, la actual Italia, Sakura se divertía como nunca, Shaoran igual viendo a su esposa divertirse, poder disfrutar día y noche junto a la persona más amada por él.

-¡Shaoran esto es fantástico!- exclamó ella, caminando y girando una que otras vueltas.

-Sí, es magnífico, especialmente si estás tú- Shaoran la alcanzó y la abrazó por la espalda sugetándole los brazos para que dejara de moverse unos momentos, la giró y allí se besaron... unos ancianos que estaban como turistas de allí los vieron y los fotografiaron:

-Mira querido, me recuerda a mi juventud, que hermosa pareja- le sacó una foto.

-Sí querida, a mí también me lo recuerda- el anciano sacó otra foto.

Sakura y Shaoran dejaron de besarse para ver a los ancianos sacándoles foto, con una gran sonrisa Shaoran sacó a Sakura corriendo de allí:

-¡¡¿Son recién casados?!!- preguntaron los ancianos.

-¡¡Sí!!- les gritó Sakura quien ya había sido alejada de ellos- ¡Adiós!- despidió a los ancianos con una mano.

Corrieron por la plaza hasta llegar a una en donde estaba repleto de palomas.

-¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura- eran amables.

-Es que no quería compartir tu belleza, soy celoso...- dijo este de manera cómica haciendo que Sakura riera.

-Jajaja... ay... Shaoran, por eso me gustas tanto...- dijo ella- ¡¡Aaaaahhh!!- empezó a ser girada por los aires.

*************

Los dos cenaban un restaurante de Italia, bastante elegante.

-Y cuando regresemos iremos directo a Hong Kong ¿Verdad?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sí- contestó él.

-Esto está riquísimo- exclamó.

-Últimamente estás comiendo demasiado Sakura...

-Bueno, no sé, es que tal ves sea porque esto de salir todos los días, tal ves me agote un poco, entonces necesito más comida- ella sonrió.

-Ya veo...- mientras pensaba- _¿Por qué yo no?_

-Shaoran ¿Qué haremos esta noche?- preguntó Sakura.

-Eh...- él se sonrojó mientras pensaba- _¿Lo mismo qué todas las noches?_

-¿Mmm...?- Sakura se sonrojó también al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado- ¡Camarero! Por favor ¿Qué postre tiene?

-Mire, tenemos: Tarta de Whisky, Trufas de Chocolate, Banana Split, Flan con Nata, Helado de Coco, Natillas con Canela, Budín...- y el camarero siguió nombrándolas, dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran con una gota sobre sus cabezas, el camarero no veía ningún papel ni libreta, ni cuaderno ¡¡Los recitaba de memoria!!

-Eh... camarero, tráigame unas Trufas de Chocolate- dijo Shaoran- y a Sakura...

-Quiero el Budín, el Flan con Nata, más las Trufas de Chocolate, eso no más, gracias- el camarero se marchó y Sakura se dirigió a un sorprendido Shaoran- ¿No te molesta verdad?

-No, no... el dinero no es problema...- dijo aun sorprendido- Sakura... necesitas ir a un doctor algo te pasa... no acostumbras comer tanto...

-¡Ay! ¡Estos postres me trajeron recuerdos de Kero!- exclamó ella, cambiando totalmente el tema.

*************

Rika se había ido a su cuidad en cuanto terminó la boda de Sakura, a Osaka, Chiharu y Yamasaki se fueron a Kyoto, donde actualmente vivían, también ellos dos planeaban casarse, Naoko está con Rika, trabajan las dos juntas en una librería que Rika abrió.

Sus vidas eran normales, sin grandes responsabilidades.

*************

Eriol permanecía en su tierra natal Inglaterra, Nakuru era la prima de siempre, Spinel, adicto a los libros, su típica manera de ser.

-Amo Eriol ¿Le sucede algo?- preguntó la pequeña voz del guardián.

-No, nada Spinel Sun- dijo el joven de cabellos negro azulados mientras lentamente abría los ojos gises de manera misteriosa- sólo que se espera una gran noticia...

-¡¡Llegué!!- gritó una voz que abría la puerta de la habitación- ¡Buenas noches Spirid!

-Que no me llames Spirid...- susurró con una vena en la frente, luego se dirigió al mago- ¿Esa era la "Gran noticia"?- recibió una negativa por parte de Eriol junto a su imborrable sonrisa.

-¡Spirid, Spirid, Spirid!

-¡¡Qué no lo hagas!!- chilló la pequeña vocecita.

-¡Buenas noches amo Eriol!

-Buenas noches Nakuru- saludó aun de manera misteriosa y con una gran sonrisa, mientras aun sentado en su sillón favorito, a sus pies había una imagen borrosa de dos siluetas oscuras, parecían disfrutarlo...

-¡Amo Eriol! ¡Viendo esas cosas!- exclamó Nakuru.

-Ejem...- Eriol tosió incómodo.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó curiosa la guardiana.

-¿No se notan?- sonrió nuevamente.

-Mmmm...- miró detenidamente las dos siluetas en movimiento- ¡Sí! ¡Aaaahhh!- lanzó un grito ahogado, luego se echó aire a sí misma con las manos- no me diga que son esos dos chicos tímidos, Sakura y Shaoran- recibió una sonrisa de parte de Eriol- bueno no lo hacen tan mal que digamos- sonrió la guardiana- allí no parecen tímidos.

-Nakuru, que forma de comentar las cosas- Spinel estaba levemente sonrojado.

-¡¡Pero si lo están haciendo bien!! ¿Y qué? ¡Sólo digo la verdad!- Nakuru se acercó a Spi para hablarle.

-Bien, se hace tarde, mañana tengo cosas que hacer- Eriol hizo un movimiento con le báculo dorado y la imagen desapareció- dejémosle intimidad- esbozó una sonrisa- vámonos- se levantó y los tres se marcharon.

*************

Los dos se detuvieron y se tendieron sobre las sábanas arrugadas y desordenadas, tapándose un poco, allí Sakura buscó refugio en el pecho de Shaoran, él posó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y empezó a hacerle cariño, mientras la otra mano de él la tenía rodeado alrededor del frágil cuerpo desnudo de Sakura. Los dos trataban de recuperar su aliento.

-Te amo Shaoran- susurró para luego relajarse completamente.

-Yo también mi querida flor de cerezo- le contestó.

Así los dos agotados se quedaron dormidos, juntos.

*************

4 Siluetas estaban de pie sobre un edificio enfrente de ellos estaba la famosa Torre de Tokyo.

-Jaja... el comienzo del fin empieza... ahora sí se ha confirmado, hasta su reencarnación lo ha hecho...- cerró el libro viejo.

-¿Dices que ya todo sucedió, comenzó?- le pregunta la voz femenina.

-Vaya, así que lo hicieron y surgieron...- sonrió una chica menor a la primera.

-Pero... será difícil obtener lo que queremos- habló otro hombre.

-Calma, que todo se soluciona- respondió el primero que había hablado.

Una fuerte brisa sopló y las 4 figuras desaparecieron.

****

Nota de la autora: ¡El segundo y último prólogo terminado! ¡Yipie! ¡Jajajaja! ^^Û ¿Se fijaron? Incluí, una pequeña parte "casi" lemon, pero no estuvo mal ¿No? Por cierto los postres... me ayudó Kassy99 a ponerlos, además les quiero recomendar los fanfics de ella que pueden encontrarlo en www.fanfiction.net especialmente en la sección de Anime, Card Captor Sakura, Español. Me gustaron los prólogos ¡Ay! Me estaba cocinando la cabeza en hacer momento T&T (Touya y Tomoyo) . Jejeje... Cualquier comentario, bolas de papel, avioncitos, declaraciones, flores a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 


	3. Shaolong y Aino

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 1: _"Shaolong y Aino"_

Se oye el sonido de 2 golpes en una puerta de madera:

-Pase- una voz se dejó oír indicándole a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta para que entrara.

-¿Shaoran?- el sonido de una dulce voz llegó a los oídos de este.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

-Es que estaba muy preocupada y no quería que... que tú hicieras todo el trabajo, además estoy muy aburrida- contestó aquella linda chica.

-Pero... Sakura... tú...

-Yo si puedo, hoy me siento mejor- le contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa y esos ojos, aquellos resplandecientes ojos que hasta ahora todavía lo dejaba fuera de sí, en cuanto los veía.

-Esta bien- nunca podría oponerse a ella- a ver...- miró por todo el estudio para ver si ella podía hacer algo y vio unos papeles, los tomó y se los pasó a su querida esposa- toma, puedes ordenar estos pergaminos por fecha, por favor... no hagas mucho esfuerzo.

-Claro- y le sonrió, se dirigió a un sofá y se sentó, sin antes apartar algunos libros de magia.

Sakura y Shaoran se habían casado hace un año y estaban ahora esperando a un hermoso bebé, todavía no saben si es hombre o es mujer, quieren que sea sorpresa, pero lo malo es que Sakura estaba muy delicada, tanto como es su salud vital y en su magia, por el embarazo, sus niveles habían bajado más de la mitad y el doctor le había recomendado reposo, mucho reposo y una buena alimentación, o sino, sus vidas peligraría.

Shaoran ya era jefe de concilio hace 3 años y tenía muchos deberes, pero aunque fuera el jefe, no abandonaría nunca a su esposa, pero hace unas semanas que se anda alejando un poco de ella, por buscar unos datos:

__

***Flashback***

Todos estaban comiendo en la mesa el almuerzo, las 4 hermanas de Shaoran, su madre, su prima, Sakura y él.

Cuando sintió una presencia, extraña, maligna y poderosa, se levantó de golpe de la mesa dejando a todos sorprendidos, preocupados y confusos, miró a su madre seriamente, ella le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera y como si se estuvieran comunicando perfectamente si utilizar palabras, sino, solo con la vista, Shaoran salió corriendo del gran comedor.

-¿Qué pasa madre?- preguntó educadamente Shiefa, una de las 4 hermanas de Shaoran.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa? Lo vi muy preocupado- dijo Feimei.

-Yo también- esta vez habló Fanren.

-Dinos madre- dijo esta última Futtie.

-Disculpa tía... ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó esta vez Meiling.

Sakura solo tenía una gota en su cabeza por todas las preguntas que llegó después de que Shaoran se marchara ni en medio segundo, pero igualmente ella estaba muy preocupada, había sentido unas presencias apenas detectables para ella porque su nivel de magia había disminuido muchísimo, pero estaba segura que eran extrañas además de malignas.

En ese momento Shaoran apareció con su traje ceremonial y de combate, color verde y la espada que usaba desde pequeño.

-Shaoran- fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura al parase después de haberlo visto.

-Meiling, cuida a Sakura, que no salga de casa y Sakura... no te preocupes por mí, volveré bien- y salió por la puerta.

-Pero...- al avanzar hasta la puerta, solo pudo escuchar a Shaoran decir: "Luz transportadora" y luego desaparecer en una columna de luz bastante brillante- cuídate...

Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, con unas extrañas ropas verdes, estaba parado sobre un edificio, en una esquina, muy alto, en medio de Hong Kong miraba cada movimiento sospechoso detalladamente, cuando una explosión estalló en el este:

-"Luz transportadora"- y nuevamente desapareció.

Llegó a un callejón estrecho, oscuro y desierto, salió del lugar y se asomó por un lado sigilosamente, empezó a observar. Miles de personas corrían desesperadamente y en medio del polvo y desorden vio a 4 sombras sospechosas y a uno de ellos de sus manos salió una luz roja e hizo estallar un local cercano.

-Alguien nos observa- se percató una pelirroja como el fuego que vestía con un traje chino pero de color negro entero, un escote hasta más arriba de la mitad de su muslo izquierdo con bordados amarillos, sin mangas y sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul como el agua del mar.

-Vámosno, aquí en alguna parte de la ciudad debe estar lo que dice en la profecía- dijo un chico de cabellos negros, con unas ropas negras estilo espía secreto, sus ojos eran de un color rojo apenas notable, cualquiera que no se fijara bien estaría seguro que eran marrones.

Así los 4 asintieron y se marcharon.

Shaoran vio como desaparecían misteriosamente, luego de eso él mismo se marchó.

***Fin del flashback***

-Shaoran- la misma voz dulce lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?- mientras levantaba su vista del libro en que estaba leyendo mientras pensaba.

-¿Si fuera mujer que nombre le pondrías?- preguntó ella con un pequeño rubor.

-_Era verdad, todavía no pensamos en eso y ya queda unas semanas para que el bebé nazca- _pensó Shaoran- Eh... ¿Qué quieres tu?

-Yo... bueno si fuera mujer me gustaría ponerle: "Aino", si fuera hombre... creo que: "Shaolong"

-Eh... ¿Aino? ¿Jardín de amor?

-Sí

-Y... ¿Shaolong? ¿Pequeño dragón?

-Mmm... sí ¿Qué te parecen?

-¡Sí! ¡Me parecen fantásticos!- se levanta y va a abrazar a su amada mujer y se dan un hermoso beso en los labios.

-¡Ay! Shaoran- mientras sonreía- que lindo.

-No, al contrario, tú eres la linda- eso le dijo con otra sonrisa, frente a ella no parecía en nada al jefe del concilio que se veía en reuniones y frente a otras personas de su familia que no sea aparte de Meiling.

-¡Ay! Shaoran- Sakura lo miró asustada a los ojos.

-¿Qué... que... que pasa?- se temía algo malo...

-Shaoran... el... el...- se sentía nerviosa y a la vez feliz.

-¡¿El bebé?!- dijo este preocupado.

-Sí- contestó esta con una sonrisa.

-¿Va a nacer?- preguntó y recibió un sí con la cabeza departe de Sakura- ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué... que vamos a hacer?!

-Shaoran acuérdate que primero debemos llamara Meiling, ella nos dijo que quería ser la segunda en saberlo para ayudarnos- considerando que Shaoran debía ser el primero.

-¡Ay sí!- salió corriendo del estudio repleto de libros y pergaminos mágicos.

*************

-¡¡MEILING!!- se escuchaba la voz de Shaoran por toda la mansión.

-¡Shaoran! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó esta exaltaba y agotada, había venido corriendo al llamado de su primo, mejor dicho al grito descontrolado de su primo que sacó a todo el mundo a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- preguntó Futtie, que estaba al lado de Meiling, lo que pasa es que estaban juntas.

-Ella...

-¿Que?- dijo esta ves Feimei.

-¡Ella!- no podía terminar la frase y lo interrumpía.

-¡Dinos!- exclamó Fanren.

-No lo presionen- sugirió Shiefa.

-Ya todos cállense y déjenlo que termine de hablar- a Meiling se le había cruzado algo en la mente.

-Gracias Meiling. Ella... Sakura... ayúdenme... esta viniendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron confusas todas con una gota en la cabeza por lo incoherente que eran las frases de Shaoran ¡Jefe del concilio!

-¡¡El bebé!!- gritó por último.

Todas saltaron de alegría.

-¡Pero no se pongan a bailar aquí, hay que llevarla al hospital!- gritó desesperado mientras que a todas le surgía una gota y partieron corriendo al estudio de Shaoran.

La puerta se abrió y vieron a Sakura sentada en el sillón esperando a que Shaoran trajera a Meiling.

-Shaoran...- las contracciones eran algo dolorosas y además que ella misma estaba bastante débil por lo del embarazo.

-Futtie, prepara la ropa de Sakura- ordenaba Meiling y Futtie salió corriendo- Feimei, tendrás que comprar algo de ropa para el bebé que nacerá, Fanren, llama al hospital y a todos los que ya sabes, Shiefa, avísale a la tía y Shaoran, ayúdame con Sakura.

Todas se fueron y quedaron ellos 3.

-Vamos Sakura aguanta- aunque Meiling tenía solo 21 años era muy buena en eso, ella decidió estudiar medicina.

-Sí, gracias- entre los 2 la abrazaron y en la puerta apreció la madre de Shaoran.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupada, sabía que Sakura estaba delicada.

-Sí, gracias ¡Ay!- Sakura estaba algo pálida, pero bien...

*************

A Sakura se la llevaron hace ya 1 hora y Shaoran esperaba impaciente afuera junto con sus 4 hermanas, su madre y el señor Wei que los había llevado hasta el hospital, Meiling atendía como matrona a Sakura.

-Shaoran ¡Ya para! ¡Me vas a marear!- exclamaba Feimei enojada, humeando y con una vena en la frente, mientras que Shaoran no hizo caso a lo que dijo su hermana y seguía paseándose de un lado a otro, en realidad estaba tan sumido en su preocupación que ni siquiera la escuchó, cosa que la enfureció más y Shiefa tuvo que molestarse en sujetarla.

-Ya Feimei, tranquila- Shiefa tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-Fanren, ¿Verdad que se ve raro a Shaoran así?- Futtie le susurró al oído de esta y las dos empezaron a reírse.

La señora solo estaba sentada y tranquila con los ojos cerrados, mientras que reía por dentro, por la actitud de Shaoran.

-¡Ey! Cuidado con el piso querido primo, no quiero un hoyo aquí- exclamó con una sonrisa Meiling que acababa de salir.

-¡Meiling!- exclamaron todos de una vez excepto Wei con Yelan, madre de Shaoran.

-No se preocupen, todo está bien.

-¿Y?- dijeron todos, porque Meiling reía de una forma bastante sospechosa.

-No nos dejes en suspenso Meiling, no seas como ese de Hiragizawa- exclamó sin paciencia Shaoran.

-No me compares- mientras una vena salía de la cabeza de Meiling.

-Ya Meiling dinos por lo menos a nosotras que Shaoran es papá- exclamaron las hermanas con ansias

-Bueno no estaría yo segura de eso- contestó ella con un dedo índice en la barbilla y con la otra mano sujetando el codo de aquella mano.

-¡¿A que te refieres?!- exclamó preocupado Shaoran, evitando imaginarse lo peor, aunque con la extraña sonrisa de Meiling no podía ser algo malo.

-Bueno Shaoran Li, mi querido primito, adorado...- y así siguió, le encantaba hacerle esto a Shaoran desde que se comprometió con Sakura, aunque se estaba excediendo, ya todos empezaban a enfadarse- esta bien, ya, tranquilos.

-¡Ya! ¡Meiling!- exclamaron las 4 hermanas más Shaoran.

-Shaoran es papá ¡DOBLE!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos pero enseguida los 5 se taparon la boca avergonzados, los doctores y los pacientes que pasaban por allí les dijeron un: SSSSHHHH...- ¡¿Qué?!- esta vez fue más bajo.

-Que Sakura tuvo unos adorables gemelos...- hizo una pausa y luego con una GRAN sonrisa les dijo- uno es hombre y la otra es mujer.

Las cuatro hermanas se pusieron a reír y a chillar en forma moderada de pura emoción, mientras que Shaoran sentía una inmensa felicidad que no podía guardar más y entonces gritó:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡TE AMO SAKURA!!!!!!- todos lo miraron, algunos con una gota, unos de mala manera, otros contentos, otros con signo de interrogación y Meiling tapándose las orejas por estar al lado de él y Yelan con los ojos como platos al ver a su hijo que tantos años educó con paciencia y esfuerzo, se comportara así.

-SSSHHHH- dijeron nuevamente los médicos y los pacientes que pasaban por allí.

-Lo... lo siento- digo avergonzado con la cara de un color rojo tan intenso...- Y... ¿La puedo ver?

-Sí aunque está algo delicada, pero sí- dijo contenta Meiling y los condujo a la habitación de Sakura.

*************

-Touya ¡Ya no puedo esperar a ver a tú hermana!- decía una chica de piel pálida, ojos azules y el cabello negro y medio ondulado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Ya Tomoyo cálmate, todavía no puedo creer que haya accedido a que el mocoso se casara con ella hace 1 año.

-Touya, es tu amable corazón del fondo de tu ser- dijo una voz amable detrás de él.

-Ya cállate Yuki- dijo de forma enojada.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que me hayan impedido evitar esa maldita boda.

-Sssshhh... Kero recuerda que estamos en un avión.

-Lo sé y lo siento- y volvió a meterse en la cartera de Tomoyo- pero por cierto me la he pasado muy bien de vacaciones contigo Tomoyo en América- mientras que su cara sonriente cambió de inmediato al mencionar algo referente a Touya- aunque tuve que soportar los horrendos comentarios de tu novio.

-Y cállate peluche o te saco todo el relleno que tienes- mientras a Kero le salía una vena norme en la cabeza que apenas cabía en la cartera de Tomoyo que a la vez empezó a humear.

-Jeje...- A Tomoyo le surgió una gota en la cabeza- disculpe podría traerme un postre... ¿Cómo un pastel de fresa?- de dirigía a una azafata que acababa de pasar.

-¡Pastel!- gritó Kero.

-¡Sssshhhh!- y luego tapó la cartera con nerviosismo Tomoyo, mientras una gota le surgía ya que todos la miraban en el avión.

*************

-Eriol, enserio que...- en esos momentos aparecieron estrellas en ves de ojos- ¡¿Sakura tendrá un bebé?! ¡¿Un bebé de Shaoran y Sakura?!

-Sí Nakuru- mientras tenía su típica sonrisa en la cara.

-Nakuru cálmate- decía Spinel desde la cartera de esta.

Eriol seguía conservando su sonrisa.

En ese momento salió la señal de que tenían que ponerse los cinturones, pronto llegarían a Hong Kong.

*************

La puerta se abrió y Shaoran pasó y vio algo que le hizo tremendamente feliz.

-¡Sakura, te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!- mientras que caminaba a paso rápido hacia ella y la abrazaba.

-Yo también Shaoran- le respondía con una sonrisa y se besaban.

En sus manos había 2 pequeños bultos uno era de color rosa claro y otro celeste claro, Shaoran tomó uno, era el rosa y lo vio, era una pequeña niña hermosa, que al abrir sus ojos se reflejaron 2 enormes y brillantes esmeraldas, como los de su madre. Luego tomó el otro y vio, un hermoso niño, sus ojos eran de color iguales de la niña.

-Son gemelos ¿No te parecen hermosos?- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Sí Sakura, tienen tus ojos, verdes- le dijo este para luego entregarle los bebés y sentarse al lado de ella.

Así estuvieron largo rato, hasta que:

-Sakura... ¿Sigues con la idea de esos nombres verdad?- comentó Shaoran.

-Sí, Shaoran ¿De veras quieres ponerles esos nombres?

-Sí.

-Está bien- y se dirige a los niños hablándoles tiernamente- Tú serás Aino- dirigiéndose a la niña- y tú Shaolong- dirigiéndose al niño.

Estaban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta que por la ventana flotaban 4 sombras muy sospechosas:

-Los encontramos- dijo el chico de cabellos negros.

-¿Lo haremos esta misma noche?- preguntó la pelirroja, mientras miraba al cielo que empezaban a aparecer unas cuantas estrellas.

-Sí y cuando el chico se vaya- le contestó el de cabellos negros.

-Yo puedo distraerlo- dijo una chica de cabellos azules, ojos de un color morados y desapareció para arreglarse.

-Yo ayudaré a Mai Su- y luego desapareció.

-¿Crees que funcione el plan? Kyu- la chica le hablaba de una forma bastante misteriosa.

-No estoy seguro, Mei Ye, pero funcionará, lo presiento- y luego desaparecieron.

*************

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó con emoción una chica bellísima de cabellos castaños. 

-Nakuru... cálmate. Eriol ¿Iremos al hospital o primero buscaremos un lugar en donde hospedarnos?- preguntó un pequeño gatito alado y negro.

-Por favor Eriol, vayamos primero al hospital, por favor, por favor, por favor- Nakuru estaba muy obsesionada con un bebé- ¿¿Sí??- y puso unos ojitos rogadores.

-Iremos a ver a la paciente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¡BIEN!! Sugiero que antes de irnos debemos comprarle un regalo- Nakuru se sentía muy contenta.

-Claro te esperaré aquí- y Eriol con su típica y feliz sonrisa se sentó en un lugar desocupado y Nakuru se marchó con Spi.

*************

Una enfermera entró a la habitación de Sakura:

-Disculpe...- tenía un misterioso cabello azul y además que a Shaoran y a Sakura le dieron mala espina, Sakura ha estado recuperando magia y ha estado más sensible a los sucesos extraños- ¿Señor Li?

-Soy yo- contestó secamente.

-Necesito hablar con usted- dijo la enfermera... ¿Poco amable?

-Sakura ya vuelvo- los dos se miraron por un momento seriamente y con sus miradas entendieron que tenían que tenerle cuidado.

Lo dos salieron y al salir Sakura y Shaoran sintieron una chispa de magia. Mientras que la enfermera cerraba la puerta tras Shaoran con unos extraños lentes y algo que le tapaba la boca, de esta forma no se dejaba ver claramente.

-¿Dígame?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Mmmm...- empezó a decir la enfermara.

-¿Sí?- dijo Shaoran alzando una ceja.

-Mmmm...- seguía haciendo lo mismo mientras veía un papel en sus manos.

-¿Y? Dígame que pasa.

-Pues... venga por favor.

Shaoran apenas dio un paso y sintió una presencia mágica que no era de Sakura proveniente de la habitación que acababa de salir.

-¡Sakura!- trataba de abrir la puerta pero se electrocutó la mano, luego tocó con la punta de los dedos la puerta y se dio cuenta que la puerta completa daban descargas eléctricas, además que eran demasiadas fuertes, cuando se le cruzó por la cabeza y exclamó- ¡Magia!- se volteó a donde estuvo la enfermera extraña pero no la encontró, había desaparecido.

*************

En la habitación de Sakura:

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- Sakura había dejado a Aino en la cuna ya que se había dormido, después de que Shaoran saliera y estaba tratando de hacer dormir a Shaolong cuando aparecieron esos extraños sujetos.

-Solo queremos lo de la profecía- una voz fría inundó el lugar, proveniente de aquel sujeto de cabellos negros.

Una mujer avanzó hasta la cuna de Aino.

-¡No la toques!- Sakura había salido de su cama y estaba protegiendo lo que traía en la mano y a la ves parándose frente a la cuna de su otra hija- ¡Si te acercas no sabes de los que soy capaz!

La mujer ni caso le hizo y la apartó del lugar con solo una ráfaga de viento empujándola junto con lo que tenia en las manos hacia al lado de la puerta y calló al lado izquierdo de ella, justo en ese momento la puerta se abre con un corte provocado por una extraña espada, pero Sakura la reconocía bien.

-Sha... Shaoran...- apenas tenía fuerzas su poder mágico todavía no había alcanzado su totalidad y tampoco su poder vital, la recuperación era lenta.

-¡Que le han hecho!- exclamó furioso Shaoran mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-Solo queremos lo de la profecía- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el bulto rosado.

-¡No!- gritó Sakura, se paró y corrió hacia ella.

-Gracias- mientras tomaba a Shaolong que estaba en las manos de Sakura y a la vez que la esquivaba.

-¡Sakura! ¡Devuelvan a Aino y a Shaolong!- exclamó cada ves más furioso Shaoran.

-No te los lleves- decía desesperada Sakura- ¡No!

-Vamosno- le dijo el otro hombre y desapareció.

-Claro- se preparaba para desaparecer cuando... 

-¡Dios del rayo! ¡Ven!- un rayo de rozó el brazo izquierdo haciéndola soltar a Shaolong y luego desaparecer completamente.

-¡Dios del viento! ¡Ven a mí!- y una pequeña ráfaga de viento amortiguó la caída del niño para luego ser tomado por los cálidos brazos de una madre y dejar su llanto para traer una pequeña risa.

-Shaolong- dijo entre lágrimas Sakura, luego lo entregó a Shaoran y se paró en la ventana, la abrió y empezó a llover cuando gritó a todo pulmón- ¡¡¡AINO!!!

****

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: ¡Yo por supuesto! ¡HIBARI ZHANG! Jejejejeje ^^Û Bueno ¿Comentarios? Pues... ay... no sé pero el fic esta bastante bueno ¿O no? Me ¡¡ENCANTA!! ¬¬* pobre el que diga lo contrario **¿**~**¿** me pondría muy triste... Bueno pues que lindos nombres ¿No les parece? "Shaolong y Aino" ¡Y son gemelos! ¬¬* Gggggrrrrr malditos se llevaron a Aino ¿Qué será de ella ahora? ¿Por qué les interesará tanto la profecía? ¿Qué relación tienen Aino y Shaolong sobre la profecía? ¿Qué onda? Nu cachu na' jejejeje ^^Û ya lo entenderán. Mmm... me encanta escribir fics... adivinen esto se me ocurrió cuando regresaba de mi colegio chino todos los *sábados* (¬¬* que tortura ¿No? ¡¿Sábado clases?! "-. -" sí sábado clases no lo oyeron mal entro a las 9:40 hrs. y salgo a las 13:30 hrs. ¬¬ además de toda la semana de lunes a viernes. Salgo a las 16:00 hrs. de lunes a miércoles y los jueves y viernes a las 15:30 hrs. que mal ¿No?). Bueno mi típica rutina en todos los fics: tomatasos, cuentas pendientes, declaraciones ^.~*, lechugas, ketchu, mayonesa... mmm... mejor la mayo quédensela ustedes ¬¬ no me gusta y mucho más a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Avances: _"La profunda tristeza de una madre"_

Sakurita acaba de tener a sus queridos bebitos y solo se queda con uno, los viejos amigos la visitan y se llevan la gran decepción y sufrimiento, investigan, pero no dan con nada, años después el destino retomará su viejo y original trabajo...

^.~* véanlo... o mejor dicho léanlo jijiji...


	4. La profunda tristeza de una madre

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 2: _"La profunda tristeza de una madre"_

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y la señora Yelan regresó a casa con Wei para buscar alguna información de esa tal profecía, aunque no tenían ninguna pista lo intentarían. Las 4 hermanas, Shiefa, Feimei, Fanren y Futtie, estaban muy tristes. Meiling seguía en su turno, aunque fuera tan joven y ya es una doctora, fue porque puso todo su empeño y le permitieron terminar antes sus estudios. Shaoran estaba en la habitación nueva de Sakura, la otra tenía la puerta destrozada.

-Aino...- susurraba Shaoran que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de su mujer.

Sakura dormía, estaba muy cansada, además de todo el tiempo que estuvo llorando por la pérdida de su hija que apenas había nacido hace unas horas, más los golpes que recibió.

De pronto Shaoran sintió que tocaban la puerta, cosa que despertó además a Sakura.

-¿Podemos pasar?- una voz que les pareció familiar a Shaoran y a Sakura, al abrirse un poco más la puerta:

-Sí claro- dijo Shaoran. 

-¿Eriol?- dijo Sakura.

-Sí soy yo- y entonces 2 siluetas entraron, la primera con una gran sonrisa y la segunda con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Dónde está el bebé?- preguntó ansiosa la que entraba con ojos de estrellas.

-Meiling se lo llevó para revisarlo- dijo tristemente Sakura.

-Ah...- dijo desanimadamente Nakuru que estaba con ansias de conocerlo- ¡Ah deberas! ¡Toma!- y le extendió 2 paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo.

-No... no tenían que molestarse- dijo avergonzada Sakura y luego los dejaba a un lado para verlos después.

-Nakuru se tardó 3 horas en elegir el regalo y como tardamos tanto, se nos hizo tarde, así que decidimos visitarte al otro día, pero Nakuru no conciliaba el sueño en el hotel por la emoción de conocer a un bebé y nos pidió que viniéramos tan temprano, lo sentimos por la molestia- dijo educadamente Spinel, que flotaba hacia Sakura.

-No, no es molestia- dijo Shaoran- ¿Verdad Sakura?

Esta solo le sonrió con ternura.

-Quiero ver al bebé- exclamó un poco molesta Nakuru.

-Buenos días- alguien entró a la habitación.

-¡Meiling!- exclamó asustado Shaoran por la repentina aparición de su querida prima, ella entraba con una pequeña cuna y lo empujaba hacia Sakura.

-Shaolong está en perfectas condiciones, no tiene nada- dijo esta con una sonrisa aunque se le apagó enseguida al pensar en Aino.

-Gracias Meiling- mientras Sakura tomaba al bebé y lo miraba con unos ojos que solo una madre podría tener y Meiling se marchaba con una sonrisa.

-¡A ver! ¡Yo quiero ver!- mientras que a todos se les aparecía una gota en la cabeza por lo infantil que se comportaba Nakuru.

-Claro- sonrió Sakura.

Nakuru se acercó y tomó al bebé con cuidado, nadie se percató que en los ojos de Sakura empezaban a salir lágrimas pero esta se las limpió enseguida para que nadie se preocupara por ella.

-¡Que lindo! Y... ¿Su nombre es Shaolong?- preguntó esta mientras ponía un dedito suyo cerca del bebé.

-Sí- dijo orgulloso Shaoran aunque por dentro estaba destrozado, miró a Sakura y los dos asintieron con la vista- perdón pero Sakura y yo deseamos hablar a solas con...- no termino y Eriol lo interrumpió:

-Conmigo ¿Verdad?- y apareció una de sus típicas sonrisas llenas de misterio.

-Pero... yo...- Nakuru parecía haberse encariñado demasiado con el niño.

-Sí amo Eriol- contestó Spinel Sun de inmediato, sabía que hacer- vamos Nakuru.

-Yo...- y Spi la arrastró hacia fuera con el niño y en la puerta Shaoran tomó el pequeño bulto celeste para luego dársela a Sakura y mirarla con preocupación.

-Hiragizawa...- dijo Shaoran tembloroso...

-Llámame Eriol- dijo este con una sonrisa y tomaba asiento en un sillón que había allí.

-Eriol, queríamos preguntarte sobre una profecía relacionada con...- pero nuevamente no terminó la frase:

-Con "los niños" ¿Verdad?- dijo este con un brillo de misterio en los ojos.

Shaoran odiaba que le quitaran las palabras de la boca.

-Vamos no te enojes Li- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que son más de uno?- preguntó Sakura extrañada, con el paso de los años lo despistada que era se le había ido un poco pero a veces igual era media ignorante a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Bueno, son secretos míos...- dijo nuevamente con un tono de misterio- aunque... hasta ahora... no tengo la menor idea, de que en cual profecía se relacionan tus hijos, Li.

-Vamos ¿No puedes hacer un pequeño esfuerzo?- decía Shaoran.

-Mmm... lo he intentado en todo el viaje, además desde hace unas semanas tuve una predicción bastante extraña, aunque no identifiqué nada, ni pude descifrarlo con los recuerdos de Clow.

-Bueno gracias, pero por favor que nadie más se entere que tenemos gemelos, solo lo saben Meiling, la madre de Shaoran, las cuatro hermanas de él y tú- decía Sakura con la cabeza agachada- no queremos más preocupaciones.

-Claro- dijo este con una sonrisa.

Mientras afuera:

-Tengo hambre Spi- decía esta apoyada en la pared del pasillo.

-Ve a comer, con lo apurada que saliste que ni siquiera se te ocurrió desayunar- le contestaba este.

-¡Vamos a la cafetería!- y los 2 se marcharon hacia allá.

*************

En todo el lugar se oía el llanto desesperado de un bebé.

-¡Por favor cálmalo!- exclamaba una chica de cabellos azules- ya me ocasionaste bastantes problemas enfrente de Li con esos estúpidos diálogos que me entregaste.

-Lo... lo siento Mai Su- decía un chico de cabello castaños.

-¡Ya regresé!

-¡Ay! Gracias- fue directa al chico que trataba de calmar a un pequeño bulto rosado, se lo arrebató y corrió hacia una chica de cabellos rojos- toma, cálmala tú, por favor, ya tengo dolor de cabeza- luego de entregársela se marchó por una puerta.

-Kao Lei- lo llamó la chica que acababa de llegar y el chico se le acercó- ten a la pequeña y yo le prepararé el biberón.

-Es... esta bien- y la tomó, la pobre seguía llorando.

Unos minutos después la chica regresó y tomó a la niña mientras le daba la leche.

-Ahora si estarás contenta...- dijo esta con una tierna sonrisa en la cara.

-Iré a darme un baño- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños.

-¡Espera! Kyu se está duchando, lo vi entrar cuando pasé a la cocina.

-Ah bueno Mei Ye gracias, entonces esperaré hasta que salga, en mi habitación- y se marchó por otra puerta.

Mei Ye se quedó sola cuando en su mente escuchó una nostálgica voz:

-_Mamá... mamá... ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!- y todo después era rojo._

Se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

-Vamos, toma tranquila, lo necesitas para crecer fuerte y sana- dijo tiernamente como si la hija fuera suya.

Mientras Kyu tenía una toalla en la cabeza y miraba desde una sombra de un pasillo, con sus ojos rojos...

*************

-Tomoyo, pttsss, Tomoyo- susurraba Kero desde la cartera de esta.

-¿Mmhh?- recién estaba despertando.

-Tomoyo...

-¿Eh? ¿Que quieres Kero?- le preguntó media soñolienta.

-Tengo hambre...- Tomoyo miró el reloj.

-Kero aguanta un poco faltan 15 minutos para que nos pasen el desayuno.

-Pero mi estómago ruge...- en ese momento se oyó el estómago de Kero rugir despertando a todos los del avión, mientras que a Tomoyo le aparece una gota en la cabeza, gracias a ese sonido las azafatas empezaron a servir el desayuno unos minutos después.

-Estúpido peluche- fue lo único que susurró Touya mirando por la ventana del avión.

*************

Horas después:

-Aaaahhh... que bien dormí- exclamó estirándose una chica mientras salía de su habitación.

-Sí, mientras tú dormías nosotros tuvimos que asear la casa completa- exclamaba un chico de ojos negros enfrente de ella.

-Ese no es mi problema me iré a duchar- y se marchó.

Cuando iba avanzando hacia el baño, encontró muy rara una escena que vio: Mei Ye parecía muy encariñada con la chiquilla escandalosa.

-¡Baaahh! Y a esa ¿Qué bicho le picó?- nunca la había visto de esa manera tan... tan... ¿Extraña? Siempre era fría y misteriosa.

*************

-Buenas tardes Sakura, llegó el almuerzo- Meiling quería encargarse personalmente de la mujer de su querido primo.

-Buenos tardes Meiling, no tengo ánimos para comer.

-Pero si no comes Shaolong también sufrirá las consecuencias y no quiero... que pase de nuevo...- su mirada se había vuelto algo triste pero cambió a una gran sonrisa- además necesitas energía para protegerlo si vuelven a atacar.

-Tienes razón, no perderé a otro y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance- y le sonrió a Meiling aunque igual estaba muy triste por dentro, pero sabía que tendría que recuperarse para ayudar en todo lo posible en encontrar a su hija.

-¡Eso es!- animaba Meiling.

*************

-Buenas tardes madre ¿Encontró alguna información?

-No, hasta ahora nada hijo- le respondía, mientras se paseaba por los grandes estantes de la biblioteca familiar en la sección de profecías.

-_Me pregunto a que profecía se estarán refiriendo si tan solo tuviéramos una pista_- pensaba Shaoran- ¡Madre!

-¿Sí?- dijo esta mirándolo por el grito.

-Lo siento, pero... son los mismos sujetos de los que hemos estado investigando... tal ves nos brinda alguna pista, deben querer algo- dijo este esperanzado.

-Tienes razón hijo, puede ser...- dijo esta pensativa.

*************

El cielo estaba de un color anaranjado mezclado con un color lila:

-¿Sakura?- mientras abría y asomaba una cabeza.

-Shaoran pasa- le estaba dando pecho a Shaolong.

-Mira- y le mostró un gran ramo de flores de cerezo, las que más le gustaban.

-¡Ay! Gracias Shaoran están hermosas, déjalas en aquel florero.

-¿Sabes? Te amo, te amo con todo mi ser y protegeremos a nuestra familia- puso las flores en el florero con agua y luego abrazó a Sakura.

-Yo también Shaoran, te amo y haré todo lo posible por proteger nuestra familia- y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de este que estaba sentado al lado suyo y viendo con ternura al pequeño Shaolong.

-¡Buenas noticias!- un grito que asustó a ambos más al niño que empezó a llorar y Sakura estaba nerviosa por los llantos del bebé.

-Tranquilo, vamos tranquilo- Sakura trataba de calmarlo sin resultados y Shaoran retaba a Meiling por entrar así.

-Lo... lo siento- después de tratar entre los tres calmar al pequeño ser por fin Meiling le comunicó las "buenas noticias"

-¿Y?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Que Sakura podrá volver a casa en 2 días más, a partir de contar el día de mañana como el primero, o sea, ¡Saldrás pasado mañana!

-¡Que bien! En casa estarás más protegida- dijo Shaoran muy contento.

-Sí Shaoran- respondió contenta Sakura.

-Sakura recuerda: Comer bien, no hacer ejercicios bruscos, reposar en cama, no moverse mucho, por todo un mes, para que tu cuerpo se mejore adecuadamente.

-Sí Meiling- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba ¡No practiques ni siquiera magia! Eso requiere gran energía, Primito, confío en ti que la cuidarás bien y que la vigilarás- Meiling había levantado un dedo amenazador.

-Sí, no te preocupes- decía este con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Mientras que Sakura le aparecía una gota en la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes- entraron las hermanas de Shaoran.

-Mira te compramos regalos...- y Shiefa entró con un GRAN oso de felpa, era realmente gigantesco.

-Para animarte- y Futtie le entregó una caja de bombones.

-Para felicitarte- Feimei encontró un móvil muy bonito para la cuna del bebé en casa.

-Y para que seas una muy buena madre- terminó la oración completa Fanren, las cuatros tomaron aire y pusieron una gran sonrisa, produciendo una que gran gota apareciera en la cabeza de Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling.

-Gra... gracias- contestó Sakura avergonzada- son muy amables.

Y Al otro día:

-Gracias- y todos salieron mientras que un muy enojado Touya tenía que pagar al taxista.

-Que simpáticos son, tenía que ser "yo" el que pagara- reclamó un poco enojado y Tomoyo amablemente le toma la mano.

-Vamos no te enojes, subimos las cosas al hotel y partimos al hospital- dijo esta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡A ver a mi querida Sakurita!- exclamó Kero.

-Sssshhh... Kero silencio.

-Upps, lo siento Tomoyo- se disculpó este.

-Bien ¿Entramos?- preguntó Yukito.

-Eh... si claro- dijo Tomoyo- vamos Touya.

Entraron, pidieron dos habitaciones, uno para Tomoyo y otro para Touya y su amigo Yukito.

-Gracias- y subieron hasta la habitación indicada.

-Bien entonces dejamos las cosas e iremos al hospital- dijo Tomoyo.

-Sí- y así lo hicieron y luego bajaron.

*************

-Pase- Sakura dijo desde adentro mientras miraba a Shaolong como dormía y tenía la tele encendida, en la parte de las noticias.

-Permiso- una dulce vos se oyó al otro lado de la puerta y Sakura lo reconoció enseguida antes de que la dueña de esa voz pasara.

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo esta muy contenta.

-¡Sakura! ¡Felicidades!- y corrió hacia donde su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

-Gracias, her... hermano y ¡Yukito!- exclamó sorprendida al mirar hacia la puerta.

-Hola Sakura- saludó Yukito.

-Hola monstruo.

-¡No me llames monstruo!- dijo esta con una vena en la cabeza.

-¡¡Sakurita!!- la voz chillona de Kero se dejó oír.

-¡Kero!- y Sakura lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Yukito al acercarse.

-Bien...- no sonó muy convincente en el fondo no estaba para nada bien, sufría por no tener a Aino a su lado.

-¡Que preciosidad!- exclamó Tomoyo- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Shaolong- Sakura contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Este es?- preguntó Kero y acercándose al bebé flotando lentamente y ubicarse enfrente de la cara del bebé dormido- ¡Qué pequeño!

-¡¡Sssssssshhhh!!- dijo Sakura- esta durmiendo.

-Lo siento- mientras rápidamente con sus diminutas patitas delanteras se tapaba la boca.

-¿Cómo has pasado las vacaciones con Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura.

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa pero de pronto su imagen cambió- aunque tuve que soportar a tu odioso hermano, no se como Tomoyo y él son novios.

-¡A quien le dices odioso! ¡Ya lo verás conmigo!- y los dos empezaron a pelear detrás mientras Tomoyo, Sakura y Yukito hablaban sonrientes sin prestarle atención al alboroto de atrás, con una gota sobre cada una de sus cabezas.

-¿Y Li?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ya vendrá más tarde- contestó Sakura.

-Es realmente lindo- dijo Yukito, mientras que justo en ese momento Shaolong abría lentamente sus ojos, esos ojos heredados de su madre, verdes como 2 grandes y enormes esmeraldas.

-¡Tiene tus ojos Sakura!- exclamó Tomoyo al verlo.

-Si- sonrió orgullosa esta.

-¡A ver!- exclamaron a unísono Kero y Touya y empezaron a pelarse por ser el primero de los 2 quien lo vea.

-Es mi ama así que merezco verlo primero- decía Kero.

-Y yo su hermano así que vete- decía este.

En ese momento entra Shaoran y con la escena se le aparece una gota en su cabeza.

-Eh... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntaba confundido, mientras Sakura tomaba a su hijo, Tomoyo se daba vuelta y lo miraba junto con Yukito y a Touya peleándose con Kero.

-Buenos días Li- saludó Tomoyo de las primera con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Daidouji- saludó este mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡TÚ! ¡MOCOSO!- exclamaron los dos: Touya y Kero.

-¡Kero! ¡Hermano! ¡No lo llamen así!- Sakura les reclamó algo enojada.

-Está bien ¡TÚ!- exclamaron esta ves, a todos les aparecieron una gota sobre la cabeza, no era un gran cambio...

Shaoran no dijo nada solo se acercó a Sakura y la besó junto al niño, ya estaba acostumbrado, después de tanto tiempo, ya era casi normal.

*************

-Mei Ye ¿En donde aprendiste a cuidar tan bien a un bebé?- le preguntaba Mai Su.

-Eh... yo... ¿Compraste algo para el almuerzo de hoy?- preguntó esta tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¡Oh deberas! Nos quedaremos sin almuerzo ¡Ya me voy!- y salió corriendo.

Mei Ye se sentó en la silla con alivio.

-Por poco... ¿Cómo estay? Cosita linda, linda Aino...- mientras pensaba- _¿Así la llamaron sus padres? Bueno quedará así no más._

En ese momento entra Kyu al livin y se sienta para leer un libro bastante antiguo.

-¿Releyendo la profecía de nuevo?- preguntó esta.

-Sí, en la noche cuando lo estaba leyendo me acordé que en una parte decía que el poder despierta en cierta edad.

-¿Entonces tratas de decir que no debimos molestarnos en raptarla a tan temprana edad?- mientras una gota aparecía en su cabeza.

-Sí- contestó ese como si nada.

-No me digas que ahora vas a devolverla.

-No, porque pienso que si la devolvemos, ellos la protegerán más y para raptarla en más adelante será más difícil.

-¿Entonces tendremos que cuidarla hasta que llegue a la edad en que empiezan a despertar?

-Sí y tendremos que actuar como la familia que es de ella y hacerla despertar lo más luego posible, además de entrenarla- dijo este sin quitar en todo el rato la vista al libro.

-Yo podría ser su madre- Mei Ye paresía un poco nerviosa al decir esto.

-Claro eres la mejor en atenderla- seguía leyendo el libro.

*************

**10 años después**

En la Torre de Tokyo, una enorme luna brillante está detrás de ella, 4 sujetos extraños en ella, más una que es una niña

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Japón?

Se escucha el sonido del despertador.

-Mmhh... quiero seguir durmiendo- decía alguien quien estaba totalmente tapado con una frazada.

-Por favor, vamos arriba ¿No querrás llegar el primer día de clases atrasado verdad?- le decía una dulce voz que había entrado a la habitación.

Poco a poco sacó la mano de la cama y tomó el despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche que se ubicaba al lado derecho de su cama:

-¡OH! ¡NO! ¡¡YA SE ME HACE TARDE!!- mientras la mujer salía con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y dejaba que al niño solo, para que se pusiera su uniforme.

-Sakura, agarro tu carácter- decía Kero flotando enfrente de ella.

Ella solo le sonrió y se dirigió al comedor.

Mientras adentro de la habitación:

-¡Mis pantalones! ¡¿Dónde están?!- mientras que revolvía todo su closed- ¡Aquí! ¡Listo!- luego salió con la mochila directo al comedor.

En el comedor:

-¡Buenos días!- saludó un chico de 10 años con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

-Buenos días Shaolong ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó Meiling que se sentaba a la mesa, ese día lo tenía libre.

-Bien ¡Oh llegaré tarde!- mientras corría hacia la puerta, algo lo detuvo, pero siguió con el ritmo del trote en el lugar sin moverse.

-¿Eh? ¿Que haces?- un hombre de unos 31 años lo miraba severo con sus ojos marrones y cabello castaños oscuros.

-Eh... papá voy a la escuela llegaré tarde...- mientras miraba algo nervioso a su papá.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo ¿Verdad Sakura?- y le dirigió una sonrisa al niño.

-Sí hijo, este es tu primer día en la nueva escuela y te queríamos llevar nosotros mismos.

-Gracias papá, gracias mamá- y los tres se abrazan- ya vamosno.

*************

-¡Buenos días!- saludó una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda y con sus ojos verdes, un poco cansada.

-¡Bien! Superaste el récord de la entrada del colegio hasta el tercer piso a nuestro salón- una chica rubia con ojos azules, sostenía un cronómetro.

-Jeje...- y una risa nerviosa con una gota apareció sobre su cabeza.

-Bien Aino... llegaste antes que yo por un pelo- una voz bastante severa se escuchó tras ella cosa que le hizo sentir un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-Eh... profesor...- y tomó su asiento en la cuarta fila junto a la ventana.

Afuera del colegio:

-Adiós papá, Adiós mamá- y sale corriendo hacia su salón indicado y se despide con la mano.

En el salón:

-Buenos días alumnos, este será su primer día de clases en cuarto grado, espero que estudien bastante para este año y que todos la pasen, seré, como el año pasado, su maestro y les quisiera presentar a un nuevo compañero que viene de otro colegio, pasa por favor- y un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños oscuros entró, su mirada era seria, detallista- su nombre es Li Shaolong.

-¿Li? ¿Ese apellido no es de una gran familia muy adinerada?- comentó la amiga de Aino.

-Se me hace conocido- murmuró.

-¿Eh?- preguntó su amiga.

-Nada, nada importante Hua- dijo esta con una gota en la cabeza y la mano atrás de ella.

-Aino, el chico es muy parecido a ti ¿No te parece?- un chico de cabellos azules y ojos grises le susurró desde atrás.

-Como crees, Ya Min, para nada- mientras pensaba- _no sé, tiene razón en algo... a lo mejor por eso se me hace conocido, se parece a mí..._

-Veamos Li, toma asiento al lado de Zhin.

-Sí maestro- y se dirigió al lugar, se sentía extraño en aquel salón de clases, además de que todos lo miraban, había una extraña presencia, se fijó en Aino.

-¿Al lado mío?- preguntó en vos baja Ya Min.

-¿A tras mío?- susurró Hua.

-Jeje...- rió nerviosa Aino, se sentía observada, muy observada- _¿Qué le pasará a este niño?_- pensó.

-_¿Quién es ella? ¡¿Quién es?!- _pensaba Shaolong.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡Ay por fin! ¿Qué... qué... me adelanté mucho en el tiempo? Jejeje (risa nerviosa) ¬¬ son 10 años... es que bueno... tenía que hacerlo... eso creo... si tenía que hacerlo... jejejeje ¡Aquí comienza la verdadera aventura! Jijijijijijiji voy a ponerles los pelos de punta en casi cada cap. ya lo verán, no se apresuren ¿Se harán buenos amigos Aino y Shaolong? ¡En el fondo son hermanos gemelos! Me preguntan: ¿Meiling todavía esta soltera? Y eso que tiene 31 ya... jeje U.U lo siento mucho pero la dejaré así...

Meiling- ¡¡¡CÓMO QUE ME DEJARÁS SOLTERONA!!! **¿**~**¿** que pena... ¿Por qué me haces esto...?

Hibari- Perdóname, de verdad que lo siento, en otro fic me centro contigo, promesa de Autora.

Meiling- Bueno... pero con la condición de que será lindo, simpático, romántico, cariñoso...- y así siguió hasta que...

Hibari- ¡Ya Meiling!- mientras que la empuja hacia fuera.

Meiling- ...que sea ni muy delgado, ni muy gordo... que... ¡Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!

Hibari- ya listo ^^Û ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah! Bueno ya empezarán a aparecer los nuevos personajes... ¿Qué por que puse a Touya con Tomoyo y no Tomoyo con Eriol? Pues una simple razón, Eriol es... muy misterioso... y eso para Tomoyo ¿Alguien así? No le viene ¿Verdad? Y viceversa. Además que Touya es alguien que tendría que estar con alguien que tenga un corazón tipo Tomoyo... si se ponen a imaginarlo creo que por una parte esta bastante bien y razonable ¿No lo creen? Pero... ¡No, nada de eso, no estoy en contra de E&T! Es que esto es solo mi pensamiento... no sé... creo... ¿Qué está muy largo la nota de autora? ¡Oh sorry! Ok termino aquí: toda mi típica rutina bla bla bla a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Avances: _"Pequeñas confusiones y emociones"_

¡¿Qué pasaría si el colegio empezaran a confundirlos como gemelos?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si Shaolong decide invitar a Aino a su casa a estudiar?! ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos? Este capítulo se centrará especialmente en ellos dos.


	5. Pequeñas confusiones y emociones

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 3: _"Pequeñas confusiones y emociones"_

-¡Ya llegué!- se sacó los zapatos y se asomó a la sala en donde estaba sentada su mamá en un largo sillón.

-¡Ah! Hijo ¿Cómo te fue tu primer día?- preguntó son su cálida sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien! Como fue el primer día, no nos pasaron nada en especial, hicimos algunos pequeños juegos, nos presentamos...- mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Que bien- por dentro se sentía tan contenta de tener a un hijo así.

-Mamá, iré a mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas y luego iré a saludar a papá y a mi abuela ¿Tía Meiling esta trabajando verdad?- mientras que se paraba.

-Sí, regresará bastante tarde, supongo, hubo una emergencia.

-¿Mamá y mis otras cuatro tías?

-Ellas, salieron de compras- sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo a las hermanas de Shaoran.

Shaolong se fue y luego de pasar por varias salas y salones, más pasillos, por fin llega al ala de los cuartos y dormitorios de toda la familia.

Entró, tiró su mochila a la cama, que se ubicaba en medio de la enorme habitación, en el lado opuesto a la entrada, con el lado de la cabeza apegada a la pared. En una esquina cerca del balcón que estaba a la derecha de la entrada (mirada desde el interior con dirección a la puerta, la entrada) después del enorme escritorio repleto de libros... ¿Mágicos? Y papeles como ¿Pergaminos? Estaba su espada, en las paredes habían varias fotografías, susclosed estaba al lado izquierdo, apegada a la pared de donde estaba el lado de la cabeza de la cama, en la otra esquina opuesta a donde estaba su espada había un televisor y un equipo de música, que no solía utilizarlo tanto, pero sí el estante lleno de libros que estaba en la pared del lado izquierdo de la habitación mirada desde la entrada, el piso estaba alfombrado con una alfombra de color gris y las paredes de un color de amarillo caro y pálido.

Shaolong se tiró a la cama y miró al techo de color blanco, haciendo caer su mochila al piso, pero no le importaba, no habíamos mencionado que sus ropas estaban tiradas por todos lados, hasta algunos libros en el piso con papeles, dentro de esa magnífica habitación también había un pequeño caos, el closed estaba abierto y dejaba ve el desastre de ropas adentro sin doblar, que más se podía hacer él era un niño. Cerró los ojos para descansar, total en unas horas más vendría el duro y cansador entrenamiento diario de los lunes, miércoles y viernes... ¿Quién entrenaría los fin de semanas? Esos días eran para descansar y estar con la familia, con SU familia. Sakura había ordenado que nadie ordenaría el cuarto del niño, debía aprender a ser responsable.

Ya era de noche y la inmensa luna alumbraba todo, estaba en el fondo, su luz plateada era hermosa, mientras fue cubierta por una nube gris y cuando ya la nube pasó, se vio a 4 personas adultas más una niña, sus siluetas mostraban perfectamente sus sexos, eran inconfundibles, unos ojos verdes cruzaron la imagen...

-¿Eh? ¿En donde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntaba una y otra ves pero nadie le respondía.

El viento soplaba despacio haciendo flotar los cabellos de aquella niña, pero esta ves tenía una pose diferente... 

-¿Cómo estaba? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estaba amarrada en un palo? Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hacen?- Un destello negro se hizo presente desde la frente de aquella niña, una especie de cristal salió de allí y alguien lo tomó y se pudo escuchar una gran carcajada, la niña miró por última ves hacia donde estaba él, que observaba todo y se fijó que la niña tenía unos ojos profundos y hermosos como 2 grandes esmeraldas, sus cabellos de un color castaños oscuros caían desordenadamente sobre ese rostro bello y pálido, para luego cerrar los ojos lentamente y caer profundamente y a lo mejor eternamente... en un sueño sin fin...

-¡¡AAAAHHH!!- dio un enorme grito y se levantó, estaba medio sudado y pálido- ¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al balcón para despertar mejor- ¿Me quedé dormido?- luego de recibir una fresca brisa se dirigió a su mesita de noche- ¡¡LAS CINCO DE LA TARDE!! ¡Llegaré tarde!- y empezó a buscar entre todo el desorden que tenía- ¡¿Donde está?!- mientras la puerta se abría:

-¡¡Chiquillo llegarás tar...!!- pero no terminó pues algo lo tapó con brusquedad- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

-¡Ah! Kero, perdóname, ahora no puedo, llegaré tarde- mientras se sacaba el uniforme y se ponía su traje de entrenamiento- papá ya me debe estar esperando junto con mamá.

Shaolong tomó su espada y Kero por fin salió entre la ropa que lo había cubierto.

-Adiós- y salió corriendo tras cerrar la puerta, mientras que Kero chocaba contra ella, pues pensaba salir y calló al suelo con los ojos hechos unas espirales. 

Cruzó unos pasillos y atravesó por unas puertas y llegó al lugar. 

Era un sitio enorme y el único lugar de la casa en donde se podía utilizar la magia, además de algunas partes de la gran biblioteca, pues algunos libros se debían leer con magia.

-Lo... siento... sé... que... me...- respiró aire y dijo la última palabra- retrasé...- volviendo a respirar y cobrando su compostura seria.

Sakura le sonrió, ya que estaba recordando cuando ella se retrasaba en la escuela. Shaoran miraba serio a su hijo aunque no podía evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa por mirar a Sakura y recordar lo que ella recordaba en esos momentos, pero la pequeña alegría desapareció para dar inicio a la sesión:

-Bien, un guerrero nunca puede confiarse demasiado en una combate, ni con el contrincante más débil, nadie sabe lo que el otro podría hacer- decía Shaoran mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Bien papá- mientras él también se pondría en guardia, primero practicarían artes marciales.

Sakura observaba, pues ella no sabía, aunque todavía era bastante buena en deportes, incluso con sus 31 años, se veía también bastante joven pero un poco más madura.

Hora después terminaron la sesión de artes marciales, pues en medio de esa hora tuvieron 15 minutos de descanso, ahora tomarían 15 minutos más de descanso y comenzarían con la segunda parte que es magia de defensa y ataques, pues los lunes y viernes eran así y los miércoles, todo lo que es: Historia, profecías, y cosas como esas relacionadas con magia.

-Tomen- y los dos recibieron una toalla de parte de Sakura.

-Gracias- dijeron los dos.

-De nada- dijo ella.

-Mamá ¿Sabes? Eres la mejor del mundo, yo no sé que haría lejos de ti, te quiero mucho mamá- mientras la abrazaba- no sé que sería de mí sin estar al lado tuyo, ver tu sonrisa, tus apoyos, tus cariños, tu amor- eso hizo a Sakura abrazarlo más y sonriera llena de ternura.

-Sakura- susurró Shaoran al ver esa escena y pensaba- _¿Cómo estará ella? Es como si aquella profecía, en donde sea que estuviese escrita, fuera... no sé borrada... buscamos en todo lo que podría haber relaciones con ella, pero en estos 10 años, nada... nada...- _mientras su mirada se agachaba.

-Yo también te quiero hijo y mucho, nunca soportaría estar lejos de ti, de mis hijos...- dijo Sakura.

Shaolong no se había percatado de: "¿Mis hijos?" ¿A qué se refería?

Los 15 minutos pasaron y Sakura sacó su llave y su mazo de cartas:

__

"¡Oh! llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella,

Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura,

Quien aceptó esta misión contigo.

¡¡LIBÉRATE!!"

El símbolo de la estrella apreció bajo los pies de ella y la llave recuperó su forma.

__

¡Agua!

-¡Mamá tan rápido!- exclamó Shaolong mientras usaba su espada y con el filo de ella cortaba el chorro que iba hacia él en dos, evitando su impacto contra él.

-Nunca se sabe cuando un oponente ataca, debes estar atento- mientras Sakura soltaba una risa juguetona.

-Bien dicho Sakura- decía Shaoran mientras usaba:

__

¡Dios del trueno!

¡Ven a mí!

Y un trueno resonó en toda la habitación. Sakura usó escudo y Shaolong tuvo que esquivar todos los rayos que venían en distintas direcciones hasta que con otro poder lo detuvo.

-¡Bien hecho!- exclamó Shaoran con Sakura mientras veían el polvo despejarse.

-Gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa, detrás de toda la cortina polvo.

Y así pasaron la hora que quedaba y descansaban los 15 minutos que debían, cuando justo Wei les trajo un jugo refrescante.

-7:00 terminamos- les sonrió Shaoran, regresaron y se dieron una ducha y luego salieron hacia el livin donde estaría la abuela tomando el té junto con las 4 hermanas pero había alguien más:

-¡Tía Meiling! ¿Terminaste antes?- preguntó Shaolong al sentarse junto a ella sin antes de un gran abrazo.

-Sí, Shaolong- mientras le sonreía y luego miraba a la pareja que venía más atrás y se sentaba enfrente de ellos.

-Meiling, que gusto que estés aquí- Sakura le sonreía mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-¡Ay! Gracias- mientras una gota aparecía en su frente al igual que todos, menos Yelan que permanecía serena tomando su té, las hermanas de Shaoran estaban: Shiefa apretándole una mejilla a Shaolong, Fanren lo abrazaba, Feimei les decía cosas lindas y Futtie le chasconeaba el cabello igual al de Shaoran de pequeño y ahora.

-Ti... ti... tía... tías...- varias venas empezaban a salirle poco a poco de la cara sonriente media nerviosa y furiosa de Shaolong.

-¡Oh! Lo sentimos Shaolong pero es que eres ¡Tan lindo!- exclamaron las 4 con las manos en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillantes.

A Shaolong le apareció una gota en la cabeza mientras Shaoran conversaba con su madre y Sakura tomaba su té y le conversaba a Meiling.

*************

En la escuela meses después, periodo de exámenes:

-Oigan ¿Por qué hoy no vienen a mi casa a estudiar?- sugería un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-Lo siento Shaolong, yo no puedo, prometí hoy a mamá que saldríamos juntas de compras- decía una chica rubia.

-Yo tampoco, hoy iré con mis padres a visitar a mi abuela- esta ves un chico de cabellos azules.

-¿Y tú?- dijo Shaolong medio desilusionado ante lo dicho de sus otros dos amigos, Ya Min y Hua.

-Bueno Shaolong... yo no tengo nada- dijo esta chica de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-¡Genial!- gritó Shaolong, luego se sonrojó ante lo que hizo- lo... siento- y apareció una risa nerviosa, era un día jueves.

De pronto se escucha el timbre del fin del descanso.

-¡Baaahhh! Los descansos siempre son tan cortos- dijo Ya Min y así los 4 se dirigieron a la última sala del tercer piso.

*************

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó como anuncio.

-¡Oh! Joven Shaolong, en este momento sus padres están ocupados con unos asuntos, no lo podrá recibir- decía Wei que aparecía en la puerta.

-Bueno no importa, pues tengo visita- mientras se sacaba los zapatos y entraba con su amiga- ella es Aino.

A Wei se le abrieron los ojos como platos... ¿Acaso era mucha coincidencia? Ojos verdes, cabellos castaños oscuros, además... ¿Aino?

-¿Wei?- preguntó Shaolong pasándole una mano frente a los ojos de este.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh joven lo siento!- se sacudió un poco la cabeza- pueden ocupar le livin- y los dirigió hacia allá.

-Claro, gracias Wei- y avanzaron hacia allá, Aino estaba seria, aunque por dentro bastante sorprendida.

-Bien tomen asiento les traeré un chocolate caliente y unas galletas- mientras Wei salía del livin.

El livin era un lugar bastante espacioso, había una chimenea encendida en la pared del lado opuesto a la entrada, a cada lado de la chimenea, que se ubicaba en el centro, había una gran ventana con grandes cortinas, una planta a cada lado de las ventanas y en las paredes de las del lado (izquierdo y derecho desde la entrada) habían cuatro enormes cuadros muy hermosos, dos a cada lado. En el centro había una mesa ovalada con un mantel en él y un hermoso florero con hermosas flores, a cada lado de la mesa había un sillón largo, los dos estaban opuestos entre sí y al lado del sillón que estaba a la izquierda había una pequeña mesa con un teléfono inalámbrico, toda esa parte del sillón y la mesa estaban en el centro, a la entrada en el lado derecho había un gran televisor y al otro lado en la izquierda un equipo de música, arriba en el techo colgaban hermosas lámparas de cristales.

-Tu casa es hermosa- exclamó Aino que dejaba su mochila en el sillón.

-No es para tanto- decía sonrojado ante el comentario.

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! ¡Es impresionante! Pocos de los chicos de primaria tienen una mansión así.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no comenzamos a estudiar?- sugería este para cambiar el tema.

-¡Claro!- decía ella mientras se sentaba y sacaba sus cuadernos y libros desde su mochila, en ese instante llega Wei.

-Tomen- les dejó una bandeja en la mesa y sacó el florero- que la pasen bien.

-Gracias Wei, puedes retirarte- y él se fue.

-¡Tengo que llamar por teléfono!- se acordó de repente Aino.

-¡Claro! allí está el teléfono- Shaolong le indicó y ella tomó, marcó y habló.

-Gracias- dijo ella después de colocar el teléfono en su lugar.

-No hay de que- y él le sonrió.

-Comencemos con matemáticas- sugirió Aino.

-¡No! Por favor matemáticas no- Shaolong odiaba las matemáticas como Sakura, pero a Aino no, al contrario le gustaban mucho.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Dejémosla al final, por favor- suplicaba este.

-Esta bien- dijo algo enojada- entonces ¿Por qué materia comenzamos?

-Mmm... ¿Qué tal historia?- sugirió Shaolong después de haberlo pensado por unos segundos.

-Esta bien- y así comenzaron con los estudios mientras tomaban su chocolate y comían de las galletas.

Después de unas horas:

Los dos se estiraron y se pararon, las tazas ya estaban vacías, el plato de las galletas solo quedaban migajas.

-¡Por fin terminamos! Que alivio- decía Shaolong.

-Si- decía Aino.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te muestro la casa?- sugirió el chico.

-Si tú quieres- y así Shaolong partió desde el ala de las habitaciones.

Después de decirle las habitaciones de quienes eran sin entrar, llegaron a la de Shaolong.

-Espera un momento aquí afuera, por favor- suplicaba este.

-¿Eh? Pero... ¿Por qué?- preguntaba esta con signos de interrogaciones en la cabeza.

-Solo hazme caso ¿Sí?- decía este con una carita de angelito.

-Esta bien, pero no te demores- y así Shaolong entró a la habitación.

-Veamos, libros, libros, libros- tomó todos los libros y lo metió en un cajón y otros los colocó en el estante- pergaminos, pergaminos, papeles- y los metió en otro cajón- pantalones, camisetas, chaquetas todos aquí- y empezó a meter todo a la chacota y apenas entraban en el closed- ¡Ay! Si pudiera utilizar magia en mi habitación te reduciría- luego de gran escuerzo por fin pudo cerrar la puerta del closed aunque...- espero que esta puerta resista...- una gota aparecía en su cabeza y veía como la puerta apenas se sostenía cerrada- ¿Qué más? ¡La cama!- y la ordenó- creo que nada más- se dirigía hacia la puerta y estuvo apunto de abrirla cuando vio la espada- ¡La espada! ¡¿Dónde te pongo?!- mientras corría desesperado por toda la habitación Aino se estaba desesperando afuera- ¡Ya sé!- y metió la espada debajo de la cama- ya está- miró su habitación y estaba todo impecable- ¡Wuao! No sabía que mi habitación era tan grande- decía asombrado con una gota en la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Aino quien se sorprendió mucho por la habitación:

-¡Wuao! Es muy bonita- exclamó al entrar y se fijó en las fotos- ¿Esa son tu familia?

-Sí, algo parecido- mientras le presentaba a Aino a todos- mira ella es mi mamá- Aino se había fijado en esa primero que nada, se sentía extraña mirando a esa imagen, a esa persona, su sonrisa era muy bonita- él es mi papá- mientras que en la imagen Shaoran salía abrazando a Sakura- él es mi tío Touya- indicó en otra foto y al mencionar ese nombre una vena se le dibujó en la frente y a Aino se le apareció una gota por ver lo serio que parecía ese tal Touya en la foto, además del comportamiento de Shaolong- él es el hermano mayor de mi mamá, a veces pienso que ni lo son, veras mi mamá es una persona amable, bondadosa, cariñosa, alegre, pero él... es gruñón, egoísta, sobreprotector, molestoso... es todo lo contrario a mi mamá- pero después de eso continuó- ella es su esposa Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de mi mamá, es linda y amable no sé como se casó con él pero bueno... ella es su hija, o sea mi prima- en otra foto- él el un amigo de mis padres, Eriol, ella es su prima Nakuru y él es un amigo de mi tío Touya- nuevamente al mencionar ese nombre "Touya" una vena apareció en su frente- su nombre es Yukito. Ella la madre de mi mamá- indicó una foto con una mujer muy joven y hermosa de ojos verdes.

-¡Que joven!- exclamó Aino.

-No, lo que pasa es que ella murió cuando mi mamá tenía apenas 3 años.

-Ah lo siento- se disculpó Aino.

-No te preocupes- y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- él es mi abuelo, padre de mi madre, murió también hace 2 años ¿Sabes? Todos los veranos yo iba a Japón a visitarlo con mi papá y mamá pero ahora murió... pero igual vamos hacia allá de vacaciones- su rostro se tornó algo triste, pero luego con una leve sonrisa dijo esto- pero sé que ahora es más feliz por estar en un lugar hermoso del cielo junto con su amor, él era muy amable- se dirigió a otra foto- ella es mi abuela otra abuela, la mamá de mi papá, a ella si que hay que tenerle mucho respeto, ellas cuatros- indicando a las que estaban al lado de aquella mujer- son las hermanas de mi papá, hay que tenerles mucha paciencia para soportarlas- y una gota se le apareció mientras tenía un rostro de mal humor al recordar como saludaban ellas, mientras se dirigía a otra foto- y ella es la madre de la mejor amiga de mi mamá que resultó ser la prima de mi abuela por parte de mi mamá.

-Que linda familia ¿Me presentas el resto de la casa?- preguntó ella y darle el último vistazo a la foto en donde salía Sakura y Shaoran.

-¡Claro! Te mostraré la biblioteca, pero no se puede entrar- mientras abría la puerta y miraban los dos hacia el pasillo a Shaolong se le puso la piel de gallina.

-¡¿Que era eso?!- exclamó Aino y haciendo que la criatura dorada que había doblado por una esquina se volviera y asomara su cabeza de la identidad verdadera.

-Eh... ¿Eso? ¿Qué cosa? Yo no veo nada- estaba sudando de nerviosismo mientras Kero arrancaba ¡Había sido visto por un humano común y corriente! Shaolong cierra la puerta, mientras que dentro de la habitación la puerta del closed no soportó más y se abrió de golpe haciendo que toda la ropa volara por los cielos- debe de haber sido tu imaginación, creo que te esforzaste mucho en estudiar, yo no vi nada- mientras él la empujaba hacia un sentido contrario al que pensaban ir.

-Estoy segura de haber visto a un león o tigre caminando por este pasillo.

-Te digo que no tenemos tigre ni leones- mientras seguía empujándola- prefiero que veas el patio trasero primero- mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa.

Llegaron al patio trasero y era realmente hermoso, el aire estaba un poco frío porque estaba llegando el invierno.

-¡Que lindo!- decía Aino mientras se le olvidaba todo lo que había visto sobre el león o tigre, pero esta ves era algo más raro todavía- un... un... ¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!- dio el grito más grande de su vida.

Shaolong corrió hacia allá y vio que Aino estaba tirada en el suelo y que ella veía a la carta flor y a Yue.

-Flor... Yue...- estaba un poco nervioso ¿Qué excusa le daría? Cuando se le ocurrió algo- es... es... esta noche pensábamos en hacer una fiesta de disfraces entre los amigos de papá y pues creo que ellos llegaron antes- mientras soltaba una pequeña risa nerviosa con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero... ¡Ah!- se paró y saludó como debe ser además de disculparse- buenas tardes y discúlpeme por reaccionar de esa manera.

-No te preocupes- Yue contestó de una manera tranquila.

-Gracias- y así los dos se retiraron.

Los dos entraron a casa y llegaron hasta la biblioteca:

-Sssshhhh... no puedes hacer ruido, mi papá y mamá deben estar trabajando aquí y si no, es porque están en el estudio de papá, pero déjame dar un vistazo antes- y abrió la puerta despacio y asomó la cabeza.

Vio a Kero en su identidad verdadera, durmiendo y cuidando la biblioteca, como de costumbre, exceptuando a veces que estaba con la identidad falsa en la cocina con los dulces.

-Creo que no podremos entrar.

-Ya veo- dijo tristemente- ¿Será en otra ocasión?

-¡Claro!- dijo este con una sonrisa.

Salieron hacia el livin y se encontraron con Shaoran y Sakura, viendo la tele.

-¡Mamá, papá!- exclamó contento Shaolong y corrió hacia ellos y Sakura se paró junto con Shaoran y los tres se abrazaron.

-Shaolong, discúlpanos teníamos cosas que hacer, hace poco que terminamos- y Sakura junto con Shaoran les sonrieron.

-No se preocupen entiendo, miren tengo visita, ella es...

-Aino- se había adelantando, terminando la frase y se inclinó.

-Aino...- susurró Shaoran.

-¿A... A... Aino?- tartamudeó Sakura.

__

***Flashback***

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sakura salió del hospital y tal como Meiling ordenó reposó todo el mes.

Se levantó de la cama mientras Shaolong dormía, tomó el libro de las Cartas Sakura y se marchó de la habitación cerrando con cuidado de no despertar al niño.

Se sentó en la sala en donde entrenaban, ya que era el único lugar en donde se podía utilizar magia, aparte de otros lugares pequeños de la casa.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?- una persona caminaba hacia ella.

-¡Ah! Shaoran, pensaba en ver en las cartas de cómo esta... A... A... Aino...- sonaba triste, todavía no se reponía de la pérdida de su primera hija.

-¿Se puede hacer eso con las cartas?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Sí, lo hice una vez cuando era pequeña, cuando la carta espejo nos acechaba, bien comencemos- Sakura revolvió las catas con la mano izquierda, luego las ordenó y las separó en tres mazos, esos tres mazos la juntó en una y se concentró:

"Por favor cartas Sakura,

comuníquense conmigo

y...

respondan lo que quiero saber:

Quiero saber sobre Aino, 

como esta,

Que es lo que está detrás de todo esto."

Las cartas brillaron y una cálida brisa los envolvió, junto con Sakura y Shaoran solo observaba.

-Veamos la primera carta:

*Sombra

-¿Qué querrá decir?- preguntó Sakura.

-Quiere decir que debe de haber algo oscuro, silencioso, como las sombras, detrás de todo esto- una voz chillona se hizo presente.

-¡¡KERO!! ¡No me asustes así!- gritó Sakura.

-Vine lo más rápido posible desde la biblioteca, en cuanto sentí tus poderes- dijo medio agitado.

-¡Pero igual! No me asustes así- exclamaba Sakura.

-Lo siento- dijo Kero triste.

-Bien veamos la otra carta- sugirió Shaoran.

-Sí, veremos como la cuidarán:

*Flor

-Dice que la cuidarán muy bien como una flor.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- preguntaron Sakura y Shaoran.

-Debe ser porque... a lo mejor la necesitan en un estado bueno para ser utilizado para algún propósito maligno, según sombra.

-Ve... ve... veamos la otra carta- las manos de Sakura temblaban- veamos si será fácil encontrar a Aino...:

*Laberinto

-¿La... laberin... laberinto?- preguntó tartamudeando Sakura.

-A lo mejor quiere decir que será difícil encontrar a la tal A... ¡Aino! ¡¿Quién es Aino?!- preguntó Kero recién percatándose que lo que ocurría.

A Sakura y a Shaoran les aprecieron una gota en la cabeza, era verdad... Kero todavía no se enteraba de nada.

-Kero... por favor te explicaremos luego...- dijo Sakura mirando a Shaoran.

-¡NO! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN AHORA!- dijo este alzando la voz.

-¡¡KERO!!- Sakura hizo lo mismo cosas que sorprendió a los otros dos- ¡NO SEAS TAN TERCO!- mientras se percataba de lo que hacía se tranquilizó un poco- lo... lo siento Kero... yo no quise...

-No Sakurita, yo tenía la culpa, continua luego me cuentan.

*Espejo

-¡¿Espejo?!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre sí.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver espejo aquí, no concuerda- dijo Shaoran.

-Yo tampoco sé ¿Tu sabes Kero?- preguntó Sakura.

-Mmm... déjame pensar- puso si mini patita o mini manito debajo de su barbilla y comenzó a pensar...

Hora y media después:

-¡Ya sé!- Kero golpeó una de sus patitas delanteras junto con la otra.

Sakura se levantaba del pecho de Shaoran mientras este se frotaba los ojos y se estiraba.

-¿Ah? Kero ¿Ya se te ocurrió?- Sakura todavía no despertaba bien, se estaba frotando los ojos.

-No, pero cuando llegue el momento entenderemos- Sakura y Shaoran se caen para atrás.

-¡Kero!- gritaron los dos con una risa y una vena en sus cabezas.

-Perdónenme...- decía sintiéndose muy chiquito mientras que Shaoran y Sakura muy grandes.

-Veamos la otra carta, que será la última:

*Esperanza

-La carta que capture cuando Shaoran regresó un año después de haberse marchado...

-Se debe referir que debemos tener esperanza, es fácil de ver ¿No?- dijo Shaoran.

-¡¿Por qué mocoso siempre me quitas las palabras de la boca?!- gritó Kero enfadado y ofendido.

Shaoran no respondió.

-¡Ah! Deberas... ¿Quién es Aino?- preguntó Kero y así Sakura y Shaoran les contaron toda la historia.

-Promete guardar el secreto, no queremos más preocupaciones, solo saben de esto, la señora Yelan, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei, Futtie, Meiling, Wei, Shaoran, tú y yo- dijo esto último para terminar la conversación- además de Eriol.

***Fin del Flashback***

-¿Mamá?- decía Shaolong.

-¡Sakura!- Shaoran empezaba a preocuparse.

Pero cuando volvió a la realidad solo se limitó a sonreír y a acercarse a la niña y a abrazarla, cosa que sorprendió a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

-_Las cartas_- pensó Sakura mientras seguía abrazando a Aino.

-Señora Li...- decía Aino sorprendida pero tranquila.

-Aino, siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa como si fuera tuya ¿Sabes? Eres alguien especial, muy especial- luego se levanto y le sonrió de nuevo.

-Sakura...- los dos se miraron y asintieron- claro, esta será como tú casa.

Aino se sentía rara, nunca había sido tan querida, era extraño incluso en su propia casa se sentía a veces una extraña pero en esta... con esas palabras... como si ya fuera de esta familia, como si siempre lo había sido... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Corrió, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de la casa sin despedirse, con la chasquilla tapándole los ojos y unas lágrimas resbalarle por las mejillas.

-Con el tiempo... solo el tiempo- dijeron los dos.

-¿Eh? Papá, mamá ¿Qué tiempo?- preguntaba sin entender Shaolong.

-Hijo, el tiempo te da todo, solo el tiempo y el destino, trabajan juntos- y con esas palabras misteriosas se marcharon dejando a Shaolong con millones de dudas y ganas de preguntar.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡¡Uff!! ¡Que trabajote! Me quedó más largo que la primera ves, es que ya se me borró una ves este capítulo ¬¬**** gggggrrrrrr... es odioso, miren la iba a grabar cuando... este computador se me pega y queda todo en shock y no avanza más la maldita cosa, esperé media hora y al final tuve que reiniciarlo, perdiendo ¡¡TODO!! Es horrible... bueno hablemos de cosas mejores... ¿Cómo va la historia? ¡Desde este capítulo empieza la verdadera aventura de la historia! Tengo planeadas muchas cosas -^o^- que ya las verán. Gracias a todos(as) las personas que han leído mis fics hasta aquí... Bueno algo más en el recuerdo de Sakura les confieso que realmente esperaron hora y media para que Kero por fin terminara de pensar y diera una ¬¬ respuesta de ese tipo... ^^Û Pues jeje que salvada casi pillan a Kero paseando libre por la casa... y a ¡¡YUE!! ¡Flor! Jeje lo que inventó Shaolong ¬¬ una fiesta de disfraces... ¡Wuao! ¡Que casa más bonita! Y bueno como ven Fujitaka ya murió y ahora esta con la hermosa Nadeshiko, felices en el cielo ^^ ¿Cómo? Ya se irá viendo a través de la historia ¿Les conté que casi me incendio el cerebro por pensar en que profecía? Bueno creo que no, pues ahora se los cuento... se me ocurrió la historia pero no la profecía eso de la profecía se me apareció mientras escribía el capítulo 1 pero no sabía su contenido, pero ya se me ocurrió algo y también una sorpresa en realidad muchas sorpresas... trataré de hacerlo misterioso... Ok creo que me he alargado mucho, todo tipo de criticas a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Avances: _"Los secretos de los misterios" _

Después de aquel día Aino falta a clases, Shaolong se preocupa mucho y decide ir a visitarla ¡Las vacaciones de inviernos se acercan! Y cuando lo sean, el viejo círculo se reúne como en los viejos tiempos, pero dentro de ese hermoso círculo hay grandes misterios que serán compartidos con la persona, en apariencia, la menos indicada...

(¬¬ creo que cada ves me alargo más miren: -Cap. 1 = 11 hojas

-Cap. 2 = 13 hojas

-Cap. 3 = 14 hojas, o sea este)

Ok, sholo véanlo ^.~*


	6. Los secretos de los misterios

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 4: _"Los secretos de los misterios"_

El cielo ya se había oscurecido por la hora y las estrellas iban apareciendo junto a la luna, pero fueron tapadas por una nube grande y gris, anunciaba una cercana tormenta, pero de inmediato las pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el cielo hacia la tierra, había gentes con grandes abrigos por el frío clima que venía, pero rápidamente algunos se refugiaron por la lluvia, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y se le unían los peligrosos y abominables truenos que centellaban con gran magnitud en el oscuro e inmenso cielo, haciéndolo brillar como de día.

Un poco alejados del centro de aquella ciudad hermosa, había una gran casa, mejor dicho... ¿Mansión? Tenía un misterioso estilo gótico, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche más aquella tormenta combinada con grandes truenos que resonaban en todo el lugar, parecía una casa fantasma... abandonada... En la entrada principal había un gran portón de rejas, luego de eso había un jardín, que por la estación en que estaban, los árboles solo consistían de ramas... casi secas, tomaba unos minutos de caminata desde la entrada principal, cruzando el jardín para llegar hasta la verdadera casa, por fuera parecía vieja, abandonada y mal tratada, pero tenía su encanto. Pero si uno entrara... tendría una visión totalmente distinta a la que tuvo a fuera, adentro era... hermoso, pero en esos momentos la casa completa estaba oscura, así que no se podía apreciar perfectamente todas las maravillas, pero si cruzamos los tenebrosos pasillos y subir hasta una gran escalera para llegar hasta la segunda planta veremos una puerta entreabierta con una opaca luz salir de ella.

Dentro de esa pequeña habitación, que a la vez no era tan pequeña, tenía dos de sus cuatro paredes cubiertos de un gran estante lleno de libros, había una chimenea que con el fuego que crepitaba dentro de ella daba luz y calor a aquella habitación, había también una mesa al lado de un sillón de color rojo, en ella yacía una persona que parecía tener no más de 31 años, su cabello era oscuro con reflejos azules, traía unos anteojos puestos, en sus manos había un libro, parecía haberse quedado dormido, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

__

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, como el fuego, miraba unas flores, su mirada parecía preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿De nuevo pensando en lo mismo?- le preguntó un hombre con aspecto amable y una sonrisa en el rostro.

__

-Tú, más que nadie sabe que sí- respondió ella ahora acariciando unos de los pétalos de aquella flor.

-¿Te gustan los Tulipanes?- preguntó él.

__

-Sí, son hermosas...- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pero su mirada seguía con un toque te preocupación.

-Vamos, deja de preocuparte por eso- sugirió nuevamente el hombre.

-¡No puedo! ¡Todas las noches tengo los mismos sueños! ¡Todas las noches una voz extraña me habla!- decía esta vez un poco alterada y mirando a su compañero con sus profundos ojos azules a los ojos azules de él.

-Vamos ¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez de que se trata tu sueño?- sugirió este- vamos a mi lugar favorito.

Así los dos se fueron al lugar favorito de aquel hombre.

-Ella...- un ser murmuró al ver la llegada de aquellas personas.

-¡Ella...!- exclamó esta vez otro ser, distinto al primero.

__

-Por favor- llamó el hombre y les sonrió indicándoles que se marcharan por un momento y que estaría bien.

-Pero ella...- dijo uno de ellos.

-Les digo que no se preocupen, yo estaré bien- y les mostró su típica sonrisa.

-Ya vámosno- le dijo el segundo ser y así se marcharon los dos, pero el primero, no estaba muy convencido ¿Por qué será?

__

-Bien Ting, cuéntame- mientras tomaba asiento bajo la sombra de aquel enorme árbol y ella hacía lo mismo.

-...- no dijo nada, dudaba si contárselo a alguien.

-Vamos Ting, sabes que conmigo es de confianza, además si compartes esas preocupaciones, tal vez te sientas mejor y alguien más podrá ayudarte a solucionarlas- dijo este mirando la luz, que se filtraba a través de las hojas que se movían al ritmo de la fresca brisa del verano y se escuchaban los suaves cantos de los pájaros que anidaban en aquel gran árbol.

-No estoy segura si eres el correcto- y el hombre soltó una pequeña risa- ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿No te das cuenta que todos te temen?- dijo este divertido sin intención de burlarse- no tienes a nadie, solo a mí, por... tu forma de ser con las personas, pero a mí... me tratas distinto...

__

-No me lo recuerdes- y desvió la vista hacia un lado evitando la mirada de su compañero, de su único compañero, mostrando una mirada de tristeza.

-Vamos no te apenes, sabes que yo te aprecio mucho y eso es mejor que nada ¿No te parece?- rió el mago, mientras Ting se sonrojaba un poco.

-Está bien...- tomó aire y se dispuso a continuar aun dudando un poco si contarle o no- el sueño parece ambientarse en Japón, desde hace muchos años que los tengo, desde que cumplí 10 años, o sea hace 11 años que los tengo, al principio eran como una vez cada 6 meses más o menos, por eso no les ponía mucha atención aunque eran horribles, pero al pasar de los años han sido más seguidos, terminando como una vez al mes y hace 2 años empezaron a ser una vez a la semana y ahora son todos los días.

__

-¿Todos los días?- preguntó extrañado el gran mago.

-Sí, es extraño, pero a la vez la voz que aparece en mis sueños, parece ser de un niño y de una niña que exclama en susurro en todo el transcurso sueño lo siguiente: "Hijos Prohibidos" no sé a que se referirá...- dijo agachando la cabeza y acercándose las rodillas hacia el pecho para luego apoyar su barbilla en ellas.

-¿¿Hijos Prohibidos??- esta vez el hombre estaba más confundido que nunca, jamás le había pasado- ¿Estás segura?

__

-Sí, ya son muchas veces como para no estarlo ¡Son 11 años!- esta vez levantó nuevamente la cabeza y mirándolo seriamente más cerca que nunca...

El hombre se sonrojó un poco, sentía el aliento agitado de ella y ella se sonrojó igualmente y sentía el aliento de hombre, al ver esta escena su compañero la cortó con una amable sonrisa y Ting se alejó de él y continuó relatando.

__

-El sueño se relaciona contigo...- lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Conmigo?- realmente estaba MUY confundido.

-Sí...- mientras pensaba- por eso estaba tan preocupada... estaba preocupada por ti... desde que te vi tú... tú... tú me...

-¿Ting?- la llamó al ver que no seguía y ella estaba poniéndose roja...

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah! Lo... lo siento...- suspiró y siguió- Hijos Prohibidos... no lo he podido descifrar... ¡Tal ves tú me puedas ayudar!- dijo un poco más animada que al principio viendo aquellos Tulipanes.

__

-Me da gusto que ya estés mejor ¿Sabes? Te vez más hermosa animada y feliz- había dicho las palabras clave- claro que te ayudaré, con mucho gusto, es bueno compartir momentos como estos contigo, aunque sea por hablar de eso...- los dos se levantaron y estaban parados uno enfrente del otro. Ting estaba más que... avergonzada.

-Te quiero confesar algo...- dijo Ting tímidamente, se fue acercando al joven, él se sorprendió y no se podía mover, poco a poco fue respondiendo y correspondiéndole a la chica.

__

-Ting...- susurró cerca de ella al separarse- no sabía...

-Ahora sí...- le respondió igual ella cerca del oído de él.

Ahora fue él quien se acercó a ella.

De pronto se escucha unas fuertes campanadas del gran reloj: "Big Ben"... 

-¿Eh?- se frota con una mano los ojos y luego se estira, luego de eso recoge el libro que había caído al suelo- creo que me quedé dormido- miró la hora y eran...- ¡Las doce!- exclamó.

El chico rápidamente se levantó y salió de la habitación, tratando de recordar lo que había soñado estaba seguro que era algo bastante importante... bastante...

*************

Hong Kong, noche:

Una mujer, en pijama y el cabello rojo trenzado, estaba en la cocina con la luz del refrigerador abierto que iluminaba el pequeño lugar, se sirvió un vaso de leche y volvió a su habitación...

-¿Qué habré soñado recién? No lo recuerdo bien- y se volvió a dormir sin saber que el sueño era bastante importante, al menos para ella.

*************

La campana que anunciaba por fin el final de la larga jornada de arduo trabajo en una escuela. Un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros se estiró.

-Por fin este es el último día de clases, mañana... ¡¡Vacaciones de invierno!!- gritó un chico.

-¡Cálmate Ya Min!- exclamó una chica rubia.

-Lo siento Hua.

-¿Que harán en vacaciones?- preguntó una chica de ojos verdes.

-Yo...- y Shaolong empezó a recordar lo que le habían dicho unas semanas antes sus padres:

__

***Flashback***

-¡Ya llegue!- gritó como todas las tardes.

-¡Shaolong!- gritaron las cuatros.

-¿Por qué tenían ellas que estar en casa?- mientras pensaba eso intentaba soportar los mimos de sus cuatros tías por unos cinco minutos.

-Hijo, te tengo una muy buena noticia.

-Que alivio que mamá apareciera para salvarme de estos momentos de sufrimiento- seguía pensando.

-Adivina que...- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y acompañándolo al livin mientras tanto.

-No lo sé, mamá- dijo él algo tímido.

-¡Tomoyo, Touya, Amanda, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel van a venir a Hong Kong!- exclamó casi volando Sakura de tantos saltos que daba, a veces seguía siendo una niña.

-¡¿En... en... enserio?!- exclamó con alegría Shaolong- ¡¡GENIAL!!- de pronto paró- ¡¿Amanda va a venir?!

-Si- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bien! ¡Genial!- dijo al mal humorado mientras recordaba la última vez que ella lo vino a visitarlo, que fue hace como 1 año:

***Flashback***

-Primo, primo, primo- y a donde quiera que Shaolong fuera, ella lo perseguía, en esos momentos ella tenía 7 años.

-¡Por favor déjame un momento!- suplicaba Shaolong.

-No quiero primo- y lo abrazaba- quiero estar contigo primo.

-Estoy harto de escuchar primo esto, primo lo otro, primo eso, primo aquello y de que me sigas a todas partes ¡Amanda!- pero de pronto un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al ver que Amanda, su querida prima, estaba sonriendo de una forma que por fuera aparentaba ser un ángel pero por dentro un... demonio...- Jejeje...- rió nervioso y se dio la vuelta- ti... ti... tío... tío Touya.

-¿Estás tratando bien a Amanda? Espero que sí, "monstrico"- su voz era fría y severa.

-Sí... sí... claro que sí- mientras por dentro ardía de furia por llamarlo "mounstrico", su rostro mostraba una "sonrisa" entre nervioso y furioso.

Touya al darse vuelta Shaolong le sacó la lengua y le hizo una serie de muecas mientras no se percataba que él estaba mirando todo desde un costado y en su rostro aparecía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Papá...- dijo Amanda arrastrando las palabras lentamente y ásperamente...

Touya se dio vuelta y Shaolong abrazó cariñosamente aparentado querer a su "queridísima prima"

***Fin del Flashbak***

-¿Hijo?- Sakura tenía una gota en su cabeza, su hijo tenía un aura roja y una ENORME vena sobresaliendo en su frente y sus ojos ardían fuegos llenos de furia.

-Que bien mamá- y sonrió cambiando su actitud de enojo.

-Que... que bueno que te agrade- Sakura sonreía nerviosa y su gota continuaba en su cabeza.

***Fin del Flashback***

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú Shaolong?- preguntaron a coro los tres, Aino, Ya Min y Hua, al ver que Shaolong no le respondía a ninguno de los tres y estaba como una estatua mirando a la nada parado al lado de su puesto.

-Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir- dijo él agarrando su mochila- ¡Adiós!

Y se marchó dejando a los tres con una gota en la cabeza.

*************

En Londres, Inglaterra:

En un enorme comedor estaban tres personas:

-Pásame el pan por favor- una pequeña voz media chillona hablaba- Nakuru ¿Nakuru? ¡¿Nakuru?! ¡¡Nakuru!!- gritó por último al ver que la chica andaba en la luna.

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien me llamo?- causando que el dueño de la voz chillona se cayera de la silla en donde se sentaba.

-Nakuru, te decía que me pasaras el pan- mientras subía nuevamente a la mesa con un poco de dificultad considerando su tamaño comparada con aquella mesa.

-¡Ah! Spi ¡Claro!- mientras le pasaba el pan con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en sus labios.

Eriol solo sonreía.

-No me llames "Spi"- la pequeña cosa negra alegaba con una vena en la cabeza.

-No cabe duda que estás muy feliz por querer ir a Hong Kong ¿Verdad?- dijo Eriol comiendo tranquilo y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no estarlo?!- exclamó con estrellas en vez de ojos- además ¡Partiremos esta noche a las 10! ¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡Que emoción!- chillaba y daba saltos por todo el comedor.

-Ya cálmate, ten más respeto enfrente del amo Eriol, por favor, Nakuru- decía Spinel con los ojos cerrados y comiendo su cena.

-¡Es que no puedo!- exclamaba Nakuru volviéndose a sentar, seguía igual que siempre solo que su rostro y su cuerpo mostraban un poco más de madurez, pero de su carácter... ¿Qué podemos decir? Sigue siendo la de un niño...

-Bien, será que empecemos a revisar lo que nos falta para que partamos al aeropuerto en una hora más.

-Sí, amo Eriol- y los dos se marcharon mientras él mismo también lo hacía, no podía recordarlo, definitivamente no podía...

*************

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

-¿Aino?- una voz femenina llamó desde adentro.

-¿Sí mamá?- contestó sin ánimos y dejó sus cosas en su habitación.

-¿Tienes tarea?- preguntó nuevamente la misma voz, desde la cocina.

-Sí, la haré ahora para no tener más- y se oyó un fuerte portazo en medio de la silenciosa casa.

-Vaya genio- dijo una chica que tenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y frotándose el cabello azul con otra.

-No de nuevo con tus inútiles comentarios ¿Sí, Mai Su?- le dijo la mujer que estaba en la cocina.

-De acuerdo, está bien...-dijo mientras se dirigía a su propia habitación- Mei Ye...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Aino, ella estaba recostaba de su cama y en sus brazos abrazaba un osito de felpa.

__

***Flashback***

Salió corriendo de la mansión de los Li y cruzó el portón principal y corrió en dirección directo a su casa. Al llegar abrió la puerta e ignoró las preguntas y se encerró en su habitación.

-Mi familia- pensó recostándose en su cama boca abajo.

Los siguientes días no fue a la escuela, según ella se sentía mal y no quiso ir, en realidad era que se sentía avergonzada, triste y confundida. En una de esas tardes, salió y buscó algo en la cocina asegurando que nadie estuviese en casa, sacó unas cosas y se preparó unos emparedados y encendió el televisor del livin.

Una rato después se oyó el sonido de la puerta, alguien la tocaba. Apagó rápidamente el televisor y se asomó cuidadosamente y:

-¿Quién... quien es?- preguntó.

-¿Se encuentra Aino?- se oyó como respuesta de afuera.

-¿Shaolong?- se preguntó a sí misma y abrió la puerta encontrándose con él y...- ¡Señor Li!

-¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Cla... claro- respondió esta un poco nerviosa- pasen.

Shaolong y su padre pasaron y tomaron asiento en el livin.

-Bonito departamento ¿Vives sola?- preguntó Shaoran viendo alrededor.

-No, con mi mamá, mis dos tíos y mi tía- contestó trayendo una bandeja con té- sírvanse.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, no te debiste molestar- dijo Shaoran.

-No se preocupen no es molestia...- y se le vino una pregunta- ¿Por... por... por qué vinieron?

-Venimos porque... en la escuela dijeron que estabas enferma, conseguí tu dirección y decidí venir a ver como te sentías ¿Estas mejor?- esta ves habló Shaolong.

-Sí... sí... gracias- mientras pensaba- que buena gente...

-¡Ah! ¡Deberas! Esto es para ti- y le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con una hermosa cinta.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó sorprendida- yo... no...

-Por favor acéptalo, Shaolong estuvo toda la noche con Sakura tratando de aprender a como hacer un oso de felpa- mientras Shaoran le ponía una mano de forma cariñosa en la cabeza de su hijo.

-¡Papá! ¡Arruinaste la sorpresa!- protestó Shaolong- se suponía que no debía saber hasta abrirlo.

Shaoran se trató de esconder tras la taza de té que tomaba y a Aino se le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-Es... esta... esta bien- y abrió el regalo mientras Shaolong todavía humeaba enojado- ¡Es hermoso!

-¿Lo crees?- dijo este rascándose la cabeza- que bueno que te guste esa era la idea aunque...- mirando de forma acusadora a su padre que le aparecía una gota en la cabeza- alguien embarró una parte...

-¡Me encanta! ¡Está muy lindo!- Aino lo abrazaba y sus ojos se empañaron un poco.

Luego de una pequeña charla los Li se marcharon dejando nuevamente sola a Aino...

***Fin del Flashback***

En los ojos de Aino empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué son tan buenos conmigo?- se preguntó entre sollozos para luego quedar dormida con el osito de felpa entre sus manos.

__

Era de noche y una nube oscura cruzó el lugar para dar a mostrar 4 personas y a ella... ¿Amarrada?

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué me hacen?!- estaba asustada...

-Sólo queremos tu caos...

-¿Mi caos?- preguntó asustada- ¿A qué se refiere?- pero no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta cuando:

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- se escuchó un gran grito ahogado de dolor que la hizo despertar y a todos los de la casa también.

-¡Abre Aino!- la puerta era golpeada fuertemente- ¡Aino! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!- de pronto la puerta fue abierta y detrás de ella apareció una silueta pequeña, la mujer se agachó y la abrazó.

-¡¡Baahh!! Solo la niña tuvo una pesadilla- y la chica de cabellos azules con su mascarilla verde se marcha a su habitación.

-Sí, solo una pesadilla- y un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos negros con un bostezo y salió rascándose el cabello revuelto de allí.

-¿Estas bien?- solo la mujer de cabellos rojos se quedó- te haré algo de comer, no has cenado- y salió del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina.

Aino la siguió.

-¿Mamá?- llamó despacio mientras veía apoyada desde una pared de la entrada de la cocina a su mamá trabajar.

-¿Sí?- ya prendía el fuego de la cocina y ponía la leche.

-¿Tú me quieres?- preguntó algo triste.

-¡Claro que sí!- y la fue a abrazar mientras pensaba- _me destroza pensar en que estás lejos de tu verdadera familia y que no soy tú verdadera madre, pero te trato igual como la estaría tratando a ella... sí... a... "ella"_

-Mamá, la leche- contestó sin ánimos.

-¡Oh no!- la leche empezaba a hervir demasiado...

*************

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Llegamos?- preguntó una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabellos castaños.

-Sí, querida- y una dulce sonrisa de dibujó en un rostro de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellos negros.

-Sí vamos a ver al "monstruo" y al "monstrico"- mientras miraba a su hija, aunque su rostro moreno, ojos castaños oscuros y cabellos de igual color, no mostraban ninguna sonrisa, por dentro sonreía y Amanda podía verlo. 

Ella también sonreía, le encantaba fastidiar a su primo, pero por fuera era tan hermosa como su madre y todos los chicos de la escuela estaban babeando por ella aunque con un padre así, con ese carácter, Amanda optaba por prestarles atención más adelante.

-Touya allí están los que nos vienen a buscar- decía Tomoyo, después de haber tomado su equipaje.

*************

En el centro de la ciudad había un hombre misterioso dentro de un bar, su cabello era negro y sus ojos medio rojos.

__

***Flashback***

-¡Oh! Disculpe- mientras una chica de ojos castaños y cabellos negros, llevaba un delantal del hospital del frente de aquella cafetería.

-No, no se preocupe- le contestó mientras la soltaban, acababan de chocar cuando él entraba y ella salía.

-Bueno tengo que regresar ya- mientras la mujer se retiraba- adiós y disculpe. Se inclinó en la calle como disculpa y luego cruzó hacia el frente.

-Que simpática...- mientras se sacude fuertemente la cabeza- ¡En que rayos estoy pensando!- mientras susurraba de nuevo- pero debo admitir que es bonita.

***Fin del Flashback***

-¿Disculpe está ocupado?- una mujer con una chaqueta larga, zapatos negros, anteojos oscuros y una gorra, parecía espía secreta, su cabello estaba suelto y caía en su espalda era de un color entre castaño y rojizo.

-No, no lo esta ¿Qué quiere?- mientras seguía tomando de su copa- ¡Una igual para la señorita!

-No, gracias no tomo, prefiero un jugo... de melón- mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

-¡Cámbielo por un jugo de melón!- gritó nuevamente.

-Bien, gracias- mientras recibía su jugo.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- dijo medio ¿Ebrio?

-Usted sabe sobre los "Hijos Prohibidos"

-¿Qué "Hijos Prohibidos" ni cuantito?- realmente estaba ebrio.

-Necesito que deje su propósito- contestó la chica tomando un sorbo de su jugo con la pajilla.

-¡¡Aahh!! A usted no le interesa... no le entiendo...- ¿Realmente estaba ebrio?

-Sé que está actuando, no finja- contestó con un poco de enfado la mujer- estoy segura que es usted el que está elaborando el plan.

-Debe de haberse confundido... no soy tal persona a quien busca...

-Usted cumple con todas las descripciones.

-Debe ser coincidencia...- respondió el hombre.

-No exsisten las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable...- murmuró.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó.

-Nada, ya nos veremos... nuevamente...- y se marchó.

El chico de cabellos negros se aseguró que la extraña y misteriosa mujer se marchara para nuevamente recobrar su verdadera compostura.

-Oiga, esa chica era muy bonita ¿Y así la despreció?- un señor realmente ebrio le preguntó.

-Cállese- pagó la cuenta y se marchó, al bajarse de su asiento recitó unas extrañas palabras y luego de cruzar entre la multitud y salir del lugar, aquel hombre ebrio empezó a retorcerse y a botar espuma por la boca...

*************

En la calle a unas cuadras más de aquel bar iba caminando el hombre de cabellos negros:

-Se lo merecía, ja- y luego siguió caminado por las calles de Hong Kong que eran iluminadas por grandes letreros llenos de luces y gentes caminando y pensaba- _¿Quién es esa extraña mujer? Pero tenía un poder bastante grande..._

*************

-Por fin- se sacó su delantal y se cambió de ropa, luego de eso salió.

-Adiós Meiling- le dijo una chica que pasó por allí.

-¡Ah! Adiós- y buscó sus llaves en el bolso y se dirigió al ascensor para bajar al subterráneo y sacar su auto.

Ya abajo, buscó su auto y al encontrarlo vio que alguien le estaba haciendo algo:

-¡¡Hey!! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!- y corrió hacia allá.

-No se acerque y entrégueme todas sus cosas de valor- mientras se fijaba en el collar de oro de Meiling y la apuntaba con un revolver.

-Y... ¿Me va a asesinar si no lo hago?- contestó sarcástica mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el piso.

-No me provoque y no se resista, mejor que...- no logró terminar la frase completa y ya yacía en el piso inconsciente.

-¿Mejor que, que?- y luego recogió su chaqueta, encendió el auto y se marchó.

*************

Bostezó y siguió caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, de pronto empezó a cruzar una calle... cuando...

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!- y un auto se lo arrolló.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!- una chica bajaba del auto y lo miraba, tomó su pulso, vio si tenía heridas graves y se lo llevó en el auto- ¡Todos apártense! ¡Soy doctora!

****

Continuará...

Notas de la Autora: Jejejejeje... ¿Cómo voy? Ojalá que bien ^^Û Bueno... ¿Cómo que se centró más en los recuerdos este capítulo? ¿El capítulo empezó medio misterioso? ¡Aparecieron nuevos personajes! (¬¬ bueno fueron tres jejeje...), bueno ya se descubrirán, ¿A quien se referirá con: "_Pero te trato igual como la estaría tratando a _**ella**_... sí... a... _**ella**_"_?(¬¬ está copiado textualmente por si acaso) ¿Quien es Ting? ¿Quién es la mujer misteriosa que conversó con aquel chico en el bar? ¿Qué pasará con aquel accidente? ¿En qué consiste: "Los Hijos Prohibidos"? Bueno ^^Û esas son algunas preguntas que podría formularse en este capítulo ¡Los chicos empezaron a reunirse! Buena esa de Meiling al lado de su coche, y... ¿Realmente Amanda es TAN... mala? Jejejeje ^^ Por si acaso: "Big Ben" se le llama así a un... ¬¬ reloj en especial... Ok, saluditos a Crystal que es la primera en leerlos y en esperarlos con ansias, a Victor un buen amigo que también los lee, a Maika Yugi, a muchos más... ok bueno lo típico de siempre comentarios, felicitaciones, declaraciones jejeje ^^Û y muchas cosas más a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Avances: _"Unas vacaciones"_

Ahora sí que llegan todos y las "Vacaciones" comienzan, hay varios encuentros no deseados... algunos pequeños misterios... sorpresas, y... no sé que más decir... ^^Û jeje... Bye.


	7. Unas vacaciones

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 5: _"Unas vacaciones"_

El lugar era oscuro, no parecía tener ni suelo, ni cielo, era sólo un simple y oscuro espacio, el ambiente olía a soledad profunda, pero... esa soledad estaba misteriosamente adornada con unas pequeñas risas infantiles, esas risas... parecían juguetonas, misteriosas e inspiraba ciertos ataques de nervios si los escucharan.

Desde lejos se podía ver una silueta, no... son dos, sí... son dos siluetas, de dos niños sentados uno junto al otro en lo que parecía ser posible un suelo donde pisar, la pequeña tenía una piel pálida, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello largo y sedoso, que caía libremente como una gran cascada dorada en su espalda, parecía tener un pequeño resplandor propio, además de ser mucho más largo que su propio porte de unos 10 años y vestía... de un largo vestido de seda celeste, tan claro que casi parecía ser blanco. Junto a ella había un chico, su cabello en cambio era además de corto, negro, negro como aquella oscuridad, sus ojos también estaban cerrados, pero parecía de alguna manera agotado, respiraba con dificultada, como si hubiera empleado algún tipo de poder muy poderoso para él, en algo... o... alguien...

Se notaba que de ellos provenían aquellas extrañas risas infantiles, que resonaban a la ves en forma de eco por toda aquella oscuridad, quien sabe si es infinita o no, ya que no se veía ningún tipo de horizonte. La chica tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de aquel joven de no más de 10 años también y él con su cabeza apoyada en la de ella, mientras un brazo recorría con frágiles y dulces caricias la cabeza y el cabello dorado de ella.

A sus lados, el de cada uno, había algo extraño, lo que parecía ser un espejo con marcos plateados hermosamente adornados, pero no parecían funcionar, no reflejaban absolutamente nada en ellas, ni siquiera a los dos chicos que yacían sentados frente a ellas, pero sus marcos si que eran especiales, de ellas emanaban una extraña luz tenue y pálida que lograba alumbrar al menos ese pequeño espacio y esa es la razón por la que se pudo describir a aquellas misteriosas y opacas siluetas, que hacían una pareja muy singular...

*************

__

El cielo ya estaba oscuro... las estrellas iban apareciendo cada ves más, la luna llena alumbraba la Torre de Tokyo que justo se ubicaba enfrente de su resplandor plateado:

-Aquellos ojos, verdes, las de Aino... ¿Será realmente ella? Pero... ¿Por qué ella?- decía una voz que provenía de un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos verdes, iguales a las de aquella chica. Estaba de pie sobre un edificio cercano a aquella famosa Torre entre los hechiceros por su capacidad de ser el centro energía y conversión de poderes mágicos.

Tres personas más aparecieron al lado de Aino, pero solo se les podía ver su oscura silueta.

-¿Que es todo esto?- se preguntó en un susurro el chico.

De pronto aparece la silueta de una mujer, es la primera ves que la había visto en aquel sueño, su cabello era castaño con tonos rojizos y sus ojos de color castaño... pero nada más y además que las imágenes duraban apenas algunos segundos...

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntó nuevamente de la misma manera que hace algunos momentos.

Pasó una brisa bastante fuerte, provenía de atrás de aquel chico y lo empujó haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer del edificio pero esa brisa le susurraba algo, cuando agudizó más su oído para escuchar con concentración... escuchó:

-"... Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo, que ayuda al destino..."

-¿Primo? Primo ¡¿Primo?! ¡¡PRIMO!!- es pudo oír un grito fuerte.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y trató de acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana...

-¡¿Amanda?!- mientras de pronto se daba cuenta de algo un poco extraño- ¡¿Qué hago "YO" en el piso?!

-Bien, primo te digo que: Entré hace media hora y empecé a observarte- mientras miraba muy de cerca de su primo y en su rostro se marcaba una gran sonrisa- y hace poco te caíste de la cama y decidí despertarte...

-¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!- preguntó mientras recordaba lo que ayer le comentó su madre.

-Anoche, bastante tarde- decía mientras colocaba su dedo índice en la barbilla y la otra mano libre sujetándose el codo que tenía el dedo en la barbilla.

-Ah...- mientras se levantaba y tomaba con tranquilidad el despertador que tenía en la mesita de noche y cuando miró la hora...: ¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡Llegaré tarde!- mientras se dispuso a echar para afuera a su "querida prima" y vestirse pronto para asistir a la escuela.

-Pero, primo hoy...- no la dejó terminar la frase cuando cerró la puerta y empezó a buscar su ropa en toda la habitación...

**Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación de Shaolong**

-Y... ¿Qué pasa con el monstrico?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros y una mirada bastante seria, aunque se relajaba ante ella.

-¡Ah! Papá- mientras suspiraba- mi primo cree que hoy tiene clases y realmente es su primer día de sus vacaciones de invierno...- mientras perdía por un momento el equilibrio y una brisa pasaba fuertemente al lado de ellos, una gota apareció en la cabeza de los dos, Amanda y Touya. Shaolong había empujado a Amanda porque estorbaba en la entrada de su habitación, para poder salir...

-¡Llego tarde!- gritaba por el pasillo mientras se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad- ¡Son las 8:15!- y seguía gritando...

-Igual a su madre- suspiró Touya mientras le sonreía a su hija, cosa que era algo inusual.

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó Amanda con la misma pose que hizo cuando le explicó a Shaolong de: "Cuándo" llegó a su casa.

**Pasando por el comedor**

-¿Shaolong? ¿Que te hace tener tanta prisa?- preguntó Sakura mientras ayudaba a Wei y a unas sirvientas más a poner la mesa, para el desayuno.

-Nho tegnob tiemgpobh, magmá- hablaba con una tostada en la boca que había tomado de la mesa y definitivamente no se le entendía, tragó y repitió la frase a la desconcertada Sakura que mantenía una gota en su cabeza- No tengo tiempo mamá, llegaré tarde.

-¿A donde hijo?- pregunto nuevamente.

-A la escuela ¿A donde más?- mientras desaparecía nuevamente.

-Pero... Shaolong hoy...- tampoco la dejó terminar cuando ya desapareció- Wei te dejo a cargo iré para aclarárselo- mientras a las sirvientas y a Wei les aparecía una gota en la cabeza al igual que a Sakura.

-Claro, señora Li- respondió este y se marchó hacia la cocina.

**En la entrada**

-¡Shaolong! ¡Espera!- gritaba Sakura.

-Mamá, adiós- mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Shaolong!- pero ya se había marchado-... hoy no tienes clases por las vacaciones que te dieron- susurró con la cabeza agachada, cuando la puerta nuevamente abrió.

-¿Mamá?- se asomó la cabeza de Shaolong.

-¡Shaolong!- exclamó más alegre.

-Recién me acabo de acordar, que hoy empiezan las vacaciones- reía nervioso con una gota en la cabeza.

Sakura solo le sonrió:

-Es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo: Meiling no ha vuelto y no le toca turno...- mientras caminaba detrás de Shaolong y lo sujetaba de los hombros.

-¿Enserio mamá? Que extraño- respondió.

*************

Lentamente abrió los ojos... al principio la luz le molestó un poco, pero con una serie de parpadeos ya se había acostumbrado:

-¿En donde estoy?- preguntó confuso mientras se levantaba un poco.

-Estás en un hospital- le contestó una mujer de cabellos negros y unas ropas de color verde, mientras le acomodaba unas almohadas detrás del joven.

-¡¿TÚ?!- exclamó sorprendido asustando a la chica.

-¿Qué... qué paso conmigo?- preguntó con una gota en la cabeza resbalándole.

-Yo te conozco- dijo como respuesta.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro!- mientras su gota se hacía más gruesa y grande y en su rostro aparecía una risa nerviosa- pues soy yo la que te atropellé, claro que me conoces, me conoces porque casi me arrebato tu vida jeje...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Fui atropellado?- preguntó bastante desorientado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No sabes que fuiste atropellado?- preguntó esta ves con una estrella brillándole al lado y los ojos hecho unos puntos, mientras sus rostros estaban a una distancia bastante cerca, luego la chica se aleja y en sus mejillas aparecen dos óvalos de color rojos- no te preocupes ya estás bien- mientras se dirige a la ventana y abre las cortinas.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó.

-Las...- mientras se miraba la muñeca izquierda-... 2:15 de la tarde.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya paso un día?- preguntó sorprendido y recordando en que lugar y en que hora estuvo la última ves.

-Mmm... yo no diría un día...- mientras paseaba hasta el final de aquella cama y tomaba algo y anotaba unas cosas mientras su vista de ves en cuando se levantaban y miraban a las máquinas que estaban conectadas a él.

-¿A que se refiere? ¿Me está diciendo que ya llevo más de un buen rato aquí?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Si- mientras dejaba la cosa que había tomado en su lugar e iba con el estetoscopio y lo posaba en el pecho del joven- llevas aquí ya el segundo día diría yo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tanto!- exclamó.

-Pero ya estás bastante bien y capas que mañana te damos el alta- mientras veía que el chico se relajaba más- respira profundo por favor- pidió y él hizo caso- y... ¿A qué te referías con el "tú" del principio?

-Ehh... ¿Recuerdas la ves pasada en que nos encontramos en una cafetería?- preguntó- la del frente de un hospital.

-Ah... sí, creo que sí ¿Será el que está frente a este? Y... ¿Por qué?

-Allí chocamos de casualidad, yo iba entrando y tú saliendo de ella- intentó hacerla recordar.

-Mmm...- trató de hacer memoria, mientras lo miraba- creo que sí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó.

-Bueno, me puedes llamar Meiling- mientras le sonreía- ¿Y tú?

-Llámame Kyu- dijo él, mirando las sábanas blancas.

-¡Deberas! ¿Me dices que nunca supiste que te atropellaron? Bueno ¿Qué "te" atropellé?- mientras una nueva gota aparecía en las cabezas de los dos.

-Creo que andaba pensando en muchas cosas...- fue lo único que contestó.

Meiling se le acercó y le susurró en el oído:

-Eres una persona especial y debes saber que el destino trabaja junto con el tiempo, ya las cosas se solucionarán a su debido tiempo, confía en eso ¿De acuerdo?- mientras ya con la última sonrisa se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta y por último dijo antes de irse- le diré a una enfermera que te traiga el almuerzo debes estar hambriento- le guiña un ojo y se va, dejando a Kyu mirándola bastante embobado.

-_Tú, también eres una persona especial...-_ es lo último que pudo pensar antes de empezar a sacarse todos los artefactos unidos a él_- debo irme a casa de inmediato..._

**Al rato después**

-Joven aquí le traigo el...- no terminó la frase, botó la bandeja con comida y se marchó corriendo, la habitación estaba vacía y la ventana abierta.

**En el pasillo del hospital**

-Cuidado, permiso- corría una doctora hacia la habitación que hace algunos minutos acababa de salir.

-Ella de nuevo- susurró de pie en el pasillo y se dio vuelta mirando hacia fuera por el vidrio de la ventana.

Aquella doctora pasó pero no se percató de él, es lo que él creyó. Mientras la doctora en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció entre las personas del pasillo, recordando lo que había visto el día anterior:

__

***Flashback***

Meiling entra a la habitación 802 y al entrar apenas, cierra enseguida la puerta, incluso con pestillo, observó mejor la silueta semi-flotando unos pocos centímetros sobre la cama.

-Magia oscura: "El sueño regenerador"- pensó con nerviosismo, mientras su rostro era pálido y se acercó más al chico y lo observó con más detenimiento y en esos momentos recordó lo de hace muchísimos años atrás:

***Flashback***

Espiaba desde una puerta a su primo y escuchaba que le explicaban a él:

-... Uno de los hechizos más peligrosos, misteriosos y poderoso de la magia negra es: "El sueño regenerador" consiste en regenerar cualquier herida, de cualquier tipo, pero el poder es demasiado grande para ser controlado por un ser humano común y corriente o hechicero, aunque sea uno de los más poderosos, no lo podrá hacer, está comprobado mágicamente. Es el "deseo interno" de alguien o algo que quiera que esa persona de alguna manera especial se cure o regenere del algo que lo lastima, es un hechizo demasiado oscuro, requiere mucha energía, si algún ser humano lo llegase a dominar como cierto hechicero, de hace mucho tiempo, se convertirá en polvo de energía pura inservible, vagará en el espacio eternamente entre el mundo de la muerte y la vida, lamentándose de los recuerdos, ya que los recueros siguen, no desaparecen, él sigue siendo humano solo que no en un cuerpo de carne y hueso, si no en polvo de energía inservible.

-Pero... ¿Quien lo podría hacer, sin considerar a un ser humano?- preguntó Shaoran, en esos momentos tenía 13 años.

-Pueden ser seres... del tipo oscuramente mágicos con bastante poder como para efectuarlos, pero generalmente no lo hacen, sus maneras de ser es siempre negativa y en eso está el egoísmo, nunca usarían su energía para regenerar a algo o a alguien, al menos que detrás de todo eso desean algo aún mayor...- le explicó aquel anciano.

-¿Qué haces aquí espiando?- le susurró alguien.

-¿Eh? Shiefa, sshhh... silencio, lo que estoy escuchando es terrible...- pero justo en ese momento Shaoran abre la puerta.

-¿Meiling? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con un rostro bastante severo.

-Nada primito, ya... ya... me voy, solo pasaba por aquí, verdad Shiefa ¿Shiefa? ¡¿Shiefa?!- Shiafa ya había desaparecido.

***Fin del Flashback***

-¿"Quién" o "qué" será?- se preguntaba pálida mientras seguía viendo al chico, de pronto todo volvió a la normalidad.

***Fin del Flashback***

-¿"Quién" o "qué" lo apreciará tanto como para regenerarlo con aquel hechizo tan poderoso?- mientras llegaba a la habitación 802 y empujaba la puerta semi-abierta ya con algunos doctores allí pero antes de entrar pensó- _"Esto no es buena señal, el ser desea algo más... algo más..." _– y entra a la ves que empieza a actuar- ¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí?!

-De alguna manera tú víctima ha desaparecido y parece ser que saltó de este octavo piso, para suicidarse nuevamente, creo que no le bastó la primera vez- dijo de una manera burlona a Meiling una doctora como ella y señalando la ventana abierta con las cortinas moverse al compás de la brisa fría.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa ¿No?- respondió Meiling a ese comentario disparatado.

-Esta bien, lo siento- se disculpó y recibió como respuesta del perdón una sonrisa de Meiling.

-Creo yo, que solo hizo esto para aparentar que escapó desde la ventana, según mi hipótesis, escapó por los pasillos- dijo un doctor bastante mayor que también estaba allí.

-Entonces ¡Meiling! ¿Viste algo al venir hacia acá?- preguntó la misma chica que había dicho ese comentario al principio.

-No- mintió.

-Es cierto, Li, hace dos días que estas aquí cuando no lo debías ¿Por qué no regresas y descansas? Tomate la semana libre- sugirió el doctor.

-Muchas gracias- y se marchó lo más rápido posible.

*************

-Amo Eriol ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó una pequeña voz chillona proveniente de la cartera de una mujer muy alegre.

-¡¡Ya llegamos!!- resonó aquel grito en todo el lugar, haciendo que todas las miradas de las gentes alrededor se posaran en ella y sin resultados de intimidarla, parecía ser ella sola en su mundo...

-Baja la voz, no estamos en una feria, esto es un "aeropuerto"- marcó fuertemente la última frase la misma voz de hace unos momentos.

Eriol se limitó solo a sonreír como de costumbre.

-¡Allá están las personas que mandaron los Li! ¡Hola!- y agitó la mano a unos señores y luego fue corriendo hasta el lugar. Eriol los siguió, pero su mirada era distinta: Tenía un brillo especial y misterioso... ¿Qué se traerá esta vez la reencarnación del mago Clow?

*************

Toda la familia se ubicó en la mesa, Touya todavía, a pesar de los años, no se acostumbraba a estar cerca de la persona a quien solía llamar "mocoso" hace mucho tiempo, los dos se sentaron lo más lejos posible en aquella mesa redonda.

-¿La abuela y las tías no se sentarán con nosotros?- preguntó Shaolong al ubicarse en su puesto.

-Sí Shaoran- se dirigió a su esposo, también con algo de duda.

-No, es lo más seguro, ayer por la tarde un integrante del concilio aseguró haber sentido una presencia- intentó no preocuparlos así que dijo- bastante extraña, no se preocupen, no es algo demasiado grave o peligroso, es lo que suponemos- la última frase lo dijo tan baja que casi parecía un susurro.

-Shaolong ¡Cómo has crecido!- halagó Tomoyo que estaba presente e intentó cambiar un poco el tema.

-Gracias tía- se sonrojó él.

-¿Y como te va en la escuela?- preguntó de nuevo Tomoyo.

-Bien, supongo, si bien- y sonrió.

-Será mejor que todos...- no terminó la frase cuando alguien entró interrumpiéndola y saludando a todo pulmón.

-¡¡BUENOS DÍAS!!- una chica de cabellos negros había entrado con sus ojos marrones, y una mochila.

-¿Meiling?- preguntó sorprendida Tomoyo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ustedes aquí?- refiriéndose a Touya y su familia.

-Llegamos antes de ayer- le contestó Tomoyo.

-Meiling ¿No recuerdas que te comenté hace unos dos días que pasarían las vacaciones aquí?- dijo Sakura.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, que memoria- y se sentó en la mesa. 

-¡Deberas!- acordándose de algo Sakura- ¿Te sucedió algo en estos dos días?

-Bueno... tuve un "pequeño" problema y tuve que quedarme estos dos días- mientras una gota aparecía en su cabeza y luego trató de cambiar el tema- ¿Cómo ha estado mi primo favorito?- preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Shaolong.

-Excelente como siempre- contestó muy alegre por la presencia de su tía favorita, la llamaba tía porque le parecía más cómodo que "prima".

-¡Amanda! ¡Pero como has cambiado, te ves cada año más hermosa que la anterior!- halagó a la niña- igualita de bella que a su madre.

La chica se sonrojó y agachó su vista hasta su desayuno.

-Gracias- Meiling agradecía a la sirvienta que le había traído el desayuno, después de sentarse apenas unos segundos.

-Es verdad necesito comentarles algo que me sucedió en el hospital, más tarde- comió un poco de su desayuno al igual como lo hicieron todos.

-¿De que trata?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Mejor lo comentamos después de terminar el desayuno, que está muy rico o cuando... llegue Hiragizawa ¿Iba a venir también no? Sakura- levantó su vista y miró a Sakura.

-Sí- afirmó.

En esos momentos llega alguien de cabellos gris y anteojos:

-Buenos días- su voz era bastante amable.

-¡Yuki!- exclamó Touya al ver a su viejo amigo.

-¿Touya? ¡Qué gusto verte!- y los dos se saludaron de la mano y luego Yukito se ubicó en su puesto ya con el desayuno servido.

Los dos empezaron a conversar en silencio y comentar lo que habían hecho.

-Señor Li, alguien lo desea ver- llegó una sirvienta anunciando esas palabras.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó y todos alzaron la vista.

-Dice que es Hiragizawa- respondió la sirvienta.

-Hágalo pasar- dijo con forma de autoridad.

-¡Hola!- fue la primera palabra que se escuchó.

-Oh no... mi pesadilla de todos los años hecho realidad nuevamente- susurraron los dos pequeños, Amanda y Shaolong al mismo tiempo.

-¡Chicos, se ven tan lindos!- y ella se les abalanzó encima como siempre cuando los veía.

-Akisuki Nakuru, cuidado con mi hija- amenazó Touya.

-Buenos días- saludaron Eriol y Spinel después de todo eso.

-Buenos días- contestaron todos.

-Toma asiento Eriol- sugirió Shaoran.

-Gracias- respondió y se dirigió a un lugar vacío, Nakuru lo imitó soltando a los niños aunque con la inmensa sonrisa en su rostro que parecía no desaparecer nunca jamás.

-¿Supongo que Kero esta en la cocina?- preguntó el pequeño gato de color negro.

-Sí, Spinel puedes ir con él y... ¿Podrías llamarlo?- dijo Sakura.

-Hay algo interesante que comentar- dijo Eriol respondiendo a la pregunta que iba a formular Spi y luego su vista calló en Meiling haciéndole sentir un escalofrío.

-Como siempre, prediciendo todo de antemano...- dijo sin ánimos Meiling.

Al rato después apareció Spi con Kero, pero Spi había entrado como rayo y Kero atrás de él con lo que parecía un pastel de chocolates en las manos. A todos les aparecieron una gota en la cabeza, menos Touya, serio como siempre, Yuki que veía divertida la escena al igual que Eriol y Shaoran suspirando, ellos dos nunca cambiarían.

-¡Kero! ¡Ya basta!- le llamó la atención Sakura.

-Pero Sakurita, él, él...

-Nada, ya cálmense los dos y escuchen- y ella volvió a tomar asiento.

-Por favor Meiling, comienza- habló Shaoran

-Sí- y comenzó a redactar lo que había visto en el hospital en la habitación 802.

Luego de un rato concluyó la información con:

-Me dijo que podía llamarlo Kyu, tampoco tenía una apariencia maligna, a mí me pareció agradable, algo distraído por algunos problemas.

-¿Qué problemas?- preguntó Shaoran casi pálido.

-No lo sé, no me los comentó- respondió.

-Papá... ¿Qué es: "El sueño regenerador"?- era lo que la mayoría se preguntaba, Yukito a mitad de la conversación se había transformado en Yue.

-Después Shaolong- contestó él, ya todos habían terminado su desayuno- sigamos hablando en el livin ¿Qué les parece?- sugirió y todos se levantaron dando gracias por los alimentos y se marcharon.

*************

-Gracias por el desayuno mamá ¿Puedo salir a jugar?- preguntó una pequeña de cabellos castaños y dos trenzas, una a cada lado cayendo sobre sus hombros.

-Sí, Aino, abrígate bien que hace frío- respondió una mujer pelirroja mientras retiraba los platos que su hija había ocupado.

-Gracias- y se marchó a abrigarse, al abrir la puerta para marcharse se encontró con...

-Aino ¿Qué haces?- preguntó y sus ojos rojos, se fijaban en los verdes de ella.

-Tio... Kyu... Salía a jugar- cuando llega su madre.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó y al ver la mirada de Kyu apuró a la niña- Aino, vete ya ¿Sí?

-Sí, mamá- y salió corriendo.

*************

Las risas alegres de los niños alegraban aquel triste paisaje de invierno en el parque, allí una chica en especial, tomó asiento en una banca y de la mochila que traía, extrajo de su interior un cuaderno y un lápiz:

__

"Diciembre 21

Querido Diario:

En estos últimos días me he sentido algo rara, asustada y lo que más me duele es estar sintiéndome cada vez más sola. No sé, tengo a mi madre, ella me trata muy bien, me quiere mucho... ¿O es sólo actuación? Envidio tanto la familia de Li... a veces pienso que me encantaría haber nacido en aquella cálida familia, llena de amor y cariño..."

-No deberías envidiarlos así- una dulce voz se escuchó tras ella asustándola y cerrar deprisa su diario.

-¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de espiar lo que escribo?!- gritó casi histérica y se levantó del banco agarrando fuertemente su diario de color rosa.

-No espiaba- contestó sentándose en aquella banca- solo quería saber lo que sentías para ayudarte.

La pequeña miró con desconfianza a aquella mujer de cabellos de color entre castaños y rojizos, sus ojos eran marrones, pero parecía desprender un cálido sentimiento de bondad.

-¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? No lo necesito- y se disponía a correr y alejarse de aquella mujer cuando las palabras de ella la hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-Estás sola, no sientes cariño, afecto, amor...- esas fueron las palabras.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!- gritó.

-No es necesario que te pongas así con alguien que desea con toda su alma ayudarte- respondió con calma- pero si realmente no confías en mi, no es necesario obligarte a que lo hagas- pero en ese momento la pequeña se sienta en la banca.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba en susurro, parecía a punto de explotar en llanto, odiaba que le recordaran que estaba sola, que se sentía sin afecto, sin cariño y lo más doloroso sin amor verdadero...

-Te puedo ayudar, me llamo Akane- dijo abrazando a la niña- ¿Y tú?

-A... A... Aino...- había empezado a llorar, las lágrimas eran inevitables, salían sin control, hacía tiempo que lo necesitaba, siempre se las ahogaba con fuerzas, detestaba mostrarse débil ante los demás.

-Vamos llora, es lo que necesitas...- luego de unos minutos Aino ya se sintió mejor.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo, estoy para ayudarte.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- preguntó Aino- No te conozco.

-Esto de habernos conocido estará entre nosotras ¿De acuerdo?- hizo prometer a Aino.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Solo hazme caso, por favor prométemelo, no le dirás a nadie que nos conocimos.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-Te quiero ayudar, porque lo necesitas y tu estabilidad depende del futuro del mundo, ella debió despertar hace tiempo pero algo extraños se lo impide- su rostro cambió de ternura y calidez a una muy seria- solo ella sabe la fórmula de evitar el caos... yo solo se una parte por mi memoria del pasado.

-Akane- mientras sonreía- que buena broma ¿Lo haces para alegrarme?

-¡No! Esto va enserio- con eso asustó a Aino.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

-Será mejor que vayamos de apoco- miró su reloj- creo que se me está haciendo tarde ¿Mañana seguimos conversando? Aquí a la misma hora.

-Claro...- estaba algo confundida.

-Entonces hasta mañana y cuídate, recuerda ¡Solo entre las dos, nadie más!- y desapareció entre la multitud de una calle.

Aino abrió nuevamente su diario:

__

"...Estoy en el parque, conocí a una mujer, bastante rara, pero parece ser buena, me dice que quiere ayudarme, pero no entendí cuando me explicó de que, algo del futuro del mundo y que "ella" (no sé quien) debería haber despertado, esto es cosa de magia, "creo yo" pero realmente no estoy segura, mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

Gracias querido Diario.

Me despido, Aino."

Cerró su diario, la guardó junto al lápiz que había utilizado para escribir, tomó la mochila y simplemente se marchó y cruzó las calles repleta de gentes, con algunas cosas dándole vueltas en su mente grande pero pequeña a la vez. Aquella ciudad llena de misterios y encantos: Hong Kong.

*************

Las escandalosas risas alegres de una simpática niña se oía en todo el lugar... bueno según su primo no tan simpáticas, como aparenta.

-Cuidado Carrera, me haces cosquillas- decía entre risas, mientras se revolcaba en el piso con la pequeña criatura mágica de una de las tantas cartas Sakura.

Shaolong intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en darle al blanco que había creado con su propia magia... pero en ninguna oportunidad lograba darle en el punto exacto, Amanda lo desconcentraba con sus escandalosas y "simpáticas" risas y de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de ella, una mirada extraña que lo hacía temblar y le daban escalofríos más un pequeño sentimiento extraño que no podía evitar ¿Qué será?

-¿Ya te cansaste primo?- se levantó y se sacudió un poco.

-No...- respondió y dejó de practicar por un momento, se sentó en un lado de aquel lugar en donde entrenaban generalmente la familia Li y el único lugar en donde la magia era permitida, sin contar las pequeñas partes de la biblioteca que esta cuidada por Keroberos todo el tiempo, excepto cuando se trata de hora de comer.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó de nuevo mientras se sentaba a su lado con Carrera entre sus brazos.

-Solo pensaba en la conversación de esta mañana:

__

***Flashback***

Todos tomaron asiento en el livin fueron atendidos con un té suave.

Shaoran comenzó por explicar lo que era "el sueño regenerador" dejando a todos atónitos y algunos pálidos. Luego continuó Eriol:

-Está ocurriendo algo extraño, hace días que pienso sobre un sueño que tuve en Londres- todos ponían atención- tuve una visión de mi pasado, que no había tenido nunca antes...

-Cuéntanos Eriol- pidió Sakura.

-Era sobre Ting

-¿Ting?- preguntaron todos.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Una poderosa hechicera vidente de sueños- respondió Yue sereno como siempre.

-¿Cómo Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo nuevamente.

-Más poderosa todavía, se especializaba especialmente en eso, desde muy pequeña que lo desarrollaba, recuerdo que me contó sobre un sueño que a ella le preocupaba mucho... mencionaba a: "Los hijos prohibidos"

Sakura casi se desmaya ente ese comentario si no fuera por Meiling.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y lo recuerdas ahora? ¿Por qué no hace 10 años?- exclamó Shaoran.

-Lo siento, pero eso no sucedió y no podemos remediarlo- contestó Eriol.

Shaoran se tranquilizó. 

-Amo, nunca nos habías comentado del sueño- dijo Spinel, en su forma verdadera.

-Sí Amo- Nakuru también.

-Es porque no estaba seguro de lo que había soñado.

Meiling miró a su alrededor y se percató que algunas personas estaban muy perdidas.

-Será mejor que hablemos otro día, hoy es un día especial ¡Estamos de vacaciones y hay que disfrutarlo! ¡Estamos todos reunidos además!- exclamó Nakuru animando a todos, de una buena vez.

-Sí será lo mejor- y Shaoran mostró una de esas raras sonrisas.

***Fin del Flashback***

-¿Amanda? ¿Sabes a lo que se referían con "Hijos Prohibidos"?- preguntó Shaolong pero se percató que algo pesaba en su hombro- ¿Amanda?- la miró y vio lo tierna que se veía dormida, parecía un ángel... comparado a lo que era despierta, una vena se hinchó en su mente, pero pronto desapreció. Se la llevó en su espalda hacia la habitación de ella...

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Que lindo final ¿No? me he tardao musho en escribir... U.U si, si... lo sé, pero ¡NO ES MI CULPA! Colegios, responsabilidades... O ¡¡Tengo coles de Lunes a Sábados!! ^^ Milagro que esta semana sea feriado el sábado jeje ^^Û Genial ¿No? Bueno Crystal estuvo TODO el rato conmigo en el msn mientras lo escribía O ¡¿Cierto Cyrs?! (Casi gritando porque ella vive MUUUUYY lejos de mí jeje... ^^Û) hoy es por sí acaso: 27/06/2002 El cap. tuve que escribirlo en el cole (¡Ocupé 8 páginas de mi cuaderno!) y luego en mi casa copiarlo al computador ¡Fue un gran trabajo! ~.~ ZZzzzZZzzz... ¡¡RING RIIIIING!! ¡Ups! Perdón me quedé dormida... U.U por cansancio... jejeje... yap cualquier critica a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com es que ya es MUY tarde... ¡Ah! Noelia te felicito MUCHÍSIMO porque la web está quedando ¡¡Genial!! ¡Me encanta su nuevo diseño! ¡Shinji! ¡El adorable Shinji! (Suspiro...). 

****

Avances: _"¡Diversiones y fiestas!"_

En las vacaciones se disfrutan ¿No? ¡Pues a mí me quedan 2 semanas más de clases para que lleguen MIS vacaciones de inviernos, sin contar esta semana! Que lata ¿No? Bueno se divierten y se divierten y se divierten y... blablabla... Aino seguirá reuniédose con la misteriosa Akane ¿Quién será ella? ¿Qué propósitos quiere? ¿Qué es lo que sabe y los demás no? Lo irán descubriendo a medida que la historia avance. Por cierto, Akane ¿Les recuerda a alguien? Si lo recuerdan manden un mail... ¿Qué son "Los hijos prohibidos"? ¿Quién quiso regenerar las heridas de Kyu? ¬¬ Seguramente no es alguien de este mundo... pero ¿Qué "Deseos" esconden tras todos estos sucesos misteriosos que pocos saben? Los dejaré con la duda hasta que pueda resolverlos a medida que avancen los capítulos ^.~* Ok Bye.

(O.ô ¡¡Me faltan por escribir un fic pendiente hace musho!! Para los que no lo conocen es: "Deseo" de Rurouni Kenshin o simplemente RK *está también en fanfiction.net* ^^Û haciéndome propagandas a mí misma... jeje, o... ¿Quién más lo haría?)


	8. ¡Diversiones y fiestas!

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 6: _"¡Diversiones y fiestas!"_

Era una mañana algo fría pero despejada, el cielo estaba algo nublado, pero eso no impediríana la familia Li y sus amigos divertirse en estas lindas vacaciones.

-¡¡Yupi!! ¡Este lugar está genial!- exclamó Nakuru, mientras daba una vuelta y se fijaba en los diversos juegos que había allí.

-¡Sí esto es fantástico!- exclamó Amanda- mamá subámonos a la montaña rusa de allí, por favor.

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras grababa a su hija alejarse corriendo de la mano con su querido primo, luego desvió la cámara hacia Sakura que estaba junto a Shaoran viéndolos correr.

-Tomoyo... nunca cambias ¿Verdad?- habló nerviosa Sakura.

-Recuerda Sakura, es mi hobbie, además que eres tan bonita, no envejeces, siempre tan joven.

-Nuestra amiga Tomoyo siempre será la misma- mientras Mei pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Tomoyo- y ahora ¡A divertirse!

-No nos quedemos aquí, vayamos a divertirnos- sugirió Yukito y así todos partieron.

Todo se estaban divirtiendo:

-¡Shaolong! ¡Primo! ¡Entremos a este!- indicó Amanda y a Shaolong se le heló la sangre...

-¿A... a... la... a... la... ca... casa... fantasma?- tartamudeó.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo?!- preguntó mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-¡Entremos todos!- gritó Nakuru.

Amanda y Shaolong se subieron de los primeros, luego siguió Shaoran y... una temblorosa Sakura, luego Touya y Tomoyo, después venía Yukito y Eriol, y por último Meiling le tocó con Nakuru, que estaba histérica por ser la última, quería estar adelante, de los primeros.

-¡Amanda!- gritó- ¡Te cambio de lugar!

-¡No!- respondió, haciendo que el encargado le surgiera una gota ¿Una mujer tan mayor se podía divertir como una niña?

-¡Vamos!- rogó, pero el juego empezó, era entre una montaña rusa y casa fantasma, de ves en cuando salían y a veces entraban en un túnel, lleno de efectos visuales y sonidos tenebrosos.

Al salir...

-Nakuru... me hubieras preguntado a mí...- dijo Shaolong algo pálido...

-¿Sakura estas bien?- preguntó Shaoran.

-S- sí...- mientras le sonreía- ya me siento mejor...

Eriol miró la hora:

-Por qué no descansamos y tomamos algo.

-Sí eso estaría bien- dijo Touya.

-Touya, querido, sácanos una foto de recuerdo por estas vacaciones- sugirió su esposa.

-¡Es verdad! Él es un experto con la cámara, trabaja para National Geography, sacando fotos ¿No?- dijo Meiling.

Touya puso cara de mal genio, pero al final igual la sacaron.

-Tomoyo, nunca me imaginé que él se dedicaría a la fotografía, siempre pensé que trabajaría en algo que tuviera relación con su materia favorita, la química- le susurró Nakuru.

-Cuando estabamos Sakura y yo en la primaria, él ya era todo un experto, hubieras visto las fotos de la obra de: "La Bella durmiente"- y una risa apareció en su rostro, mientras recordaba: Shaoran era la princesa y Sakura el príncipe.

-¿Que cosas murmuran?- Meiling se había acercado silenciosa.

-Sólo recordábamos lo de hace años, la obra en la primaria ¿Recuerdas? "La Bella durmiente"- dijo Tomoyo.

-Sí...- mientras su rostro mostraba un sentimiento de fastidio- sí... y a mí me tocó el papel de la malvada bruja, yo quería ser la princesa o el príncipe como Kinomoto... en ese tiempo- su rostro se volvió más alegre hasta una risa- ahora que lo recuerdo, fue muy graciosa la última parte.

Y las dos empezaron a reírse, sabiendo que era cuando Sakura abrazó a Shaoran, mientras Nakuru estaba algo confundida.

-Chicas ¿Qué van a tomar?- preguntó Sakura, que se les había acercado.

-¡Yo un jugo de naranja!- gritó Nakuru.

-Yo puedo tomar una Coca-Cola- dijo Meiling.

-Dame un jugo de naranja también- y mostró su dulce sonrisa.

-Claro- y se dirigió a los chicos- dos jugos de naranja y una Coca-Cola.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros que el pagamos?- fanfarroneó Touya después de que su hermana se marchara, aunque en el fondo estaba más que dispuesto a pagar por algo que su esposa quisiera, su hija o su hermana, incluso su mejor amigo Yukito, pero su orgullo, impedía que lo admitiera.

Todos estuvieron tomando su refresco, cuando Shaolong vio algo que lo asustó:

-La chica que apareció en mis sueños, la de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos marrones oscuros...- susurró, la imagen había sido tan rápida...

-¿Qué dijiste hijo?- preguntó Sakura.

-No, nada- y pensó- _debe ser mi imaginación._

-¿Seguro? Te ves preocupado.

-¡Aino!- se levantó de la mesa y todos cambiaron su vista y se fijaron en él.

Una chica lo lejos se volteó y miró hacia donde escuchó aquel grito de su nombre.

-¿Shaolong?- se preguntó en vos baja- ¡Akane! ¡Dame un momento!

-Sí claro Aino- y se volvió, miró a las personas que se le acercaba y se puso ¿Contenta?- _hace tiempo que no nos vemos Sakura..._- pensó.

-¿Aino?- preguntó Shaolong- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno... venía a divertirme al parque de diversiones, con... Akane.

-Mucho justo- saludó cortésmente.

-¿Akane?- dijo Sakura- _me parece muy conocida..._

-¿Te he visto en alguna parte?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-No lo sé- mientras pensaba con una gran sonrisa- _¡Claro Tomoyo! Pero no es tiempo todavía._

-Tomoyo ¿También se te hace conocida?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sí estoy segura de haberla visto en algún lado- contestó ella.

-Yo también Tomoyo.

-¿Qué les ocurren? ¿La conocen?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Creemos que si- susurraron las dos.

*************

-¡¿Aino a donde se metió?!- gritaba por toda la casa un chico de cabellos negros, su edad... mas o menos unos 31.

-No era necesario que te exasperaras tanto, te digo que fue al parque de diversiones- y al ver el rostro de él, la pelirroja agregó- necesita divertirse ¡Son sus vacaciones!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Al menso debiste acompañarla!- gritó.

-¿Qué tanto escándalo a tan temprana hora?- una chica de cabellos azules salía de su habitación aun sin despertar bien.

-¿Temprano?- se preguntó uno que sus ojos eran negros- ¡Son las 1:30 de la tarde!

-¡Para mí es temprano y que! ¡¿Te molesta?!- dijo ofendida.

-Perdón Mai Su- y miraba aquellos bellos ojos color morados.

-Ya me cansé de esto iré a ducharme- y se dirigió al baño.

-Yo iré a trabajar- suspiró el chico quien momentos antes discutía con Mai Su.

-De acuerdo, iremos a buscarla- la pelirroja tomó su cartera y chaqueta junto con Kyu.

La puerta nuevamente se cerró.

-Vaya, creo que hoy la casa será toda mía- la chica de cabellos azules entró nuevamente al baño después de haber encontrado una toalla seca, bastante contenta.

*************

-¡Me aburro aquí!- gritó una chica de cabellos dorados.

-...- su compañero no respondió aunque seguía respirando con dificultad.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!- exclamó ella.

-No... ahora no...- decía el chico, esta ves levantó su vista violeta y se fijó en los azules de ella.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó con ternura.

-Sí, gracias, pero te digo que no ahora, no es el momento.

-¡¡¿Por qué no ahora?!! ¡Me aburro en esta oscuridad!

-Tranquilízate y ahorra energía para despertar, porque si estás agotada cuando despiertes... nos destruirán fácilmente.

-Pero si seguimos siendo tan fuertes... los dos no lo soportarán y morirán antes de que seamos libres.

El chico negó con la cabeza y se levantó, se puso de pie junto a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Esta bien... solo una ves ¿De acuerdo?- él la miraba con seriedad, ella respondió con una mirada llena de brillo.

-Gracias- se acercó a su espejo y con sus delicados dedos tocó la superficie del espejo, parecía ser líquida... luego de que aquel extraño líquido se moviera un poco en ella se vieron unos extraños reflejos...- comencemos con la fiesta...- sus ojos azules se opacaron y perdió total brillo... su cuerpo brilló y luego volvió a la normalidad- ya está, ahora Hirozu, observa esta entretenida fiesta...

*************

-¿Comamos algo?- sugirió Nakuru- estoy agotada y hambrienta- su estómago rugió.

-Creo que ya es tiempo- dijo Eriol apoyando a su creación.

-Gracias Eriol...

-Sí, vayamos aun restaurante, conozco uno cerca y a la ves la comida es buena- dijo Shaoran.

-¡¡Aahhg!!- y una chica se arrodilló en el piso y una mano se apoyaba en el piso y la otra en el pecho...

-¡Aino! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Akane a su lado.

-Aino ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el pequeño Li.

Pero ella no respondía.

-Cuidado yo soy doctora- dijo Meiling y empezó a examinarla.

De pronto se escuchan ruidos en el parque y cosas desmoronarse, luego era una multitud corriendo como locos hacia ellos.

-¡Qué ocurre!- gritaba Sakura, mientras era protegida por Shaoran para no ser arrollada por la gente loca de pánico.

De pronto vieron a la rueda de la fortuna rodar hacia ellos, y arriba de él se pudo ver a dos figuras.

-Seres mágicos- susurró Shaoran.

-Vámos Shaoran- Sakura y Shaoran fueron a un lugar donde no hubieran gente.

Aino se había desmayado, Meiling, Akane y Shaolong, la habían llevado a un lugar seguro.

El grupo se separó, aunque Eriol y Nakuru estuvieron juntos, Mientras Yue protegía a Touya y su familia, en otro lugar.

__

"¡Oh! Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella,

muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí

quién aceptó esta misión contigo

¡Libérate!"

-Shaoran...- los dos se miraron y asintieron, Shaoran ya había invocado su espada- ¡Salto!

-¡Sakura, usa la carta sueño!- le gritó Shaoran quien corría detrás de ella.

-¡Sueño!- y una pequeña hada azul apareció y así toda la gente no mágica quedó dormida.

-¡Dios de trueno ven a mí!- y un trueno calló en toda la rueda de la fortuna que giraba.

-¡¡Aaaaahhh!!- dos seres extraños cayeron de ella, justo enfrente de Sakura.

-¡Viento!- Sakura apareció y los envolvió a los dos, pero uno escapó- ¡Shaoran que son estas cosas!

-Son seres mágicos...- contestó él mientras las observaba con más detalle, sus características físicas eran iguales a la de un niño de 10 años, con la diferencia que su piel era opaca y parecían ásperas, vestían con unas ropas extrañas, uno era azul y el otro era rojo y en sus espaldas llevaban un par de alas de murciélagos, se puso pálido al darse cuenta lo que realmente eran, iba decirlo cuando alguien más lo dice antes que él.

-¡Son demonios! ¡Demonios gemelos!- gritó la voz inconfundible de Eriol.

-¿Demonios gemelos?- preguntó Sakura. 

Mientras Ruby Moon y Yue peleaban contra ellos, lo extraño es que siempre se mantenían juntos, eso fue observado por Shaolong que se les unió en ese momento:

-¿Siempre pelean juntos?- preguntó.

-Se mantienen unidos, si los separamos y los atacamos, no podrán defenderse el uno con el otro- dijo Shaoran- bien, Sakura, Shaolong y yo, iremos por el azul. Tú (Eriol), Ruby Moon y Yue, por el rojo.

-De acuerdo- y así efectuaron el plan.

-¡Ráfaga de viento!- gritó Shaolong.

*************

-¿Así que planean separarlos?- dijo media juguetona- ¡Reciban esto!

*************

Shaoran notó que los dos demonios estaban unidos de pronto con el lazo del caos, un tipo de cuerda mágica.

-¡Shaoran! ¡No podremos separarlos!- gritó Eriol que también lo había notado.

Shaoran corrió hacia ellos, Sakura se defendió con escudo, un látigo venía hacia ella.

-Si no podremos vencerlos separados, lo haremos juntos- cerró los ojos y recitó un conjuro.

Una fuerte luz iluminó todo el lugar. Luego de unos momentos cesó:

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Shaoran sosteniéndose con su espada.

-Creo que sí- respondió Eriol.

-¡Sorprendente papá!- y Shaolong se le abalanzó encima para abrazarlo.

-Cuidado- dijo este con una sonrisa, estaba algo agotado.

Yue ayudaba a Shaoran levantarse, Ruby Moon estaba al lado de su amo y...

-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran.

-¡¡Shaoran!!- un gritó se produjo un poco más allá de donde estaban.

Cuando corrieron hasta allí vieron que había un agujero negro en el piso y se tragaba a Sakura, una mano agarraba las ropas de Sakura, como si estuviera llevandosela consigo, bueno, eso es lo que se suponía que trataba de hacer la mano.

-¡Ayúdenme!- gritó.

-¡¡Mamá!!- y Shaolong corrió hacia Sakura.

-¡No Shaolong cuidado!- Shaoran también fue tras él.

Shaolong tiraba de las manos de Sakura, mientras que el báculo mágico de ella estaba a un metro tirado más allá, Shaoran tiraba de Shaolong.

Eriol al ver la situación ordenó.

-Yue, Nakuru, ayúdenlos y yo haré algo para sellar el agujero, tienen que sacarla antes de que lo selle o cortará todo lo que está entre este mundo y el otro- así Eriol empezó a concentrarse y su símbolo apareció bajo sus pies. 

Los guardianes volaron hacia allá y ayudaron, Ruby Moon a tiraba con Shaoran y Shaolong, Yue atacaba a la mano del demonio.

*************

-Escalena...

-¿Qué?- dijo ella desde el espejo y sus brazos estaban dentro de él.

-Déjalos y ahorra tu energía, el mago Clow ya sellará tu túnel mágico- dijo este calmado.

-Pero Hirozu- rogó ella.

-No la necesitamos ¡Suéltala!- le gritó, asustándola.

*************

El agujero estaba por sellarse y Sakura tenía todavía medio cuerpo en él.

-¡Tiren con fuerza!- gritaba Shaolong mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

De pronto todo el grupo que tiraba cayeron hacia tras y Sakura encima de todos ellos, el agujero cerrado y la garra del demonio allí, al cerrarse el agujero este no alcanzó a entrar entonces lo cortó dejándolo en este mundo.

Yue iba a tomarlo cuando viene una brisa y este se desintegra como polvo y se esparce en el aire.

-¿Está bien "Señora Li"?- preguntó Eriol de una forma cómica, para animar un poco el ambiente.

-Sí, creo- respondió con una gota en su cabeza.

-¡Ay! Mamá...- una voz debajo de ella se escuchó y su gota se hizo más grande mientras se paraba enseguida.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó y ellos se levantaron.

Shaolong se frotaba un codo rasmillado, Shaoran se sacudía y... Ruby Moon...

-¡¡AAAHHH!!- gritó- ¡MI ALA! ¡MI ALITA! ¡Mi linda alita!- mientras trataba de arreglárselo y no podía- ¡Mi alita se arrugó! ¡Tengo un ala quebrada! ¡Me fracturé el ala!- gritaba desesperada, a todos le aparecieron una gota en la cabeza, Yue ya había vuelto a ser Yukito.

-Yo te lo arreglo- dijo Eriol acercándosele, sus manos brillaron y las alas de mariposa de Ruby Moon volvieron a ser las de antes, con eso se transformó en su identidad falsa.

-¡Gracias amo querido!- y lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes- dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Regresemos...- sugirió Sakura ya colocándose su llave en el cuello.

-Sí- y así todos regresaron.

*************

-¿Contento?- mientras ella estaba algo de mal humor y una extraña luz brillaba en sus manos.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él.

-"¿Estas bien?"- lo imitó sarcástica- ¡Claro que no! ¡Una parte de mi precioso cuerpo quedó allá!- gritó.

-Pero si no fuera por mí, nos hubieran descubierto- dijo... ¿Orgulloso?

-Sí... tu "GRAN" hazaña- recalcó la palabra "gran" en el sentido de burla y luego su mano dejó de brillar y su cara se acercó a la de él para luego gritarle- ¡Hiciste polvo mi mano! 

-Pero allí tienes otro ¿No? Además ese era feo- dijo con los ojos cerrados y tranquilo, sin importarle la expresión de su compañera.

-¡¿Cómo que feo?! ¡Sabes perfectamente que en nuestro mundo somos normales y que en el de los seres humanos tenemos nuestra piel de un color opaco y áspero, pero solo es una segunda piel de protección al asqueroso aire que tienen allá!- mientras que con un dedo apuntaba hacia el espejo- es solo una segunda piel de protección, pero... además esa- y sonrió- no era mi verdadera mano, lo sabes.

-Entonces como se te cortó- mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados y habría un ojo para ver solo la expresión de ella: una ceja alzada que tiritaba y una gota en la cabeza.

-Es porque... pues... parte de mí puse en él para reforzarlo, también quería recuperar mi lazo del caos, solo me queda uno- mientras le mostraba su lazo- en cambio a ti te quedan muchas.

-Te pasa porque siempre invocas a los mismo demonios- dijo este ya con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Bah! Contigo discutir no es divertido- y se sienta.

-Por que siempre pierdes.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Entonces dime: ¿Cuántas veces has ganado?- dijo el chico sin cambiar su semblante de tranquilidad.

-Cada ves que pierdo gano.

-No comprendo.

-¡Que si estuviéramos nosotros dos en un concurso de: Gana el que más pérdidas tiene. Yo sería la ganadora! Jajajajaja- y sonrió orgullosa.

-Ridícula- murmuró.

-¡Repítelo!

-Ridícula- lo repitió.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

-Tú me lo pediste.

-Yo...- no tenía palabras- ya no discutiré más contigo, estoy cansada y tengo "sueño"

-Que ojalá se te cumpla- dijo con intensión de broma.

-¡No ese tipo de "sueños"!- gritó- me refiero a que quiero dormir...

-Bien duerme...- mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hirozu- ¿Por qué me das explicaciones? Si sabes que te comprendo

Ella se apoyó en su pecho y él le acarició el cabello dorado...

-No te interesa- dijo como respuesta.

*************

Todos regresaron y luego de unos momentos todos empezaron a despertar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- fue lo primero preguntado por Tomoyo, Touya y Amanda.

-Aparecieron unos demonios, mejor vayamos a busacar a los otros y luego de que nos curemos algunas pequeñas rasmilladuras iremos a comer- dijo Shaoran.

Luego llegaron a donde estaba Meiling y...

-¿Dónde están Aino y Akane?- preguntó Shaolong con los ojos como platos al no verlas allí, Meiling todavía no despertaba.

-Mei, Meiling- Sakura la llamó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó sin despertar bien aun.

-¿Tía viste a Aino o Akane?- preguntó Shaolong.

-No, pero si... yo me dormí... y ellas también ¿No?- preguntó algo confusa.

-Pues cuando llegamos no estaban- dijo la voz de Eriol.

-Que raro...- dijo Amanda- ¡Primo! ¡Estás lastimado! ¡Déjame ver!- y le tomó el codo con la rasmilladura- deberías cuidarte más- de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño parche y se lo pegó- listo mucho mejor.

-Amanda, no era necesario- mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-No fue nada- y le sonrió.

-Ya nos cuestionaremos todas las dudas en cuanto vayamos al lugar que les iba a llevar para comer- dijo Shaoran.

-¡Comida!- gritó contenta Nakuru, dejando a todos con una gota pequeña en la cabeza.

*************

-Será mejor que ellos no me vean, pero me arriesgué con los Li...- decía una chica un poco alejada de ellos:

__

***Flashback***

Sintió a sueño y polvo azul cayó sobre ella, vio como Meiling empezaba a perder el conocimiento y caer profundamente dormida, al igual que Aino, entonces ella los imitó, luego de eso ve como Shaolong salía corriendo, unos momentos después, sintió unas presencias, dos para ser exacto, una igual a la de ella y otra que era el del sujeto con quien había conversado una noche en un bar.

-Será mejor que me vaya- pensó y luego se marchó a un lugar seguro y disminuyó su presencia para poder observarlos.

-Aquí esta la chiquilla- dijo el hombre.

-¡No la llames chiquilla! Ella tiene un nombre- objetó la pelirroja.

-Así que es ella- murmuró la que los miraba- es muy parecida a su pasado, en realidad idéntica, de seguro si Eriol la viera, la confundiría, si no supiera la realidad, la misma que la de él.

__

-Se quedó dormida con la carta sueño, de la Card Master- dijo el hombre.

-Pero, se supone que ella tiene magia o no ¿Cómo se pudo haber quedado dormida?- preguntaba la pelirroja mientras veía cómo él la levantaba.

-Es verdad- pensó la que los vigilaba, recién preguntándoselo- tal ves si me quedo más podré saberlo.

-Por que ella no ha despertado aun.

-¿Y como Li?

-Ellos dos aunque sean gemelos son diferentes.

-Pero... ¿No es por qué él fue entrenado y nosotros cambiamos de opinión a no entrenarla?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Shaolong y Aino son gemelos!- pensó Akane, quien los observaba todavía.

-No, no es por eso, simplemente son distintos, por eso.

-Ya veo, pero... ¿Cómo sabes tanto? ¿Salían en aquel libro escrito por Ting?- preguntó Mei Ye.

-No. Y basta de interrogatorio, vámosnos, se acercan- y desaparecieron con la niña.

***Fin del flashback***

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya- después de ver al grupo de Li irse- pero realmente no sabía que eran gemelos ellos dos... Tengo que hablar con su reencarnación cuanto antes- y ella también se marchó.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Vaya, vaya, lindo capítulo ¿O no? ¡Hubo acción y aventura! (U.U bueno no tanto aventura si... pero acción hubo ¿No?) ¡Akane ya se hizo presente frente a los Li! Pero la pregunta está: Tomoyo y Sakura ¿En donde la recuerdan? ^^ jeje sorpresa, ya se vera, ya se verá... Kyu ¡De donde sabes tanto! De que estuvo hablando Akane, a que se refería con: "Tengo que hablar con su reencarnación cuanto antes" (está copiado textual) ¬¬ no piensen que es con Eriol porque ¡No lo es! (Una pista fue esa). ¿Quiénes son Escalena y Hirozu? Jijijiji... Parece que a Hirozu le gusta molestar bastante a Escalena ¿No? Bueno continuemos: GRANDES agradecimientos a mi GRAN amiga Crystal ^^Û quien lee TODOS mis fics jeje y me anima a continuarlos, aunque de los fics que yo escribo mis favoritos son: Este (Cruces del destino) y "Deseo" uno de RK (¡le falta un solo capítulo para que termine!) Aunque me está empezando a gustar también: "Esta es mi vida" *-* una historia original conmigo como personaje principal de vampiros wuajajajajaja... Ejem... perdón... creo que me emosioné mucho. ¡¡Quiero recomendarles los fics de Crystal!! ¡Realmente son muy buenos! (U.U perdón por el griterío... pero... jeje... olvídenlo ^^Û) Cualquer duda, consulta, ánimos, reclamos, chocolates, un diario (por ahora eso es mi regalo ideal), gomas, lápices, una cita, felicitaciones, pasteles (mm... que tenga mucha crema ^.~*), amenazas de muerte, cuentas pendientes, una nueva casa, un computador portátil (estaría muy agradecida y feliz si llegase a recibir uno), TODO a mi lindo mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Avances: _"Aclarando algunas dudas"_

UoU Tal como lo dice el título: "Aclarando algunas dudas" Se aclara el por qué Kyu sabe tanto, más sobre Ting, como Sakura fue absorbida hasta ese agujero, salida de compras, se aproximan las Navidades ¡Y el cumpleaños de Yukito! Más información sobre: "Los hijos prohibidos" Y más pistas sobre que papeles cumplen los cuatro villanos, más esos dos chicos misteriosos: Escalena y Hirozu. Los sueños de Shaolong se hacen más seguidos y él empieza a extrañarse así que decide contarle a su madre, la carta Sueño participará en eso, se aclara otra duda más (¿Se acuerdan que en la casa no se pueden utilizar magia?) Pues entonces cómo es que Kero, Yukito, Spinel y Nakuru pueden transformarse a su verdadera forma (¬¬ estoy casi segura que la mayoría no lo ha notado ni siquiera) **^o^** Bueno creo que eso sería todo hasta ahora. Pásenla bien. 


	9. Aclarando algunas dudas

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 7: _"Aclarando algunas dudas"_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, reconocía aquel techo, aquel aroma, su casa... ¡Claro si era su casa! Pero... ¿Qué hacía en su casa? Si lo último que recordaba era que ella estaba en el parque de diversiones con Akane y Shaolong con su familia...

-Hija, despertaste ¿Te sientes bien?- la voz provenía de la puerta, la mujer acababa de entrar...

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué hago en casa? Si estaba en el parque de diversiones...

-Eh... te trajeron aquí la familia Li porque te desmayaste de repente- contestó ella.

-Ya veo...

-Será mejor que comas algo- ofreció Mei Ye.

-Sí, déjalo aquí y vete, quiero estar sola.

-¿Es manera de hablarme?- dijo seria Mei Ye, ya era hora que le diera un límite a sus palabras...

-Perdón, pero de verdad, mamá no tengo ánimos para esto ¿Bien? Déjame sola unos momentos...- suplicó Aino desde su cama y volteándose para darle la espalda a su madre.

-De acuerdo, no tengo tiempo ahora de discutir contigo- la mujer se marchó cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Los demás estaban en su respectiva habitación, Kao Lei, escuchaba música, Mai Su leía un manga que de ves en cuando le hacía reír, Kyu parecía meditabundo en su oscura habitación... Mei Ye regresó a su propia habitación y cerró la puerta en ella para sumirse por completo en sus propios pensamientos...

Aino se bajó de su cama, vio la bandeja de comida que le dejó su madre, no tenía apetito, no comió, pero si se apoyó en el piso y metió su mano debajo de la cama, como si buscara algo, sonrió, lo había encontrado, lo sacó con cuidado y lo posó sobre su cama, era un hermoso Koto*, posó sus manos sobre las 21 cuerdas, sopló un poco el polvo que tenía y tocó la primera nota, luego la segunda y así sucesivamente hasta que se pudo notar la hermosa melodía, era melancólica y a la vez dulce y tranquila. Aun recordaba la primera ves que lo vio:

__

***Flashback***

Aino se encontraba en la sala viendo TV tenía apenas 5 años...

-Aino, quiero que vengas- dijo una voz familiar y muy querida para ella.

-Sí, mamá- contestó con su voz infantil.

Aino llegó hasta la habitación de Mei Ye y encima de la cama había un gran objeto envuelto en papel de regalo.

-¿Qué es eso mamá?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Tú regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Regalo de cumpleaños? ¡Oh sí, se me había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños!- exclamó la pequeña, abrazó a su mamá y luego se abalanzó sobre el paquete- ¡A ver que es!- exclamó con felicidad.

El papel de regalo se rasgó entero cayendo al piso, Aino descubrió lo que era pero...

-¿Qué es mami?- preguntó.

-Esto es un Koto, un instrumento musical antiguo, cuando yo era pequeña me enseñaron a tocarla, la melodía que produce es hermosa...- opinó la mujer. 

Se posó sobre ella y con sus dedos empezó a tocarla, la melodía estaba llena de tranquilidad y alegría, en ese entonces.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó la mujer.

-¡Sí! Mamá gracias por el regalo, también quiero aprenden a tocarlo- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

***Fin del flashback***

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre el Koto, esos recuerdos, llenos de inocencia, alegría y ganas de vivir sin problemas... se están terminando, ahora se sentía solitaria, poco querida, insegura, un mal presentimiento...

*************

La música era relajante, ya en un rato más tendría que ir a trabajar. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Con este grupo? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Es verdad, todo era por ella, por ella...

__

***Flashback***

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¡Espere!- gritaba un joven de no más de 20 con su cabello castaño y sus ojos negros.

-¿Eh?- se volteó la chica de cabellos azules de unos 16 años aun con uniforme de su preparatoria y una bolsa en sus manos junto a su mochila.

-¡Se le ha olvidado su cambio y aquí se lo mandan conmigo!- exclamó el chico mientras ya se detenía y apoyaba sus manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar algo de aliento.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, es verdad! Lo siento, que torpe soy- rió un poco.

-Tome, no se preocupe- de pronto sintió algo extraño, esa chica tiene... presencia mágica... después de sentirla se fijó bien en ella... aquellos ojos morados, el cabello azul... que linda...

-Gracias- la chica tomó el dinero de sus manos, haciéndolo sentir extraño...

***Fin del flashback***

-Mai Su- pensó mientras se sacaba los audífonos de su Walkman- hora de ganar dinero para esta familia...- se estiró, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó.

*************

La habitación de Mai Su parecía ser la más alegre, había buena luz porque llegaba de la ventana abierta que mostraba la hermosa imagen de un atardecer, mientras ella estaba acostada en la cama escuchando música con los audífonos de su propio Walkman, a su lado una enorme bolsa de papas fritas y en sus manos un manga que la hacía reír a cada rato.

-¡¡Jajaja!! ¡Qué hermosa es la vida! Pero lástima que no recuerde mi pasado ¡¡Baahh!! A quien le importa ese pasado o ese futuro... ¡Sólo hay que vivir el presente! ¡Jajaja!- exclamaba muy relajada... demasiado...- ¡Hay que divertirse al máximo! ¡Jajaja! ¡Que buena esa!- refiriéndose a la historia del manga.

*************

Kyu en cambio estaba serio con los ojos cerrados acostado sobre su cama, no parecía estar en este mundo... una pequeña sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro... 

__

***Flashback***

Un niño estaba sentado sobre una roca mientras en su boca masticaba algún tipo de hoja y miraba a su hermana jugar entre la hierba y las flores persiguiendo las mariposas de la primavera...

-¡Hermano!- la pequeña de ojos morados llamó al chico de cabellos negros- ¡Hermano! ¡Mira que es esto!- se había asomado por la hierba, tenía apenas unos 5 años

-¡Qué cosa!- gritó su hermano 4 años mayor que ella, mientras bajaba de la roca y corría hacia donde su hermana.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira!- indicaba con emoción...

-A ver... ¡Ah eso! Eso es una Mantis Religiosa ¡Jajaja!- rió, parecía que en esa época todo era feliz, exceptuando por algo.

-Hermanito...- parecía algo triste...

-Dime- él sabía lo que venía, lo presentía, casi todos los días eran iguales...

-¿Por qué papá y mamá se fueron? ¿Por qué nos abandonaron? ¿Por qué nos dejaron solos en el campo? ¿Por qué?- preguntaba la niña entre lágrimas...- ¿Por qué?

-Ellos no nos han abandonado Mai Su, ellos nos están vigilando y cuidando en el cielo- el pequeño indicó con un dedo el cielo claro y de ves en cuando unas nubes pasaban... la pequeña sonrió.

*************

-Hermanito...- susurró Mai Su- me... me siento mal.

-A... ánimo, verás que nos pondremos bien...- el chico estaba preocupado, afuera había una tormenta, vivían solos en las afueras de la ciudad, no podían salir a conseguir comida pues el río se había desbordado y las pocas plantaciones que tenían se había estropeado con la lluvia, más en la casa no había nada...

Los dos estaban en cama, una extraña y repentina enfermedad los había pillado, por los síntomas, el chico dedujo que eran los mismos que se habían arrebatado a sus padres hace más de 2 años... daría TODO por salvar a su hermana, todo, hasta haría un pacto con el Diablo si fuera necesario, sabía que con sus condiciones no podrían llegar a un lugar que los atendieran... nadie sabía que existían, ningún ser humano en este mundo por lo menos...

-Hermano, Kyu, siento... no sé... esto... ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?...- una gruesa lágrima se desbordó de sus ojos para luego cerrarlos...

-¡Espera! ¡Mai Su! ¡No!- Kyu intentó tomarla para que no se durmiera para siempre, pero él apenas si podía respirar y no tenía energías para nada- ¡Mai Su! ¡¡Noo!!

***Fin del flashback***

Abrió los ojos, se levantó y se sentó en la cama, con una mano se tocó la frente apartado su cabello negro, luego apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y agachó su cabeza para pasar los dedos por sus cabellos oscuros.

-Luego... ella... Escalena...- susurró en medio de la oscura habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas afuera ya anochecía casi por completo...

__

***Flashback***

-Hola- saludó una pequeña de cabellos dorados, estaban en un lugar oscuro, no se veía nada aparte de la niña que estaba frente a él con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-Ho... hola... ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?

-No importa que lugar es este, ni en donde estás- soltó una pequeña risa juguetona- sólo quiero que sepas que harás un pacto conmigo, yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas, claro- había levantado un dedo y lo miraba serio aunque aun traía esa mirada juguetona.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Y qué pacto haré contigo?- preguntó asustado...

-Oh...- dijo con decepción y algo apareció entre el espacio que había entre los dos- ¿Acaso no quieren vivir? Ella ya se ha ido del mundo de los vivos... está por entrar al más allá... 

-¡Mientes!- gritó furioso.

-¿Miento? ¡Ja!- alzó un dedo y lo movió haciendo un "no"- querido, si tú mismo la viste morir y luego tú perdiste el conocimiento...- luego subió sus hombros y puso cara de decepción- bueno si quieren morir, que más da, cumpliré su deseo... no les aseguro el camino al cielo pero lo que es seguro es que no irán al mundo de los vivos ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Espera! ¿De qué pacto me hablas?- preguntó apresurado...

-Hasta que aceptaste... pues de...

-¡Espera!- él vio cómo ella puso cara de fastidio por la interrupción- primero ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-No pierdo nada con decírtelo, me llamo Escalena. 

Bien el pacto trata de que quiero a los "Hijos Prohibidos" Ustedes dos, tienen el poder para conseguirlo, les daré vida pero a cambio quiero a los "Hijos prohibidos" ¿De acuerdo? Sólo te digo eso, saber más no te servirá, es lo único, si no cumples tu prometido en... te daré 22 años como máximo, no puedo esperar más, según la profecía en 22 años más, todo surgirá nuevamente y yo al fin cumpliré mi meta, contando desde ahora, claro.

-¿Tenemos poderes? ¿Qué tipo de poderes? ¿Cómo se supone que encontraré a los hijos prohibidos? ¡¿De que me hablas?!

-Te digo que tienes poderes mágicos, hijos prohibidos lo tendrás que averiguar tú, en tú mundo junto a tú hermana, es lo único que deseo y mi destino lo desea- luego desapreció- la única pista que te puedo dar es que... estarán cerca, muy cerca de ti en... 12 años más... jaja...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fueron dos grandes ojos, se levantó y los ojos se apartaron un poco.

-Hermanito, estabas sudando... ¿Tenías pesadillas? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la pequeña al lado de él.

-Estoy bien...- tenía una mano en su frente, luego se volteó y tomó de los hombros a Mai Su- ¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Me siento perfecta... aunque... sentí por un momento que me moría, de pronto desperté, pero tú aun dormías...

-Que bueno- y la abrazó con fuerza, ella le devolvió el abrazo, pero la mirada de él cambió, a ser unos más fríos y con leves tonos rojizos...

***Fin del flashback***

-22 años han pasado rápido... muy rápido, pronto... muy pronto... pero... ¿Por qué Mai Su no recuerda nada?

*************

Mei Ye estaba en su habitación, se había quedado dormida, últimamente se sentía muy cansada, pesadillas que por las noches la despertaban y sin saber ni siquiera de que trató el sueño, es como si alguien o algo se lo bloqueara... como si bloquearan sus recuerdos a propósito... Pero lo que más la agotaba es que a cada instante unas imágenes horrorosas vinieran a su mente... gritos, sangre... dolor... y la peor es la que parecía más antigua:

__

Una mujer bellísima, joven, muy joven, de cabellos rojos, corría por un prado con vestimenta china antigua y una pequeña que corría delante de ella.

-¡Mamá!- y soltaba una risa graciosa- ¡Mamá! ¡Ven! ¡Alcánsame!

__

-¡Ya voy!- gritaba la mujer, mientras una mariposa amarilla se cruza frente a sus ojos- ¡Ya voy!- de pronto ella cae al suelo, pero hacia atrás, como si hubiera chocado contra algo, pero no había nada delante suyo, una presencia extraña se hizo presente...- ¿Qué? Pero...- se levantó y efectivamente allí había una especie de barrera transparente.

__

-¡¡Mamá!!- un gritó proveniente de la pequeña de más adelante- ¿Qué ocurre? No puedo mover mis pies... mamá... ayúdame.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué es esta barrera mágica?!- gritó y luego se alejó un poco, invocó un conjuro pero nada, nada lo destruía, se acercó y empezó a golpear lo que no podía ver...- ¡¿Por qué no se abre?!

__

-¡Mamá! ¡Ay! ¡Duele!- gritó y con su mano de agarró la cabeza y con la otra el pecho, poco a poco se fue debilitando por el dolor y calló al suelo...- ¡Mamá!- empezó a sollozar- ¡Duele!- ella sentía como si algo perforara su cabeza e intentaba sacar algo mientras su pecho tenía el mismo síntoma.

__

-¡Hija! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó desesperada. De pronto una risa infantil se hizo eco en el lugar, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y arriba de la barrera surgió un espectro... eso parecía...

-Jaja... por fin tendré mi fin ¡Por fin destruiré todo lo existente!- era una niña, sus ojos mostraban caos y maldad.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la mujer...

-¡Mamá! Ayúdame...- la pequeña se revolcaba por el piso- ayuda... por favor...

-¡No!- la niña que hace poco apareció parecía desesperarse...- bueno... creo que aun no es el tiempo...- y desapareció con fastidio...

__

-¡Hija!- gritó la madre.

-Ma... má... ayúdame... por favor, mamá... me duele...- apenas tenía energía, una luz negra surgió de su frente haciéndola cerrar los ojos y la bola desapareció en el cielo...

-¡Hija!- gritó, la barrera parecía haberse desaparecido, la mujer corrió y tomó el cuerpo de la pequeña... en ella lloró- no... no... ¡¡Noo!!

Mei Ye abrió los ojos, esa era la peor visión que tenía, las otras eran similares... como la que le ocurrió hace... 11 años e intentó enterrarla en el olvido:

__

Iba cruzando la calle con su hija de apenas 4 años, resultado de un atroz accidente, cuando volvía a casa después de una fiesta nocturna, horribles recuerdos de forcejeo en un callejón oscuro...

__

Iban caminando con calma hacia un parque, cuando la niña se suelta de sus manos y... por perseguir a una mariposa amarilla... ella sintió miedo, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta... el auto negro... el sonido del freno... los gritos de la gente alrededor, la paralización repentina de la pequeña de 4 años frente al auto negro y luego... silencio y murmullos de otras gentes que miraban el accidente...

__

-¡¡NOO!!- gritó, luego corrió hacia la niña que aun respiraba un poco en un charco de sangre.

-Mamá, ayúdame por favor... ayúdame, me duele...- luego dejó de respirar- la mujer quedó congelada... las palabras resonaban en su mente, le daba la impresión de haber escuchado aquellas mismas palabras, pero en una época distinta, muy distinta y a la ves muy similar...

Mei Ye derramó unas lágrimas... 

-¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Me estaré volviendo loca como después del accidente? ¿Me encerrarán de nuevo? Después del accidente empecé a escuchar voces, sueños que me despiertan en medio de la noche, imágenes, alucinaciones... me encerraron creyéndome ¡¡¡LOCA!!! Yo no estoy loca... fue cuando apareció Kyu, él me sacó, explicándome mis dones especiales, aprendí rápido, volví a vivir, empecé a ser fría y misteriosa, eso me facilitó la vida Hijos... Prohibidos ¿Qué tanto me suena eso? Hijos Prohibidos...- cerró nuevamente los ojos con una sonrisa tenue...

*************

La puerta del baño para damas se abrió y de ella dejó pasar a una mujer hermosa de piel pálida, ojos azules, cabellos negros y largos, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al encontrarse con aquella persona que no veía de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces en este restaurante? ¿Qué haces en Hong Kong?- preguntó con su dulce voz.

-¿Tomoyo? Estoy aquí por una comida de negocios ¿Y tú?- preguntó la mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros, con el mismo corte de hace mucho tiempo y sus ojos azules.

-¿Yo? Estoy con unos amigos, unos amigos que conoces muy bien, ya sabes Sakura, Shaoran, Yukito, Eriol y todos los demás- se acercó a donde estaba su madre maquillándose y ella dejó el agua correr para lavarse las manos.

-Sí, sí y Touya y Amanda y la Srta. Akisuki, Shaolong, Meiling ¿Alguien más?

-No, nadie más- respondió.

-¿Aun sigues enojada?- preguntó la mujer.

-Mamá, ya no, recuerda que te lo dije hace mucho, que ya no estoy enojada, al contrario ahora que lo pienso, fue mucho mejor que me dijeras a esa edad que yo soy adoptada, que cuando fuera mucho más mayor aun, en ese entonces- le dedicó una sonrisa- solo podía depender de ti... y gracias por todo.

-Veo que has madurado mucho desde que tienes a...- sus ojos se tornaron fastidiosos- esa familia...

-Vamos, no te alteres, estoy bien ¿No? Además de ser feliz ¿Qué más necesito?- le contestó con amabilidad su hija.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- y las dos sonrieron- bien cuídate- la abrazó- me tengo que ir, adiós.

-Claro mamá, adiós.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, recuerda llamarme ¿Eh? Tienes el teléfono de mi móvil, también escríbeme, tienes mi e-mail.

-Sí, mamá- contestó con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

-Nos vemos, ven a visitarme... eh... con tú familia, quiero conocer bien a mi nieta.

-Sí mamá.

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Se me hace tarde!- y se fue con pasos rápidos.

-Mamá...- susurró, luego se dirigió a una de esas máquinas que tira viento para secarse las manos (N. de Hibari: ^^Û no sé como se llaman).

*************

Todos ya estaban en sus puestos, Tomoyo había regresado, Shaolong y Amanda se morían de hambre, puesto que Nakuru exigía en pasar por el centro comercial, decía que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y pasó horas eligiendo, era lo que Spinel objetaba.

Estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, Shaoran con Sakura a su derecha y Shaolong a su izquierda (de Shaoran), al lado de Shaolong iba sentada Amanda y al lado de Amanda iba su madre Tomoyo, seguido por Touya, su esposo, después estaba Yukito y junto a él estaba Eriol, que le seguía Nakuru y por último Meiling que estaba entre Sakura y Nakuru.

-Me muero de hambre...- se quejó Kero.

-Te apoyo, Kero- dijo Shaolong.

-Yo igual- se les unió Amanda. 

Mientras Shaoran veía a su hijo con una ceja levantada, su supone que él iba a ser su futuro sucesor, no podía comportarse así, bien... todo era culpa de Kero...

-Shaoran...- le llamó la atención Sakura, ella sabía en lo que él pensaba. Él solo suspiró.

-Cálmate Amanda, la comida ya vendrá.

-Sí, mamá- esta sonrió. Touya se sintió orgulloso.

Nakuru conversaba con Spinel, quien estaba cerca de ella. Eriol sonreía y de ves en cuando conversaba con Yukito y Shaoran, mientras Meiling le comentaba a Sakura unas cuantas cosas, se habían vuelto unas muy buenas amigas, Tomoyo también se unía a la conversación, Kero no se perdía de nada y de ves en cuando fastidiaba a Spinel, para luego ser Nakuru quien los tenía que detener. Los niños conversaban entre sí y Touya vigilaba a su hija y también de ves en cuando se le unía a su juego de molestar a su querido primito. Pronto la conversación se tornó en una sola y entre todos, la comida era servida poco a poco.

-Por sierto mamá ¿Qué te ocurrió hoy en el parque? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta allá?- preguntó su hijo refiriéndose al extraño agujero.

-Bien, no recuerdo muy bien porque todo estaba cubierto de polvo, lo que recuerdo es que sentí que algo me jaló del tobillo y me sentí arrastrada por el piso... y después cuando se despejó un poco ya me vi envuelta en el agujero...- dijo intentando recordar lo que sucedió.

-¿Quién estará detrás de todo esto?- se preguntó Touya.

-No puede ser de este mundo ¿No? ¿O sí?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Puede y no puede- le contestó Eriol.

-Amo Eriol, esos demonios ¿No son los Demonios Gemelos?- preguntó la falsa identidad de la guardiana de alas de mariposa.

-Sí, exacto, son difíciles de invocar...- contestó Eriol.

-Y difíciles de controlar y derrotar- completó Shaoran.

-Que asco- opinó Amanda.

-Por cierto todo esto ¿No tendrá algo que ver con Kyu?- preguntó Meiling- El sujeto que atendí porque... pues el accidente...- bajó su rostro con algo de vergüenza.

-No se sabe bien... pero tengo mis sospechas- corroboró Eriol nuevamente- últimamente todo los asuntos relacionado con la magia que hemos presenciado son obras de alguien o algo muy poderoso y maligno.

-Sí, eso es verdad- meditó Shaoran.

-¿Tendrá que ver con la profecía?- preguntó una voz.

-Kero... es extraño pensarlo así pero puede ser- respondió Sakura- el primer incidente- refiriéndose al secuestro de Aino y la mención de tal profecía- luego lo de Kyu, seguramente esa persona no es una persona normal que digamos, si recibió tal atención... 

-Y ahora esto, pero el incidente de hoy es claramente visto que fue dirigida a nosotros ¿No?- dijo Nakuru.

-Hay mucho misterios sueltos en el aire- opinó Meiling. Mientras Eriol parecía pensativo.

-Mmmm... ¡Esto esta exquisito!- exclamó Kero al probar algo que se le antojó.

-Kero...- Sakura rió- ¿Por qué no empezamos a comer?

-Sí, buena idea- dijo Shaolong, quien no había probado bocado aunque estuviera muerto de hambre**

*************

El correr del agua se oía en el solitario apartamento en medio de esta gran ciudad.

-_Tendré que buscarme la oportunidad de hablar con su reencarnación, tengo que decirle la misión que tiene que cumplir, sé que en el fondo ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer pero aun no se ha dado cuenta...- _pensaba la chica que estaba duchándose, cerró la llave del agua, tomó una toalla y salió del baño para dirigirse a su habitación, mientras con otra se secaba el cabello largo y castaño rojizo.

En el closed buscó ropa que ponerse, escogió unos jeans azules y una chaqueta de mesclilla, adentro llevaría una camisa que se amarraba con un nudo abajo del busto. Después de haberse cepillado el cabello y amarrárselo con algo salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Bien...- lanzó la llave y luego la agarró- a divertirse por una sola noche... quien sabe si habrá una segunda oportunidad- rió de forma misteriosa.

*************

__

El lugar seguía como siempre lo fue, oscuro, solitario, pero esta ves no se escuchaban los ecos de una risa, sino una canción infantil...

__

Dos y dos son cuatro,

Cuatro y dos son seis

Se escuchó una risa graciosa e infantil, junto al sonido del rebote de una pelota...

__

Seis y dos son ocho y ocho 

Diesiseis

El rebote de la pelota era de manera rítmica junto a la canción mientras las risas continuaban:

__

Brinca la tablita yo ya la brinqué

Bríncala de nuevo yo ya me cansé...

-Son muy graciosa las canciones de los mortales ¿No te parece Hiro?- llamó la chica de cabellos dorados y en sus manos había una pelota extraña.

-...- el chico no contestó, estaba apoyado con la espalda en el espejo mientras mantenía un semblante serio y sin expresión, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

-¡Hirozu! ¡Te estoy hablando!- miró a otro lado fastidiada- no importa, quédate como estás, yo terminaré de jugar...- miró su pelota roja... la giró y... rió- ¡Me encanta esta pelota! ¡Me encanta ese rostro! ¡Jajajajaja!- Escalena tenía en sus manos la cabeza de una pequeña con una mueca de sufrimiento encerrada en una pelota... mientras que las manchas rojas era el cabello de la niña más la sangre que por estar allí adentro aun no coagulan y seguían líquidos- me preguntó: ¿Hace cuanto que la tengo?- rió- ¡Tanto que ya perdí la cuenta! ¡Jajajaja...!

Hirozu se había volteado y miraba ahora con sus ojos violetas el espejo que no reflejaba nada. Pasó suavemente los dedos por la superficie de esta y en ella dibujó un símbolo, el símbolo del infinito (un 8 acostado) y susurraba las siguientes palabras mientras el símbolo brillaba con un resplandor tenue de color azul: "Los hilos que el destino teje, se cruzarán y formarán nuevos destinos y todo cambiará" sin que Escalena escuchase ninguna palabra... Luego todo volvió a la normalidad, y el símbolo desapareció.

*************

Aino sintió hambre, decidió tomar lo que su madre le había dejado y comió, la leche ya estaba helada pero no importaba. Comió mientras escribía en su diario:

__

"Diciembre 22

Querido Diario:

Te cuento que estoy en casa ¿Recuerdas sobre la mujer que te conté ayer? Nos juntamos hoy, como te dije y fuimos al parque de diversiones... ¿Adivina que? ¡Me encontré con la familia Li y sus amigos! Vaya que si eran numerosos... 10 si no mal recuerdo... en cambio yo, solo somos 5 contándome a mí misma, no sé como llegué a casa, pero mi madre me ha contado que la familia Li me trajo a casa porque me desmayé en el parque ¿Cómo? Pues no sé.

¿Sabes? He sacado mi Koto y he vuelto a tocarla, debo confesarte que la extrañé.

Otra cosa, últimamente no sé, me siento rara como si no fuera yo, extraño mi vida de pequeña, envidio a Shaolong, siento ganas de gritar... me siento sola, vacía, como si me faltase algo... creo que esto no es bueno. Bien te dejo...

Gracias querido Diario.

Me despido, Aino."

Cerró el cuaderno y volvió a sentarse en su cama con el Koto al lado.

-Mejor lo vuelvo a guardar- se dijo a sí misma, lo tomó y nuevamente lo metió debajo de la cama.

*************

__

La luna llena, tan espléndida como siembre, plateada, con su brillo, iluminando la espesa noche, una noche extraña, la Torre de Tokyo, si enfrente de él estaba la Torre de Tokyo, había estado un par de veces en ella, sabía como era:

-¿Qué hago nuevamente aquí?- preguntó.

De pronto un par de ojos verdes cruzan con los de él en forma rápida.

-Shaolong... ayúdame, ayúdame...- una voz lo llamaba.

__

-¿Aino?- como pudo identificar- ¿Por qué tú estás en mis sueños? ¿Por qué siempre tengo el mismo sueño? ¡¿Qué ocurre?! 

-Es tu destino como un Hijo Prohibido- una voz misteriosa habló, no la pudo identificar, era de una mujer, de pronto divisó su dueño, sí era una mujer, su cabello era largo no se podía ver bien quién era, pero parecía conocerla.

-¿Hijo Prohibido? ¡¿Quién eres?!

__

-Ya me conoces... sabes quien soy, lo sabes...- contestó la mujer.

Abrió los ojos, se levantó y quedó sentado sobre la cama, miró hacia un lado, allí estaba su reloj, encendió la lámpara y vio... 3:35 de la madrugada...

-¡Oh! ¡Malditas pesadillas!- dijo en voz alta- creo que ya no es normal esto... debo comentárselo a mamá- bostezó- mañana será...- iba a volver a acostarse cuando nota que la puerta se abre- ¡¿Quién?!- exclamó.

-Hijo...

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sueño... sueño me la ha estado comentando últimamente, necesitamos hablar.

-¿Sueño? ¿La carta Sueño?- el pequeño Li vio que su madre asentía con la cabeza.

-Vamos- indicó Sakura.

-Sí...- Shaolong salió de la cama y con Sakura se dirigieron al sitio donde solían entrenar.

*************

Shaolong le comentó todos los detalles de su sueño, Sakura lo consideró como algún tipo de premonición como los que ella solía tener cuando era pequeña, comprobándolo con Sueño.

-Mamá, el que acabo de tener... alguien me dijo: _"Es tu destino como un Hijo Prohibido"_ ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué son los Hijos Prohibidos?

-Mañana se lo preguntaremos a Eriol ¿Recuerdas su relato de Ting? Él debe saber algo... es lo más probable- luego mostró una sonrisa para darle confianza a su hijo- ya sabes lo misterioso que es él y siempre nos esconde algo, recuerda nuestro máximo conjuro:

__

"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"

-Sí mamá, gracias- los dos se abrazaron.

-Bien regresa a descansar, mañana será un gran día, entre preparar los adornos de Navidad y salir de compras- Sakura rió.

-Sí, jeje...- mientras pensaba- _aun no sé qué regalarle a mamá ni a papá, sé que a Kero puedo darle dulces, serán hechos por mí claro, a Yukito algún tipo de comida, también hecho por mí, a Yue... no sé aun, a Amanda un osito de felpa, eso es fácil, a tía Tomoyo... a tío Touya... a tío Eriol... a... Nakuru... a... Spinel... mmm... ¡¡VAYA!! ¡Sí que estoy mal! ¡Me falta mucho y las Navidades se acercan!_

Sakura se extraño al ver a su hijo tan nervioso:

-Shaolong... ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No... no, mamá- y sonrió con nerviosismo y los dos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Ahora sé porque Nakuru tenía hoy tanta prisa de pasar por el centro comercial, bien mañana mismo empezaré a prepararme.

*************

-Oye Yue, pppssss... Yue- llamó Keroberos en medio de la oscura biblioteca.

-Dime- contestó Yue.

-Hace tiempo que me he preguntado esto y siempre se me olvida preguntar...

-...- Yue no contestó, eso significó para Keroberos que estaba prestando atención, eso creía.

-Si en la mansión Li no se puede utilizar magia en cualquier parte, o sea me explico, sólo ponemos utilizar magia en ciertas partes de la biblioteca y el lugar de entrenamiento... entonces... ¿Por qué podemos trasformarnos en nuestra verdadera y falsa identidad a nuestro antojo?

-...- dijo Yue.

Keroberos cayó al piso:

-Ejem... bien no importa, buenas noches.

-... No estoy seguro... será mejor que Shaoran te lo explique él es el Jefe del Concilio y el que ha puesto todas las reglas- contestó al fin.

-Bien- y así terminaron la conversación...

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Jejeje... le debo una GRAN disculpa a todos los seguidores de esta historia xDD estoy algo atrasada con esto, pues mi problema es que no he tenido tiempo xDD (¬¬ que mentira ¡Esa fue una mentira de las mentiras! ^^ no broma, enserio no me he conseguido tiempo ni me he inspirado en hacer el capítulo) Pero lo importante es que aquí estoy... ¿Cómo va la historia? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Opinen please... Saludos a mis amigos(as) de todo el mundo, principalmente a Crystal, Noelia, Ukyo, a mi nueva amiga Naiko (^^ por cierto ¡FELIZ CUMPLES a esa loca! xDD 19/10).

****

*Koto: Instrumento musical de cuerda de Extremo oriente, formado por una caja de resonancia sobre la que se extiende las cuerdas, cada una de las cuales posee su propio puente.

****

**-Sí, buena idea- dijo Shaolong, quien no había probado bocado aunque estuviera muerto de hambre.

Sobre esto pues es porque en China el respeto es algo de MUCHISIMA importancia y en la hora de comer si los mayores no han comido los menores no pueden comer hasta que los mayores hayan probado algo. ^^ ¿Interesante?

Bien cualquier comentario, felicitaciones, errores, chocolates y demás (no virus que ya tengo bastante xDD) a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Avances: _"Una Navidad agitada"_

Akane consigue al menos entablar unas cuantas palabras con la persona que menciona, Shaolong está más que preocupado por no saber qué darle a sus seres queridos, se encuentra con Aino quien parece muy extraña. La mansión Li es hermosamente decorada por todos lados con ayuda de las cartas Sakura y demás, mientras el jefe del Clan Li decide quitar unos momentos la magia que impide el uso de la magia en toda la casa. Momento aprovechado por... Escalena...


	10. Una Navidad agitada

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 8: _"Una Navidad agitada"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz entraba filtrando las cortinas del ventanal que tenía a su derecha... lentamente se sentó sobre la cama y se estiró.

-Bien, hora de prepararse- se dijo a sí mismo. Se destapó y bajó de la cama... apenas el primer paso tropezó y calló golpeándose bastante fuerte...- ¡¡Auch!!- exclamó, miró a su alrededor al levantarse y frotándose la parte adolorida, con sus ojos verdes vio el desorden de su habitación...- creo que es hora que ordenar este lugar...- suspiró- mamá no deja que las sirvientas lo hagan porque debo aprender yo...- mientras pensaba-_ mamá me contó que cuando ella era pequeña ella limpiada toda la casa... ¡Wow!- _entonces se dio ánimo a sí mismo-bueno ¡Yo haré lo mismo, pero en mi habitación!- luego reflexionó- mejor me doy antes una ducha y me visto- sonrió y se marchó llevándose un par de prendas de su closed hecho un caos...

*************

__

Terminó de desayunar, se levantó y dejó los platos en la cocina, ya luego los lavaría, en la tarde tal ves o cuando vuelva. Se fue a la entrada, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó.

-Tengo que hablar con la reencarnación de mi otra mitad...- susurró para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Bajó las escaleras y ya abajo en la calle caminó hacia donde sus pasos la guiaran para encontrar a esa persona tan importante que algo debía recordar...

*************

Aino se levantó con dolor de cabeza, había tenido un sueño extraño... soñaba que:

__

-¿Qué es este lugar? No lo conozco- se dijo.

-Dame tu caos, dámelo, dámelo, dámelo, dámelo...- y así repetían esa frase sin cesar en su alrededor.

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Qué caos?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!- la voz la estaba desesperando- ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! No lo conozco.

Atrás de ella se veía la majestuosa luna plateada, estaba parada sobre un lugar desconocido para ella. De pronto vio unos ojos iguales a las de ella, miró al frente suyo con detenimiento ¡¡Pero si era ella!! No, no, no era ella, ese no es ella, porque tenía el cabello corto aunque de su mismo color, llevaba un traje chino tradicional azul ¿Shaolong? ¡Sí era él! Pero su mirada era diferente, como si desafiara algo... Aino miró a su alrededor, no había nadie ¿Pero qué es lo que Shaolong quería desafiar? Observó mejor, al lado de Shaolong había varias siluetas más... Una pareja abrazada, la silueta de lo que parecía ser un ángel y un tigre o león con alas, un poco más allá estaba la silueta de lo que seguramente sería un hombre, junto a él había dos extrañas siluetas más, una mujer con alas de mariposa y un felino con las mismas alas...

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- de pronto aparecieron 4 figuras al lado de ella.

-Danos tu caos ¡¡Dánoslo, dánoslo, dánoslo!!- gritó la primera silueta más cerca de ella, que había alzado su mano y se aproximaba a su rostro...

Unas risas infantiles se escuchaban en el fondo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- gritó haciéndola despertar.

Se tomó la cabeza, mejor sería darse una ducha y a ver que podía hacer fuera de la casa.

*************

Shaolong regresó con el cabello algo húmedo por haber salido recién de la ducha, se había vestido con una camisa de color negra y un chaleco azul afuera, mientras abajo llevaba unos pantalones negros.

-Bien, a ordenar- aunque al principio le dio flojera, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Empezó por la cama, la dejó bien ordenada después de unos minutos, luego se dirigió a su closed, allí miró con una gota en su cabeza, vaya que sí estaba desordenada...

**Media hora después**

-¡Por fin!- acababa de terminar de ordenar su ropa en el closed, se sorprendió al ver los bien que quedaba de esa manera, sonrió satisfecho.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y colocó los libros que aun no terminaba de estudiarlos en su estante, otros que ya no los necesitaba los apiló a un lado del mesón para luego devolverlos a la biblioteca, los pergaminos igual, otras cosas de la escuela los dejó en el cajón de la mesa. Además de lápices y demás.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y se asomó un dulce rostro de ojos verdes.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa hijo mío!- sonrió la señora Li al ver lo ordenado que había quedado todo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Te gusta?- preguntó contento- Vaya ¡No sabía que mi habitación era tan espaciosa y grande!- exclamó con sorpresa después de verla con detenimiento.

-Claro, si siempre lo tenías todo desecho y las cosas volaban por doquier... claro que se ve grande ahora.

-Jejeje...- rió nervioso

-¿Piensas devolver los libros? Te puedo ayudar- se ofreció Sakura.

-¡Claro!- dijo este como respuesta.

*************

Keroberos bostezó, ya en un rato más podría ir a desayunar, que hambre tenía. Yue en cambio estaba serio parado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados al lado de una enorme ventana.

La puerta doble de la biblioteca se abrió despacio, Keroberos miró a quienes entraban:

-¡Buenos días!- saludaron las dos personas.

-Ya era hora de que devolvieras esos libros Shaolong- dijo Keroberos mientras el pequeño Li avanzaba por las distintas secciones para dejar los libros en su lugar adecuado.

-Kero, ya déjalo, lo importante es que al menos los devolvió- Sakura hacía lo mismo.

-Listo- susurró Shaolong dejando el último libro. Cuando se percató de algo al otro lado del estante, se dio la vuelta y fue a ver, sí efectivamente en aquella sección faltaba un libro. ¿Pero porqué se extrañaba de eso? Era normal que en una biblioteca faltaran libros porque alguien los había tomado, pero esto era diferente, esa sección es especial, contiene libros demasiados antiguos, que ahora ya nadie veía, el espacio parecía bastante empolvado ya que esa sección ya no se tocaba, pero el espacio sin libro tenía tanto polvo como los libros que estaban allí, eso significaba que desde hace mucho que el libro que debía estar allí no ha sido devuelto...-¡Mamá!- llamó el niño, Sakura vino de inmediato- ¿Sabes que libro iba aquí o nunca fue uno y siempre hubo este espacio?

-No estoy segura- Sakura observó bien el lugar, posó su mano sobre el espacio vacío y... se asustó al sentirlo, retiró rápidamente la mano- ¡Kero! ¿Sabes quién tomó el libro de aquí?

-No estoy seguro- contestó el guardián del Sol de las Sakura Cards- hace tiempo que no reviso esta sección, como sabes que aquí ya nadie toma estos libros...

-Kero, esto me preocupa, será mejor avisarle a Shaoran...

-Sí, eso creo- opinó Yue que también había venido.

-Mamá ¿Qué sentiste?- preguntó el hijo.

-Compruébalo tú mismo- dijo la mujer. Shaolong posó su mano en el lugar y sí se sentía la leve energía que quedó en el lugar por los años en reposo que había estado del libro mágico allí.

-Mamá ¿Qué fue esa sensación? Parecía... fría... me dio la sensación de peligro...

-Eso mismo, es lo que "más o menos" se siente- intentó explicar Sakura- vamos, esto hay que comunicarlo.

*************

Aino terminó de desayunar.

-Gracias- se levantó y dejó los platos en la cocina- me voy- dijo al volver, se dirigió a la entrada y allí se puso una chaqueta.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Mei Ye.

-Por allí- contestó y cerró la puerta.

-Cada ves se vuelve peor- opinó Mai Su, quien aun estaba comiendo. Mei Ye le desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, yo me voy a trabajar- dijo con pesadez Kao Lei.

-Ya estamos a 2 día de Navidad y tú ¿Aun trabajas?- exclamó con horror Mai Su.

-Claro, soy el único que mantiene económicamente a todos nosotros...- dijo- ya me voy, pero hoy es mi último día, no se preocupen.- y se marchó.

Kyu permanecía callado, tomando su café.

-¡¡Pero qué frío hace!!- reclamó Mai Su.

*************

Aino caminó sola por las calles pobladísimas de Hong Kong, nunca estaría vacía, siempre era igual, lleno de gentes, no importaba si era de día o de noche era igual, gentes caminando por allí y por acá, igual que las bicicletas.

Aino de pronto se detuvo en una tienda, no sabía porque pero eso le había llamado la atención. Entró y preguntó.

-¿Cuánto cuestan los materiales para hacer un osito de felpa?

La señorita que la atendía le contestó con amabilidad, no eran muy costosos así que los compró, le había interesado bastante el cómo hacerlos desde que Shaolong le había regalado uno hecho por él, que amable era ese chico para ser de una familia muy adinerada. Siempre había pensado lo peor hacia esa clase gente, pero Shaolong demostraba todo lo contrario.

Salió de la tienda con una bolsa, la Navidad para ella no significaba mucho, ya que nunca la celebró en su familia. Caminando absortan en sus pensamientos sin querer tropezó con la espalda de alguien.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho- se disculpó con vergüenza.

-¿Aino?- preguntó una voz femenina muy conocida para ella.

-¡Akane!- exclamó y sonrió la pequeña.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la mujer y se fijó en lo que traía en el bolso- ¿Piensas hacer un osito de felpa? ¿A quién se lo vas a dar?

-No lo sé, tal ves sea para mí.

-¿Sabías que si le regalas un osito de felpa a alguien que tú quieres y esa persona le pone el nombre de la persona que le regaló el osito, te será correspondido para siempre?- dijo de manera divertida.

-No lo sabía- se sonrojó Aino, había estado llamando a su osito por el nombre de Shaolong.

-Te invito algo caliente, hace frío ¿Qué te parece?- ofreció Akane.

-Gracias- dijo ella y las dos partieron en busca de un lugar cómodo.

*************

El asunto del libro en la biblioteca, fue comunicado a Shaoran que de inmediato encargó a personas especiales a investigar el asunto.

Todos habían terminado de desayunar, era hora de prepararse para Navidad.

Habían traído un gran árbol de Navidad que fue ubicado en la sala. Allí Sakura y Tomoyo, la experta, empezaron a adornar el árbol navideño.

-Tomoyo, quedará hermoso, que bueno que Shaoran permitió dejarnos usar magia hoy- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Sakura, quedará la mansión hermosa con mi ayuda- sonrió Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos.

-Jejeje- Sakura rió algo nerviosa junto a una gota en la cabeza- Brillo, ayúdanos a iluminar el árbol- susurró Sakura, de sus bolsillos apareció una luz y de ella salió una carta rosada, brilló y de ella salió una pequeña criatura que utilizó su poder e iluminó con miles de pintitas brillante el árbol.

-Sakura ¿No crees que sería más rápido si pedimos que salgan todas las cartas y que ayuden como puedan en distintas cosas?

-Sí, ahora que soy definitivamente la dueña de las cartas y me he vuelto más poderosa, no sería ningún problema- respondió y sacó su mazo entero de cartas y empezó a nombrarlas todas, mientras Tomoyo le daba un encargo a cada una de ellas.

Al rato después la mansión era recorrida por las cartas de aquí para allá trabajando duramente, las sirvientas ayudaban también, para ellas ya era algo normal algo así, como Wei.

-Por cierto Sakura ¿Dónde está tu hijo?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Salió junto con Nakuru, dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

-Ya veo, mi hija hizo lo mismo solo que con la compañía de su padre- rió divertida- Meiling está con Nakuru también ¿No?

-Sí.

-¿Y el resto?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Yue se encarga de vigilar el jardín, Kero si no está en la cocina, está vigilando la biblioteca, ahora que la protección de magia se ha quitado necesitamos precaución, Spinel se ofreció para vigilar el ala de las habitaciones. Eriol está ayudando a Shaoran con el asunto de la biblioteca. Nosotras estamos aquí, las cartas rondan por la mansión entera así que si sucediera algo, unas defenderían mientras otra me avisa y vamos a ver que podemos hacer.

-Ya veo, no estamos tan desprotegidos tampoco- dijo Tomoyo.

*************

-Bueno ¿Todos tienen sus relojes a la misma hora?- preguntó Nakuru mirando el suyo.

-Sí- contestaron los otro dos, Meiling y Shaolong.

-Bien en una hora y media más, nos juntamos aquí mismo, son regalos de Navidad, no quisiera ver cual me comprarán ustedes- explicó Nakuru.

-Sí, sí, bien desde ahora... ¡¡Ya!!- los tres se fueron corriendo en distintas direcciones.

*************

Meiling paró un momento, empezó a mirar varias tiendas, no sabía que regalar, a su primo pensaba regalarle un sweter, a Sakura le vendría muy bien una cadenita de plata, a Shaolong... nunca le han interesado demasiado los juguetes, podría ser un despertador ¡Sí! Eso iba a ser, rió mientras una gota aparecía en su cabeza, a Yukito, sería fácil, a Kero, también es bastante fácil, a Tomoyo, le vendría bien también una cadenita de plata, a Touya, eso si es difícil ¿Qué tal una billetera? A Eriol, una mueca de fastidio se posó sobre su rostro, será un chocolate... a Amanda un peluche estaría bien, a Nakuru podría darle un CD de su grupo cantante favorito y a Spinel, un libro para que lea, le gustan bastante por lo que sé.

*************

Nakuru por otra parte, ya le había comprado regalos a Eriol, Spinel, Amanda, Shaolong, Yukito, Kero, Touya, necesitaba ahora para Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling.

Nakuru entraba de tienda en tienda, no dejaba ninguno sin visitar, en una que quedó por más tiempo fue en una tienda de ropa muy bonita, estuvo probándose todo lo que le gustaba, pero se lamentaba de que no había podido traer el suficiente dinero como para comprarlas...

*************

Shaolong en cambio se lo estaba tomando todo en calma, no sabía que darle a los demás, analizó que en casa aun le quedaban materiales para un osito más, esta noche después de las 12 tendría que levantarse en secreto para hacerle los chocolates y galletas a Kero y a Yukito. El pequeño entró a una librería y allí vio un libro bastante interesante que podría interesarle a Spi, lo compró. Paró por varias tiendas más sin saber que hacer, a tía Meiling le compró una hermosa agenda, a tía Tomoyo y a su madre les compró un bonito broche, a Nakuru le compró un portarretratos, para tío Touya escogió un bolígrafo bastante elegante ¿Qué le podría dar a tío Eriol? Se quedó pensando, ya iría viendo de apoco, a su padre... ya vería que le daría... también.

Siguió caminando y viendo si había que le llamase la atención, cuando se devolvió y vio de nuevo lo que había visto...

-¿Aino?- susurró- está con alguien, la conozco, pero... ¿De dónde?- golpeó su mano izquierda con la derecha despacio recordando- ella es Akane.

Alzó la mano para saludarlas mientras avanzaba hacia ellas.

-¿Li?- dijo en voz baja Aino.

-Hola Aino, hola ¿Akane?- no estaba seguro.

-Sí, Akane, hola Li- sonrió la mujer de unos 28 con simpatía.

-Ho... hola Li ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Aino.

-Llámenme Shaolong, estoy comprando los regalos para mis amigos- mientras tomaba asiento y dejaba las cosas a un lado, miró su reloj aun le quedaban media hora.

-Ya veo, sí quedan 2 días- susurró Aino.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te gusta la Navidad?- preguntó el pequeño Li.

-No es que no me guste, es que yo... considero la Navidad como un día cualquiera, nunca la he celebrado.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Nosotros siempre la celebramos y es lo mejor! Recibes regalos, lo pasas bien con tu familia, hay comidas muy ricas...- Aino escuchaba todo mientras con sus manos apretaba con fuerza el asiento de la silla, Akane se estaba preocupando.

-_¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¿Por qué no puedo tener una familia como la de Shaolong?! ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!- _pensaba en su interior con rabia, no soportó más se levantó con brusquedad, tomó su bolso, su mochila y de dispuso a irse. 

Akane no se inmutó, sabía que Aino sentía celos por la familia de Shaolong pero a la ves pena porque ella sabía que Aino perfectamente podía tener a esa familia, ella era una Li igual que Shaolong, si no hubiera sido raptada aquella ves, si ella, Akane, hubiera llegado a tiempo para impedirlo, para...

-¡Aino! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Shaolong mientras la sujetaba en un brazo.

-Suéltame- dijo casi en un susurro. Shaolong no lo hizo- te digo que me sueltes- alzó un poco más la voz- ¡Me lastimas! ¡Suéltame!- Aino se soltó de él y empezó a correr.

-¡Espera Aino!- Shaolong corrió atrás de ella, en poco tiempo la volvió a alcanzar, allí la abrazó con fuerza.

Aino lloraba, soltó las cosas y se dejó abrazar.

-¡Tonto!- decía entre sollozos- ¡Te envidio por tener una familia así! ¡Tonto!- decía entre los llantos de dolor.

-Tranquila, lo siento mucho, no sabía ¿De verdad que envidias mi familia?- preguntó él alejándola un poco y ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

-Sí, todos son tan amables, se respetan, se quieren mutuamente, son atentos, salen juntos, se divierten juntos, eso... eso... yo jamás lo tendría, mi destino no fue el de estar con una familia tan hermosa y es lo que más detesto, siempre lo peor me ha tocado a mí... siempre ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso?!- los ojos verdes de ella se posaron sobre los de él- siento rabia, furia, tristeza, dolor...

-No deberías sentirte así- Shaolong la volvió a abrazar y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, mientras él hacía lo mismo, pero sobre la de ella- no deberías sentirte así ¿Sabes que significa tu nombre?

-No...- susurró.

-Jardín de amor- le contestó él con dulzura- no deberías estar sufriendo, deberías estar llena de amor y alegría- los dos se separaron y se miraron fijamente, Aino estaba sonrojada... los dos acercaron sus rostros lentamente... de pronto, Shaolong sonríe ampliamente, se agacha para recoger las cosas de él y de ella, luego él la toma de las manos y la jala corriendo.

-¡Cuidado! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella corriendo atrás de él.

-Hace unos momentos entré a una tienda a comprar unos hermosos broches...

-¿Y qué hay con eso?- preguntó la pequeña.

-¡Te quiero mostrar algo!- pronto dejaron de correr y Shaolong entró aun de las manos de Aino a la tienda.

Shaolong atrajo a Aino para que mirara el mostrador en donde había un hermoso set de pinches y cintas para amarrar el cabello.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?- preguntó él.

-Yo... yo... no puedo aceptar algo así.

-Vamos, no te apenes, tómalo como un regalo de Navidad adelantado- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Bien, a ver, me gusta...

-¡¡Monstrico!!- un grito hizo que los pelos de Shaolong se pusieran de puntas, volteó tiesamente y vio atrás de él.

-¡Primo!- exclamó la voz que él tan bien conocía.

-¿Tío Touya? ¿Amanda?- los vio entrar.

-¡Primito!- lo iba a abrazar cuando se percata de algo- ¡¡¿Quién rayos eres y por qué estás tomada de la mano de MI primo?!!- Touya al escuchar "MI primo" tomó a su hija por el cuello de la bruza y la jaló hacia atrás antes de que se abalanzara sobre la chica.

-¡¡Papá!! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame aclarar este asunto!- Amanda estaba histérica de celos, ya que eso demostraba, humeaba y estaba roja de furia.

Shaolong y Aino al percatarse de eso se soltaron enseguida, Aino miraba tímidamente a un lado y Shaolong miraba con una gota a Touya quien no estaba ¿Enojado? Al rato después Amanda se tranquilizo y fue a regalonear donde su primo como una tierna gatita regalona mientras Shaolong se mantenía quieto con una gota resbalándole y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo con tranquilidad Touya.

-Yo, Aino- dijo casi en un susurro, aun estaba avergonzada de lo anterior.

-Que lindo nombre- sonrió. Shaolong no podía creer el comportamiento de su tío.- _Esta chica tiene un gran parecido con Sakura, insisto- _pensó y luego dijo-Eres la de la otra ves en el parque de diversiones ¿Verdad?

-S- sí...- dijo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Bien ¿Qué hacían los dos?- preguntó Touya a Shaolong.

-Yo... estaba por comprarle el set de pinches y cintas para el cabello, cuando ustedes llegaron- contestó.

-Ya veo ¿Por qué entonces no lo haces?- preguntó.

-Este...- miró de reojo a Amanda que aun seguía colgada del brazo de Shaolong. Aino dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, Shaolong se percató de eso y rió también.

Touya volvió a coger a su hija del cuello de su blusa y lo separó de Shaolong que se fue a comprar el regalo.

-Feliz Navidad adelantado- dijo él dándole el set de pinches envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Gracias- Aino los recibió con gusto.

Luego de un rato se despidieron. Shaolong vio su reloj y...

-¡¡Aaaaahhhh!! ¡No!- gritó el pequeño de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Amanda.

-¡Se me hizo tarde!- y desapareció de la vista en unos instantes.

-Vaya que si corre rápido- comentó la pequeña.

-Ejem... ¿Continuamos?- sugirió el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-Sí papá- obedeció esta con una gran sonrisa.

*************

__

-3... 2... 1...- y una ráfaga de aire elevó sus cabellos y el polvo los hizo toser...- ¡Cof, cof!

-¿Llegué a tiempo?- preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros jadeante.

-Sí...- mientras Nakuru y Meiling estaban todas chasconas.

-Qué alivio- suspiró ya casi completamente recuperado.

-¿Qué te demoró?- preguntó Meiling.

-Bueno, me encontré con Tío Touya y Amanda.

-Sí yo también los vi- dijo Meiling.

*************

Akane se había retirado del lugar pagando la cuenta. Empezó a caminar por las calles.

-Será mejor hacerle una visita por la noche- se dijo a sí misma.

Se dirigía a su casa. Suspiró.

-Aun tengo mucho que hacer: Contactar con la otra mitad de su reencarnación, hablar con la Card Master, prepararme para lo que sucederá en el futuro cercano, Japón, Tokyo, te volveré a ver, después de tanto tiempo, cuanto... ¿20 años?- una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó en su rostro- parecen muchos años pero para mí fueron tan pocos, en 20 años... me enteré de lo que era, después de ese incidente, del cambio de ciudad, cosas extrañas empezaron a sucederme:

__

***Flashback***

-Hace 4 años desde que nos hemos cambiado a esta nueva ciudad, extraño a No, cómo me hubiera gustado conservarlo, era tan lindo, además sabía volar, pero estoy segura que estará bien con Sakura ¿Por qué nadie aun es mi amigo? Desde que pasan esas cosas extrañas, pero no creo que sean extrañas, No, sabía volar, no lo creí extraño, yo volé una ves... pero fue hace... tiempo, 4 años, no es mucho ¿O si? Pero fue a causa de la carta Flote, que hasta ahora me he dado cuenta por sus recuerdos, eso ocasionó que mi secreto despertaran- suspiró, miró su mano y esta brilló levemente- esto es ¿Magia?- ella estaba sentada en un parque solitario- Ting, en estos 4 años he descubierto mi secreto, mis recuerdos vinieron, mis recuerdos pasados, pero algo me falta, algo falta, su otra mitad, sí eso era, su otra mitad, la mitad del verdadero poder para completar el poder de la verdadera predicción. Soy su reencarnación...

***Fin del flashback***

-Soy la reencarnación de Ting, la vidente más famosa de todos los tiempo.

*************

Las cartas volvieron a su normalidad, como cartas, Sakura las guardó en su bolsillo.

-¡Ha quedado todo perfecto!- exclamó Tomoyo.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Sakura, acababan de terminar el recorrido por toda la mansión, incluyendo jardín.

-¡Qué gran trabajo!- Tomoyo y Sakura caminaban hacia la biblioteca para avisarle a Shaoran que reanudara el hechizo de bloqueo de magia.

Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron, se disponían a abrir la puesta cuando una enorme presencia mágica sintieron.

*************

El lugar cubierto por la oscuridad estaba en un silencio absoluto, casi hasta el punto de volverte loco, pero fue roto por una pequeña risa.

-Estoy aburrida, me divertiré un poco para asustarlos, total mi liberación se acerca.

-...- su compañero no respondió, permanecía serio y su aura brillaba.

-Bien, no me importa si no me contestas, sigue reuniendo tu tonta energía, yo la utilizaré para entretenerme un momento- rió.

Escalena tocó la superficie líquida del espejo y allí apareció la imagen de una mujer de aspecto mitad humano y mitad gata, tenía unos afilados colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios suaves y carnosos, el cabello rojo, el resto de su pelaje era negro, sus ojos ámbares y brillantes, sus manos estaban cubiertas por un guante de pata de gato atigrado al igual que sus pies, en su espalda sobresalían un par de alas de murciélagos.

-Te tengo una misión, Felina de las mil maldiciones, dales un susto a los Li

*************

Todos corrieron al jardín, allí se podía sentir la mayor cantidad de energía.

-¡Rayos! Nos atacan- digo enojado Shaoran.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamó Keroberos.

-¡Cuidado ama!- Yue apartó a Sakura y la dejó en un lugar más seguro, mientras que en donde Sakura estaba se había hecho añicos...

-Protejan a la Señora Li- ordenó uno de los tantos hechiceros. Kero y Yue se quedaron con Sakura, junto a unos cuantos hechiceros que habían venido a investigar lo del libro.

-Felina de las mil maldiciones- susurraron Eriol y Shaoran a la ves.

-Nunca había visto una, sólo en imágenes algo desfiguradas en los libros- dijo Shaoran.

-Pero en la realidad se ve más interesante ¿No te parece?- opinó Eriol con una sonrisa divertida.

-No, eso no fue gracioso- mientras los dos se alejaban para evitar la misma bola negra que estuvo a punto de lastimar a Sakura.

-Amo ¿Está usted bien?- preguntó Spinel Sun y lanzó un rayo de su boca a la Felina de las mil maldiciones, que fácilmente lo evitó.

-Sí, Spinel Sun, ese ataque no fue nada- respondió la reencarnación del mago Clow.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Shaoran, esta lo miró y asintió.

-¡Escudo!- llamó ella. El escudo protegió a cada uno de los que estaban allí.

-¡Eriol, destruyámosla!- ordenó Shaoran.

-¡Claro! Descendiente mío- rió y los dos al mismo tiempo murmuraron el hechizo para destruir a la Felina de las mil maldiciones.

__

"Poderes otorgados de la pureza,

manda las mil maldiciones al abismo,

manda a esta rebelde a su destino,

¡¡Destrucción!!"

-¡¡Miiaaaaaooooo!!- exclamó la Felina de las mil maldiciones mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos. 

Dos rayos plateados se unieron en uno para crear uno mucho más grande, avanzó directamente a la Felina de las mil maldiciones, allí se produjo una gran explosión tirando ramas, polvos, adornos y algo de nieve, junto con una ráfaga de aire.

Cuando todo pasó, todos miraron al cielo para ver si aun seguía allí, pero lo más probable era que no estaría, ya que ese hechizo era exclusivo para destruir a las Felinas de las mil maldiciones, que en estos tiempos ya no quedaban muchos. En tiempos antiguos ellas se habían rebelado y empezaron a destruir la Tierra pero fueron vencidas y destruidas, hasta el punto de casi quedar nada, aunque siempre se han dicho que algunas se escaparon y se escondieron, borraron todo acontecimiento en la historia, pero se registraron escritos secretos que ahora se encuentran sólo en la biblioteca del clan Li.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! Rayos, algo o alguien la protegió- exclamó Shaoran.

-¡Jajajaja!- se escuchó eco una sonrisa- no la destruirán hasta que me aburra- una voz infantil y divertida se escuchó en el jardín.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate!- gritó Shaoran.

-¡Papá!- una voz se escuchó.

-Shaolong- contestó él.

-Shaoran ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Meiling que seguía a Shaolong.

-Amo- Nakuru se transformó en Ruby Moon.

-¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Sí- contestó ella mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien! ¡Un Hijo Prohibido!- exclamó la extraña voz, mientras la Felina de las mil maldiciones los observaba desde lo alto.

-¿Hijo Prohibido? ¿Qué es eso? Mamá- preguntó Shaolong.

De pronto Sakura se desmaya...

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

-¡Sakura!- gritaron todos, al percatarse de lo ocurrido.

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- rió más la voz.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: (Con cara de misteriosa, mientras me froto las manos) Jejeje, estoy tramando algo con Sakura... no, no, no se apuren, ya lo sabrán ^^ ¡Por fin el capítulo 8! ¿Genial no? Jejeje... Bueno ya he desarmado algunos de los nuditos que puse, sorry, no pondré a Akane hablar en este capítulo con la persona que quiere hablar, lo dejaré para el otro. ¿Ya saben quien es ella? Me imagino que si, no sé que edad tenía en la serie de CCS pero supuse que tendría 8 así que lo he dejado en 8 años ¿Vale? No me reclamen después de que no concuerda. Me puse nerviosísima cuando escribí que Aino y Shaolong acercaban sus rostros poco a poco... ¬¬ ¿Pensaba que los iba hacer besarse? @o@ tendría que estar bastante mal de la cabeza para eso (xDD aunque ya lo estoy un poco xDD). ¿Qué se le habrá pasado por la mente de Touya que se comportó así con Aino? ¬¬ OJO: Él sospecha "algo". ¬¬ Vaya, después de haber adornado tan bonita la mansión... viene esta Felina de las mil maldiciones y la embarra todo... Con cariño, dedico esto a mi equipo: Monika, Naiko, Ukyo (¬¬ oigan, él es hombre y no mujer xDD) y a Noelia. Cualquier comentario y demás a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com OJO: no necesito, virus o bombas, tampoco atentados... etc. ^^ disfruten su día...

****

Avances: _"¡La sorpresa!"_

Logran derrotar a la Felina de las mil maldiciones, en parte porque Hirozu estuvo involucrado. Se acerca más la Navidad, a Shaolong aun le queda hacer los regalos de Amanda, Kero y Yue. Sakura les dará una sorpresa, una GRAN sorpresa... Akane, se encontrará a Mei Ye y conversarán sobre sus propias vidas...


	11. ¡La sorpresa!

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 9: _"¡La sorpresa!"_

-Escalena... ¡Ya basta!- Hirozu pareció al fin mostrar alguna expresión, aparte de la tranquilidad que siempre se conservaba en su rostro de niño.

-Pero...- Escalena se sorprendió ante el grito de Hirozu, pero luego una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro haciendo que el angelical y tierno rostro, pareciera la de un demonio frío y cruel.- Hasta que por fin logro impacientar a mi querido compañero... Hiro... ¡No lo haré porque tú me lo pides! ¡Quiero divertirme, jugar, reír!

-¡Basta Escalena!- Hirozu parecía enojado, la pupila de sus ojos se estiraron... el color violeta parecía variar levemente su tono al ser uno más claro...- perdóname, pero no soporto más tu actitud...- de las manos de él se crearon dos bolas de energía doradas, tan brillantes que Escalena tuvo que protegerse sus ojos azules.

-¡Qué haces!- gritó ella cubriéndose con las manos sus ojos mientras una brisa fuerte elevaba su largo cabello rubio.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- las dos bolas de energías fueron lanzadas por el chico de cabellos negros, una se dirigió a Escalena y la aprisionó en una especie de bola. La otra se dirigió al espejo de ella y la traspasó. 

Escalena miró con preocupación el espejo, luego volteó y su mirada se trasformó también, sus pupilas se estilaron, y el color azul... se tornó rojo... 

-¡¡Cómo pudiste!! ¡Te detesto! ¡Te aborrezco! ¡Te ODIO!- gritó golpeando con diversos ataques la esfera de energía que la tenía prisionera. Ninguno hacía efecto.

-Esa prisión será momentánea, acabará cuando cambies de opinión, si no cambias no desaparecerá- habló él mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a concentrar nuevamente energía, respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-Maldito...- susurró Escalena entre dientes, luego se lanzó a llorar- tonto... yo quería divertirme, ahora que estoy cerca de la libertad...

-Por eso debes esperar... y no adelantarte- estiró su brazo y una luz azul salió de su mano, rodeó la esfera y el sonido que provocaba Escalena cesó. Parecía un repelente de sonido- con eso bastará para que el silencio retorne...

*************

-¡Sakura, Sakura!- gritaba Shaoran abrazando a su mujer.

-Shaoran, llevémosla a la casa, para que se acueste sobre una cama- aconsejaba Meiling agarrando a su primo de los hombros para que se separara de Sakura- yo la atenderé...

-¡¡Mamá!!- gritaba Shaolong.

-¡Ama!- gritaron los guardianes.

-¡Señora Li!- gritaban otros.

-Vamos Shaoran- suplicaba Meiling.

-¡Yo la llevo!- Shaoran se dispuso a levantarla.

-No puedes, te necesitamos para combatir a la Felina de las mil maldiciones.

-¡Al diablo con eso, Sakura es más importante! ¡Quién sabe qué le ocurrió!- gritó Shaoran.

-Tranquilízate Shaoran, es solo un desmayo, creo sospechar el porque y no es nada serio- cooperó Tomoyo, quien había sido enviada de vuelta a casa en cuanto vieron qué era lo que los atacaba...

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Meiling, vio la extraña sonrisa de Tomoyo.

-Llevaré a Sakura a la casa- se ofreció Yue, ustedes continúen.

Shaoran al escuchar lo de Tomoyo, parecía más tranquilo, se relajó y fue a donde Eriol para elaborar un plan, junto a otros hechiceros, Kerberos, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun se les unieron. Meiling, Shaolong, Tomoyo y Yue entraron a casa con Sakura en los brazos del último.

-Bien... ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Kerberos.

-Lo que haremos será...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase Shaoran cuando una enorme bola dorada apareció de la nada, saliendo de un agujero negro y de inmediato el agujero se cerró, la bola aprisionó a la Felina de las mil maldiciones, que dejó escapar un maullido de sorpresa y terror, ya que la bola empezó a reducirse cuando la atrapó y terminó por desaparecer al cabo de unos segundos, dejando a todos asombrados y pensativos, en el caso de Shaoran y Eriol.

Luego regresaron a casa, Shaoran corrió de inmediato a su habitación, Eriol lo siguió, al igual que los guardianes, el resto caminaron con lentitud.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta de la habitación del jefe del Clan Li, vieron con sorpresa que Tomoyo y Meiling reían, Sakura también parecía contenta, Yue igual, al verlos se trasformó Yukito demostrando una sonrisa más agradable aun. Los otros guardianes hicieron lo mismo. Shaolong saltaba de alegría por la habitación.

-¡Qué pasó Sakura!- preguntó Shaoran sentándose en la enorme cama y besándola.

-¡¡Es que papá!! Voy a...- pero fue callado por Tomoyo quien le susurró después algo en el oído 

-Shhhh... queremos que sea sorpresa...

-Bueno...- dijo este pero aun con la enorme emoción por dentro. Shaoran levantó una ceja.

-Shaoran, despreocúpate, no es nada serio, solo necesito un poco de descanso... ¿No es verdad Meiling?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Eriol sonreía, parecía saber lo que pasaba aquí.

-Sakura ¿Está segura que no es nada? Meiling tú eres la experta...- preguntó Kero.

-Tranquilo Kero, está todo bien- le tranquilizó Yukito. Meiling sonrió

-Amo Eriol ¿Sabe que pasa aquí?- preguntó Nakuru en un susurro con Spinel en el brazo.

Eriol se acercó a Nakuru y le susurró algo en el oído dejando a esta sorprendida, sus ojos brillaron y también celebró como Shaolong lo había hecho, saltando por toda la habitación, lanzando a Spinel lejos, tomó a Shaolong de las manos y dieron un par de vueltas, para luego abrazar a un mareado Li.

-¡¿Qué bien no?! ¡Aaaaahhh jajajaja!- esto dejó a todos con una gota en al cabeza- lo siento, me emocioné- ante eso todos rieron. 

Shaoran parecía que era el único que no sabía junto a Kero, los dos se miraron confundidos.

*************

Golpearon la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- una mujer pelirroja se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de abrirla y a centímetros de aquella puerta... sintió una presencia familiar, pero no era ninguno de los que vivían allí- _¿Quién será? ¿Por qué me es tan familiar?- _igual la abrió.

Al otro lado de la puerta apareció una mujer de su mismo porte, con lentes oscuros y una chaqueta larga, sus cabellos eran castaños, casi rojizos, su piel blanca, no parecía tener más de 28 años...

-Buenas... tardes- sonrió de manera misteriosa para luego agregar mientras se sacaba los lentes oscuros y mostrar unos ojos marrones- Mei Ye.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Lo sé todo sobre ti, no es necesario tanto respeto, trátame de tú, mucho gusto, soy Akane y necesitamos hablar, en otro lugar, si se puede...- dijo la extraña.

-Dame un momento, tomaré mis cosas, dejaré un mensaje y nos vamos- Mei Ye entró y luego de unos minutos se marcharon, tenía la sensación que debía hacerlo.

*************

Las dos mujeres se ubicaron en una cafetería cercana, a un rincón para que nadie los interrumpiera.

-¿Desean algo señoritas?- preguntó un camarero.

-Un té caliente- pidió Akane, no quería café en ese momento- por favor, gracias- luego se dirigió a Mei Ye, quien la miraba fijamente, le sonrió- pide lo que quieras, yo pago.

-Agua, agua por favor, gracias- no le quitaba la vista a Akane.

-¿Segura? Bueno, sírvale agua a la señorita...- el camarero se marchó, ninguna de las dos entablaron palabras algunas hasta que el camarero les trajo lo que pidieron y agradecieron pidiendo que no las molestara al menos que fuera llamado.

-Claro, como ustedes pidan- el camarero se marchó. Akane tomó con tranquilidad un sorbo de su té.

-Relájate, no te voy a comer- bromeó Akane.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Mei Ye relajándose.

-Empezaré por el principio...- Akane tomó otro sorbo y luego suspiró.- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... existió una hechicera... más que hechicera era una vidente, fue la vidente más famosa de todos los tiempos- Mei Ye escuchaba atenta- ella, al morir deseó reencarnar para prevenir el peligro que se efectuaría en esta época, un peligro que ella predijo durante toda su vida... aquel peligro se trata de... los "Hijos Prohibidos"

-Y qué tengo que ver yo...- preguntó Mei Ye. Por parte de Kyu, solo conocía algo de los Hijos Prohibidos y sabía que si los obtenían, de ellos desprendería un gran poder capaz de destruirlo todo.

-Todo- dijo Akane, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja de ojos azules y continuó- nosotras somos las reencarnaciones de ella, ella se dividió en dos para que el poder de la visión al futuro sea imposible de usar, por ahora...

-¿Por qué por ahora? ¿Nosotras?

-Ella sufrió mucho con sus visiones, no quiso que su reencarnación sufriera lo mismo, por eso. Me he sorprendido bastante al verte... eres idéntica a ella... a Ting- al mencionar ese nombre, el tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente, Mei Ye se asustó, de pronto sintió algo pasar frente a sus ojos...

*************

-Amanda, se está haciendo tarde, regresemos a casa, le prometimos volver para almorzar- le dijo Touya.

-Si, papá- contestó esta con una sonrisa.

Los dos se dirigieron con tranquilidad a la mansión Li. En parte Touya había tenido un mal presentimiento, pero hace poco que ese presentimiento se había desvanecido.

*************

__

Una mujer con un largo vestido celeste estaba paseando bastante preocupada por el jardín lleno de tulipanes. Parecían susurrar una y otra ves la misma frase. Se acercó para escuchar mejor y ver si de casualidad podía ayudarla.

-Clow, Clow... ¿Será bueno avisarle?- se preguntaba en un susurro- él... él... él va a dejar este mundo, lo sé y será... en un futuro no muy lejano...

-Disculpa ¿Te preocupa algo?- pero parecía ser ignorada- Disculpa...- con una mano intentó tocarla pero la traspasó, retiró rápidamente la mano y volvió a intentarlo, pasó lo mismo, fue cuando se fijó bien, la mujer era idéntica a ella, cabellos rojos y ojos azules...- esto acaso... ¿Es un recuerdo? ¿Un recuerdo de Ting?

La imagen repentinamente cambió:

Cambió a ser la de la mujer tirada sobre una tumba llorando, sus llantos eran amargos, dolorosos, parecía sufrir y esas lágrimas... esos llantos... parecían venir desde el fondo de su adolorida alma, esos llantos provocaba que ella misma tuviera ganas de llorar, llorar por el solo hecho de ver la tristeza de Ting, esa tristeza que amarga hasta el punto de querer dejar la vida para dejar se sufrir, una tristeza y amargura intensa, profunda, difícil de calmar...

-No, no, no lo puedo creer... ¡Lo sabía yo! Pero... no tan luego... ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?! ¡¿Por qué no me diste oportunidad de decírtelo?! ¡¿Por qué Clow?! ¡Dímelo! ¡¡DÍMELO!!- nuevamente los llantos.

Mei Ye sintió levemente la pena de ella y también le dieron ganas de llorar... aunque una pregunta rondaba su mente ¿Qué cosa no le habrá dicho? ¿Qué? Se sentía extrañamente identificada con ello...

La imagen se desvaneció, pasaron otras imágenes, imágenes rápidas de toda la vida de Ting, momentos de alegrías y tristezas de Ting, pasaron frente a sus ojos, haciéndola recordar su misión original... Prevenir el Caos que se aproxima...

-Esa es la misión que le asigné a mis reencarnaciones- se escuchó una voz después de que todas las imágenes pasaran y se situaban en un campo de flores. 

Un campo donde solo tenían flores y un enorme árbol en el centro, allí estaba Mei Ye y frente a ella, pero de espaldas una enorme y larga cabellera pelirroja. La figura dio la vuelta y mostró un rostro pacífico de ojos azules.

-Ting...- susurró Mei Ye.

-Sí, querida Mei Ye- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tengo preguntas que hacerte- dijo Mei Ye.

-Mira que linda son las flores...- avanzó y dio una vuelta en medio de ellas- ¿Sabías que ellas son muy frágiles?- Mei Ye se quedó mirándola- Clow...- su mirada se tornó melancólica- Clow era amante de la naturaleza, de la vida... de todo ser vivo de este planeta, era además un gran mago y para mí, él significó mucho...- tomó una flor y lo acercó a su pecho, Mei Ye pudo ver perfectamente una lágrima cristalina caer sobre uno de los pétalos de aquella flor- mucho, significó mucho, fue el único que me comprendió, que no me rechazó por mis poderes, ya que eran considerados una violación a las reglas de poder ver el futuro de manera tan clara, esas visiones no eran pistas ni imágenes cortadas, eran casi historias completas...-suspiró- mi pasado, un pasado triste- levantó la vista y Mei Ye vio sus ojos con lágrimas- siempre he sido una niña que se la pasaba sufriendo, mi pequeña, mi primera hija, ocasionada por una terrible... violación, pero igual la quise, era mi niña, mi pequeña, una pequeña que tiene mi sangre... mi carne, parte de mi... la quise muchísimo, pero...- su mirada se tornó rencorosa y las lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza eran de furias- esa mariposa, maldita mariposa, Caos, Caos me la arrebató ¡Fue ella!- se volvió a tranquilizar y se arrodilló sobre el campo de flores y siguió relatando- pero estoy segura que pronto estaré con ella, ya no puedo seguir sin Clow- rió- mira... este jardín me lo obsequió él, hace poco, antes de morir, me la obsequió... gracias...- miró a Mei Ye con una sonrisa- lo lamento Mei Ye, creo que distribuí un poco mal mis reencarnaciones, a ti te ha ocurrido lo peor, tuviste y perdiste de la misma manera que yo... quisiera pedirte perdón- pero Mei Ye negó y puso más atención- no logré jamás decirle a Clow lo que sentía por él, como lo lamenté no haberlo hecho, me arrepiento, no fui capaz, me acobardé, tuve miedo de perder nuestra amistad... no supe lo que él sentía por mí- sus lágrimas volvieron afluir- pero tenía una misión que cumplir, mis predicciones me estaban presionando demasiado, necesitaba terminar cuanto antes mi trabajo para...- en sus manos apareció una espada hermosa, en su empuñadura habían varias piedras preciosas de gran valor- esta espada la ha heredado mi familia durante generaciones y generaciones, será un gran honor que estuviera manchada con mi sangre...- se la enterró en el pecho, el campo de flores se trasformó a la de un mundo de oscuridad en donde solo estaban ellas dos, Mei Ye aterrorizada- Mei, quiero que tengas esta espada y la uses, será un regalo mío, quiero que protejas a los Hijos Prohibidos- el vestido blanco de Ting se manchó de un color carmesí, retiró la espada de su pecho con un quejido agonizante, la sangre salpicó y caminó con dificultad hacia Mei Ye mientras la espada se transformaba en un colgante con forma de tulipán- se transformará cuando la llames, tenla- Mei Ye la recibió temblorosa... y se la colocó en el cuello- protégelos, protégelos y evita que Caos se apodere de ellos... evita que Caos... surja de ellos...

-¡Pero es Kyu quién los quiere! ¡¿Quién es Caos?! ¡¿Qué es Caos?! ¡Kyu es un ser humano!- pero Ting negó con la cabeza y susurró- tienes que decirle a Clow lo que yo sentía por él- luego lentamente cerró los ojos y calló en el piso mientras un charco de sangre tocaba los pies de Mei Ye...-¡¡TING!!

*************

Akane estaba tomando con tranquilidad su té, ya estaba terminando, vio como Mei Ye sacudía su cabeza y pestañeaba un poco para despertarse mejor... ¿Qué había pasado?

-Ting, Ting se suicidó...- susurraba.

-Sí, ella se suicidó- contestó Akane al fin terminando su té- veo que tu te quedaste al final con al Espada Harusame*.

Ante ese comentario acercó su mano a su pecho, ya que había sentido un leve peso sobre ellas, había un colgante con forma de tulipán.

-Ya puedo recordar todo y el porqué inconscientemente me uní a Kyu... era por mi misión la misión de...

-Proteger a los Hijos Prohibidos y evitar que el Caos surja y se apodere de ellos- recitaron las dos al mismo tiempo, sus mentes se estaban conectando poco a poco.

-¿Seremos una mente para siempre?- preguntó Mei Ye.

-No, solo cuando las dos queramos al mismo tiempo- contestó Akane, miró su reloj- ya se hace tarde son las 2.30 de la tarde- se levantó, Mei Ye hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias... Akane- Mei Ye se inclinó.

-No hay problema- Akane le sonrió.

-Señoritas aquí está la cuenta- le entregó el camarero. Akane pagó, luego las dos salieron de la cafetería.

-Nos veremos- dijo Akane.

-Si- contestó su compañera.

-De esto... ninguna palabra- se volvió a poner los lentes oscuros y me marchó perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Ninguna palabra...- susurró y también se marchó, sin saber que alguien misterioso observó todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hicieron.

*************

Touya llegó con Amanda para almorzar, junto a los demás, esta ves se les unió Yelan junto a las cuatro hermanas (sus respectivas familias trabajaban en otros lugares para el concilio, fuera del país, pero ellas vienen de ves en cuando a visitar a su madre).

-Pero Sakura ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Touya después de escuchar todo lo ocurrido.

-Sí, hermanito ¿Ves que estoy en perfectas condiciones?- Sakura levanta los brazos. Todos sonríen.

-Pero igual monstruo, cuídate bien, después tengo algo que preguntarte- eso dejó a todos preguntándose de qué será. 

-Hermano... ¿Aun me llamas monstruo?- Sakura lo miró. Todos rieron.

Siguieron comiendo mientras conversaban sobre otras cosas.

-¿No notaron algo extraño durante la pelea?- preguntó de la nada Shaoran, todos fijaron la mirada en él.

-Creo que sí- Eriol estaba pensativo pero luego mostró su sonrisa de siempre- ¿Te refieres a lo que destruyó a la Felina de las mil maldiciones?

-Si- respondió él.

-Es verdad, no nos han contado el cómo la destruyeron- Meiling hizo notar su voz.

-Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente...- intentó explicar Kero- cuando ustedes se fueron nos reunimos para ver qué táctica podríamos usar para vencer a la Felina de las mil maldiciones, yo tenía ya una grandiosa idea en mi mente y lo iba a aportar pero... Shaoran comenzó con su idea antes que yo hablara- miró a Shaoran- cuando de un agujero negro, en el cielo, que apareció de la nada, salió una luz dorada muy brillante, casi parecía un sol- a todos se les aparecieron una enorme gota en la cabeza, Kero exageraba las cosas...- dio contra la Felina de las mil maldiciones aprisionándola, ella maulló fuerte de terror y desesperación porque la bola se estaba contrayendo, yo la hubiera destruido de hace que rato, bueno... pero la Felina de las mil maldiciones fue destruida finalmente, no logró escapar y pues... la bola quedó tan pequeña que quedó en la nada...- Kero dio una reverencia y todos los que estaba allí lo miraban raro...

-Kero... ¿Seguro que pasó eso?- preguntó Sakura con desconfianza.

-Eh... jejeje... bueno...- puso una de sus diminutas manitas detrás de la cabeza y se rascó.

-Bueno, pasó eso pero exageró algunas cosas, pero son pequeños detalles, en el fondo ocurrió todo lo que Kerberos narró- aclaró Eriol.

Shaoran y Kero habían empezado a mirarse fijamente y de sus ojos salían pequeñas chispas de rayos rojos...

-¿Cómo que tú tenías una idea mejor que la mía_?- _le susurró Shaoran.

-Es la verdad, de las verdades mocoso, yo tenía una idea mejor que la tuya, pero tú te adelantaste en querer decir la tuya_- _le respondió Kero de la misma manera, en un susurro.

-Mientes muñequito de quinta_- _se defendió Shaoran.

-¡Cómo que miento! ¡Adónde la viste! Y no me llames nuevamente 'muñequito de quinta', mira que no lo soy, soy en GRAN Kerberos guardián de las Cartas Sakura ¿Oíste mocoso de los mocosos? ¿Oíste? ¿Oíste?- se defendió Kero- si no, que Meiling te revise las orejas...

__

-¡¡Cómo te atreves!!-Shaoran se enfureció.

Todos suspiraron, algunos reían de manera nerviosa y otros de diversión.

-Pero volviendo al tema original...- habló Spinel.

La señora Li, madre de Shaoran, estaba bastante pensativa.

-Pero al menos, nadie salió lastimado ¿O sí? Eso es lo más importante- Shiefa miró a cada uno de los que estuvieron involucrado en la pelea de la Felina de las mil maldiciones.

-No, todos estamos en perfectas... condiciones- Shaoran miró a Sakura de reojo, quien sonrió nerviosa.

-Shaoran, te digo que estoy bien, no es nada grave- le susurró su esposa.

*************

La puerta se cerró, se dio cuenta que nadie estaba en casa.

-Que extraño, generalmente mamá siempre está en casa- susurró una pequeña de 10 años dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, miró el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche y vio: 14:35, ya era tarde y su madre debía estar en casa con su comida lista, tal ves salió a comprar o tuvo que ir a alguna parte de manera urgente... quien sabe... total, su familia siempre estuvo llena de misterios y soledad.

Dejó su mochila en la cama y se sentó en ella, puso la bolsa que traía, en sus piernas y abrió el set de pinches que le regaló Shaolong hace unos momentos. Su cabello era largo, se veía bonito suelto, pero con aquellos pinches se verían más bonito ¿No? Se paró frente al espejo de la habitación y allí probó algunos, se veían bien. 

Luego se dirigió a su cama y de debajo de su almohada sacó un cuaderno, la abrió y se dispuso a escribir:

__

"Diciembre 22

Querido Diario:

Hoy estoy feliz, te cuento que en la mañana caminaba por la calle y me llamó la atención un instructivo para hacer un oso de felpa, pues lo compré, luego me encontré con Akane ¡Qué gusto me dio eso! Pues me fui con ella y tomamos algo, conversamos de muchas cosas, al rato después me encontré con Shaolong Li, ya sabes quien es, en realidad él me encontró andaba por el centro comercial comprando para Navidad, fiesta que no significa mucho para mí, nunca la hemos celebrado, nuestra casa siempre está fría y sin adornos, no importa ya me acostumbré, volviendo a lo que te decía pues me sentí extraña, como si fuera furia o algo dentro de mí cuando lo vi... no lo soporté más y salí corriendo, pero él me alcanzó (corre más rápido que yo) en ese instante fue TAN tierno conmigo que no sé, después de que yo explotara y le confesara que sentía celos de su familia, luego sentí que cada palabra de él me derretía por dentro, era tan cálido... (¡Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo!) me dijo el significado de mi nombre, Aino, significa Jardín de amor, es muy lindo... luego pasó algo extraño, mi corazón saltaba muy rápido... sentía que la temperatura subía... no sé, era una sensación demasiada extraña... de pronto él me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo, fue cuando me compró un set de pinches para mi cabello, ahora mismo estoy usando algunos, son muy bonitos, allí nos encontramos con su tío, jeje... parecen llevarse mal, yo lo encuentro muy simpático, es amable, caballeroso lo único malo es que tiene una hija MUY extraña, mira que gritarme que Shaolong es suyo de la nada... bueno, en parte es su primo, pero me dio mucha vergüenza su reacción, además de que yo... bueno... no sé tal ves me atrae un poco Li (¡¡Aaaahhh!! ¡Pero qué rayos estoy contando!). ¿Sabes? Acabo de oír que alguien llega, mejor te dejo.

Gracias querido Diario

Me despido, Aino."

Cerró el Diario y lo guardó nuevamente debajo de la almohada y salió a ver quién era.

-Mamá... ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó ella desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Salí por unos momentos... con una amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que traes en el cuello?- preguntó Aino acercándose a su madre.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto?- tomó su collar con forma de Tulipán- un lindo regalo de... ella- respondió Mei Ye, mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y lo tuyo?- refiriéndose a los pinches nuevos de la niña de ojos verdes- nunca has usado esa clase de adornos.

-Me los regaló un amigo- respondió sin calidez.

-¿Amigo?- preguntó la mujer- ¿Quién?

-Alguien que tú no conoces ¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Compré unos panes al vapor, están en la mesa, cómetelos, no tengo tiempo ahora... necesito salir de nuevo- mientras revisaba el refrigerador- tengo que comprar las cosas para la cena- se dirigió hacia la entrada guardó las llaves en su cartera y se colocó una chaqueta- vuelvo en un rato- salió cerrando la puerta.

-Gracias...- los tomó y se sentó en el livin, mientras encendía la tele para ver si había algo entretenido.

*************

Los días pasaron rápido, en la noche de Navidad la mansión Li tenía una gran fiesta, habían invitados bastantes importantes, personas que estaban involucradas con el Concilio y otras que no, por eso las conversaciones sobre magia era bien discreta, habían varios niños y niñas también que a la entrada recibieron sus regalos, eran hijos de la gente que estaban en la fiesta u otros pariente...

Kero estaba bastante contento dentro de la cocina, aparte que allí Shaolong le entregó su regalo: pasteles y chocolates. Los demás también las recibieron. Spinel leía en la parte de la biblioteca, era más tranquilo y aprovechaba de ayudar en la vigilancia, Yukito se quedó en la fiesta comiendo bastante, sin mencionar que ya terminó con le regalo de Shaolong, Nakuru allí tratando de conseguir un chico guapo, Meiling y Tomoyo permanecían con Sakura y Shaolong cerca de la chimenea encendida, Shaoran conversaban algunos asuntos a un lado y Eriol estaba siendo acosado por jóvenes bastante guapas y él solo sonreía. Amanda tratando de ser la lider del grupo de niños. Touya se acercó al único paquete que quedaba debajo del árbol y leyó de quien era y para quien era.

-¡Mocoso! ¡Es tuyo!- llamó a Shaoran, este se volteó con un suspiro, Sakura al ver eso se puso algo nerviosa Tomoyo intentó tranquilizarla junto con Meiling y Shaolong.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Es tuyo- Touya se lo entregó.

-A ver- vio la etiqueta del paquete y decía: 

__

De: Tu amada Sakura

Para: Mi amado Shaoran

Shaoran miró hacia donde Sakura quien se estaba sentando en el sofá, algo sonrojada. Abrió con cuidado el paquete y miró en su interior, sus ojos detonaron sorpresa, parecían brillar de alegría, sacó lo que contenía y era una pequeña caja trasparente. Caminó hacia donde su esposa y allí se sentó al lado de ella sin poder creerlo...

-Sakura...- susurró él. Ella asintió de manera tranquila, con una sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas- ¿De verdad? Desde cuando...

-Hace... dos meses- susurró.

Shaoran la abrazó y miró de nuevo el regalo de Navidad de Sakura, un par de zapatitos para bebes, color blanco. Luego se separaron y la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaban a él, colocó una mano en el vientre de su amada y lentamente besó los labios de ella.

-Te quiero tanto...- le susurró él a su esposa.

-Yo también te quiero mi pequeño Shaoran- Sakura le susurró. Todos aplaudieron.

-¡¡VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO!!- gritó el pequeño Li- he deseado tanto decirlo... jeje- a todos se le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-Shaoran, Sakura- llamó Eriol acercándose a ellos- aun no les doy mi regalo- de su bolsillo les extendió un sobre.

Ellos los recibieron y lo abrieron, para su sorpresa eran 2 pasajes para ir a Londres...

-Ya sabes, en China no se puede tener más de un hijo por pareja (en caso de gemelos es una excepción) por eso les ofrezco un viaje para Londres- este sonrió- o estarás pagando más de lo normal... o ya sabes... te estarán molestando demasiado...- Shaoran le surgió una gota, tenía suficiente dinero para eso... pero bueno, como su amigo, ya se tomó la molestia de comprárselos, no los iba a rechazar ¿O sí? Y sobre eso de molestarlo... por algo él era una persona de gran prestigio ¿Quién se molestaría en hacerlo? Pero pensándolo bien... podría haber excepciones...

-Que amable- todos aplaudieron.

-Pero... ¿Cómo supiste lo del bebé?- preguntó Mailing- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Querida Mei... ¿Recuerdas "Quién" soy?- sonrió de manera misteriosa el joven con gafas.

-Bien, ya déjalo...- le molestaba esa forma de ser de Eriol, siempre a un paso delante de todo.

-¿Son sólo dos pasajes?- preguntó decepcionado Shaolong. Todos rieron.- Yo quería ir...

-Tienes que estudiar, después de las vacaciones de Navidad volverás a la escuela...- le dijo Sakura.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero... ¿Cómo papá cuando era pequeño? Se fue a Japón a estudiar ¿No?- a Shaoran le apareció una gota.

-Lo de tu papá es distinto- Sakura sonrió- él tenía una misión importante.

-Ah...- Shaolong aun seguía decepcionado- Porfis... llévenme...- suplicaba.

Los dos se miraron, Shaoran y Sakura, tomaron una decisión.

-Está bien... compraremos otro para ti...- Sakura miró el pasaje- esto parte... para... ¡¡PASADO MAÑANA!!

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Al fin un nuevo capítulo jeje ¿Me demoré? U.U Sorry ¬¬ últimamente me tiene prohibido tocar el computador... ¡¡Tengo que hacer muchas cosas para ganarme mi propio computador!! Uno solo MIO (bwajajajajajaja) Genial ¿No? Uno mío, sólo mío ^^Û estoy emocionada... pero primero tengo que ayudar en el nuevo negocio de mi papá xDDDD me van a comprar uno portátil... para no ocupar mucho espacio xDD, bien de todos modos yo ocupo el compu sólo para navegar en Internet, escribir fan-fics o tareas... nada mas xDDD. ¿Quién será la persona que vigilaba a Akane y Mei Ye? Ok comentarios, sugerencias, eso hablando de sugerencias: _¿Quieren que el bebé de Sakura y Shaoran sea HOMBRE o MUJER? Acepto también ideas de nombres para el bebé, pueden darme como máximo 3 nombres, si es que tienen varios,_ yo elegiré cual me guste más ^.~* TODO eso (lo de la sugerencia) a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com otros comentarios dejen un Review si está en no consideraré la sugerencia si me la dan en el Review, tienen plazo hasta el 31 de ENERO, calculo que mas o menos allí tendré el capítulo listo para anunciar el nacimiento xDDDD Vale, saludos a mis amigos Crystal, Naiko, Ukyo y Maika.

****

*Espada Harusame: Pues saqué ese nombre de nada más ni nada menos que la serie Shaman King, la espada que usa Yoh Asakura que le perteneció a Amidamaru ^^ "Harusame" significa: Haru = Primavera; Same = Lluvia, en japonés (Si no me equivoco xDDD)

****

Avances: _"Encuentros"_

Sakura y Shaoran junto a su hijo parten a Londres, allí Shaolong deberá entrar a una nueva escuela (^^Û esperemos que le vaya bien el ingles xDD) Antes de eso Touya le pregunta sobre algo importante. Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel también regresan, Yukito se queda en la mansión Li y tiene un encuentro bastante extraño, como Yukito y Yue, Aino se entera del viaje de Shaolong el primer día de escuela después de Navidad, queda triste porque pensaba darle algo muy especial. Los malos planean sus próximos movimientos porque algo se aproxima. Y... aun me queda muchas cosas que explicar que serán resueltas a medida de que la historia avance... Por cierto la familia Kinomoto también regresa a EE.UU. ¡¡Akane se da cuenta de algo importante!!


	12. Encuentros

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 10: _"Encuentros"_

Al otro día, la mansión Li estaba algo alborotada, Shaoran tenía que dejar en claro varios asuntos del concilio y dejarle algunos cargos a gente de más confianza. No podía irse y dejarlo todo tirado, tampoco podía quedarse en Hong Kong y dejar a Sakura sola en estos tiempos en Londres.

Sakura, con ayuda de algunas doncellas, ayudaban a empacar, los demás también lo hacía, como la familia Kinomoto y también Eriol con Nakuru. Como Li se iría a Inglaterra con Sakura, su esposa, Shaolong, Eriol y Nakuru; Touya, Tomoyo y su hija también volverían a su respectivo país, EE.UU.

Yukito al igual que Kero se quedarían en el Concilio. Meiling seguiría en Hong Kong por su trabajo.

*************

Sakura estaba en la habitación, ya tenía casi todo listo, solo faltaba algo, se sentó en el borde de la cama de 2 plazas, en su lado y abrió con suavidad el cajón de su mesita de noche, de allí sacó un libro de color rosado, con su nombre encima. 

-Las cartas- susurró. Sacó las cartas del interior del libro y buscó un pañuelo para envolverlas, las envolvió y se acercó a la bolsa que tendría a mano durante todo el viaje, las metió adentro, segura de que no se perderían.

Después de eso salió de la habitación y fue a la de su hijo.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó al entrar, pero lo que vio dejó que una gota cayera sobre su cabeza y miraba de manera asombrada a su hijo.

-Sí... casi... falta poco... eso creo... ¡Ya!- por fin cerró la maleta que parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

-Hijo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Qué es todo lo que metiste?- de pronto los dos miran horrorizado como la maleta volvió a abrirse de golpe y todo el contenido de su interior salió disparado por todas direcciones.

-Upss...- llegó a susurrar el pequeño Li.

-¡Shaolong! ¡Con todo eso tendremos sobrepeso y no nos dejarán subir!- Sakura tomó un diccionario de Chino/Ingles, Ingles/Chino, un libro de magia que Shaolong últimamente estaba estudiando y otros libros similares, pergaminos mágicos y otras cosas, el amuleto que solía llevar que al invocarla se trasformaba en su espada, la ropa que llevaba, todas las prendas desparramadas.- Shaolong ¿Piensas llevar todo eso en esa maleta pequeña? Me hubieras pedido una más grande y...- le susurró- si quieres no llevamos los libros de magia, estoy segura que Eriol tiene mucho allá en su mansión, además... podrás seguir estudiando cuando regresemos- rió.

-Oh...- dijo avergonzado...- pero seguro que llevo mi espada, eso no faltará...

-Claro, ahora apurémonos y doblemos todo esto- los dos empezaron a trabajar.

Pronto el día pasó y la noche llegó a cubrir el firmamento, comieron una espléndida cena de despedida, luego de un té, decidieron que ya era hora de dormir, al día siguiente les esperaba un viaje bastante agotador en avión.

-Buenas Noches- se dijeron todos.

Todos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando aparecieron sirvientas para limpiar todo.

Touya se excusó un momento con Tomoyo.

-Necesito hablar un momento con mi hermana, no tardo Tomoyo- le dio un beso en la frente y Tomoyo se marchó con una sonrisa junto a Amanda. Touya se acercó a Sakura y la llamó, ella se disculpó con Shaoran y se dirigió a donde su hermano.

-¿Sucede algo hermano?

-Necesito preguntarte algo Sakura, espero que me respondas con sinceridad.- Sakura ante eso se confundió un poco, se dirigieron a la sala, donde nadie estaría, las luces se habían apagado y sólo la chimenea estaba encendida y el reloj que estaba colgado arriba de ella indicaba que eran ya las 12:00 en punto.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, cerca del fuego que crepitaba y daba calidez a la inmensa sala.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Sakura al sentarse con cuidado.

-Sakura... cuéntame qué pasó el día en que... nació mi sobrino- parecía muy serio.

-¿Eh?- Sakura estaba poniéndose nerviosa- ¿A qué te refieres Touya?

-No respondas con preguntas Sakura, me he dado cuenta de algo y quiero que me respondas... ¿Qué pasó?

-Hermano, no sé de qué me hablas- retiró su mirada verde hacia el fuego y vio las pequeñas chispas que de ves en cuando lanzaba el fuego.

Touya se levantó de su asiento y paseó un par de veces cerca del fuego, Sakura agachó la mirada a sus manos.

-Monstruo... te conozco bien y estás mintiendo, dime la verdad...- Touya se detuvo y volvió a su asiento, hubo un silencio.

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?- preguntó de pronto Sakura.

-Cuando salí con Amanda al centro comercial- explicó- vi a Shaolong con una niña- Sakura sentía como su corazón se encogía- en esa niña se percibe una esencia muy familiar que me resultó extraño, decidí saludarla y me di cuenta que es muy parecida a ti físicamente cuando eras pequeña, excepto por el cabello más largo y oscuro, claro, el color oscuro tiene su porqué, además es muy parecida a Shaolong, lo que más destacan son sus ojos verdes, igual que los de él y los tuyos, y me di cuenta, que esa esencia que percibía en ella era muy parecida a la que tu soltabas de pequeña, exceptuando porque la de ella está impregnada de sufrimiento y soledad... ¿Sakura no te duele? Necesito confirmarlo, el día en que nació Shaolong... ¿No fue el único verdad? Los dos son demasiados parecidos, yo hasta diría iguales si Shaolong se llegara a dejar crecer el cabello- Sakura guardaba silencio, su hermano estaba acertando poco a poco- cuando, la vi en el parque de diversiones, no le presté mucha atención, por eso no me di cuenta, pero Sakura ¿Tú sabías? Explícamelo Sakura ¡Explícamelo por favor! Soy tu hermano- Touya se había levantado al ver que su hermana se levantaba y se dirigía al fuego y se agachaba para remover un poco la madera que se quemaba, pero él no se movió de su lugar, solo se había puesto de pie.

-Hermano, creo que me has descubierto... sí, Shaolong tiene una hermana gemela- habló con tranquilidad aun con la vara en la mano y moviendo la madera, pero su voz sonaba algo quebradiza, ya no era necesario ocultarle la verdad a su hermano, después de todo él era terco y seguiría insistiendo hasta conseguir la verdad- aquel día...

__

***Flashback***

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- Sakura había dejado a Aino en la cuna ya que se había dormido, después de que Shaoran saliera y estaba tratando de hacer dormir a Shaolong cuando aparecieron esos extraños sujetos.

-Solo queremos lo de la profecía- una voz fría inundó el lugar, proveniente de aquel sujeto de cabellos negros.

Una mujer avanzó hasta la cuna de Aino.

-¡No la toques!- Sakura había salido de su cama y estaba protegiendo lo que traía en la mano y a la ves parándose frente a la cuna de su otra hija- ¡Si te acercas no sabes de los que soy capas!

La mujer ni caso le hizo y la apartó del lugar con solo una ráfaga de viento empujándola junto con lo que tenia en las manos hacia al lado de la puerta y calló al lado izquierdo de ella, justo en ese momento la puerta se abre con un corte provocado por una extraña espada, pero Sakura la reconocía bien.

-Sha... Shaoran...- apenas tenía fuerzas su poder mágico todavía no había alcanzado su totalidad y tampoco su poder vital, la recuperación era lenta.

-¡Que le han hecho!- exclamó furioso Shaoran mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-Solo queremos lo de la profecía- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el bulto rosado.

-¡No!- gritó Sakura, se paró y corrió hacia ella.

-Gracias- mientras tomaba a Shaolong que estaba en las manos de Sakura y a la vez que la esquivaba.

-¡Sakura! ¡Devuelvan a Aino y a Shaolong!- exclamó cada ves más furioso Shaoran.

-No te los lleves- decía desesperada Sakura- ¡No!

-Vámonos- le dijo el otro hombre y desapareció.

-Claro- se preparaba para desaparecer cuando... 

-¡Dios del rayo! ¡Ven!- un rayo de rozó el brazo izquierdo haciéndola soltar a Shaolong y luego desaparecer completamente.

-¡Dios del viento! ¡Ven a mí!- y una pequeña ráfaga de viento amortiguó la caída del niño para luego ser tomado por los cálidos brazos de una madre y dejar su llanto para traer una pequeña risa.

-Shaolong- dijo entre lágrimas Sakura, luego lo entregó a Shaoran y se paró en la ventana, la abrió y empezó a llover cuando gritó a todo pulmón- ¡¡¡AINO!!!

***Fin del flashback***

-Y así fue como se la llevaron- susurró.

Touya escuchó atentamente.

-¿Profecía?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió Sakura con una vaga sonrisa- no tenemos muchas pistas de que se trata tal profecía y qué tenían que ver: Shaolong y... y... Aino...

Touya meditó y luego comentó:

-¿Ninguna pista?- Sakura negó con la cabeza, no estaba segura de que si eso fuese una pista o no...- ¿No volvieron a parecer más esos sujetos?

-No.

-Sakura... porqué no avisaron a la policía o... buscarlos con la gente del concilio...

-¿Y tú crees que no lo hicimos?- se puso de pie- ¡Mandamos a los mejores hechiceros del concilio para que investigaran todo, nadie sabía, solo ellos y nosotros!- dejó la vara que había utilizado para remover la madera en su lugar.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? ¡Pues nada! Era como si la tierra los tragase, nada, ninguna pista, nada, no sabíamos nada, excepto que Shaolong y Aino estaban involucrado en esta tal _profecía. _Durante 11 años y nada...- volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

-Cuando dices nosotros... ¿Cuántos son?

-La señora Li, Shiefa, Feimei, Fanren, Futtie, Wei, Eriol, Kero, Shaoran y yo, bueno... ahora tú- contó- también, claro, esos hechiceros...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?

-¡No queríamos involucrar a más gente, no más!- se puso de pie bruscamente y se dirigió a su hermano- Se podía ver que esa gente era muy peligrosa, eran muy fuertes... sabían muy bien como esconder su presencia mágica, por eso han podido esconderse tan bien, además... no queríamos más preocupaciones.

-¡Pero Sakura!- Touya empezó a pasearse de nuevo y Sakura lo siguió con la vista.

-Touya, ya han pasado 11 años, ya no te preocupes tanto, nos hemos preocupado durante 11 años- luego se susurró sin que su hermano escuchara- Aino ha vuelto a aparecer... eso significa que todo esta empezando... _Los hijos prohibidos _se están manifestando...

-¿Y el _mocoso_ no hizo nada? ¿No pudo hacer nada más que lo que hizo?- preguntó de manera brusca al detenerse.

-¡Touya!- Sakura lo reprochó- ¡Tú no sabes todo lo que Shaoran hizo, tenía el doble de preocupaciones que yo, el concilio entero depende de él, y a eso se le sumaba mi depresión en un principio y la perdida de una hija ¡Era una HIJA! ¡Touya! ¿Y tú crees que nosotros no hicimos nada por esa hija? ¡No! ¡Hicimos todo lo que pudimos! No digas nada si no sabes ni siquiera la mitad de la historia hermano...- Sakura lentamente empezó a sollozar, Touya se sintió culpable_- además... todo está indicando que la respuesta será pronto rebelada_- parecía por un momento estar en un trance- Touya mañana será un día agitado, lo mejor será que descansemos... ¡Ah! Y de esto... _ninguna_ sola palabra a Tomoyo ¿Está bien?- Sakura caminó un par de pasos y dijo- ya de a poco te iré contando, buenas noche.

Touya vio como Sakura, su hermana, se retiraba de la sala y él se sentaba unos momentos a mirar el fuego y pensó en lo que su hermana dijo: "_Además... todo está indicando que la respuesta será pronto rebelada"_ Luego decidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir, aunque tal ves toda esta noticia no podría hacerlo cerrar los ojos.

************

Aunque volteara de allá para acá no podía dormir, algo la molestaba, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos y preguntas.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó levantándose de la cama, estaba sentada en ella, acercó un poco sus rodillas y apoyó sus codos en ellas mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello revuelto, la habitación no estaba del toda oscura, la tela semi transparente de la cortina hacía que la luz de la luna pasara a través de ella. Se salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, vio como afuera nevaba débilmente, se sentó en el borde de la ventana y vio hacia fuera, mientras meditaba y se hablaba a sí misma.

-Ting me dijo que tenía que proteger a los _Hijos Prohibidos _de Caos... ¿Quién es Caos? ¿Por qué Caos los quiere? Ting no me dijo mucho... sólo que los protegiera de Caos y que los advirtiera del peligro... ya cumplí con la primera parte, encontrar a los Hijos Prohibidos, la segunda también, aliarme a la otra mitad de Ting, la tercera... hace poco comprendí qué son los: _Hijos Prohibidos_ y ahora... ¿Por qué Caos los quiere?- se estaba estrujando el cerebro, Akane siguió mirando la nieve y la ciudad de Hong Kong iluminada por las luces, mientras pensaba- Bien, necesito ordenarme: Sé ya lo que son los Hijos Prohibidos, a partir de eso... ¿Por qué Caos los quiere? ¿Por qué?- dejó un momento de silencio, se paseó varias veces, deteniéndose en diversos lugares diferentes para pensar... luego una luz cruzó rápidamente atravesando su mente ¡¡Ya lo tenía!!- ¡Eso!- exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto y caminado por la habitación- Eso es... la pregunta no debería ser: _¿Por qué Caos los quiere? _Si no: _¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo Caos?! _ Es fácil...- se explicó a sí misma ordenando todos sus datos en su mente de manera rápida, pensando en muchas cosas, asimilando una con la otra, probando y analizando cada dato del rompecabezas que estaba armando en ese momento, su mente trabajaba con rapidez- ¡¡CRUCES DEL DESTINO!!- concluyó por fin...- eso es... como explicarlo... a ver... Caos está cruzando los destinos uno con otros ocasionando así un caos que será muy difícil volver a reparar, un daño probablemente muy difícil de solucionar... y los cruza porque de esa manera... destruye más rápido y controla más fácil... además de que así los corta más fácil a su antojo, porque el hilo del destino se vuelve más frágil, y puede controlar a su antojo la mayoría de las cosas, como la manera de conseguir a sus Hijos Prohibidos y su liberación será cada ves más rápida, como los Hijos Prohibidos de esta época son mucho más fuertes, especialmente uno de ellos podrá soportar el peso de la _extracción_... pero... hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Destino no está haciendo nada porque están alterando sus hilos?- pensó, luego se recostó nuevamente en su cama, la cabeza le dolía- pensaré eso otro día- bostezó y decidió dormir. Eran las 2 de la madrugada ya.

*************

Al día siguiente todos despertaron deprisa y temprano, el vuelo a EE.UU era a las 11:30 de la mañana y el de Londres 15 minutos después.

Apenas desayunaron, rápidamente subieron las maletas a los coches que el Concilio ofreció.

-Yukito- Sakura lo abrazó- toma, no te lo pude dar en Navidad, lo lamento y ayer, ya ves con todo esto... así que aprovecho ahora... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Gracias Sakura, no debiste molestarte- él recibió el regalo- cuídate mucho.

-Adiós Kero...

-Sakurita... llévame contigo... por favor...- pero vio que Sakura estaba decidida, necesitaba a Kero en el Concilio, a los que más confiaban.

-Nos veremos- se despidió la señora Yelan y sonrió a Sakura. Sakura respondió con una sonrisa amable.

Sakura se subió al auto, Shaolong ya estaba adentro, Shaoran se subió después de ella y cerró la puerta sin antes de despedirse de Yukito también y los demás.

-Cuida del glotón- refiriéndose a Kero- no vaya a ser que volvamos y nos enteramos de que nos hemos quedado sin comida, has que también cuide bien la biblioteca y Yue del jardín.

-Claro- respondió Yukito con su amable sonrisa, luego se dirigió a su amigo.

-Adiós Yuki, cuidate mucho y Yue también- los dos se abrazaron, Touya y él, luego Touya se subió al coche que le correspondía.

-¡Mas vale que cuides a Sakura muy bien o te la verás conmigo si me entero de algo!- amenazó Kero. Shaoran respondió con un suspiro y miró hacia el semblante serio de Yelan.

-Adiós Madre, te prometo que todo irá bien.

Wei los miraba desde la puerta y le sonrió a su señor cuando este lo miró.

Eriol, Nakuru estaban en otro auto junto con Tomoyo, Touya y Amanda, ya se habían despedido. Las hermanas de Shaoran estaban en sus respectivas casas, de ves en cuando venían a quedarse por un largo tiempo en la mansión, ese día tenían asuntos pendientes así que no pudieron, pero todas habían llamado por teléfono temprano.

Los coches partieron en dirección al aeropuerto, y luego desde allí, partirían todos en avión a sus respectivos destinos.

*************

-Sakura, ha sido un gusto enorme estar aquí con tu familia y pasar la Navidad así, gracias, todo fue divino- Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura

-No, el gusto es nuestro... ¿Verdad Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura mirándolo.

-Si...- respondió no de muy buena gana, mirando a Kinomoto como vigilaba a su hija, quien se despedía del pequeño Li, con un afectuoso abrazo, en realidad... demasiado afectuoso, eso le recordaba a Meiling con él cuando eran pequeños.

-¡Shaolong! Esta Navidad ha sido la mejor Navidad, eres mi primo favorito...- luego pensó en voz alta, abrazada del pequeño de ojos verdes- bueno eres el único hasta ahora...- y agregó- eres el mejor, seguro que te extrañaré ¡Mucho, mucho! Hasta las vacaciones de verano... Acuérdate... te esperaré hasta julio...- luego se separó de él y Shaolong tomó una gran bocanada de aire- te extrañaré primito querido, nos veremos el verano... ¡Cuidate de cualquier chica inglesa que se te acerque demasiado! ¡Por que yo misma la mataré si me entero, aun no eres grande para eso!- se despidió con la mano ya a unos pasos más lejos- ¡Y a ti te impondré un castigo MUY severo! ¡Nos veremos Shaolong!- y los tres entraron por la puerta y se marcharon.

-Bien... tomaré muy enserio tus amenazas Amanda- se susurró, con una gota en su cabeza.

-Bien, nosotros también deberíamos empezar a abordar ¿No?- preguntó Shaoran, acostumbraba mucho a ser bien puntual.

-Claro...- asintió Eriol, con su sonrisa.

-Joooo... yo quería tomar un chocolate caliente de la cafetería...- susurró Nakuru en voz baja, sus ojos estaban fijos en un chico guapo de forma maliciosa, que atendía a los clientes de allí, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos negros, no más de 31 años, aunque parecía aparentar menos, de pronto este le devolvió a vista, la mirada era extraña, como si al percatarse de la mirada de Nakuru lo asustara o... lo asombrara de manera desprevenida- ¿Eeeh?- Nakuru también notó la extraña actitud del chico.

-¿Ocurre algo Nakuru?- preguntó Eriol a la forma falsa de su guardiana.

-No... o sea... no estoy segura Eriol...- Nakuru miró el rostro de su amo- ese chico... me dio la impresión de que supo que yo lo miraba y al enterarse de que yo lo miraba... como que... o se asustó o se asombró, tal ves las dos cosas.

Eriol meditó las palabras de su guardiana, mientras avanzaban a un paso más lento.

-¡Eriol! Ya no está, no lo veo por ningún lado...- exclamó en voz baja de pronto Nakuru.

-_¿Quién habrá sido?-_ pensó Eriol- _no sería normal asustarse y asombrarse a la ves al mirar a una persona desconocida... al menos que o haya visto otra cosa o... nos conocía..._

*************

Un joven caminaba de manera apresurada entre la gente y buscaba un lugar tranquilo, allí sacó su móvil y presionó de forma rápida los botones.

-Kyu- susurró al oír que le contestaba al otro lado de la línea.

-_Qué sucede Kao Lei, te oyes agitado- _contestó desde el otro lado.

-Acabo de ver al otro _Prohibido- _contestó- en el aeropuerto.

-_¡¿Dónde?!- _exclamó la voz furiosa de Kyu- _¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y sabes si se va o... está recibiendo a alguien o... si despide a alguien?- _preguntó de manera apresurada.

-Se va del país.

-_¡Averíguame dónde! ¡El tiempo ya se acaba! ¡No podemos perderlos de vista!_

-Sí- luego la línea se cortó. Era hora de utilizar sus habilidades de conseguir información siempre que quisiera...

*************

Los días se pasaron rápido, desde que Shaoran, Sakura y Shaolong partieron a Londres junto con Eriol, Nakuru y Spi. En cambio la familia Kinomoto partió a EE.UU.

Kero, como le habían dicho, cuidó bien la biblioteca, pero en realidad se pasaba más tiempo en la cocina que allí, Yue generalmente permanecía con un semblante sin expresión y se paraba bajo un enorme árbol y en caso de que fuera Yukito, daba una vuelta por la casa y si podía iba a la cocina y sacaba al glotón Kero de allí, la señora Li, ya con los años la había incrementado su experiencia, pero últimamente su salud había decaído repentinamente, entonces el Concilio, por ahora solo dependía de los hombres más fieles de Shaoran y de ves en cuando la llamada telefónica de este.

-Señorita, el señor y la señora no se encuentran ¿Sería tan amable de decirme su nombre?- preguntaba una mujer de mediana edad, vestida de sirvienta y estaba en la puerta principal de la mansión.

-Necesito hablar con ellos, es urgente... el tiempo se agota...- insistía una mujer joven llevaba sus anteojos oscuros y su chaqueta negra.

-Señorita le repito los señores no están ¿Con quién la comunico y de parte de quien?- preguntó nuevamente la mujer.

-Soy Akane, y necesito hablar con Sakura y Shaoran ¡Ahora!- su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Le repito que la señora Sakura y el Señor Li no se encuentran.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó.

-...- la mujer agachó su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿No sabe o no lo puede decir?- preguntó Akane algo enojada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó de pronto una voz amable.

-Esta señorita exige ver a los señores...- susurró la mujer.

-Mmm...- miró hacia donde estaba la mujer y ella se quitó los anteojos oscuros- ¿Akane? Si mi memoria no falla claro.

-Tú eres... el del parque... Yue... kito ¡Perdón! Yukito... sí Yukito, si... no mal recuerdo...- casí había cometido un error.

-Sí- había encontrado un poco extraño que ella le dijera... ¿"Yue... kito"? y corregir apresuradamente a Yukito ¿Su imaginación?- ¿Quieres entrar? Abre por favor- le pidió a la mujer, quien abrió el enorme portón de rejas.

Los dos avanzaron por el enorme patio delantero hasta llegar a la entrada de la enorme casa y se ubicaron en la sala, donde fueron atendidos por una doncella en donde les sirvió té caliente y galletas.

-¿Y... señorita Akane... quiere ver a Sakura y a Li?- preguntó después de tomar un poco de té y galletas. Akane se quitaba la chaqueta y adentro llevaba una falda larga y una chaleca arriba.

-S-s-sí- contestó, se había asombrado en todo el recorrido, todo era muy lujoso- la señora me dijo que... ellos no estaban, puedes tratarme de tú.

-Esta bien- sonrió Yukito- sí, ellos no están en este momento, si es muy importante puedes decírmelo a mí, soy alguien de confianza, si no te molesta claro, luego yo se los haré saber.

Akane parecía meditarlo. Yukito esperó.

-¿Me podrías decir... donde están?- preguntó. Yukito sonrió, tenía la impresión de que esa chica no se lo diría y estaba preparado a esa respuesta, por eso también meditó él.

-Están en Londres- contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Akane se levantó del sillón tan apresurada que olvidó que tenía la taza de té en las manos y se derramó en el piso- ¡Aah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpame!

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¿No te has quemado?- preguntó apresurado, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la falda que estaba mojada con el té caliente.

-No... no creo...- pero le dolía un poco las rodillas y el té que había hecho contacto con sus dedos que habían estado fríos.

-¿Segura?- la ayudó a salir de allí en el momento que las sirvientas venían a limpiar todo.

-Que torpe soy, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes... esto a veces pasa, lo importante es que... no te hallas lastimado- le sonrió, tomó las manos de ella y vio que estaban algo rojas y heladas- ¿Segura que tampoco te lastimaste los dedos...? Estas algo helada- la llevó más cerca de la chimenea- mejor caliéntate un poco aquí.

Akane no sabía que decir, era un joven extremadamente amable y cálido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ente el gesto tan preocupado de él.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó.

-S- sí... gracias- y quitó las manos de la manos de él y las acercó a sus pechos ya más tibios.

-Lo siento, yo no quise...- refiriéndose a tomarla.

-No, no te preocupes... así que ellos se fueron a Londres- dijo algo más bajo de lo normal.

-Sí, supongo que era muy importante lo que les ibas a decir, tu reacción...- comentó Yukito, hubo un momento que lo había puesto nervioso.

-Sí, es... acerca de los Hijos Prohi...- antes de terminara la palabra, una luz brillante surgió a su lado, en el lugar en que Yukito estaba- ¿Qué?

-Akane- de pronto llamó en lugar de la voz amable de Yukito, la voz seria y fría de Yue, eso asustó a la chica- ese pendiente en tu cuello...

Rápidamente ella se acercó las manos al pendiente con forma de Tulipán que colgaba de su cuello, con una flecha.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó Yue apresurado.

-De...- intentó decir...- me lo dieron.

-¡¿Quién?!- Yue se acercó más a ella, la miraba a los ojos, Akane sentía que su mirada la penetraba más allá de su alma...

-Yo... no puedo decírtelo.

-Eso era de Ting... estoy seguro, era de Ting ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! ¡¿Quién te lo dio?! ¡Dilo! ¿Eres algo de ella? ¿Descendiente? ¿Algo más? Pero... el pendiente no está completo, este tallo no parece la hoja de una espada, sólo está la flecha... ¿Por qué?

-Es que hay dos- de pronto se tapó rápidamente la boca, había cometido un error.

-¿Dos? ¿Quién tiene el otro?- preguntó.

-No te lo puedo decir- dijo firme esta ves, no podía seguir cometiendo errores- No te lo diré.

-Significa que lo sabes- dijo Yue.

-Yo...- mientras pensaba- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me sucede hoy? ¡Estoy soltando todo! ¿Por qué me despista? ¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa ante él? Mi corazón salta, muy fuerte... ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué siento enfado contra él? No... no soy yo... es Ting, sí es Ting, Ting siente enfado... rencor hacia él... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

-Dime... qué eres de...

-_No vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre por segunda ves, la primera ya fue suficiente para volver a despertar mis sentimientos hacia ti... no te atrevas...- _susurraba una voz baja, la vozparecía de otra persona... Akane no parecía ser la misma, pareciera como si su cuerpo fuera ocupado por otra alma.- _No te atrevas a llamar mi nombre..._

-Ting...- terminó la frase Yue, de pronto Yue y Akane, fueron transportado a lo que podría ser otra dimensión- ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Porqué lo volviste a hacer?!- Akane gritó, la voz salió dolorosa, de los ojos marrones de Akane salían lágrimas- ¡¿Por qué volviste a llamar mi nombre?! ¿Cómo te atreviste después de lo que me hiciste?

-Ting...- susurró.

-¡No te atrevas maldito! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Me prohibiste mis sentimientos! ¡Me cerraste mi felicidad! ¡Me alejaste de Clow! ¡Me prohibiste que le dijera lo que sentía por él! ¡Sólo por el miedo de que yo lo lastimara! ¡Maldito! ¡Tampoco me dejaste hablarle en su último momento de vida! ¡No me dejaste!- toda aquellas palabras estaban impregnadas de dolor y sufrimiento- Yo... realmente lo amaba, era el único que me entendía, me abrió nuevamente las puertas de la vida... Yue... maldito Yue ¡Tus celos! ¡Tu desconfianza! ¡Hice de todo por ganarme tu confianza! ¡Pero tu te cerraste a mí! ¡Y me odiaste! En los últimos meses que a Clow le quedaban de vida... me prohibiste verlo... siempre me alejabas de él... no me diste la oportunidad de decirle todo, todo lo que quería decirle. Yue... dime porqué lo hiciste... morí de tristeza odiándote y lamentándome de todo... todo... reencarné, sí... reencarné para cumplir mi último deseo y estoy segura que la encargada de eso lo cumplirá... y... la otra... se encargará de... 

-¡Enserio! Ahora... me arrepiento mucho todo lo que hice, Ting...

-¡Te dije que NO mencionaras mi nombre, no merece estar en tus labios!

-Ting ¡Escúchame!

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡NOOOOOO!!- Akane se agarró la cabeza y se agitó y caminó hacia atrás y levantó su mirada- ella... se encargará de enseñarte... toda tu actual misión... me duele, pero no puedo fallarle al Destino, y Caos lo está... aprovechando demasiado...

-Puedo explicarlo todo, fue...- intentó nuevamente Yue pero...

-¡¡NOOOO!! La otra no sabe la verdadera razón por la cual no confesé mis sentimientos a Clow, no le digas jamás la verdadera razón... o... estoy segura que mi deseo de haberte matado se hará realidad... y fue un deseo tan grande que... estoy segura que no llegarás a sobrevivirlo- terminó Ting y de pronto toda la dimensión desapareció y en su lugar estaba la sala de la mansión de los Li y Akane volvió a la normalidad, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

Akane miraba fijamente a Yue, él parecía sorprendido, de pronto por el pasillo apareció Kero.

-¡Sentí una gran magia! ¡¿Pasó algo?!- preguntó la vocesilla del pequeño guardián y quedó paralizado al ver a Akane y calló al suelo haciéndose pasar por un muñeco.

-¿No? ¡No! ¡Eres tú No!

__

-¿No?- pensó Kero- _¿Dónde he oído eso? ¡La pequeña Akane!_

-¡No! sí eres tú pequeño ¡No!- y corrió hacia el peluche dejando a Yue aun pensativo.

__

-"Ella... se encargará de enseñarte... toda tu actual misión... me duele, pero no puedo fallarle al Destino, y Caos lo está... aprovechando demasiado..."- repitió las palabras de Ting en su mente- _Mi actual misión... Destino... Caos... ¿Qué es todo esto? Tampoco pude explicarle qué es lo que realmente pasó... yo no hice todo lo que ella dijo, solo cumplía lo que me habían pedido... lo que Clow me pidió, debo admitir que nunca confié en ella, pero no la despreciaba ni tenía rencor alguno con ella... sólo no confiaba en ella... Y no decirle a la otra... ¿Qué otra?- _los gritos de alegría de Akane lo despertaron de su profunda mente.

-¡No! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! ¿Aun me recuerdas? Akane.

-¡Sí! La pequeña Akane ¿Flote te atacó hace unos 20 años? ¡Vaya si que el tiempo pasa rápido!

-Keroberos ¿La conoces?- preguntó Yue, mirando más el pendiente de ella que a la misma Akane.

-Sí ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kero.

-¿No te recuerda a alguien?- preguntó de forma misteriosa. Kero la miró de arriba hasta abajo...

-Me recuerda a... ¿Quién puede ser?- se preguntó Kero- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Yue no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando el pendiente de la chica, Kero también se fijó en ella. Akane se dio cuenta, lo tomó y decidió meterlo dentro de su ropa.

-Tú... de... donde... Akane... ¿Desde cuando que lo tienes? ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?- preguntó Kero.

-No...- llamó a Kero y bajó la vista- esta bien... les diré solo acerca del mío.

-¡¿Acaso hay otro?!- preguntó Kero.

-Solo hablaré del mío- repitió seria y se volvieron a sentar esta vez Yue era el que estaba presente- primero quiero advertirles que sea quien sea la otra persona que tenga el otro pendiente, es nuestro aliado, además de que esto no se debe saber hasta que sea el momento indicado y cuando todos estemos reunidos. Cuando conocí a No, aun no tenía mis poderes, no sabía nada de nada, los poderes de Clow que aun quedaban dentro de las cartas me despertó, en realidad despertó a la Ting que yacía dormida dentro de mí, cuando llegué a mi nuevo hogar... empezaron a ocurrirme cosas extrañas a mí alrededor... hasta que un día no soporté más y quise saber la respuesta, fue cuando Ting me habló por primera ves y me entregó este pendiente, me encargó varias misiones, pero todas con un mismo fin: "Salvar todo lo existente"- miró a los presentes ante la breve aclaración- es todo lo que puedo decirles hasta ahora.

-¿Qué clase de misiones?- preguntó Kero.

-Es todo lo que puedo decir hasta ahora pequeño No ¿Saben cuando ellos volverán?

-Sé que estarán en Londres hasta finales de julio, luego irán directo a Japón, Shaoran regresará de ves en cuando un par de días, pero estará todo el tiempo posible allá en Londres- Kero miró asombrado que Yue revelara toda esa información a una chica casi totalmente desconocida y con intenciones desconocidas también... y todo eso viniendo de parte de Yue...

-El mundo se acaba- susurró Kero en broma aun asombrado por el comportamiento de Yue.

-Y lo hará si no terminamos esto... pequeño No.- dejando peor a Kero (¡Sólo fue una broma!). Akane miró de manera seria y fija a los ojos de Yue- _"Te aliarás desde ahora con Yue"- _acababa de recibir esa otra misión.

-Si desde ahora empieza mi misión, lo haré- afirmó Yue, Kero estaba mudo, no sabía qué decir, se sentía tan perdido como en un laberinto sin fin, tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por donde empezar.

-Las preguntas serán respondidas en el momento y con todos- aclaró Akane como si adivinara los pensamientos de Kero y se volvió a poner su abrigo y sus lentes oscuros- estaremos en contacto, gracias, nos veremos- y se retiró.

-La pequeña Akane ha madurado mucho- susurró Kero, mientras la miraba alejarse.

-Todo por la difícil prueba que estamos por enfrentarnos...

-Yue, tu sabes mucho, cuéntame todo- exigió Kero.

-Todo se sabrá en el momento y con todos- Yue también se marchó.

-¡Aaahhgg! ¡El virus llamado "Caractertipoyue" se está propagando rápidamente!- Kero también se marchó ofendido por no incluirlo en todo esto...

*************

Las clases comenzaron nuevamente.

-Nos han informado la familia Li, que Li Shaolong no asistirá a clases hasta el próximo año- informaba el profesor decepcionando especialmente a Aino- se fue de viaje con sus padres a Londres.

-_¿Qué?- _pensó Aino, mientras había murmullos por todas partes, miró el pequeño paquete que tenía en las manos, era un papel marrón con una cinta azul- _y yo que pensaba darle esto como obsequio de agradecimiento por todo...- _su rostro se sonrojaba un poco.

-Qué lástima ¿Verdad?- comentó Hua, al salir del salón por la hora del descanso.

-¡Si!- exclamó Ya Min.

-Mmmm...- alcanzó a pronunciar Aino- me pregunto ¿Cómo estará?

-Seguro haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por aprender inglés- comentó de la manera más relajada Ya Min.

-Bueno, sabemos que... Li Shaolong es muy inteligente, de seguro no habrá problemas para él, además el inglés no es tan complicado... Mi papá es norteamericano y habla ingles- aclaró Hua- y yo con él hablamos en ingles.

-¡Con razón tu cabello rubio y tus ojos azules! ¡Además de que te va tan bien en esa materia!- exclamó Ya Min de manera burlona.

-Ya... que amable de tu parte- se ofendió Hua.

-Eh...- murmuró Aino aun mirando el paquete en sus manos.

-¿Qué te ocurre Aino? Estás distante a todo- preguntó su mejor amiga Hua.

-Quiero estar sola- habló con esa vos fría de la primera ves.

Hua y Ya Min se detuvieron y vieron como ella se alejaba a paso rápido.

-Mejor dejarla sola, ya sabes como es cuando usa aquel tono de voz- aconsejó Ya Min, cerrando sus ojos grises y con una mano sobre los hombros de Hua.

-Supongo que sí- murmuró esta...

Aino se había refugiado en el salón de música, se sentó en un banco y allí miró el pequeño paquete, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó su contenido: Era un collar de cuero, ajustado al cuello, con un pendiente con forma de Dragón de plata.

-Yo... quería obsequiárselo... pero él... no está...- susurró hablándose a sí misma, acercó una mano a su mejilla y limpió la lágrima que resbalaba de ella- ¿Por qué soy tan sensible al pensar en él? Siempre he sido fría y alejada de la sociedad... ya no desde que él apareció, es como, siento que algo nos une, como si ya nos conociéramos... como si fuéramos... como si fuéramos... ¡No sé! ¿Por qué? Y siento... que algo... malo va a pasar... siento peligro, tengo la sensación de que pronto pasará- cruzó sus brazos encima del pupitre y apoyó su cabeza en ella con el rostro escondido y allí solitariamente derramó lágrimas de... soledad y miedo.

************

-¡A finales de julio partiremos al punto del comienzo del fin!- exclamó una voz masculina al entrar en la casa.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Nap... otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado... los Li ya se marcharon ¿Qué pasará ahora entre Akane y Yue? ¿Aino estará en peligro? ¿Cómo anda Shaolong con su idioma? Seguro que pronto se acostumbrará ¿Tendrán sospechas de Mei Ye? ¿Dónde anda Escalena? ¿Aun encerrada en la extraña bola de Hirozu? ¿Quiénes realmente son esos dos? ¿Ting sabrá algún día la verdad? ¿Yue merece tanto odio de parte de ella? (¡¡Noooo!! ¡Yue no se lo merece!xD) Y aun esta pregunta: ¡¿Qué son los Hijos Prohibidos?! Al menos ya sabemos el porqué de este título ^^ Y por último cualquier cosa a mi mail: _kawai_hibari@lanota.com_

****

Avances: _"Cruda realidad, los males empiezan"_

Un ataque imprevisto en Londres, Kyu es ordenado a actuar más rápido. Una nueva chica aparece en la vida de Shaolong y complicará su concentración, las cosas irán revelándose para los Li, nuevos temores y secretos complicarán toda la existencia... razones para odiar y amar.


	13. Cruda realidad, los males empiezan

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 11: _"Cruda realidad, los males empiezan"_

El ambiente estaba oscuro, su localización era confusa, pero el lugar le era familiar, esta sensación también, siempre era así, siempre que ella quería darle nuevas condiciones eran así...

-Díme tus órdenes- se arrodilló.

-Bien...- apareció de la nada, su rostro expresaba fastidio.- ¡Te dije que te daría 22 años, no más! Sabes que te quedan solo pocos meses!- su rostro fastidiado cambió de repente y mostró una risa sádica- O... tu ya sabes... tu hermana... ya sabes lo que pasará con ella.

-...- con su cabeza agachada no se atrevió a responderle, sabía que la pequeña de cabellos dorados tenía razón.

-Solo 6 meses más, búscalo, encuéntralo, tráemelo, ya sabes donde, y yo haré el resto, solo tengo uno y ¡No me sirve! No tendré los máximos poderes.

-Como tú digas Escalena.

*************

Las cosas ya iban bien, estando ya un mes aquí, no era tan difícil los estudios, excepto por una sola cosa:

-Shalon... amor mío... ¿Adivina que te traje?

-Que no me llamo Shalon, mi nombre es Shaolong, Shao-Long- le corrigió a la chica colorina que tenía al lado.

-No importa, Sha-Lon, sabes que te quiero por eso te traje galletitas.

-Jo...- T-T hace un mes que estaba en aquella escuela y la chica más popular del lugar se le había enganchado y ahora era casi imposible soltarse de ella. Aparte de que no ha podido pronunciar su nombre...

__

***Flashback***

El pequeño Li estaba nervioso por la escuela, temía no entender nada y que todas sus calificaciones fueran pésimas, pero eso no era lo principal, cuando entró en el salón todos cuchicheaban y lo miraban de reojo, eso no le gustaba, lo ponía nervioso, quién no... el profesor aun no había llegado.

-Buenos días- le saludó una chica de cabellos naranjos y ojos color miel, su mirada, según el pequeño Li, parecía bastante altanera, al menos entendió eso.

-Buenos días- saludó de manera tímida.

-Eres nuevo- le dijo.

-¿Ah?

-¿No entiendes?- le pregunto la colorina- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Supongo que eso de más que lo entenderás?

-Shaolong Li- contestó, fue lo único que entendió así que lo respondió, el resto no entendió ni "jota".

-Ah ¿Shalon Li?

-No, Shao-long- le corrigió- ¿Y tu?- preguntó Shaolong con lo poco que sabía del inglés.

-No importa- refiriéndose a la pronunciación, cerró los ojos y sacudió la mano como si apartara una mosca- mi nombre es Samara Willer.

-¡¿Cómo que no importa?! Mi nombre es S-H-A-O-L-O-N-G y no Shalon- se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Óyeme niñato! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

-¡No entiendo y no me importa!- le contestó Shaolong.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la chica más popular de esta escuela privada?! ¡Insolente!

-Samara, déjamelo a mí- se ofreció una chica rubia que estuvo al lado de ella todo el tiempo.

-No te atrevas, este es mío- la amenazó, dejándola avergonzada.

-No me importa lo que seas- dio como por terminada la discusión, Shaolong.

-¡No! Yo soy la que dice si esto termina o no- dijo enfadada.

-¡¿Qué?!- por alguna razón extraña sentía que le entendía todo.

-¡A mí nunca me faltas el respeto! ¿Oíste? No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte si me haces enfadar- Shaolong escuchaba todo lo que ella decía de manera paciente y a punto de no soportarlo más, ya la mirada de ella era simplemente demasiado altanero, su voz insoportablemente altanero también- Además...- seguía- soy una experta en artes marciales si no quieres que te dé una paliza, niñato grosero.

-Por favor, ya... ¡Cállate!- le gritó Shaolong como nunca, era extraño, primera vez que alguien le hacía perder los sentidos, ni siquiera Amanda lo había hecho.

-Tú... tú... Como te atreves...- Shaolong se dio cuenta de que Samara tenía los ojos llorosos, pero los cerró y los abrió con ira inyectada en ella- ¡¡TÚ!! ¡MOCOSO! ¡Afuera y a pelear!

Shaolong quedó petrificado, confiaba en sus propias habilidades, pero no sabía bien los de ella, y esta chica, aparentemente delicada tenía un corazón duro, altanero y difícil de manejar.

-¿Pelear?

-¡Qué! ¿Te acobardaste? ¿Debilucho?- le dijo apuntándole la frente con un dedo. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

-¡Vale!- desafió Shaolong. Samara rió triunfante.

El momento en que salían del salón seguidos por el resto de la clase, entraba el profesor.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?- exclamó.

-¡Apártese!- le gritó Samara y asombrosamente lo hizo- si no quiere que mi padre lo eche de aquí.

Shaolong en ese momento no le prestó mucha atención en eso, solo se concentraba mentalmente en la próxima pelea a la que se enfrentaría.

Llegaron al gimnasio, era enorme, por toda la escuela se anunció por los parlantes que se reunieran allí para presenciar una pelea entre la chica más popular de la escuela y un chico oriental nuevo.

Shaolong en medio del gimnasio esperaba a que llegara Samara, veía como los estudiantes todos uniformados se sentaban en las gradas para presenciar el combate, se fijó como algunas chicas de cursos mayores, lo miraban a él y parecían apunto de desmayarse, eso ocasionó que una gota resbalara por su cabeza y escuchaba que algunas murmuraban lo guapo que era, chicos y chicas que empezaban a apostar por quien ganaría.

-¡Apuestas! ¡Apueeeeeeeestas! ¡Apueste a quién gana en este combate!- gritaba un chico.

-¡Hey Matt! ¡Apuesto por la señorita Willer!- gritó un chico.

-¡Aputado Lee!

-¡De seguro gana la hermosa señorita Willer!- apostó otro.

Y así apostó la mayoría por ella, como pudo oír Shaolong, a pesar de todo el bullicio, excepto una chica de su mismo salón parecía ser, una chica con gruesos anteojos y cabello negro trenzado, a él le llamó bastante la atención, a pesar de que él fuera nuevo, ella apostó por él, Shaolong le sonrió como forma de agradecimiento y ella le desvió el rostro.

-¡¡¡Denle la bienvenida a nuestra querida, hermosa y poderosa señorita Samara Willer!!!- decía la comentarista, una chica de cabellos rubios- ¡Ganadora de todas las peleas en la Escuela Privada de Star Hope!

Todos aplaudieron mientras las luces del gimnasio se apagaban y solo quedaba una concentrada en una puerta, esta se abrió y dejó pasar a Samara con un traje aparentemente imitación oriental, bastante sexy en su pequeño cuerpo aun no completamente desarrollado. Según Shaolong, pero eso no permitió que su concentración se desviara.

-Gracias, gracias- saludaba Samara mientras caminaba y luego a cierta distancia de Shaolong se detuvo y lo miró desafiante- ¿Preparado? Ja, veo que ni siquiera traes preparación.

Mientras unas auxiliares empujaban un carro en donde tenía una serie de armas.

-¡¡Nuestra quieridísima Samara Willer nos ha defendido en todos los campeonatos y nunca ha perdido!!- seguía anunciando la comentarista- ¡Ella hoy se enfrentará a un chico llamado...- acaban de pasarle una lista-... SHALON LI!! ¡Denle un aplauso!- prácticamente nadie aplaudió.

-...T-T...- Shaolong quedó así- me llamo Shaolong... y como Samara me dice de preparación si ni siquiera sabía que esto pasaría...

-Melissa, anota los que aplaudieron, ya veré que hacerles- el pequeño Li oyó a Samara.

-¡El combate será libre, los competidores podrán usar las armas que quieran y las técnicas que quieran, queda fuera el que ya no pueda continuar o simplemente se rinda, la regla más importante es que queda PROHIBIDO matar al oponente!

-Es como obvio- murmuró Shaolong.

-¡No hay límites de tiempo! ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!!!!!!- todos ovacionaron el comienzo.

Samara escogió una espada, Shaolong no tomó nada, se colocó para el combate.

-Esa pose no la conozco- pensó Samara- ¿Será acaso que sabe artes marciales chinas?- observó la pose de él (es igual a la pose de Shaoran cuando era pequeño y estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a Touya el primer día de clases)- no importa- Samara corrió apuntando al espada hacia él- ¡¡Aaaaahhh!!

-¡Y allí va Samara!- gritó la comentarista- ¡Será difícil esquivarla a esa velocidad, pocos han podido! ¡Veamos si el chico nuevo es hábil! ¡Y... sí! ¡La esquivó! ¡Es sorprendente!

El público gritaba.

-¡Samara no pierde tiempo!- seguía la comentarista- ¡Gira y va nuevamente con otra técnica hacia Shalon! ¡Miren como maneja esa espada! ¡¡Es asombroso como siempre, a pesar de tener solo 11 años!! ¡Maravilloso aquel salto!- describía como Samara luchaba.

-Samara maneja bien la espada, pero sus movimientos comparados a los míos aun son lentos, necesito comprobar ahora sus reflejos- pensó Shaolong.

-Es rápido- pensó Samara.

-¡El chico nuevo es bastante veloz, Samara Willer no ha podido hacerle aun UN solo rasguño!- gritaba emocionada la comentarista- ¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡¡SHALON HA COMENZADO A ATACARLA Y A MANOS LIBRES!!! ¡¡Miren como se arriesga aun con el filo de la espada de Samara tan cerca y a punto de lastimarlo!!

-No- pensó Samara- es demasiado veloz, sabe como golpear a pesar de que tengo la espada.

Shaolong atacó con el pié y con él golpeó el mango de la espada por debajo y la pateó hacia arriba soltándolo de las manos de Samara, para que la espada volara por los aires y se dirigiera a una de las gradas.

-¡¡¡Cuidado con la espada!!!- gritaba la comentarista, todos los de aquella grada se amontonaban unos sobre otros para apartarse de posibles accidentes.

Shaolong al ver eso, corrió rápidamente y de un solo salto llegó hasta arriba y agarró la espada antes de que su filo atravesara a alguien en cuestión de segundos, con un hábil giro en el aire aterrizó en el suelo, miró la espada y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La tiró suavemente hacia arriba y la recibió.

-Es liviana- concluyó- menos mal, si hubiera sido más pesada, hubiera caído más rápido...

-¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!! ¡¡Asombrosa demostración de parte del nuevo chico Shalon!! ¡¡Ha salvado la vida de varios estudiantes!! ¡Denle un cálido aplauso!- esta ves todo aplaudieron, Li se sonrojó.

-¡Ni creas que con eso nuestra pelea se acaba, esta pelea se acaba cuando tú te des por vencido! ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!!- Samara corrió hacia Shaolong y empezó a darle puñetazos y patadas, pero ninguno lo lastimaba y apenas llegaban a rozarlo.

-Samara, esta pelea no vale la pena, ya entendí, perdón por hacerte enojar- intentó disculparse Shaolong.

-¡No! ¡Las disculpas no solucionarán nada! ¡No hasta que yo haya vencido!

-¿Entonces quieres que me rinda?- hablaba Shaolong mientras la esquivaba.

-Yo...- lanzó un puñetazo pero se detuvo antes de dárselo en plena nariz que Shaolong no quiso esquivar a propósito- ¿Por qué este no lo esquivaste? ¿Querías perder a propósito?

-Samara...- susurró él, levantó sus manos lentamente y la acercó a una de las mejillas de ella- estás llorando...

-¡No!- apartó la mano de él que se acercaba a ella- ¡Tu no entiendes! ¡Estás lastimando mi orgullo! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!- Samara salió corriendo después de aquel grito.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¡Samara Willer se retiró!! ¡Eso significa de que por primera ves ella ha perdido! ¡Shalon Li ha ganado!- todos aplaudieron.

-Vaya, Karin, tú ganaste la apuesta ¿Cómo supiste?- Matt le dio todo el dinero que fue apostado para Samara, ella solo levantó los hombros mientras recibía la bolsa.

Shaolong estaba confundido, alguien lo odiaba, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, nadie...

***Fin del flashback***

Luego de eso, Samara regresó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo y decirle gritando:

"¡¡TE AMO SHALON!!"

Shaolong solo pensaba en la advertencia de su primita Amanda, aunque dudaba que pudiera matar a Samara pero no dudaba de ninguna manera que le esperaba la tortura más grande de su vida: T-T...

Ahora por ser "supuestamente" novio de Samara, en contra de su voluntad, gracias a los anuncia que ella ha puesto, es el chico más popular de la escuela, y además ya ha empezado a conocer a sus enemigos.

No ha vuelto a ver a la chica de las trenzas, excepto en las horas de clases y nunca le habla.

A pesar de todo eso, él mismo, ocupa el primer lugar de la clase, no sabe si es por influencia de la propia Samara Willer o es por sus propios logros, ya domina casi a la perfección el inglés. 

Su madre con el nuevo hermanito o hermanita que están esperando, está en perfectas condiciones.

A pesar de ya haber pasado un mes en Londres, extrañaba su tierra natal, Hong Kong, las comidas, el ambiente, sus amigos, especialmente Aino, que era una amiga muy especial para él, algo tenía ella que era importante para él, desde que la conoció, ha sentido que su deber es protegerla, más que nunca, que ella para él era alguien muy especial, como si ya se conocieran, como si tuvieran algún lazo, como si sus destinos es de estar juntos, como si la conociera de hace mucho...

*************

__

"Febrero 04

Querido Diario:

No soporto todo esto, no lo sé, extraño a Li Shaolong, hace tiempo que ni veo a Akane, no sé donde vive, ni un teléfono para comunicarme con ella, cada día me siento peor, alejada de todos, sin compañía, sin alguien con quien hablar que me conozca, siento que no pertenezco a este mundo, que nadie se preocupa por mi... nadie está a mi lado, aun recuerdo el porqué estamos aquí, en este lugar aun desconocido para mí... y las personas de mi alrededor apenas me toman en cuenta:

***Flashback***

-¡A finales de julio partiremos al punto del comienzo del fin!- exclamó una voz masculina al entrar en la casa.

Salí de mi habitación, reconocí la voz de Kyu ¿A qué se refería con eso? Vi como todos lo miraban con seriedad, supuse que solo ellos entendía lo que él decía, siento que me esconden algo grande, muy grande, secretos... odio los secretos de mí... ¿Familia? ¿Podría yo llamar a esto... familia?

-Kao Lei y Mai Su, irán a Japón, nos esperan allá- ordenó- todo estará listo para la próxima semana. Ya saben...

Vi como los dos asintieron.

-Irán con la chiquilla- me miró.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haremos en Japón tan de repente?- pregunté, vi que mamá se me acercó y me acarició el rostro.

-Espéranos, no tardaremos...

-¿Y tú? ¿No irás?- pregunté. Ella cerró sus ojos azules y negó con la cabeza- ¿Te quedarás aquí?- ella miró a Kyu.

-Nosotros dos iremos a Londres.

-¡¡Londres!!- exclamé. Me miraron extrañados- Quiero ir... ¿Qué harán allá? Quiero ir.

-No, no irás y eso no te incumbe, te irás a Japón a esperarnos- ordenó Kyu y se acercó a Mei Ye y le susurró algo que no supe, pero parecía asustarla, de alguna manera percibí temor en sus ojos.

***Fin de flashback***

Así es como terminé en Japón, desorientada, sin conocer el lugar, sin amigos en esta nueva escuela en Tokyo, sin nada, extrañando lo que pasó y a los que pude conocer, especialmente Li... ¡¿Por qué Li?! ¡¿Por qué pienso tanto en él?!- con una mano agarró fuertemente el collar que traía en el cuello que era para Li originalmente- _No lo sé, no he vuelto a ver a Akane desde la última ves, no tengo con quien hablar más que con mi diario... siento que algo va a pasar, lo presiento y tengo miedo, estoy desorientada, no sé que debo hacer ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!_

Gracias querido diario

Me despido Aino"

Con esto último cerró el diario de golpe. Ya no soportaba sufrir, en el colegio, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella por su aura negativa, aquella nostalgia y tristeza la rodeaba e incluso gentes tan mortales como aquellos, podían sentirla. Hay que agregarle más que su mirada al vacío, el constante agarre del collar que era para Shaolong. El miedo de conocer y luego sufrir.

Era fin de semana, decidió salir y saber un poco más el lugar en donde vivía, se podía ver perfectamente la Torre de Tokyo, aquella torre le llamaba mucho la atención, no sabía por qué, pero desde que se instalaron allí, su ventana daba directamente contra ella, por eso todas las noches la veía, pero durante cierto tiempo, no soportaba verla, algo temía de ella, quería averiguar qué tanto le provocaba, qué era aquella sensación.

Llegó a la base de la torre, la miró, miró lo alto que era, dio un paso para acercarse a la entrada cuando algo sintió, una imagen apareció en su mente:

__

Dos grandes ojos esmeraldas se abrieron lentamente, pudo ver a pesar de la oscuridad lo profundo que eran. Por un momento los confundió con los de Li, pero luego se dio cuenta, cuando la imagen se alejaba, el cabello largo flotando al ritmo del viento, la silueta negruzca de una chica, por efecto de la luna llena atrás, inmensa y bella. Ella misma, encadenada por los brazos a varios metros del suelo en la Torre de Tokyo.

-¿Qué hago allí?- se preguntó.

__

-¡Por favor, no le hagas daño a nadie!- gritaba la chica encadenada- ¡No me importa lo que me hagas a mí! ¡Pero por favor, solo a mí!- y cerraba los ojos para ver las lágrimas desbordarse de sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas pálidas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGRRR!!!!!!- gritó la misma Aino hasta despertar a la realidad, estaba arrodillada en el suelo, miraba el piso gris, con una mano sujetaba su pecho y la otra estaba en la frente, con algunos cabellos castaños oscuros enredados entre sus dedos. Su respiración era agitada, una gota de sudor resbaló de su sien, tosió con dificultad y notó que en el piso caía pequeñas gotas de sangre, bajó la mano que tenía en la frente y se tocó los labios, de ella resbalaba un fino hilo de sangre, agarraba fuertemente su pecho, tuvo la sensación de que le extraían todo su ser, su corazón, su alma, su vida... un dolor agudo había atravesado su pecho ¿Pero que fue?

Otras imágenes y voces vinieron a su mente:

__

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- decía una voz de una mujer vagamente familiar para Aino, no se distinguía muy bien su forma.

-Solo queremos lo de la profecía- otra voz fría inundó el lugar, pudo reconocerla, Kyu.

-¡No la toques! ¡Si te acercas no sabes de los que soy capas!- era la misma mujer.

-¡Que le han hecho!- exclamó furiosa una nueva voz después de un fuerte ruido, también le era familiar.

-Solo queremos lo de la profecía- dijo otra la mujer... Mei Ye...

-¡No!- gritó la primera mujer.

__

-¡Sakura! ¡Devuelvan a Aino y a Shaolong!- exclamó cada ves más furioso la vos del segundo hombre.

-No te los lleves- decía desesperada- ¡No!

-Vámosno- le dijo Kyu.

-Claro.

-¡Dios del rayo! ¡Ven!- un rayo se vio en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Dios del viento! ¡Ven a mí!- y una pequeña ráfaga de viento se sintió luego.

-Shaolong- dijo la mujer, luego oyó pasos y el grito de su propio nombre- ¡¡¡AINO!!!

-_¿Por qué?- _se preguntó así misma- _¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué significa? ¿Sakura? ¿Shaolong? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Y yo? ¡¿Qué tengo que ver yo?!_

-¿Pequeña estas bien?- la voz de una anciana sonó, Aino levantó la cabeza.- ¡Pequeña pero si estás sangrando! Déjame limpiarte, puedo llevarte a un doctor si quieres.

-Yo, no... no... ¡No!- Aino se retiró corriendo, que fueron aquellas imágenes, que fueron, estaba totalmente confusa, desorientada, demasiado, Japón tenia algo que no la dejaba tranquila, algo en Japón hacia que su mente se volviera loco, estuviera confusa y en desorden... algo no iba bien.

Corrió por Tokyo, decidió entrar a un restaurante e ir derecho al baño, allí se vio en el espejo, se limpió y luego se encerró en el baño para llorar.

-Ayúdenme, no sé que me pasa, imágenes confusas, por qué, desearía que alguien estuviera a mi lado en estos momentos, alguien con quien pueda hablar y alguien que me abrace... Shaolong... ¿Por qué él?

************

-¡Ay! Shalon... ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba una preocupada Samara al lado de él.

-No me toques- susurró, tenía una mano en el pecho y otra con el puño apoyado en el pupitre, sus cuadernos y libros estaban en el piso y un hilo de sangre colgaba de la esquina sus labios... segundos antes:

__

***Flashback***

La clase avanzaba normalmente, como siempre Samara al lado de él, el profesor pasando su materia de gramática, cuando todo comenzó, sintió que su cuerpo palpitaba y que una fuerte puntada atravesaba su pecho y lo primero que pensó fue en Aino, no podía soportar el dolor, imágenes y voces borrosas pasaron por su mente, se apoyó en el pupitre arrojando todo al piso, toda la clase murmuraba y aquellos murmullos se mezclaron con las voces de su mente haciéndolo más confuso, no estaba seguro qué pasaba:

-No... ¡Ahrg! Quién... Aino, ¿Por qué? ¡¡NOOOO!! ¡Aaaahhh!

***Fin del flashback***

Se levantó algo tambaleado y avanzó por el salón y llegó hasta la puerta y salió. En el camino su respiración se normalizaba y subió hasta a azotea.

Nevaba suavemente, con un hábil salto subió hasta arriba de la reja de dos metros y medio y allí se sentó, vio el paisaje, la ciudad, desde allí se podía apreciar casi todo Londres.

-Aino...- le susurró al viento- Algo te pasó, estoy casi seguro, necesitas a alguien- cerró fuertemente los ojos y le gritó al aire:- ¡¡¡¡AINOOOOOOO!!!!

-¿Quién es Aino? ¿Es una chica verdad? Shalon, dime: ¿Qué te pasa?

Shaolon se asustó y por poco cae de la reja, se echó para atrás y quedó colgado de las piernas, subió los brazos para agarrar el borde y levantó las piernas, con una ágil vuelta aterrizó, Samara dio un paso atrás para que no cayera encima de ella. Él no se volteó a mirarla, pero si avanzó un paso y se apoyó en la reja con una mano, aun mirando la ciudad.

*************

-¿Shaolong?- preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas- estoy segura que oí que me llamaba. ¿Por qué veo imágenes que nunca existieron en mis conocimientos? O... ¿Serán que si existen pero que no conozco?

*************

-Dime Shalon, dime ¿No te gusto?

-Samara, no es que no me gustes- habló por fin- lo que pasa es que, tú me agradas mucho como amiga, no siento algo más allá de eso, Samara, eres una chica fuerte, valiente y de buen corazón si te conocen bien... supongo, pero yo te quiero solo como una amiga- Shaolong se volteó y Samara pudo ver la ternura que irradiaban los ojos verdes de él.

-Ya lo sabía- desvió su mirada miel- lo sabía, aun sabiéndolo, no me importó, ¡Me gustas mucho! Enserio...- lo miró nuevamente ante los ojos reuniendo fuerzas- creí que algún día yo te agradaría más que una amiga, enserio- sus ojos empezaron a empañarse- no me daba pena saber que todo lo que hago por ti, tú... solo lo mirarías como lo que te haría una amiga, lo sabía, eso no me importaba- empezó a sollozar- pero ahora no sé por qué me llegó a importar tanto, siento tristeza- su voz se quebraba cada vez más- quiero llorar ¿Sabes Shalon? Quiero llorar, no sé por qué ahora, y eso que yo ya sabía todo... lo tenía muy claro, ahora me da mucha pena, antes no me importaba... yo...- el pequeño Li se le acercó y la abrazó, en aquel instante el llanto explotó.

-Lo siento...- susurró. 

Después de un rato ella se calmó, se apoyaron en la reja de espalda.

-Disculpa, no sé qué me pasó, nunca actúo así, siempre he sido fuerte- se disculpó Samara limpiándose con un pañuelo de él.

-No importa ¿Sabías que las personas más fuertes son las personas más débiles?- Shaolong miraba el cielo gris.

-...- Samara no contestó solo rió- ¿Quién es Aino?

-Ella...- Li se sonrojó levemente, apenas notorio, pero sus ojos brillaron al oír aquel nombre, Samara lo notó.

-¿Es una chica?- preguntó, él asintió- Ya veo ¿Te gusta mucho?

-No sé... ella para mí ha sido una amiga muy especial... 

-Cuéntame de ella... ¿Sabes? Me gustaría conocerla, para saber qué tipo de persona es, debe ser una persona muy noble para que te guste- Shaolong se sonrojó ¿Gustarle?- ¿La extrañas verdad? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo es físicamente? ¿Y su carácter?

-Ella, Aino... pues... físicamente tiene ojos verdes y cabellos castaños oscuros ¿Sabías que cuando yo llegué el primer día a esa escuela, la vi y me sorprendió mucho?- le dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Samara, quien se sentó en el piso.

-¿Por qué te sorprendió?- preguntó ella extrañada mirando al frente.

-Bueno...- él se volteó y miró a la ciudad, puso su manos tras la nuca y empezó a hablarle sobre Aino.- Ella me sorprendió mucho porque creí que había visto un espejo, pues era digamos que entre comillas casi igual a mí, exceptuando que ella tiene el cabello mucho más largo y que es mujer...

-¿De apariencia igual a ti? Qué extraño...

-¿Verdad que sí? Pues empezamos a ser amigos, es una chica bastante tímida y poco sociable.

-¿Poco sociable?

-Sí, pues no se junta con mucha gente, según los amigos que tenía, me contaron que cuando llegó a la escuela, era una persona totalmente cerrada, fría y no tenía amigos, nunca hablaba mucho... Pero fueron ganándose su confianza y así empezaron a conocerse, según mi opinión ella de naturaleza debería de ser una chica de lo más cálida, conmigo es así...

Samara escuchaba la historia con atención, hasta podía sentir que la conocía, la manera tan detallada de Shaolong de hablar sobre ella, demostraba que la estimaba muchísimo y que debía de extrañarla muchísimo también.

Así estuvieron casi toda la mañana, Shaolong contándole sobre los momentos que pasó junto a Aino y Samara escuchándolo animada y con una gran sonrisa, nunca había escuchado a alguien por tanto tiempo.

-La extrañas- de pronto dijo Samara.

-Eh... si- Shaolong bajó si vista- ¿Te puedo contar algo? Algo parecido a un secreto... o sea, no puedes decírselo a nadie.

-Claro- Samara se levantó y se acercó a Shaolong- dime.

-Presiento que algo malo le debe de estar sucediendo, que me necesita...

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, el dolor que sentí, lo debe de haber sentido ella anteriormente, me preocupa, siento que no está bien...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal ves no lo fue.

-No, Samara, yo tengo... digamos que un "don" especial... presiento cosas y esas cosas tienden a ser un 98% reales... o cumplibles- mientras pensaba- _es porque aun no lo desarrollo, según mamá._

-No sé, Shaolong...

************

-¿Lo hacemos?- preguntó la voz de una mujer.

-Aun no, esperemos un poco más- el hombre permanecía sentado con la mirada agachada, estaban justo sobre el reloj Big Ben.

-Como tú digas- ella aun permanecía de pie.- _Akane... espero que llegues pronto, te necesito, ya no puedo más, necesito que me ayudes a evitar esto o por lo menos, retrasarlo..._

*************

La mansión era tranquila, todos se levantaron para ir al comedor donde les esperaba una suculenta cena. Todos se ubicaron y de pronto el timbre sonó.

-¡Ay! Ese timbre siempre me asusta- comentó nerviosa Sakura.

-Tranquila- le dijo Shaoran, ella le sonrió.

Nakuru fue a abrir, afuera se encontró con una mujer con un abrigo negro, su cabello era castaño rojizo, su cuello estaba rodeado de una bufanda gris y pues sus ojos eran marrones oscuros y su piel blanca.

-Disculpa que los moleste a esta hora, necesito hablar con urgencia a Sakura Li.

-Disculpe... pero... ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Yo... puedo presentarme adentro.

-¿Cómo conoce a la señora Sakura?

-Yo... la conozco de pequeña- contestó la mujer.

-Entonces ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

-Le he dicho que se los diré adentro... esta bien- al ver que Nakuru no cesaba- mi nombre es Akane.

-Pues señorita Akane, deme un minuto, pase a la sala por mientras, antes que se congele allá afuera.

-Gracias- Akane le sonrió.

Nakuru entró y la guió hasta la sala, allí pidió que la esperara y se fue al comedor.

Akane se sacó su abrigo y se acercó a la chimenea, hacía frío, aunque el lugar pareciera un poco fantasmal, era bastante cálido.

-Buenas noches, señorita Akane- saludó Eriol con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, buenas noches- se inclinó.

-¿Usted viene a hablarle a mi esposa?- preguntó Li.

-¡Pero si eres Akane, la amiga de Aino!- exclamó Shaolong, al darse cuenta, guardó silencio avergonzado.

-No te preocupes pequeño- le sonrió Akane- si efectivamente y también conozco a tu madre, de pequeña...- miró a Sakura con sus ojos profundos.

-¿Me conoces?- Sakura la miró más detenidamente, haciendo memoria- No te recuerdo.

-Lo siento debe ser mi apariencia, es que he cambiado... ¿Recuerdas la época en que aun capturabas cartas? Y un día diste conmigo por la carta Flote y en ese momento también buscabas a No...

-Mmm...- Sakura hizo memoria- ¿Akane? ¿La pequeña Akane? ¡Sí! Ya te recuerdo ¡Haz crecido mucho! Por cierto, también nos vimos una ves en el parque de diversiones, antes de Navidad- recordó Sakura y todos recordaron también.

-Vine por algo importante- su rostro se tornó serio- vine de parte de ella- buscó dentro de sus ropas y allí extrajo un collar- ¿Lo reconoces?- dirigiéndose a Eriol- reencarnación de Clow Reed.

*************

-Es hermoso- comentó el hombre.

-Es una reliquia de mi familia, una flecha y una espada, son armas poderosas- contestó ella, debajo de aquel inmenso árbol.

Él sonrió, ella al lado de él también lo hizo.

-Pero más hermoso es este jardín que me has regalado, lleno de mis flores favoritas- le dijo.

-Supuse que te agradarían mucho.

-¿No será que ya lo sabías?- preguntó ella.

Él solo sonrió.

-¿Puedes mostrármela?- preguntó él, refiriéndose al pendiente.

-Supongo que sí ¿Por qué no?- sacó su collar del cuello y cerró los ojos, ante ella apareció un arco y una flecha más una hermosa espada.

-Sorprendente.

-Depende de quién lo use, hará que cosa, depende de qué piense su dueño, esta hará tal cosa, o destruir o proteger- explicó mirando sus armas.

-Ya veo, interesante, hay que tener cuidado de que no caigan en manos equivocadas.

*************

-Eso...- contestó Eriol- era de Ting.

-¡¿Ah?!- todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

-Sí, pero tiene algo distinto, solo es la flecha.

-Si- contestó Akane- les explicaré.

Todos tomaron asiento.

-Cuando flote me atacó, mis poderes ocultos empezaron a despertar, eran débiles pero a mí alrededor ocurrían cosas extrañas desde que me mudé, un día, demasiada angustiada, empecé a preguntar, a tener dudas sobre mí, nunca me había pasado eso, aun era pequeña yo, fue en ese momento en que conocí a Ting, me contó que yo era una parte de su reencarnación, que mi destino estaba predicho, que mi obligación era ubicar a su otra mitad.

-¿Su otra mitad?- susurró Eriol.

-Y luchar juntas para _"Salvar todo lo existente".- _continuó Akane-Evitar que Caos se apodere de Destino y empiece a infundir su poder, evitar que obtenga sus poderes a través de los Hijos Prohibidos, aquel poder que le fue arrebatado para que no escapara del lugar que la tienen encerrada, pero ocurrió algo imprevisto, nadie sabe como, ni porqué, ni cuando... nadie sabe nada, fue tan sigiloso... Destino se movió y ya no sabemos más.

-¿Qué son los Hijos Prohibidos?- preguntó Shaoran.

-No saben que son, porque hace 11 años... robaron los antecedentes y la historia acerca de Los Hijos Prohibidos...

-El libro- susurró Sakura pensativa- lo sospechaba.

-Robaron todo lo referente a los Hijos Prohibidos y lo que tuviera relación con ellos para actuar así de una manera más sigilosa, aunque cometieron un error, aquel poder que encierran los Hijos Prohibidos, solo se manifiestan en cierto tiempo definido- explicó Akane.

-¿Cierto tiempo definido? 

-Exacto, no sabemos cuándo, pero últimamente las cosas se están desequilibrando, eso explica que el tiempo se acerca, además ya tienen a uno, eso ya lo saben.- todos asintieron.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Shaolong.

-Déjame explicar qué son los Hijos Prohibidos primero- pidió amablemente Akane- Su designación no significa se sean prohibidos, sino que solo es una advertencia que colocaron. 

Los Hijos Prohibidos contienen un gran poder en su interior que se manifiesta en cierto tiempo, cuando aquel poder se manifiesta y no es purificado, este causa un gran desorden y caos, por eso Caos lo desea tanto, es un poder que es compatible con ella misma. 

Este poder se crea a partir de dos poderes equilibrados, poderosos y únicos, por ejemplo, Sakura, por sus venas, corre un poder asombroso, por eso fue elegida por Clow como sucesora de las cartas, y Li, que es un poderoso hechicero descendiente mismo de la madre de Clow. 

Como el tiempo hizo que sus poderes fueran cada ves más poderosos, al mezclarse ese poder forma una combinación de los dos y tan poderosa, que es muy difícil controlarlo, su pureza dependerán de la pureza de tanto como la mente y el cuerpo del sujeto, o sea, el poder es puro si su esencia lo es. 

Ya hubo ocasiones anteriores que Caos quiso arrebatar aquel poder, una vez que comienza nadie puede intervenir, si en el proceso de extracción la poseedora del poder muere, el poder simplemente se desvanece y vuelve a su ciclo de buscar otro elegido. En ninguna de esas ocasiones fueron exitosas, ya que el ser no era suficientemente fuerte o estable para soportar tal sufrimiento.

Los elegidos de esta época son mucho más fuerte, incluso más que todos aquellos que lo fueron en épocas anteriores, por eso lo más probable es que sea un éxito.

-O sea...- susurró Shaolong- los Hijos Prohibidos de esta época soy ¿Yo? Pero es imposible, tú dijiste que ya tienen a uno... ¿Qué significa eso?

-Lo que pasa Shaolong...- iba a explicarle Akane cuando Sakura la detiene.

-Hijo... tu padre y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte...

-¿No será que ustedes son los malos?- supuso Shaolong.

-No- dijo Shaoran.

-¿Entonces?

-Shaolong, tu nunca has sido hijo único- le explicó Sakura.

-¿Yo... nunca he sido hijo único? ¿Tengo acaso un hermano?

-Tienes una hermana...- le cayó como agua fría de una cubeta.

-¡¿Desde cuando?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?! ¡¿Quién es?!

-Ella es... tu hermana gemela- Spinel, Nakuru y el mismo Shaolong estaban atónitos.

De pronto todos sienten la presencia de una poderosa magia no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Qué es ese poder?- preguntó Akane.

-¡Vayamos a investigar!- sugirió Shaoran- Sakura y Shaolong quédense en casa.

-Spinel Sun, tú quédate con ellos- ordenó Eriol.

-Los demás iremos a ver- concluyó Shaoran, todos tomaron sus abrigos, los guardianes volvieron a su forma verdadera y Akane tomó fuertemente el collar entre sus manos.

************

Dos sombras estaban en medio del círculo mágico, en aquel páramo desolado, enfrente de ellos tenían un antiguo talismán:

__

"¡Te invocamos Hada de las pesadillas!"

Del talismán apareció un ser aparentemente bello, pero si lo viéramos del punto de vista de sus habilidades, es horrible, se conserva trasparente y se mete en la mente de otro para descubrir sus más horribles pesadillas y temores.

-Con esto será suficiente para distraerlos- murmuró el hombre y los dos desaparecieron.

-_Ten cuidado Akane- _dejó aquel pensamiento en el aire.

La Hada de las pesadillas se hacía invisible.

************

-Mamá... ¿Enserio tengo una hermana gemela? ¿La conozco? ¿La he visto?- (n.a: ¬¬ si que es despistado... quién sabe de donde lo heredo xD)

-Sí, la conoces y bastante bien se podría decir.

-¿Y no hicieron nada para recuperarla? Después de que la secuestraron- Sakura ya le contó la historia.

-Hicimos todo lo posible, pero ella apareció recientemente, ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos quién era exactamente...

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ella se llama...- no alcanzó a terminar cuando por acto reflejo protegió a su hijo de los vidrios que volaban al rompérse la ventana, y ella siendo protegida por Spinel Sun.- ¡¡Aaah!!

-¡Señora Sakura!- llamó Spinel Sun.

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo?- vio que él asentía- ¡¿Quiénes son?!

Shaolong vio como unas sombras los rodeaban.

-¡¡Mamá cuidado!!- se puso delante de su madre y pateó a uno de ellos que se le acercaban.

-A pesar de parecer sombras son tocables- decía Spinel Sun al lanzarle un rayo a uno.

-_Queremos al Hijo Prohibido, queremos las cartas Sakura. Queremos al Hijo Prohibido, queremos las cartas Sakura...-_ repetían todos en un tono monótono y profundo.

-¡No me llevarán! ¡Ni las cartas de mamá!- Shaolong empezó a pelear, sacó el amuleto de su espada y la invocó.

Sakura y él se colocaron de espaldas.

-Spinel Sun, vienen más de afuera, encárgate de ellos, nosotros nos encargaremos de los de adentro- ordenó Sakura.

-Entendido- confiaba en ellos.

-¿Listo Shaolong?

-Listo.

-¡¡AAAAAHH!!- gritaron los dos.

-¡Espada!- invocó Sakura.

Los dos siempre protegiéndose el uno al otro combatían contra las sombras. Shaolong blandiendo su espada con agilidad y destreza podía destruir a tres sombras a la vez, Sakura al ver que una venía por detrás de Shaolong, corrió y con la carta salto cayó sobre la sombra desvaneciéndola.

-Gracias, mamá.

Cuatro sombras se acercaron a Sakura, Shaolong al terminar con los suyos, fue a ayudarla, Sakura iba a atacar cuando un repentino mareo viene y la debilita, haciéndola caer sobre el piso sudada y agotada, sentía que el esfuerzo era demasiado.

-¡¡Mamá!!- Shaolong acabó con tres, pero el cuarto se acercó a él y lo aprisionó del cuello ahorcándolo con asombrosa velocidad, la sensación de la mano de la sombra era fría y parecía ser húmeda y viscosa.- ¡Ahrg!

De pronto una fuerte luz iluminó el lugar y al terminar todas las sombras desaparecieron.

-Gracias, Luz.

-No hay de qué Señora- y la carta Luz desapareció.

-Ay...- Shaolong tomó un gran bocado de aire- gracias... ma... ¡¡Mamá!!

Sakura yacía inconsciente en el piso.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Después de tanto tiempo, aun sigo vivita ¿Me ven? Pos aquí sigo yo con esta historia, no, no, no, aun no acaba, falta, ya se están descubriendo más cosas, este capítulo está superhiper largo, como para complacerlos jeje y como modo de disculpa porque he estado ausente tanto tiempo, Crystal casi me mata xD por retrasarme tanto jeje... ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, a mí bastante.

Crystal- ¡¡Mi niña!! ¡Por fin te pones a escribir! ¬¬**

Hibari- T-T ya sabes que mi compu estuvo malito, o sea el Internet...

Naiko- ¡¡Ah!! ¡Al fin! ¿Veo que ya te lo arreglaron?

Hibari- Ay, que bueno que tú eres tan comprensiva, ¬¬ no como otros...

Crystal- ¡¡Qué insinúas!! ¬0¬**

Hibari- ¡Ay! Nada importante- salgo corriendo...

Ukyo- Espero que se pueda salvar, o ahora si que nos quedamos sin historia, sin autora y sin que ustedes pierdan el tiempo leyendo fanfics en ves de hacer algo más productivo... ^o^ \/,,

Ya saben, cualquier cosa a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Avances: _"Pesadillas y temores"_

Nuestros queridos amigos, llegan al lugar de la gran energía y se percatan de que no hay nadie, solo la energía, es cuando cometieron el error... los 4 son absorbidos al mundo de la pesadilla y temor...

Sakura con ayuda de Spinel Sun y Shaolong llegan a un hospital para socorrerla.

Yue por su cuenta viaja a Japón para encargarse de investigar a Aino y a la ves protegerla... Más misterios revelados...

****

Última nota: ¡¡¡Wow!!! O.ô!!! ¡¡¡20 hojas en el Word!!!


	14. Pesadillas y Temores

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 12: _"Pesadillas y Temores"_

No podía ver nada, había caminado no sabía cuanto... ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? No lo sabía muy bien, solo sabía que no podía ver nada a través de esta espesa neblina, apenas podía distinguir su propia mano, no veía nada al su alrededor, lo más extraño es que sabía de alguna manera, que estaba caminando hacia la dirección correcta, sin tropezar con nada, no sabía en qué circunstancias había caído en aquel extraño lugar... lo único que recordaba era...

__

***Flashback***

-¡La energía proviene de allá!- identificó, los demás lo siguieron.

Cuatro siluetas oscuras atravesaban el espeso bosque, apartando ramas y saltando raíces de árboles que salían de la tierra, esquivando también a los mismos árboles y plantas, uno de los cuatros tenía alas de mariposa que salían de su espalda y le permitía volar en el aire.

De pronto el bosque terminó, dando a un desolado páramo, avanzaron guiados por la poderosa energía que habían presenciado momentos antes en la mansión de Hiraguizawa.

-Estén preparados- ordenó Li, invocó su espada.

Todos asintieron, Eriol invocó su báculo mágico.

Akane tomó fuertemente su pendiente que colgaba en su pecho, se lo retiró del cuello y cerró los ojos, mientras tenía el collar en sus manos estiradas frente a su pecho:

¡Oh pendiente! Heredada de las manos de la Vidente Ting

¡Concédeme tu justicia!

¡Muéstrate!

Abrió los ojos y a causa de la ráfaga tuvo que cerrarlos un poco, frente a sus manos apareció un arco, sin cuerda, el arco era dorado, cubierto de pequeñas piedras preciosas.

Todos avanzaron cautelosamente hacia el lugar, cuando llegaron... no vieron a nadie ni a nada, simplemente sentían la espesa energía, maligna.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ruby Moon quien estaba atenta y miraba todo su alrededor, protegiendo especialmente a su amo Eriol.

Akane sujetó su arco con la mano izquierda y posicionó su otra mano en el lugar donde debería ir la cuerda, mágicamente un hilo apenas notable dorado apareció sutilmente pero como si fuera hecho de aire.

-No veo a nadie...- murmuró Shaoran- sólo siento la presencia.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Akane apartando a Shaoran, mientras estiraba su brazo y de la cuerda misteriosa se empezó a formar una flecha que se alargaba cada ves más, la soltó y dio con una bola de llamas de color púrpura que venía directo a Shaoran desvaneciéndola junto con la flecha.

-¡Esa estuvo cerca!- exclamó Ruby Moon. El silencio volvió a reinar...

Los cuatros se colocaron de espaldas...

-¿Cómo atacaremos a algo que no vemos y a algo que no sentimos su energía en un punto específico?- preguntó Hiraguizawa. Una risa se escuchó, parecía provenir de todos los lugares.

-¡Irán a donde más temen! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...!- alrededor de ellos los rodearon unas llamas púrpuras que crecieron rápidamente hasta más de tres metros de altura, la tierra empezó a hacerse blanda en donde ellos, de pronto un agujero enorme los tragó.

-¡¡AAAAAHHHH...!!- todos gritaron al caer.

***Fin del flashback***

Cuando despertó de sus recuerdos, notó que, la neblina se estaba esparciendo, ya podía distinguir algo de su alrededor, de pronto una gota de agua calló en su mejilla, luego empezó a notar más gotas, se dio cuenta que empezaba a llover, miró hacia arriba y el cielo estaba cubierto de grises nubes que soltaban aquellas delicadas gotas de agua, no le importó mojarse, algo en su corazón le decía que pronto, tal ves, se enfrentaría a algo que... le traía un gran temor, no sabía por qué...

La neblina se esparcía cada ves más, notó que estuvo caminando todo este tiempo por un tranquilo sendero de tierra, que con el agua ahora era solo barro, notó que estaba vestido de negro, su alrededor era una extensión grande de piedras bajas y con formas rectangulares o de cruz, esto le daba mala espina, había uno que otro árbol que daba la sombra que ahora no era necesaria... siguió caminando, el agua hacia que su cabello castaño oscuro cayera sobre sus ojos marrones. 

Vio a lo lejos, a través de la lluvia siluetas oscuras bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo, aquella gente traía paraguas y estaban algunos apoyados de otros... podía escuchar desde aquí los silenciosos llantos de aquellas personas.

Se acercó más aun... al llegar junto a ellos, distinguió el rostro de su madre, de sus hermanas, de Tomoyo y Touya, incluso estaba Yukito, Eriol, Nakuru... una mujer, era Akane... todos lloraban, hasta su madre quien nunca la había visto así, era una escena extraña, Amanda permanecía arrodillada frente a una de las tres tumbas de allí, como pudo distinguir, Meiling permanecía llorando al lado de sus hermanas.

-¿Qué... ocurre?- se atrevió a preguntar con temor... Nadie le respondió, a cambio de eso, vio a su prima acercarse a él y golpearle una sonora cachetada. Todas las miradas se posaron en él, todas eran de dolor, pesar y no sabía si era su imaginación pero sus ojos expresaban rencor y odio hacia él...

-¡¿Te... te atreves... te atreves a preguntar qué pasó?! ¡¡Todo fue por TÚ culpa!!- le gritó Tomoyo.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- gritó Touya- ¡Sabía que no eras el indicado para ella, pero no, no lo evité! ¡Maldito!- Tuya se iba abalanzar sobre él pero Yukito lo detuvo...

-Touya tranquilo, no vale la pena golpear a un ser tan despreciable como él- Shaoran nunca había oído a Yukito hablar así sobre alguien, ni menos la mirada de odio que profesaba.

Las hermanas de Shaoran lloraban más que nunca.

Li vio como Amanda se acercaba a él con un rostro lleno de rencor y desprecio hacia él y lo empujó hacia las tumbas, para que viera.

-Li, nunca lo imaginé de ti- habló Eriol- Nunca jamás lo imaginé...

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa?!- gritó Shaoran, vio que todas las miradas se posaban en él.

-Velo por ti mismo- hablaron todos al unísono.

Shaoran se volteó y miró las tumbas, eran tres, la del lado izquierdo de la del centro decía:

Aino Li

__

(el año en que nació y el año en que murió)

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía estar viéndolo bien, no se atrevió a mirar la del centro, miró la de la derecha de esa:

Shaolong Li

__

(el año en que nació y el año en que murió)

Sentía como una enorme tristeza lo invadía...

Se armó de valor para mirar la del centro:

Sakura Kinomoto Li

__

(el año en que nació y el año en que murió)

-No... no, esto es una ilusión... ¡Es mentira, ellos están vivos! ¡Por qué me mienten así!- les gritó poniéndose de pie, la lluvia caía más fuerte que nunca- ¡¡POR QUÉ ME LASTIMAN ASÍ!!- ya todos se estaban marchando.

A lo lejos Tomoyo se volteó, lo miró con unos ojos que jamás olvidaría, tampoco sus palabras:

-¿No te haz preguntado tú? ¿Por qué nos lastimas TÚ así? Matando con tus manos a tu propia familia.

Shaoran quedó petrificado, miró sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre, miró sus ropas también, sintió algo húmedo en su rostro que era diferente a lo húmedo de la lluvia, se la quitó con el dorso de la mano y vio que era sangre, sangre probablemente de su esposa y sus dos hijos...

-¡¡NOOOO!! ¡¡YO JAMÁS LOS ASESINARÍA!!- gritó- ¡No soy un asesino! ¡No podría matarlos! No... porque son lo que más amo y aprecio en esta vida, son mi corazón y mi alma, no podría matarlos...- se arrodilló en el piso y golpeó fuertemente el suelo con sus puños aun llenos de sangre salpicando agua y barro, empezó a derramar lágrimas- antes me mataría yo mismo... yo no los asesiné ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- le gritó fuertemente a la lluvia, haciendo que algunos pájaros de los árboles volaran.

*************

Abrió los ojos, no estaba segura de lo que había pasado... se levantó y miró a su alrededor, pero si era su habitación... ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, era un bonito día, miró la hora, aun era temprano, así que decidió darse una ducha y preparar el desayuno para su querido amo.

La casa estaba silenciosa, excepto en la cocina, Nakuru mientras cocinaba tarareaba alguna canción.

Puso todo en orden en la mesa, los cubiertos, los hotcakes, tostadas por si querían, la mantequilla, el jugo y la leche, la mermelada, el queso, el jamón, las servilletas, la miel.

-¡Qué lindo desayuno me quedó!- dijo contenta, se sentó a esperar a su amo, que pronto bajaría...

*************

El mundo de Shaoran se había desmoronado, sentía que nada valía la pena... pero que algo le molestaba, por eso no tenía el valor de matarse aun... no podía ¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosa aun lo retenía en este mundo? No lo sabía si ya había perdido todo lo importante, incluso el cariño de sus seres queridos, ya nadie lo quería, todos lo odiaban... todos... ¿Acaso... los demás lo querían solo porque querían más a Sakura y a sus hijos que a él mismo? Miles de preguntas empezaban a rondarle en la mente, los años habían hecho en él un cambio, ahora lo más importante para él eran los sentimientos de comprensión, compañía y afectos, no como cuando era niño antes de conocer a Sakura, que no importaba si estaba solo, siempre era frío y calculador, no le importaba nadie, era como se le había educado... 

Shaoran vagaba en medio de la ciudad gris y desolada, donde cada uno estaba en su propio mundo, lo único que veía eran las siluetas de aquellas personas... la lluvia no se detenía, estaba calado de frío hasta el alma, pero no le importaba... ya nada le importaba...

*************

Veía como el desayuno que preparó con tanto esmero se estaba enfriando... nadie bajaba, la mansión era un total silencio... más de lo normal... Decidió subir para llamar a su amo.

Caminó y subió las escaleras, avanzó por el pasillo y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su amo, nadie contestó... decidió abrir la puerta.

-¡¡Amo Eriol despierte!! Su... de... sayu... no...- la habitación de Eriol no era una habitación, no había cama, no había nada... era simplemente una habitación vacía sin nada...

Nakuru cerró la puerta, estaba alucinando, no se había equivocado de habitación, miró su alrededor, sí esta era, la abrió de nuevo, pero despacio y miró, era exactamente igual a lo que había visto en un principio... Parecía que nunca había existido Eriol...

Decidió revisar toda la casa, la biblioteca de la casa, las otras habitaciones, todo, era imposible ¿Qué estaba pasando?

*************

Miraba fijamente el cielo claro a través de los cristales de sus anteojos, luego bajaba la vista y miraba la gente de su alrededor, monotonía, nadie sonreía, nadie se divertía... cada uno tenía su mal humor, su estrés, su mundo, su trabajo... la Tierra se estaba volviendo un caos fuera del mundo de cada uno, el cielo se volvía cada ves más gris, el equilibro de la magia de destruía poco a poco, por la actitud de los seres humanos que han empezado a olvidar las esperanzas, el amor, el cariño, el descanso, la diversión, ya la diversión no existía... ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? Los edificios ya eran tan altos que impedían la luz del sol, las ciudades eran eternas noches... aun a la luz del día... casi nadie tenía sueños, siempre viviendo el presente, recordando el pasado y lamentándose de ellos, sin saber como proyectar el futuro...

Monotonía absoluta, desequilibro en el mundo... pronto el caos destruiría todo si no hacía algo... ¡¡¿Pero por dónde comenzar si el mundo era tan grande?!!

Eriol se sumió en la desesperación que irradiaban la gente a su alrededor, se agachó y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, deseando que todo terminara pronto... ¡¿Cómo había comenzado todo esto?! ¡¿Cómo?!

*************

Miró su alrededor, todo blanco, no sabía en donde estaba... sentía que flotaba, era como si estuviera en un vacío...

De pronto sintió como algo le hacía daño en un brazo y vio como a la derecha flotaban unas gotas de sangre...

-¡Ah!- intentó pararse, pero a pesar de ya estar de alguna forma parada no sentía el piso...- ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¿Por qué me lastimó?- se tocó el brazo y tenía un corte- ¿Qué me lastimó?

De pronto vio a lo lejos, de la nada, dos cosas negras, esquivó una y la otra fue a dar en su hombro, luego desapareció y de su herida brotó la sangre...

-¡Aaahh!- sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

De la nada dos objetos raros aparecieron entre sus dedos de cada mano, notó que estaban hechos de bambú, eran varillas que estaban entre sus dedos y cada una estaba unida a una cuerda en los dos extremos, de pronto como si un invisible las tirara tuvo, inevitablemente, que quedar con los brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo, miró al frente suyo pero la cuerda terminaba tan lejos que no veía quién era, al igual que atrás... de pronto sintió que ejercían fuerza en las cuerdas y empezaban las varillas de bambú a aprisionarle los dedos...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGRRR!!!!!!- el grito era desgarrador, era inevitable que sus lágrimas dejaran de escurrir, sentía como sus dedos se quebrarían en cualquier momento...- ¡¡NOOO!!- lloraba desesperadamente- ¡Basta con esta tortura! ¡NOO! ¡¡NO ME LASTIMEN MÁS!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!- el dolor era intenso... de pronto cesó...

Aparecieron unas extrañas sombras... cada una tenía finísimas agujas... una de ellas agarró sus dedos ya tan adoloridos que apenas las sentía...

-No... no... ¡Qué me van a hacer!- sus ojos se abrieron del terror- ¡NO! ¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡NOOOOO!- la sombra había agarrado uno de sus dedos y entre la carne y la uña empezó a enterrarle la aguja...

El resto imitó lo mismo, solo que algunas clavaban en el cuerpo...

Las agujas al ser tan finas impedía que su cuerpo sangrara, y eso ocasionaba un gran dolor en él, al no sangrar estas no cicatrizarían y era más facil que se infectaran.

-Noo... por favor ¡Basta! No...- intentaba moverse pero algo hacía que no pudiera... de pronto de la nada le llegó agua fría...- ¡Argh! ¡Basta! ¡DÉJENME TRANQUILA!

Las sombras desaparecieron... pero las varillas de bambú aun seguían allí...

Akane apenas levantó la vista para mirar sus manos... estaban hinchadas, moradas... le dolía tanto que apenas las sentía... sus ojos empezaron a abrirse... 

-Por favor no... no... por favor... se lo suplico quien quiera que sea... por favor no... NO... no... ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!- sus lágrimas escurrían como río desbordado por sus mejillas...

De pronto aquella tortura desapareció... cayó arrodillada en el piso, que sin saberlo apareció de la nada, apenas había apoyado sus manos en ella y dio un alarido, el dolor era enorme... las miró con los ojos llorosos y derramó más lágrimas... empezó a balancearse en sí misma mientras lloraba mirando sus manos...

-Duele... duele... duele...- gemía entre llantos- ¡¡AAAAHH!!- dio un salto hacia delante y avanzó arrodillada en el piso y se echó con miedo, se tocó la espalda adolorida y con el menor contacto de sus dedos dio otro alarido, los dedos estaban tan sensibles que no podía tocar nada...

Vio como había un fierro con la punta de un rojo vivo con eso le habían tocado la espalda, sin saberlo de la nada apreció un látigo que la golpeó...

-¡No!- no sabía dónde esconderse en aquel vacío- Ya... no me lastimen más... no...- empezó a correr cuando de pronto siente como choca con algo que no ve... se levanta y apoya sus brazos allí y se da cuenta que era alguna especie de vidrio... ya no soportaba aquello... el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo era demasiado... las agujas que le fueron clavadas, la presión que le fue sometida en los dedos, el latigazo, la quemadura... el rasguño la herida del hombro era demasiado... de pronto sintió como algo le golpeaba en la cara como si fuera una cachetada tirándola al piso y la sangre brotó de sus labios...

-¡¡Ahhh!!- lloró nuevamente, había apoyado sus manos en el piso, las levantó rápidamente y lloró más al verlas hinchadas en lo doble de su tamaño normal y moreteado entero... como si en cualquier momento se reventarían...

Apenas podía apoyar su cuerpo en alguna parte por el dolor... por haber sido pinchada por agujas y ni siquiera sangran... se levantó y miró a su alrededor... sin saberlo y sin quererlo... cerró sus ojos perdiendo el conocimiento...

*************

Nakuru se sentía desesperada... no encontraba su amo... no estaba en la casa, toda su pertenencia tampoco estaban, en las fotos, solo era ella y nadie más, como si nunca hubiera existido... decidió salir y buscarlo, de alguna manera sentía que lo encontraría en la ciudad, no sabía porqué... decidió que debía hacerlo rápido, tenía la sensación de que perdía energía... que si no encontraba a su amo, su desaparición era inevitable... ya que en el fondo ella era una simple guardiana que vive solo de la energía de su amo.

*************

Shaoran seguía caminando, sin rumbo fijo... sumido en la depresión, si quererlo llegó a tropezar con alguien...

No le importó... siguió avanzando, pero algo le retuvo la pierna...

-¡Shaoran!- le llamó, despertándolo, conocía esa voz.

-¿Eriol?- se volteó y lo miró.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora finges no saber?! ¡Primero me lastiman! ¡¿Y ahora fingen no saber para lastimarme más verdad?!- la gritó Shaoran.

-¡Li despierta! ¡Te estás confundiendo con tu mundo interno! ¡El mundo está perdiendo su equilibrio! ¡¿No te parece monótono?!- Eriol lo agitaba.

-Eriol... ¿Quién eres?- murmuró Shaoran...- Eriol... ¿Me odias por haberlo hecho?

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por haber hecho qué? ¿Qué hiciste Shaoran?

-¡¡NO finjas!! ¡Tú mismo me dijiste en el cementerio: _"Li, nunca lo imaginé de ti... Nunca jamás lo imaginé..."!- _Shaoran estaba histérico.

-No he estado en el cementerio- explicó Eriol.

-¡No seas mentiroso! ¡¿No ves la sangre?!- le gritó Shaoran mostrándole sus manos...- ¡¡Maté a Sakura!! ¡Maté a mis hijos! 

-Shaoran... no hay sangre... Shaoran... ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Shaoran... esto es mentira, una ilusión, yo casi caigo en ella... pero me contuve, intenté recordar las circunstancias en que llegamos aquí... ¡¿Li?! ¡¿Me estás oyendo?! ¡Hay que encontrar a los demás! ¡¡LI!!- le gritó.

-Eriol... eres el mejor amigo que he tenido durante estos largos tiempos- lo abrazó- gracias...

-Tú igual- los dos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y decidieron, tenían que salir de allí.

-¿Sabes quién es el que hizo esto?- preguntó Li.

-Mmm...- pensó Eriol- mira, he estado pensando, no sé quién la invocó, pero sé qué nos está manipulando o... digamos... quién nos envió al mundo de nuestros temores y pesadillas...

-...- pensó Shaoran- ¿La Hada de las Pesadillas?

-Sí, es la única que se me ocurre...- afirmó la reencarnación de Clow- pero... hay que buscar Ruby Moon y a Akane...

-Sí...

*************

-Spi, gracias...- agradeció una voz infantil.

-Pequeño, no hay de qué... ahora todo estará bien.

Shaolong y la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun estaban en un hospital, en el más cercano que encontraron, Sakura había sufrido un desmayo y no sabían como tratarlo.

-Spi... no sé que haría si a mamá le sucediera algo... ¿Cómo reaccionaría papá?

-Shaolong, él comprenderá y ayudará a mamá, ella está bien solo se esforzó mucho... recuerda lo que tu madre siempre dice: _"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"_

-Sí, hay que ser fuerte ahora y esperar a que mamá se mejore...

-Esperemos que ellos también estén bien...- susurró Spinel.

-Mamá... papá...- mientras veía las cartas Sakura y la llave mágica de su madre entre sus manos.

************

-Tokyo...- susurró viendo la ciudad en medio de la noche desde arriba de la Torre de Tokyo. 

Aino caminaba nuevamente por los alrededores de la Torre, le llamaba mucho la atención, pero también le infundía un temor extraño, su extraña influencia hacía que viera cosas que jamás había visto... no lo sabía... no estaba segura.

-Aino...- susurró Yue desde lo alto viéndola.

-La luna... está hermosa- susurró ella al ver la luna menguante y enorme atrás de la Torre de Tokyo.

De pronto sopló una fría brisa, haciendo que los cabellos castaños oscuros de ella flotaran al compás del viento. Unas imágenes vinieron a su mente.

__

Vio unos ojos plateados, la pupila alargada como la de los gatos, la misma Torre de Tokyo, unas alas de ángel...

-"Yue, juez del juicio final"- susurró inconscientemente y cayó arrodillada al piso.

-Esa niña...- susurró Yue sorprendido- ve el pasado... a través de la influencia mágica de aquí y su poder aun dormido...

*************

-¡Amo Eriol! ¡Creí que lo perdería!- Nakuru abrazó a Eriol, él sonrió tranquilamente...

-Necesitamos buscar aun a Akane... ya llevamos tres pesadillas despiertas, necesitamos que ella también o si no, no podremos salir aun de aquí...- dijo Shaoran.

-Sí, es verdad, no la conocemos bastante bien... no sabemos cuál es su temor, no sabemos en donde buscarla...- meditó Eriol en voz alta.

-Será difícil...- susurró Nakuru.

************

-Mamá...- susurró al verla despertarse.

-Hijo... ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Te desmayaste... nos tuviste preocupados...

-Señora Li ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Spinel.

-Sí, me siento mejor, gracias... pero...- su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Mamá, no te preocupes, el doctor dijo que tú y el bebé se encuentran bien, tu desmayo fue a causa de fatiga, recuerda que no empezamos ni a cenar cuando la señorita Akane apareció.

-¿Tú padre ya regresó?- pregunto Sakura.

-Le dejé una nota, Señora Sakura, regresé a la mansión y no habían llegado aun, si encuentran la nota vendrán directo hasta aquí.

-Gracias Spinel... Shaolong... ¿Sabes cuándo puedo salir de aquí?- preguntó Sakura.

-El doctor dice que permanezcas un par de horas más aquí mamá... además ya es muy tarde, lo mejor es que salgas mañana por la mañana ¿No te parece?

-¿Y tú, hijo? No has comido.

-No te preocupes mamá, luego saldré a comprar algo, lo importante es tú estés bien... realmente me asustaste mucho, toma, esto es tuyo- le extendió las cartas Sakura y la llave con forma de estrella.

-Gracias hijo te quiero tanto- los dos se abrazaron.

*************

-¡Akane! ¡Akane!- Nakuru la tenía entre sus brazos- está inconsciente...

-Claro con estas heridas no era para que siguiera consciente...- Shaoran le examinó las manos- su temor era la... ¿Tortura física?

-Parece que sí...- susurró Eriol.

-¿Pero que cosa deja las manos en ese estado?- preguntó Nakuru agradeciendo que su temor no era la tortura física...

-Bueno, este tipo de tortura lo hacían en la antigua china...- explicó Shaoran- en la época de los emperadores, ponían los dedos entre varas de bambú y cada vara está unida por unas cuerdas, cosa que al tirar la cuerda, estas varas se juntaran y ejercían presión... es doloroso para alguien de contextura débil.

-Mmm... no le veo ninguna otra herida que no sea el corte del brazo y el del hombro... aparte del golpe en la cara... más la quemadura de la espalda...- examinó Eriol de manera relajada...- y otros golpes de látigo...

-Dime Eriol ¿No te preocupa su estado?- ¬¬ lo miró Shaoran.

-En realidad si, pero... no saco nada con expresar más allá mi preocupación- ^^ sonrió.

-¬¬Û...- fue la expresión de Shaoran- ejem, saquémosla de aquí...

-Primero hay que reanimarla...- dijo Eriol.

-Akane, vamos, levántate- susurró Nakuru. De pronto vieron como Akane soltaba unas gruesas lágrimas y suspiraba...

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Creo que siente un gran dolor... esto no es común... necesitamos que despierte para que nos diga que más sufrió.

-Akane... vamos levántate...- la agitó Nakuru... Akane siguió suspirando y llorando.

-Menos mal que aun le quedaba presencia mágica o no sabríamos como encontrarla- meditó Shaoran.

-Sí, es verdad... déjame ocupar magia para levantarla- dijo Eriol.

-Amo... ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes?- Nakuru lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

Eriol conjuró un sencillo hechizo.

Akane dejó escapar un suspiro y lentamente abrió los ojos, que derramaban más lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Yo...- volvió al llanto- ¡Ah...!- se miró las manos.

-No te preocupes, al menos no tienes huesos rotos- le dijo Shaoran. Ella lo miró, asintió y lloró más aun.

-Relájate, tienes que pensar que todo esto ha sido una simple pesadilla y saldremos de aquí...- le explicó Eriol.

-¿Por qué tu temor es la tortura?- le preguntó Nakuru.

-Primero ¿Con qué te han lastimado?- preguntó Eriol.

-Me...- susurró Akane apenas- me hicieron esto...- le mostró las manos- me quemaron con fierro caliente, me dieron latigazos- lloró- me... cortaron y me enterraron algo que no sé que era...- lloró más al recordar lo más horrible que sufrió- me clavaron agujas por todo el cuerpo... especialmente entre el dedo y la uña después de habérmelo dejado así...

-Tu... temor es horriblemente cruel... ¿Por qué le temes a eso?- preguntó Nakuru.

-No... no lo sé... no sé...- lloró.

-Mejor ya salgamos de aquí... también estas mojada...- se fijó Nakuru quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

****

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Espero que todo esté bien redactado... me dio lata revisarlo xD. Uhh... U.U esa tortura de manos es horrible, mira prueba poniéndote lápices entre los dedos y aprétatelos, verás que realmente es muy doloroso... (xD me pregunto... ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente tont@ como para hacerlo de verdad? xD). Ejem... weno... es terriblemente cruel eso de clavarte finas agujas entre la carne y la uña, aparte de que en todo el cuerpo y tan pequeños son los hoyos que ni sangran... uhh... que horror... .... ¿Por qué aquello será el temor de Akane? ¿Saldrán de aquel mundo sano y salvos o se llevarán las secuelas que se produjo allí? Mmm... tengo que meditarlo ne... ¡¡Pero por fin capítulo 12!! ¡Juuuu~~~! ^^Û weno... eso es todo por hoy, gracias por la cantidad numerosa de 'nada' de Review que me dejaron por el capítulo 11... realmente muchísimas gracias, y aun me tomo el trabajo de seguirlo, lento pero la sigo... ¬¬Û (O.ò... uh... Hibari se ve media molesta...) Cualquier cosa también a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com

****

Avances: _"Pesadillas, Verano"_

Conoceremos el verdadero aspecto de la Hada de las Pesadillas (tengo un dibujo de ella ¬¬Û pero no tengo scaner...) Akane explicará su trauma por las torturas... (^^* o... ¿Quieren que quede entre la lista de los misterios? xD). ¡Juu...! El tiempo se pasa volando y ya llega el verano... Yue descubre más sobre la silenciosa vida de Aino... su poder dormido y su soledad... Akane viaja a Japón para encontrarse con Yukito/Yue ¡¡Sabremos si es niña o niño!! (¬¬Û ninguna cooperación de mail... tuve que inventármela yo sola... sabrán de lo que hablo si leyeron, ¬¬ ya no acepto más sugerencias, como no me llegó ninguna... gracias a mis fieles lectores, son muy amables... ¬¬*).

Crystal- O.ô?! Creo que Hibari anda de mal humor...

Naiko- Ejem... sí eso parece... aunque... es tan linda que igual nos sigue escribiendo la historia ^^ÛÛÛ jeje...

Crystal- Mi niña, pobre... ella es nuestra consentida ¿Verdad?

Naiko- ^.~* ¡Claro! La queremos mucho...

Crystal- Y no queremos que NADIE la lastime... **^O^**

Hibari- ¿.¿ Uh... me alegran el día (¬¬ pateando a mal humor fuera de escena) -^-^- jeje...

****

Última nota: ^^ Que interesante... Shaolong ve el futuro y Aino... ve el pasado (no sé si se habrán dado cuenta ^^Û) es lindo el complemento... U.U uh... no sé en qué año nacieron los pjs de CCS, así que no sé en qué año están ambientados, por eso no pude poner el n° en las tumbas... ¿Si alguien sabe algo? ^^ me encantaría que me enviaran un mail o un review ¡Grax!


	15. Pesadillas, Verano

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 13: _"Pesadillas, Verano"_

Una mujer de aspecto provocador, su cuerpo era sexy, con su pelo lizo y oscuro como la noche, sus ojos dorados, pero sus pupilas eran alargadas como las de un dulce y amenazador felino nocturno, brillantes ámbares con pestañas largas. Sus manos tenían largas uñas de color rojo y su piel era de un singular color, entre gris y azul, su vestido largo era negro con un gran escote y en sus espaldas sobresalían dos enormes alas negras de murciélago, al lado de su sien tenía unos adornos extraños, similares a pequeñas llamas, de oro y una hermosa gema roja.

-Ella... es ¿La Hada de las Pesadillas?- preguntó Ruby Moon sujetando a Akane, que estaba agotada mentalmente por la tortura.

La Hada sonrió y los miró más fijo y penetrante aún, su boca al curvarse por la sonrisa, descubrieron dos finos y largos colmillos.

-¿Se divirtieron? Yo aun no me canso...- habló, su voz era sensual pero sombría, sonaba como si estuviera en otro mundo y hacían eco en sus mentes...

-¡¡SHI NE!!*- hubo un grito y una flecha dorada surcó el aire directo al pecho de la Hada de las Pesadillas.

De pronto a unos centímetros del cuerpo de la Hada la flecha explota ya que fue impactada contra una bola de fuego púrpura que usó para defenderse.

Todos voltearon a mirar de donde provino aquella flecha y vieron a Akane con su arma y aun en la posición después de que lanzó la flecha.

-Meiwaku da wa...**- susurró molesta la Hada en el mismo idioma que Akane.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- exclamó Shaoran cuando algo empezó a rodearlos- ¡¡No de nuevo!!

*************

Todos abrieron nuevamente sus ojos, miraron su alrededor y esta vez estaban juntos. De pronto todos sacaron sus armas, excepto Akane quien estaba mirando el lugar y sus ojos reflejaban un poco de ¿Miedo?

-¿A donde nos mandó esta ves? No conozco el lugar- susurró Eriol.

-Ssshhh...- indicó Shaoran- miren...

Todos miraron hacia un rincón:

-¡¡Mmmmhh!!- había una chica en el piso, sentada con los pies y las manos atadas y la boca cubierta por un pañuelo, la cara sucia y el cabello revuelto, no debía de sobrepasar los 17 años... 

-¿Qué...?- susurró Eriol pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por el repentino golpe seco de alguien caerse y seguido con un corto gemido.

-Akane, Akane- la guardiana la llamó. Akane estaba arrodillada en el piso una mano tapaba su boca semi abierta y la otra se apoyaba en el piso, sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y sus ojos abiertos y temblorosos estaba humedecidos de lágrimas, pero aun no resbalaban de sus ojos...

Todos cambiaron sus miradas cuando una luz brilló cerca del cuello de la chica amarrada, todos distinguieron un cuchillo y una voz se hizo presente, además de una tenue luz empezó a brillar.

-Dinos dónde lo escondió...- era la de un hombre, proveniento del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡¡Mmmhh!!- gimió la chica y negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el frente, pero pronto cesó cuando recordó que estaba siendo amenazada con el cuchillo y sintió el helado metal en su piel.

-Quieta...- susurró el hombre que estaba al lado de ella y acercó más la punta a la piel de su cuello.

-No lo sé- la vos de una mujer se escuchó en el fondo, al otro lado de donde estaba la chica, atada, la voz era firme y segura.

-¡No mientas!- y se escuchó una sonora cachetada.

-¡¡Mmmhh!!- gimió la chica y sus lágrimas desbordaron.

-_Basta, basta, basta..._- pensaba en ese momento Akane- _basta... por favor..._

Shaoran se acercó a donde estaba la chica amarrada, intentó ayudarla pero no pudo... ellos estaban como si fueran una especie de fantasmas en aquel lugar.

-Dinos donde lo escondió, donde lo escondió tu marido.

-¡Les digo que no lo sé y si lo supiera jamás se los diría!- gritó la mujer.

El hombre cada vez más enfurecido, miró a sus hombres y les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia una mesa en un rincón, en donde había unas bandejas acolchadas y encima de ellas unas finas agujas.

-Si no quires por las buenas... mujer- y se acercó a la mujer sujeta por dos hombres enormes- ... será por las malas.

-¡Qué me vas a hacer desgraciado!

-¡¡Mmmmhhhhh!!- de pronto el paño de su boca se soltó- ¡Mamá!

-Akane...- susurró la mujer al mirarla sujeta por el hombre y el filo del cuchillo más amenazante que nunca.

Todos al escuchar el nombre se voltearon y agacharon la mirada para ver a Akane aun arrodillada y tapándose los oídos.

De pronto todos se sobresaltan por un grito agudo, y se dan cuenta que están torturando a la mujer.

Y así, es como se dieron cuenta del trauma de Akane.

-Mi madre no sabía nada, de verdad no sabía nada... si lo hubiéramos sabido... seguro lo hubiéramos dicho y nos hubiéramos ahorrado aquel sufrimiento... ¡Pero no sabíamos nada! ¡Nunca supe qué escondió mi padre! ¡Él murió cuando yo aun era muy, muy pequeña! ¡Nunca nos mencionó nada! ¡NADA!- gritó Akane.

Shaoran se agachó junto a Akane y le dio una cachetada. Akane lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Entiende! ¡Tienes que superarlo y enfrentarte a ellos y no escapar a tu pesadilla o sufrirás para siempre, ya que esta te seguirá! ¡Si pasó, pasó no puedes volver a cambiarlo! ¡Ustedes no tuvieron la culpa! ¡Todo pasa por algo! ¡REACCIONA! ¡Detén esta pesadilla! ¡Ya!

-Relájate Li- Eriol lo levantó.

-Lo siento Eriol, no soporto su actitud- cerró sus ojos marrones.

-Perdónenme, ya soy una mujer madura y debería de superar esto de hace ya varios años... pero que ¡Aun me duele! ¡Aun me duele! Haber visto a mi madre sufrir, ya que en un principio iban a hacerlo en mí, pero mi madre me protegió y ella ya era una mujer mayor.

-Relájate y concéntrate en pasar eso... solo así se puede romper el hechizo de la Hada de las Pesadillas, o nunca saldremos de aquí porque esta es tú pesadilla y depende de ti, no de nosotros, así que Akane por favor haz el esfuerzo de destruir esto...- explicó Eriol de manera relajada.

-Está bien- Akane se levantó e invocó su arco, la estiró y apuntó al piso del lugar, cerrando sus ojos y concentrando su pensamiento en la flecha. 

Luego de unos instantes la lanzó, esta se clavó y de ella se esparcieron pequeñas olas doradas... y pronto la flecha desapareció dejando un pequeño agujero blanco, los gritos cesaron y la pesadilla se detuvo como si le hubieran puesto stop al video.

-Necesitas concentrarte más- susurró Shaoran aun medio molesto.

-Está bien- Akane repitió el mismo proceso.

Clavó la flecha esta vez en el techo y cuando la flecha de desvaneció lentamente... apareció un agujero blanco que se fue agrandando cada vez más, desapareciendo todo el cuarto dejando un vacío blanco que brilló con intensidad.

*************

Abrieron los ojos y nuevamente aparecieron en el páramo.

-Esta ves no caeremos- Shaoran rió, agitó su espada y lanzó un pergamino mágico al aire- ¡Te invoco Fuego Sagrado! ¡Busca y destruye!

Una llamarada salió del sello del pergamino y avanzó derecho un par de metros para luego doblar hacia la izquierda y golpear contra algo que lo absorbió, produciendo leve ondas y lentamente hizo aparecer a la Hada.

-Tiempo- susurró Eriol.

El tiempo se detuvo, la Hada empezó a moverse lentamente. Nakuru y Akane tensaron sus arcos y lanzaron sus flechas alcanzando a la Hada, en ese momento Eriol desase su hechizo y repentinamente las flechas avanzaron con más velocidad pillando desprevenida a esta. Las flechas se juntan y forman una sola entrelazando sus colores dorado y fucsia como un espiral, directo al pecho de la Hada.

-¡No!- rápidamente bloqueó el camino de las flechas con sus llamas y esta se desvió impactándose contra el suelo haciendo una gran explosión, una sonrisa apreció en su rostro y se elevó en el aire. 

Los miró desde arriba y notó algo raro, faltaba alguien, pero era muy tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, este ya había agitado su espada y la cortó en dos, una luz negra salió haciéndola desaparecer y Shaoran cayó rodando un par de metros hasta detenerse al impactar contra un árbol y hacer que de este cayeran hojas y ramas elevando un par de pájaros de ella.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- le gritó Eriol corriendo hacia él seguido por Akane y Ruby Moon.

-Sí...- susurró levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa mientras también quitaba una rama de su cabeza.

Al llegar junto a él Ruby Moon volvió a ser Nakuru, Akane y Eriol guardaron sus armas igual que Shaoran al levantar la suya.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Nakuru- ¡La vencimos!

Todos sonrieron y decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a la mansión.

*************

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente asustando a los del interior. Los que entraban vieron que la mujer ya estaba de pie y una enfermera ayudándola.

-Sakura...- susurró el hombre de cabellos revueltos y un poco sucio, mientras la enfermera se retiraba.

-Shaoran- ella sonrió y lo siguiente fue un fuerte abrazo departe de él- todo está bien...

-Te amo tanto- y se separó de ella para besarla- ¿Seguro todo está bien?

-Yo también te amo y sí, todo está bien, incluso ya estabamos por irnos- sonrió.

-¿Todo está bien? Entonces... ¿Por qué estás en este hospital?- preguntó.

-Shaoran, estoy en el hospital por causa de fatiga, recuerda que no comimos, y estoy segura que ustedes tampoco ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ahora un poco preocupada al ver el estado de Shaoran.

Eriol se había sentado en un sillón y Nakuru de pie al lado de él, Akane permaneció cerca de la puerta cerrada, abrazándose a sí misma, Shaolong se aceró a ella y esta escondió su mirada bajo su chasquilla.

-Estamos más preocupados por ti- Shaoran sentó a Sakura en la cama y él también.

-Pero explícame qué les sucedió- ella ordenó un poco el cabello de su esposo y apartó una hoja de entre ellos- ¿Hoja?- miró la hoja curiosa.

-Bueno... es que caí contra un árbol jeje...- miró hacia el techo.

-¡¿Cómo que caíste contra un árbol?! Shaoran exijo en este mismo instante que me expliques qué pasó ¿Te lastimaste?- ella tomó su brazo y empezó a revisar su cuerpo de posibles heridas.

-Sakura, lo que pasó fue...- empezó a explicarle a su esposa.

-Hola señorita Akane- saludó el pequeño de ojos verdes.

-Hola- ella levantó su vista y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo está? Sus ojos denotan tristeza- observó el pequeño Li.

-No sucede nada, llámame Akane- le sonrió.

-Está bien, Akane y... pase lo que pase todo estará bien- y le sonrió. Akane sonrió.

-Cuando llegamos a un páramo apareció un demonio y a cada uno nos transportó a distintos lugares, aquellos lugares eran los mismos temores de uno o pesadillas- explicó Shaoran- cuando salimos, llegamos a vencerla, es todo Sakura y a ti... ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te desmayaste por fatiga? ¿Qué sucedió después de que nos fuéramos?

Sakura contó su parte, cuando terminó todos quedaron repentinamente pensativos...

-Esto ha sido una trampa- susurró Shaoran- es demasiado sospechoso, nos apartaron para atacarte a ti y querer llevarse a uno de los hijos prohibidos... y las cartas Sakura... eso significan que saben de nuestra situación- meditó Shaoran.

-Yo quiero saber algo- de pronto intervino Shaolong, todos voltearon a mirarle- me quieren a mí... entonces ¿Por qué también quieren las cartas de mamá?

Todos meditaron.

-Porque, las cartas Sakura... fueron creadas principalmente para proteger a su amo o seres queridos que la vinculan, eso significa que si sucede algo drástico, como último recurso las cartas reaccionarán instintivamente a la protección- explicó Eriol- y aquella protección es demasiado dificil de anularla o destruirla, es un vínculo demasiado fuerte...

Shaolong asintió.

-¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?- se preguntó Sakura.

-Caos- susurró Akane- Caos y sus sirvientes- todos voltearon a mirarla.

*************

-Buenas tardes Yukito- saludó una chica de cabellos castaños apoyándose en el mostrador de la heladería.

-Buenas tardes ¿Quieres lo de siempre?- le preguntó con una amable sonrisa a la chica.

-Si, por favor, gracias- y pagó.

-No te preocupes yo te lo pago- se ofreció Yukito- Aino, no te molestes.

-¿Enserio? Gracias- se sonrojó- en realidad yo puedo pagarlo.

-No te preocupes ¿Es tu último día de clases?- preguntó amablemente el joven con gafas.

-Si, ya estamos saliendo de vacaciones de verano- sonrió, unas de aquellas raras sonrisas- ¿Te veo en el parque a la misma hora de siempre?

-Claro, adiós disfruta el helado- Yukito se despidió de ella.

-¿Eres su único amigo verdad?- susurró una voz poco animada y salió de una puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador, una mujer de cabellos castaños, casi rojizos.

-Sí, Akane, es triste, en la escuela me dice que nadie se atreve a acercarse a ella por un pequeño incidente que tuvo casi a principios de año.

-¿Y qué le sucedió?- preguntó apoyándose en el mostrador.

-Pues, tuvo visiones y empezó a agitarse y a hablar sola en plena clase, todos se asustaron y desde ese entonces empiezan a susurrar a sus espaldas y eso hace que nadie se acerque a ella, por los rumores que corren, y como nadie se acerca, su aura de soledad se incrementa y no deja ver la calidez que hay realmente en ella, cosa que hace que la gente tienda a sentir su frialdad, y al sentirla ella reacciona fríamente...

-¿Y cómo lograste acercarte a ella?

-Pues...- respondió el joven de gafas- con paciencia y dedicación- luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya veo- ella también soltó una risa.

-Mira, ya es hora de que cierre.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Akane.

-Gracias.

*************

Los meses habían pasado rápidamente, Londres había sido una experiencia muy bonita para él, Samara al fin pudo llegar a pronunciar su nombre a la perfección y en cualquier momento, no como al principio de vez en cuando.

-¿No estás contento? ¡Pronto vacaciones de verano!- exclamó Samara- ¡Mañana último día!

-Sí...- susurró mirando hacia la ciudad desde la azotea del edificio que era su escuela.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-No nada- se volteó y le sonrió- ya pronto van a tocar, mejor volvamos- y se marchó.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras chocó con una chica de gruesos anteojos casi botándola.

-¡Oh cuidado Karin!- exclamó Shaolong y tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él para que no cayera quedando abrazados.

-Gra- gracias- susurró ella separándose de él- ¿Sabes mi nombre?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- se extrañó Shaolong.

-No, por nada, es que suelo ser el tipo de gente que siempre pasa desapercibido... solo algunos me conocen y muy pocos- dijo apenada.

-¡Oh! No deberías pensar así, eres... muy bonita ¿Sabes?- susurró Shaolong para levantarle el ánimo.

-Eh... gracias ¿Enserio crees eso?- preguntó apenada.

-Si quieres puedo ayudar para arreglarte- la voz de Samara sonó tras Shaolong, quien creyó que estaba alucinando- con gusto- y guiñó un ojo.

-¿Señorita Willer?- susurró Karin.

-Sí, ven esta tarde a mi casa y mañana serás una nueva chica del colegio.

*************

Todos habían tomado asiento en sus respectivos puestos, pero solo faltaban Samara y Karin por lo que pudo darse cuenta Shaolong, se había estado preguntándose todo el resto del día anterior como luciría Karin este día.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió y pasó Samara:

-¡Todos silencio por favor!- ordenó y todos obedecieron preguntándose qué pasaba- les voy a presentar a una compañera que despreciaron por mucho tiempo y hasta creo que algunos ni cuenta se ha dado de que existe, pero de ahora en adelante jamás pasará eso de nuevo- hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos, respiró hondamente y abrió los ojos- ¡Les presento a la nueva Karin Harvard!- se dirigió a la puerta y le hizo una seña para que entrara.

Desde la puerta apareció tímidamente una chica con la cabeza agachada, sin los anteojos, seguramente con lentes de contactos, el cabello ya no trenzado, si no suelto y con un corte sencillo y original, su uniforme arreglado, con la falda un poco más corta de lo que llevaba antes y más a su medida marcando más su figura delgada.

La mayoría estaba asombrada, Karin se veía mucho más bonita, realmente bastante cambiada. Samara miraba como Shaolong sonreía y ella se sentía más contenta.

-Creo que aun con lentes igual se vería linda- susurraban algunos.

-Definitivamente el peinado lo cambió todo- susurraban otros.

-Creo que es la ropa, antes usaba mal el uniforme ahora lo ocupa mejor, más a su medida- susurraba otra chica.

-Creo que son los anteojos gruesos, los cuales deformaban su rostro- susurraba otra.

-Realmente se ve linda.

Karin estaba más apenada hasta no poder, pero se sentía feliz.

*************

-¡Shaoran! ¡No! ¡Creo que el parto se va a adelantar!- exclamó Sakura.

-A ver... relájate que nos estás poniendo nervioso a todos...- Shaoran intentaba relajarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shaolong que acababa de llegar.

-¡Ay! Shaolong, tu madre va a tener al bebé- explicó Nakuru- hay que llevarla al hospital.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿No que iba a ser en la próxima semana?- pero vio que Nakuru estaba apurada- ¡Wow! ¡Vamos! ¿Ayudo con algo?- se ofreció tirando a un lado su mochila.

-Claro... prepara las cosas personales de tu madre- le dijo Nakuru.

-Bien.

*************

Las horas fueron pasando, Nakuru esperaba con Shaolong afuera, Eriol fue por unos refrescos. Cuando regresó justo el doctor aparecía.

-¡¿Cómo está mi mamá y el bebé?!- preguntó precipitado Shaolong al doctor al reconocerlo.

-Bien, todo está bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ir a ver?- preguntó.

-Claro- y el doctor los guió.

Tocaron la puerta y pasaron, Shaolong se adelantó y fue a ver.

-¡Qué pequeñito!- exclamó- ¿Hermana o hermanito? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Tranquilo, hijo- sonrió Shaoran- es mujer y se llama Saayu Li.

-¡Oh que linda! ¡Tiene unos ojos enormes! ¡Son negrísimos!- exclamó.

-De seguro los tendrá marrones, ya con el tiempo se le van a ir aclarando más- explicó Sakura.

-¡Oh ya veo!- miró con más atención a su hermana- que frágil se ve... su piel rosadita y sus orejas delgaditas ¡Parecen de papel! ¡¡Aaahh!! ¡Estoy tan feliz!- exclamó.

*************

La habitación estaba oscura, solo entraba la luz del faro que había en la calle por la ventana abiertas y las cortinas corridas, se dirigió directo a la pared en donde colgaba un calendario extraño.

-Ya falta un poco, un poco más y todo terminará- susurró el hombre.

De pronto alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Tu cena, comes afuera o te la dejo en tu habitación- le habló la mujer en voz baja con la puerta entreabierta.

-No comeré- y sin ninguna respuesta la puerta fue cerrada.

La mujer se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Kyu, puso una mano en su frente desordenando sus cabellos rojizos y de entre los dedos caía su pelo lizo. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-_Akane... ojalá todo esto pronto termine_- pensó y se marchó a la cocina.

La puerta silenciosamente se abrió y luego el sonido de que se haya cerrado.

-¿Aino? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí... ya llegué- contestó distante y entró a su habitación.

-_Por mí te dejaría ir... pero no puedo o esto nunca acabará..._- y volvió a su trabajo.

*************

-¡Wow! ¡Llegamos por fin!- exclamó el chico de ojos verdes al llegar a la casa de Japón.

-¡Shaolong ayuda a tu madre con las cosas de tu hermana!- llamó un hombre de ojos marrones.

-¡Sí, papá! ¡Ya voy!- exclamó y fue hasta donde su madre, saludó a su hermanita de un mes en los brazos de Sakura y bajó un bolso grande.

Miró hacia la casa, no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, tocó el timbre, mientras atrás Eriol y Shaoran venían caminando.

-¡Oh! ¡Shaolong! ¡Ya llegaron!- los saludó una chica de cabellos negros, saliendo de la casa.

-¡Wah! ¡Tía Meiling!- la saludó el niño.

-¿Cómo están? A ver Shaolong ¿Cómo está tu inglés?- Shaolong solo sonrió misteriosamente- mmm... ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Oh! ¡Pero que tierno bebé Sakura! La pequeña Saayu, bienvenida a la familia- la niña miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-Hola Meiling- saludó Sakura- ¿Llegaron el sábado verdad?- refiriéndose a Meiling y a las sirvientas que seguramente vinieron.

-Sí, mañana es martes, Kinomoto, tu hermano y Tomoyo, me dijo que llegarían ese día. ¡Buenos días Hiraguizawa, Shaoran! ¡Hola Nakuru! Y Spi.

__

-Mañana... mi pesadilla comienza- pensó Shaolong lamentándose.

-Hola- dijeron cada uno.

-Pasen, pasen, no se queden afuera- Meiling llamó a unas cuantas doncellas, quienes se llevaron las cosas.

Y así entraron todos contentos, mientras conversaban, ya adentro y con unas tasas de té empezaron a poner al tanto a Meiling, ya que por teléfono las cosas no se podían explicar muy bien, Shaoran en un par de días más volvería a Hong Kong por unos días a poner en claro algunos asuntos en el Concilio.

Shaolong subió con Sakura para mudar a Saayu y darle leche para dejarla durmiendo.

-Mamá... mmm... no sé si sea el momento oportuno, pero aun no me han respondido... y no había querido preguntar... ¿Quién es mi hermana... gemela?

-Shaolong... es verdad... esta bien te lo diré... verás, tu hermana la conoces bastante bien- dejó a Saayu en la cama y sacó las cosas para mudarla- en este momento lleva el nombre que le pusimos nosotros pero con otro apellido, claro...- intentó relajarse lo que más podía- tu hermana se llama Fang Aino.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Aino!- Shaolong intentó relajarse, pensó las cosas, le habían enseñado que la serenidad era muy importante- ¿Aino? Aun no puedo creerlo o... asimilarlo ¿Ella? ¿Están... seguros?

-Claro, hay muchas pruebas, sus características físicas, su presencia, sus capacidades en ciertas cosas, casi todo...

-_Aino es mi hermana... mi hermana gemela, mi hermana perdida... pero_- se acordó de pronto- _un hijo prohibido... ahora es cuando no desearía tener una hermana... gemela, claro..._

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- preguntó Sakura preocupada por la expresión sombría en el rostro de su hijo.

-No... nada mamá- tenía sus ojos bajo su cabello revuelto, igual a la de su padre- nada... estaré en mi habitación- _no quiero que Aino sufra... no quiero que ella sufra... es mi hermana... ella... mi hermana- _el pequeño Li salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente.

__

-Shaolong sé que tienes el corazón más bondadoso que haya conocido pero no puedes evitar el destino... Aino es un hijo prohibido, a mí también me duele y también quisiera que ustedes fueran libres, pienso igual que tú, hijo, pero ya sabes... en este último tiempo he comprendido que por más que me preocupe no solucionaré nada... al fin y al cabo: Pase lo que pase todo estará bien... y yo confío en eso.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡Capítulo 13! ^^ Espero que les guste... pues yap... ¡¡Por fin Shaolong sabe quién es su hermana gemela!! -^0^-\/,, Y mmm... espero que se haya entendido bien xq la pesadilla de Akane era la tortura. ¿Les gusta el nombre que le puse a la niña? ¿Saayu Li? Pues de escribe con 2 a y se lee como si tuviera una ¿Vale? ¡Ah! Una noticia, tengo scaner, ¬¬Û estoy casi segura (como Kassy99 lo dice) que nadie lee estas "Notas de Autora" pues mande mail quien tenga curiosidad de saber como es la Hada de las Pesadillas (Confieso que no es uno de mis mejores dibujos, sinceramente no me gusta la que dibujé, pero me dio tanta flojera hacer otra que la dejé... y... si llego a pintarla... creo que seguramente la embarro entera xD así que... estará sin pintar xD sorry... y cuando mejore mi técnica de pintar, la pinto y se las escaneo de nuevo, taré avisando por la nota de autora cuando la tenga lista y me mandan un mail ^.~**).

__

SIGNIFICADOS:

****

*¡¡SHI NE!!: ¡¡Muere!!

****

**Meiwaku da wa...: Me estás molestando...

Japonés xD espero que yo lo haya usado bien, si tengo algún error favor de comunicármelo al siguiente número... ups... digo mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com o me dejan un review, al igual que otros comentarios o detalles.

****

Avances: _"Recuerdos, Pasados, Preguntas y Confusión"_

Ciertos recuerdos vienen a la mente de ciertos personajes en especial, causa de un reencuentro, surgen preguntas y confusiones que los transportan al pasado y que deciden el presente... 


	16. Recuerdos, Pasados, Preguntas y Confusió...

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 14: _"Recuerdos, Pasados, Preguntas y Confusión"_

La casa amaneció alborotada como todas las mañanas de esos primeros tres días, las criadas iban de allá para acá limpiando y ordenando, ventilaban las habitaciones abriendo las ventanas y los ventanales, dándole la bienvenida a la hermosa mañana asoleada dejando pasar el canto de las aves que resonaban proveniente de los árboles y los tejados, o incluso en los postes de luz y en sus cables.

-Buenos días Meiling- saludó la dulce voz de Sakura.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, pero la niña anoche se despertaba a cada instante- dio un suspiro- hace tiempo que no atendía a un bebé... aunque confieso que esta vez ha sido un poco más fácil- sonrió y tomó asiento mientras le servían el desayuno.

-Claro, ya has tenido experiencia, gracias a Shaolong ¿No?- respondió Meiling sonriendo, eran las primeras en bajar, aun era bastante temprano.

-Gracias- le agradeció a la mujer que le había servido el desayuno y luego se dirigió a Meiling- Si, con Shaolong fue un enorme trabajo- rió- pero a la vez fue una experiencia hermosa.

-Come, Sakura, debes de estar agotada, necesitas alimentarte bien, porque además estás en el periodo de lactancia.

-Sí, si, ya lo sé Meiling, tú también sírvete.

Las dos empezaron a comer, cuando empezaron a escuchar llantos provenientes del piso superior, en donde estaban las habitaciones.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Sakura y dejó escapar un suspiro, se limpió con una servilleta y se puso de pie- creo que se ha despertado, iré a ver, no quiero que despierte a toda la casa.

-Sí, aun es temprano- Sakura se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

-¿Por qué ahora? Si hace poco acabo de acostarla- se susurró a sí misma y avanzó por el pasillo, buscando la puerta de su habitación, de pronto se detuvo, ya no se oían los llantos, algo la asustó y corrió hacia su puerta, temía que algo hubiera sucedido... en medio de la desesperación abrió bruscamente la puerta. Los llantos se volvieron a oír.

-¡Mamá! Para la próxima, sé más suave al abrir la puerta, asustaste a Saayu, por fin la había tranquilizado- reprochó un joven de cabellos castaños, que paseaba de un lado para otro meciendo a la niña. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Lo siento- estiró sus brazos para que Shaolong le pasara a la pequeña, que aun seguía llorando- es que al dejar de oír los llantos de ella, me asusté temiendo que hubiera pasado algo...- Shaolong comprendió y se sintió un poco triste, Saayu dejó de llorar en el instante que fue posada sobre los brazos maternales de Sakura.

-Lo siento, mamá.

-No, no hijo, no fue tu culpa, además intentabas ayudar- Sakura sonrió- creo que Saayu es un excelente despertador para mi dragoncito dormilón- rió Sakura, sonrojando a Shaolong- ¡Aun es muy temprano! Apenas son las ocho de la mañana- el pequeño rió nervioso- como ya te has levantado, ve a ducharte y a cambiarte el pijama por ropa.

-Sí- obedeció y salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta.

*************

-Mmmmhh...- se agitaba sobre su cama- aahh...- abrió los ojos bruscamente, agitado, miró su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, soltó su mano derecha de las sábanas y la dirigió a la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado, tomó sus anteojos y se levantó, se los colocó y luego pasó una mano por su cabello negro revuelto- un llamado- se susurró- ¿De quién?- de pronto se percató que escuchaba llantos, rió, miró la hora, eran las 8 de la mañana, sería mejor levantarse ya. Se dirigió al baño.

*************

-Buenos días- saludó Shaolong, con el cabello aun húmedo.

-Buenos días- saludó Meiling quien leía el periódico aun en la mesa, tomando con tranquilidad su desayuno, ya estaba terminando.

-Mmmm...- sacó juguetona la lengua, mientras una sirvienta le servía el desayuno- el desayuno se ve exquisito, gracias, me muero de hambre- y empezó a servirse.

-Cuida tus modales- le advirtió Meiling.

-Sí, sí...

-Hola pequeña Saayu- saludó Meiling, al ver a Sakura acercarse con la bebé en brazos y tomar asiento en el lugar donde estaba- Sakura ¿Quieres que la tome, para que puedas desayunar tranquila?- le pasó el periódico a una de las sirvientas que estaba cerca y Sakura le pasó a Saayu.

-Gracias Meiling- la niña miró a Meiling, pestañeando un par de veces, sus enormes ojos negros aun, la miraba con curiosidad.

-Que linda se ve hoy señorita- Meiling jugaba con la pequeña.

Sakura tomó tranquila su desayuno, riendo ante los gestos graciosos que Meiling le hacía a Saayu y esta la miraba demasiada extrañada, sin saber, al parecer, si reír o llorar.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó amablemente Eriol al aparecer por el comedor- saldré hoy.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- preguntó Sakura.

-No, comeré algo afuera, gracias.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no comes algo aquí y luego te vas?- preguntó Meiling poniéndose de pie mientras sostenía a Saayu- ¿Tienes mucha prisa? 

-Gracias, pero si, creo que tengo algo deprisa- sonrió.

-¿A donde vas tío?- preguntó Shaolong.

-Algún... lugar...- susurró y se fue.

-Vaya, que extraño- murmuró Meiling y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Así siempre ha sido Hiraguizawa- dejó escapar un suspiro Sakura.

En ese momento bajó una niña y saludó alegremente, junto a sus padres. Tomaron asiento y les sirvieron el desayuno.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi querido primo?- Amanda le sonrió.

-Bi... bien...- rió nervioso.

-Aún no me cuentas que pasó en Londres ¿Cómo te fue? Supongo que tu inglés ha mejorado considerablemente ¿No? ¡Ahora podemos hablar ingles entre los dos! ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien- sonrió Shaolong.

-De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante entre los dos solo hablaremos ingles ¿Ok?

-O...k...- los dos siguieron conversando, Shaolong intentaba evitar todo lo referente a lo pasado en Londres, no quería ver a una Amanda alterada.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Bien- sonrió esta, en ese momento Nakuru aparece y toma asiento, saludando a todos alegremente.

-¿No han visto a Eriol?- preguntó después de saludar- creí que estaba aquí, pues en su habitación no estaba.

-Hace unos instantes salió- comentó Sakura.

-¿Y a dónde?- preguntó algo extrañada.

-No lo sabemos, Nakuru, solo dijo que salía y llevaba, al parecer, algo de prisa- respondió Meiling- Por cierto Sakura, Shaoran ¿No te ha llamado por teléfono?

-Sí, me llamó esta mañana, temprano- respondió.

-¿Y cómo están los asuntos?- preguntó- ¿No ha pasado nada grave en la cocina?- rió.

-¿Qué pasó en la cocina?- preguntó Sakura algo extrañada.

-¡Ay Sakura! A pesar de los años sigues estando en la luna, me refiero que si Shaoran no ha dicho que Kero se ha devorado la cocina- todos rieron.

-No, no, Kero aun no ha hecho eso- rió- dice que todo está en orden, que las personas que había dejado a cargo de todo, lo habían hecho bien, pero...

-¿Pero qué? ¿Un problema muy grave?- preguntó preocupada, al ver el rostro de Sakura.

-No, no sé si calificarlo como muy grave- respondió Sakura pensativa- pero me dijo que Yue, había desaparecido de la mansión.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de repente Touya.

-Según Kero, como dijo Shaoran, que Yue desde hace unos meses que no se le ha visto, ni siquiera dejó alguna nota o un indicio de a donde iba o qué había pasado, no sucedió nada, simplemente había desaparecido, nadie lo vio, nadie sabe cuando desapareció, ni Kero se percató.

-Que extraño- susurró Tomoyo analizando la situación- ¿Kero tampoco sabe si pasó algo antes de que Yue desapareciera?

-No lo sé, cuando Shaoran puso a Kero al teléfono, este me dijo que no sabía nada, absolutamente nada. (n.a:: con lo despiestada que es Sakura, seguro para Kero fue fácil engañarla xD)

*************

Una mujer meditaba si había por casualidad olvidado comprar algo, parecía que no, estaba por llegar a su casa, cuando algo la detuvo.

-¿Akane?- susurró, mientras caminaba más despacio, acompañada de otra mujer, más joven, a su lado.

-Mei Ye, es tiempo de que descubras algo... tienes que prepararte, él ya sintió el llamado.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué llamado?- preguntó.

-Sigue tu instinto, lo siento tengo que marcharme, se me hace tarde.

-Akane...- pero ella se marchó corriendo. Mei Ye, subió rápidamente las escaleras del departamento, dejó las cosas, escribió una nota y se marchó.

__

"Ken:

Prepara tú el desayuno, por favor, está todo comprado, tengo que salir de emergencia, nos vemos en la noche.

Mei Ye."

*************

Eriol caminaba en el parque, se sentía extraño, esperaba algo, pero no sabía que es lo que esperaba. Se sentó en una banca, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol.

-¿Me pregunto qué es esta sensación?- cerró los ojos y lentamente se dejó llevar por ella.

-Clow...- oyó una voz familiar- ¿E... eres... eres Clow?- abrió los ojos ¿No era parte de su imaginación? ¿Realmente alguien lo llamaba? Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos profundamente azules y el cabello rojizo.

-Ting...- susurró inconscientemente, luego de medio segundo, se dio cuenta del nombre que había pronunciado- ¿Ting...?

-En esta vida soy Mei Ye- sonrió.

-Hiraguizawa, Eriol Hiraguizawa- dijo apenas dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de pronto la sintió cerca de él abrazándole.

-He esperado tanto para volver a verte... Clow... para volver a sentirte a mi lado... tu presencia, tu esencia...- le susurró al oído- lo siento, ahora eres Eriol Hiraguizawa- se separó de él.

-Ting, no esperaba verte...- parecía que sus vidas pasadas dominaban ahora el cuerpo de Eriol y de Mei Ye.

-Yo tampoco a ti, para impedir mi peor desgracia de volver a ser vidente, me separé en dos mi reencarnación, ya conoces la otra mitad- le explicó evitando sus ojos- tenemos mucho que hablar Clo... digo Eriol.

-Mucho- susurró este.

-Pero mi separación no fue completamente equivalente una mitad con la otra, una conserva solo cierta cantidad de poder y yo conservo, recuerdos, sensaciones y la mayor parte del poder de Ting.

-Ting, quiero pedirte disculpas por Clow, de no contarte que me marcharía para siempre de este mundo- pero ella negó con la cabeza, y miró a Eriol con una mirada distinta, una mirada más bien cubierta con rencor y furia.

-Tu no tienes porqué disculparte, a ti nunca te he culpado al que realmente culpo es a...- hizo una leve pausa y pronunció lo que más odiaba- Yue.

*************

-¿Ya desayunaste?- preguntó el joven amable con gafas, a una niña que caminaba a su lado.

-No, salí de mi casa cuando oí a mi madre salir a comprar las cosas para el desayuno.

-Entonces desayunemos juntos, aquí traigo unas cosas muy ricas- sonrió mostrando un paquete enorme, seguramente con comida para 3 personas más, que dejó a la pequeña con los ojos hecho unos puntos mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza, pero luego rió y Yukito le siguió con una suave sonrisa.

-Yukito ¿Por qué tú eres mi amigo?- preguntó de repente, mientras tomaba el pan que le pasaba él.

-Porque- meditó por unos segundos levantando la vista- mi corazón dice que debo serlo y porque tú lo necesitas y estás llamando a un amigo- miró el cielo despejado a través de las hojas del árbol, por la cual pasaban en aquel momento.

-Eres tan amable, pareces un ángel- lo miró y sonrió, dejando a Yukito medio asombrado, pero luego sonrió amablemente también.

-Aino... ¿Nunca te has preguntado acerca de tu familia?- preguntó Yukito mirando nuevamente al cielo.

-Muchas veces.

-¿Y qué clase de preguntas te haces?

-¿Por qué es tan extraña? ¿Por qué es tan fría y misteriosa? ¿Seré una recogida? ¿Adoptada? ¿Ella verdaderamente es mi madre? ¿Dónde está mi padre?- rió irónica- no sé cómo haces que te diga estas cosas, no sé como puedo confiar tanto en ti para contarte todo esto.

-Creo que hay ciertos lazos que nos unen- susurró Yukito. De pronto Aino se arrodilla en el suelo, pone una mano sobre su pecho agarrándola fuertemente mientras respiraba agitada y la otra sobre su frente, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello castaño oscuro que tenía, sus ojos estaban abiertos y parecía mirar algo que la confundía.

-Que... ¿Qué son...? ¿Qué son estas imágenes?- murmuraba, Yukito se agachó la agitó un poco pero no despertaba.

-¡Aino! ¡Aino! ¡Reacciona Aino!- no despertaba, lo único que atinó luego fue abrazarla fuertemente. La pequeña sollozó.

-Lo siento, lo siento... Yukito, no sé lo que me pasa, lo siento... yo...

-Ssshh...- indicó él- ya pasó, cuéntame lo que viste.

-¿Cómo sabes que vi algo?- preguntó algo extrañada separándose de él.

-Sé muchas cosas, por eso quiero que confíes en mí.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó algo desconfiada.

-Cosas que solo puedes confiarme a mí, nunca te haría daño, Aino, sé que tienes visiones, visiones que tú no comprendes por qué las tienes ni la relación que tienes con ellos- le explicó Yukito calmadamente.

-Vi...- cerró los ojos para recordar- vi una habitación oscura, delante de un enorme ventanal había 3 sujetos, uno de ellos con rostro amable sonreía a los otros dos, estaba sentado en un sillón, nevaba, uno era un joven de ojos plateados que parecía molesto y el otro era un enorme felino dorado, parecían molesto también... luego a una mujer de cabellos rojos que lloraba, simplemente lloraba, no sé en donde estaba ella... no lo sé, solo la ví a ella llorar, se parecía a mi madre...

-Aino ¿Puedo aconsejarte algo?- le susurró Yukito- cuando tengas visiones, anótalas con el mayor detalle posible sobre un cuaderno, los dos lo analizaremos ¿De acuerdo?- Aino asintió. -_Lo que vio fue cuando Clow le comunicó a Yue y a Keroberos sobre su partida... en aquella tarde de invierno- _pensó Yukito.

Los dos reanudaron su marcha, en medio del silencio. Caminaban en el parque, escuchando el piar de los pájaros, una leve brisa soplar y mover las hojas de los árboles. De pronto Yukito se detuvo, Aino levantó la vista y miró extrañado a Yukito que se había detenido de repente y miraba fijo hacia delante, ella misma giró la cabeza mirando con cautela el rostro de Yukito para luego cambiar y mirar hacia el frente también.

-¿Eriol?- susurró Yukito.

-¿Mamá?- susurró ella, pero ambos lo suficientemente algo como para ser oidos.

-Yukito ¿Qué haces en Japón? Deberías estar en...- se percató de Aino, y recordó cómo había llamado a Mei Ye, la miró, Mei Ye parecía asombrada.

Todos estaban confundidos, Eriol dudaba en preguntar por qué Aino la había llamado "mamá", Mei Ye en como reaccionar frente a Yukito, identidad falsa del ser que más odiaba, Aino de preguntar como su madre conocía a Eriol... y Yukito... perdía el conocimiento...

-Ting, que haces cerca de Clow- la presencia de Yue se hizo presente. Aino cayó al suelo sorprendida, y cerró los ojos mientras en su mente el recuerdo de todas las visiones que había tenido, aparecía el mismo sujeto que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Aino ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eriol acercándose a la pequeña.

-Él... a él yo lo he visto, en mis extrañas visiones- tenía un dolor de cabeza, estaba desorientada, las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido.

-¡Yue!- exclamó furiosa Ting- fuiste la desgracia que maldijo mi vida- exclamó, Aino no estaba segura si la que estaba escuchando era su madre o no... ¿Conocía a aquel sujeto? ¿Se llamaba Yue?- Me separaste de mi única felicidad, me alejaste hasta el último momento.

-Quédate aquí Aino, no te muevas, le dijo Eriol.

-S... sí...- asintió.

-¡Ting, Yue! ¡Basta!- gritó Eriol- Ting, no fue culpa de Yue, todo ha sido culpa mía.

-No lo defiendas Clow, no lo hagas- Mei Ye tomó el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello y lo apretó, de ella salió una luz que fue tomando forma de apoco mientras Mei Ye hacía como que sacaba algo de ella, una espada hermosa. La agitó una vez dejando su filo hacia abajo a un lado de ella.

-Ting, necesitas escuchar primero, necesitas muchas explicaciones, necesitas comprender, si no comprendes ¡Cometerás más errores en tu vida!- le gritó Eriol, por primera vez en su vida se alteraba tanto. Asustó a todos los presentes, parecía que esto era serio.

-Clow...

-No, ya no soy Clow, Mei Ye, y tu ya no eres Ting, eres una persona completamente nueva, otra persona y Ting murió, con su rencor, no supo comprender ni escuchar en su vida pasada, pues que aprenda en esta vida a escucharlos y a comprender, no puedes tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces.

Ting se tranquilizó.

-Si Yue te alejó de mí fue porque yo se lo pedí- explicó Eriol.

-¿Tú? ¿Pero por qué?

-Por que no quería que sufrieras y te enamoraras de alguien que no te correspondiera, que te enamoraras de alguien tan necio como yo, que dedicaras tu vida a alguien que pronto se iba a marchar... que pronto su vida llegaría a su fin ¿Me entiendes? No quería que sufrieras, que fuéramos amigos, pero no más que eso... amigos.

La espada de Mei Ye se desvaneció, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos expresaban tristeza, durante tantos años, siglos... estaba en un error, y tantos errores cometió solo por no saber escuchar con paciencia, su destino parecía ser el de equivocarse una y otra vez sin aprender de ellas, como Ting era torpe, se equivocaba siempre, en las más mínimas cosas como en las más serias, incluso ahora sus reencarnaciones aun seguían trayendo algo de la antigua Ting, impaciente, solo convencida con sus propias reglas, sin escuchar las razones de los demás, siempre tan egoísta, egoísta hasta consigo misma, acababa de darse cuenta después de tanto tiempo su defecto más grande, rió de manera irónica.

-¿Comprendes?- le preguntó Eriol.

-Intenté explicarte, pero tú jamás me escuchabas...- susurró Yue, volvió a ser Yukito.

Eriol tomó a Mei Ye y la ayudó a levantarse. Yukito fue a donde Aino, la miró de manera amable.

-No entiendo- fue lo que llegó a susurrar la pequeña.

-Te explicaremos- le dijo Yukito.

-Lo siento- una voz familiar para todos se hizo presente- lo siento Yue... por lo que pasó la otra vez, aunque yo no tengo tanta esencia de Ting en mi interior como Mei Ye- Akane apareció desde las sombras de atrás de un árbol.

-¿Akane?- preguntó Aino, Yukito le sonrió a ella amablemente, Akane se sentía avergonzada.

-Hola Aino, hace tiempo que no nos vemos- saludó la recién llegada amablemente

-Tenemos que explicarle a Aino todo, de principio a fin- meditó Eriol en un susurro- me pregunto si es el momento adecuado.

-Por favor, quiero saber qué pasa- miró a Yukito- quiero saberlo- Aino tenía el corazón palpitándole muy rápido, tenía la sensación de que pronto descubriría algo muy importante.

*************

Silencioso y solitario el lugar como siempre lo había sido, oscuro y tenebroso, en medio de aquella oscuridad, yacía una tenue luz que emanaba de aquellos dos espejos ovalados, y altos... con un precioso marco en sus bordes, apenas intentando sobrevivir aquella luz en esa eterna oscuridad.

Los dos estaban en silencio, el de cabellos cortos respiraba pausadamente, la niña rubia acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Sentados en lo que parecía ser un suelo palpable, ya que no se distinguían aquellos límites de separación entre el suelo y el cielo.

-Sé que quieres divertirte- habló el niño- sé que aquí te aburres, has estado por siglos encerrada aquí... quién no se aburriría, pero Escalena, si pudiste tener toda aquella paciencia, un poco más no te hará daño, _la paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga pero de frutos muy dulces... _un proverbio persa.

-No me animan tus consuelos, si es eso lo que intentas hacer- dijo sarcástica, hizo aparecer un cepillo y empezó a cepillarse la cascada rubia que tenía como cabello.

Hirozu no respondió, se puso de pie y caminó en aquel suelo imaginable hasta quedar mirando su espejo, aunque estuviera delante de él y este estuviera iluminado tenuemente por su marco, dando a ver claramente la superficie de aquel espejo misterioso, pero en él no se reflejaba el cuerpo de Hirozu, si no que era una superficie aparentemente sólida y liza de color celeste agrisado y unos reflejos.

-Infinito...- susurró muy bajo, levantó su dedo índice suavemente, y lo posó sobre la superficie del espejo que al contacto con el dedo dio unas pequeñas olas, de aparentemente sólido se trasformó en una superficie líquida, en él dibujó un ocho recostado, símbolo del infinito, luego de haberlo terminado, este brilló y de sumergió en el espejo. Recién se vio su reflejo, un chico de cabellos negros, tanto como aquella oscuridad, de piel pálida, ojos violetas, susurró lo que ha estado diciendo muchas veces- _"Los hilos que el destino teje, se cruzarán y formarán nuevos destinos y todo cambiará"_

-Pronto, todo, todo será libertad y diversión, jugaré, jugaré mucho- Escalena sonreía, luego soltó su risa juguetona, tan inocente que a veces inspiraba inquietud, una inquietud de no saber que tan inocente podía llegar a ser ella.

-Pronto todo cambiará- calmadamente y sin tono alguno en la frase, Escalena miró la espalda de Hirozu algo extrañada, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Todo cambiará, que bueno que al fin lo aceptes, todo se inundará de caos, el poder será mío y haré lo que siempre quise hacer, tomar el fino hilo del destino manejarlo a mi antojo disfrutando ver como el camino de cada uno termina con un fin decepcionante y vengarme de quién me privó de luz y libertad.

-Todo cambiará Escalena, todo cambiará- repitió Hirozu esta vez volteándose y mirándola inexpresivamente.

__

-¿Por qué el aura misteriosa? ¿Por qué aquella inexpresividad en los ojos? ¿Por qué aquel tono de voz? ¿Quién es Hirozu?- se le vino de pronto aquellas preguntas a la mente de Escalena. Vio como él volvió a sentarse, apoyado en el espejo, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin notarlo aquellas preguntas se perdieron en la oscuridad como tantas otras de manera misteriosa.

*************

Las estrellas brillaban en medio del oscuro firmamento, las calles estaban silenciosas, un par de autos pasaban de vez en cuando en aquel lugar, fuera de la bulliciosa ciudad. Una luna creciente acompañaba a los pequeños punto de luz. La silueta de dos personas caminaban en esas calles, una mujer con su larga cabellera suelta y un hombre más alto que ella, caminaron hasta llegar debajo de un farol. Allí estaba Eriol y Mei Ye, se detuvieron y el silencio aun los acompañaba. Se oía el canto de una cigarra.

-¿Por qué dormiste a Aino?- la mujer de ojos azules quebró el silencio- ¿Por qué decidiste borrarle la memoria?

-Es temporal, aun no es el momento de que descubra la verdad- explicó él acomodándose los anteojos- ¿Crees que si supiera... no intentaría volver con su verdadera familia? ¿Crees que no le provocarías confusión y un desequilibro mental? Si ella se perturba bruscamente, el poder que guarda en su interior se podría manifestar bruscamente causando un gran desequilibrio ocasionando una liberación precoz y demasiado poderoso... además de peligroso para la vida de Aino, ella no lo podría soportar, aun no analizamos la manera en que podemos de alguna manera, ya sabes... si es posible, evitar que el poder se manifieste negativamente, porque lo que en su interior se esconde es algo negativo, poderoso, destructor ¿Lo sabes no? Y ella sería incapaz de controlarlo.

-Lo sé, lo he estudiado- susurró.

-¿Lo haz estudiado? Tienes mucho que revelarme...

-Todo fue hace... años... todo ocurrió hace años...- explico vagamente.

-Volviendo a un tema un poco alejado de esto, pero que te involucra y me involucra a mí- Eriol mencionó relajadamente.

-Dime, te escucho- Mei Ye prestó atención, Eriol posó una mano en la mejilla de ella haciéndola sonrojar levemente, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído...

-Ting para Clow era alguien sumamente importante, cerca de su muerte, se dio cuenta de cuanto la apreciaba, hasta el punto de dar la vida por ella, él... de dio cuenta, lamentablemente demasiado tarde, que la amaba- el corazón de Mei Ye se aceleró- que a pesar de todo, se enamoró de Ting, Clow se enamoró de Ting... y su amor aun, aun perdura...- se separó de ella, pero solo para mirarla a los ojos, con la otra mano libre, tomó la cintura de ella y bajó la que sostenía la mejilla hasta la cintura también y la acercó a él. La tomaron por sorpresa, pero Ting amaba demasiado a Clow y se dejó llevar por esa sensación.

Eriol se acercó lentamente a ella, Mei Ye cerró sus ojos azules y sintiendo el calor y el aroma de él, los dos se unieron en un beso, el cual sus vidas pasadas no pudieron experimentar.

****

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: ¡Viva! ¡Hurra por Hibari! Por fin se pone a trabajar... la floja no se quería poner a escribir... mírala... allí ocupada solo en sus estudios... ténganle algo de compasión a la pobre, pasa por una etapa medio difícil... su vida ha dado un giro de ¡¡180°!! Enserio, es atroz... cambió mucho, está agitadísimo... por eso ha escrito poco... Hibari pide una GRAN disculpa, bueno... aparte que se debe también a que se desanima un poco porque no le llegan comentarios... a pesar de todo el esfuerzo y cariño, no llegan comentarios, como desearía que me llegaran más para actualizar. Y agradece muchisimo a **Dark Angel** que le dio un hermoso review que Hibari leyó con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción por aquel pequeño pero muy valioso review que la animó a escribir, Dark Angel, ya verás... como reaccionará Aino cuando se entere que es una Li... paciencia ^^ (como dijo Hirozu) y lo que ella sentía por Shaolong es algo especial, ella quería mucho al chico, se sentía de alguna manera unida a él, ella en el fondo está percibiendo el lazo de hermanos que tienen, pero como no sabe aquel detalle y creo que si no se lo dicen... jamás se le ocurriría pasarlo por la mente, de manera que ella confunde ese sentimiento con otro, como ya se percibe claramente en el fic ^^ espero que te haya aclarado la duda. Gracias a Moni por darme una empujadita a escribir otro capítulo de Cruces del Destino je... a esa chica ^^ le debo ¡¡Mucho!! Entre eso... un fic... (je... sin comentarios... =.=" ya voy Moni, ya voy con eso... corriendo... ¿Vale?) y un GRAN TE QUIERO MUCHO amiga mía. Saludos a Naiko tb que igual la quiero, espero que pronto tenga internet... U.U... la voy a extrañar, escuchabas mis preocupaciones, siempre aparecía en el mejor momento, gracias Naiko, al Ukyo un gran amigo y manito de Moni ^^... que ojalá te SUPER y a mi quieridísimo amor, beshos, te extraño... (tú sabes que te extraño a cada instante... en cada segundo...). Dudas, comentarios, flores... martillazos... ¡¡Tiempo!! Lo que más necesito, a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com o un review si ta en ff.net. Gracias... (¬¬Û... estoy casi segura que NADIE lee esto...). Nacesito llamar a VTR, mi internet en este preciso momento no quiere conectarse... grrrr... rueguen porque se arregle... aunque si llegan a leer esto, seguro que ya lo arreglaron jeje... (escrito el: 24.09.2003)... Vaya que salió esto largo, sorry ^^...

****

Avances: _"Sentimientos"_

Eriol y Mei Ye entablan una relación en secreto, Aino no recuerda nada, Akane pasa por un periodo de reflexión, mientras la familia Li recibe nuevamente la presencia de Shaoran, sin saber este que no vino a Japón solo...


	17. Sentimientos

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 15: _"Sentimientos"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe... ¿Dónde estaba? Miró hacia el techo, lo conocía muy bien, era su habitación ¿Cómo había terminado allí? ¿Y Yukito? ¿Acaso perdió el conocimiento cuando tuvo esas extrañas visiones? Muchas preguntas venían a su confusa mente, sintió que su cuerpo dio un par de pulsaciones dolorosas y fría... ¿Qué pasaba en su interior? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que: Todo su alrededor estaba actuando de forma extraña, su vida había empezado a cambiar radicalmente desde que Shaolong Li llegó a ella.

Se levantó y quedó sentada sobre su cama, encogió sus rodillas y pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto, luego se dirigió a su mesa de noche y vio la hora, en su reloj digital: 21:24

Se levantó, corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana dejando pasar la brisa nocturna del verano, la Torre de Tokyo se presentó ante sus ojos, a través su ventana podía apreciarla perfectamente, allí brillando en medio de la oscuridad del firmamento estrellado. A esa distancia pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para verla e identificarla.

Aino se apoyó en la ventana y decidió permanecer un buen rato observándola, sentía una gran atracción hacia ella.

************

Había decidido dar un leve paseo nocturno, no sabía hacia donde iba, pues iba sin rumbo fijo, hacia donde los pies y los pensamientos la llevaran.

Su cabello negro y suelto, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, recordaba que de pequeña lo llevaba más largo aun. Caminó tranquilamente, sin prisa, tampoco la tenía.

-Vaya, creo que mi destino es estar soltera hasta la muerte- suspiró resignada- como me gustaría que alguien se fijara en mí- cerró sus ojos marrones y se dejó caer sobre una banca del parque en el que se encontraba- Meiling, no te desanimes... aun tienes mucha vida por delante- se susurró a sí misma.

__

***Flashback***

Caminaba en silencio, pues tenía ganas de hacerlo, de pronto se detuvo al escuchar una voz conocida.

-¿Eriol?- pensó.

Se acercó más, no oía muy bien lo que decía, pero pudo escuchar otra voz también, la de una mujer, dobló la esquina y bajo un farol estaba Eriol abrazando a una mujer de cabellos rojos, no solo la abrazaba la besaba.

-Ahora si solo quedo yo- se susurró y se marchó.

***Fin del flashback***

-¿Por qué me siento deprimida?- suspiró y miró el cielo- tal vez porque estoy sola, no tengo a nadie a mi lado- se levantó y buscó en la cartera, tenía dinero.

Volvió a reanudar su camino.

*************

Entró en el bar y se dirigió al mostrador, el barman se le acercó mientras secaba un vaso, lo miró esperando escuchar lo que quería.

-Un whisky- habló con una voz fría y miró al barman con sus ojos fríos, de color marrón con un tono rojo, semi tapado con su cabello negro azabache. El barman sintió un escalofrío y se retiró para servirlo.

Mientras esperaba unos momentos, alguien se ubicó a su lado, no se movió, solo miró. Era una mujer, esta sacudió su cabello negro y esperó a que la atendieran mientras daba un suspiro. Se percató que la observaban y miró a su lado derecho, allí estaba sentado aquel hombre que la observaba de forma extraña.

-¿No nos hemos visto en alguna parte?- preguntó la mujer, pero el sujeto misterioso no respondió- ¿No... no eres el que... atropellé?- se sonrojó al recordarlo.

Él desvió su rostro y rió en silencio con al cabeza un tanto agachada, mientras el vaso de whisky era posado sobre la mesa.

-Kyu...- recordó de pronto el nombre de él.

-Meiling- recordó él, llamó al que lo atendió de nuevo- uno para la señorita.

-Gracias- agradeció Meiling. 

Esperaron en silencio a que le sirvieran a Meiling y reanudaron su conversación.

-¿Qué haces en Japón?- preguntó Meiling después de tomar su primer trago del vaso.

-Asuntos personales, respondió mirando el contenido del vaso- Meiling entendió que no quería hablar sobre aquello.- ¿Y tú?

-Yo, pues para relajarme, descansar, aprovechar mis vacaciones- respondió sonriendo.

-No te lo había dicho la otra vez- Meiling sabía que se refería a cuando estaban en el hospital- que tú también eres una persona especial.

-Gracias- ella se sonrojó. Siguieron conversando un poco, en varias ocasiones se quedaban en silencio, no podía negar que Kyu era guapo, traía su propio encanto y ese aire misterioso que hacía que uno quisiera saber más que había debajo de esa apariencia fría, callada y pensativa, no era el mismo misterio que el de Eriol - ¿Eres casado?- fue directo al grano, no sabía ni por qué había preguntado eso.

-No- respondió- ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco, en realidad soy poco exitosa en relación con los hombres, generalmente los meto en líos y así se alejan de mí, creo que es por mi carácter- bajó la vista y rió desanimada- ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento a ti estas cosas, ni te conozco.

-Nada mejor que contarle tus problemas a un desconocido- y tomó el resto de whisky que le quedaba en el vaso. Meiling rió- me pareces una persona sumamente interesante, no sé por qué, además tú eres la primera persona que me hace hablar tanto, generalmente no lo hago- se detuvo, la miró y rió- ¿Vez? Estoy creyendo ya que este no soy yo ¿Lanzaste alguna clase de hechizo sobre mí?- comentó en broma Kyu.

-No, no tengo poderes mágicos- rió Meiling- quizás tú sí- también bromeó sabiendo que era verdad, que Kyu, lo más probable era que tuviera poderes.

-Ya me tengo que ir, un gusto conversar contigo- Kyu se puso de pie, Meiling también.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó Meiling apresurada sin darse cuenta de su atrevimiento.

-Quizás- no estaba seguro, pero su interior parecía querer verla nuevamente. Vio que ella buscaba algo en su cartera, sacó un lápiz y tomó una servilleta, en ella escribió unos números.

-Mi teléfono móvil, llámame cuando quieras- le guiñó un ojo, miró la hora- ¡Oh es tarde! Me tengo que ir, nos vemos- Meiling se marchó y él miró el número, algún día llamaría, pensó.

*************

Ya era tarde, Akane estaba sentada arriba de la Torre de Tokyo viendo la ciudad, al lado de ella, había un ser alado de largo cabello plateado, Yue.

-¿Por qué querías que viniera?- preguntó Yue.

-Porque... no lo sé- seguía mirando las luces de la ciudad mientras su rostro parecía nostálgico.

-Debiste tener alguna razón- susurró Yue, Akane escuchó. La brisa nocturna soplaba y el cabello de los dos flotaba al compás del mismo viento.

-Sí, pero ahora mismo no sé cuál es la razón- negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos- no la sé, al menos mi parte consciente no la sabe, quizás mi interior sepa, pero no sé como descubrirlo, solo sé que quiero que tú me ayudes, Yue, quiero que me ayudes a saber qué es lo que siento, por qué tengo una presión en mi pecho y no dejo de pensar en aquello- se puso de pié y miró a Yue, este mostró leve sorpresa, Akane tenía los ojos llorosos y lo miraba intensamente.

-Akane...- susurró, esta se acercó a él y se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo, Yue la tomó, pero al principio con una leve desconfianza, Akane empezó a sollozar, pronto el sollozo se transformó en llanto, como el de una niña pequeña.

-No sé, no sé por qué siento esto, esta angustia, esta presión... Yue no lo sé y quisiera saberlo, estoy tan confundida...- sollozaba Akane, Yue solo se limitaba a escuchar abrazándola.

Akane estuvo llorando un buen tiempo, hasta que ya las lágrimas no salían más, se limpió un poco y levantó la vista, miró a Yue que parecía brillar como la luna en medio de la oscuridad, se vería tan guapo...

-_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- _se preguntaba en su interior mientras veía los ojos plateados de él...

Yue miró los ojos hinchados de Akane, en su regazo parecía una niña, inocente, que necesita la máxima protección, como los que necesitó una vez su dueña Sakura, pero esta protección era distinta, aquellos pensamientos de Yue fue reflejado en sus ojos, Akane se percató, su rostro se sonrojó.

Akane se separó de él y le dio la espalda, estaba de pie cerca de la orilla, ya empezaba a sentirse nerviosa e incómoda, algo avergonzada porque lloró enfrente de él.

-Lo... siento- susurró Akane, de pronto una brisa fuerte los azotó, Akane perdió el equilibrio.- ¡¡Aaaaaahhh!!- gritó y cayó.

-¡¡AKANE!!- gritó Yue y se lanzó hacia abajo.

Yue voló con fuerza para alcanzar a Akane que seguía cayendo.

-¡¡AAAAHHH!!- seguía gritando.

-¡¡AKANE!!- gritó Yue ya estaba cerca... la tomó en brazo y con fuerzas intentó volar. Akane se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de Yue con el rostro escondido temiendo caer.- Tranquila... todo pasó ya- Yue ya estaba aterrizando en un lugar con abundante árboles. Cuando pisaron tierra firme, Yue notó que Akane temblaba, este empezó a acariciarle la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Yue... tu... tu... tuve mucho miedo...- susurró aun abrazándolo, sintió que los brazos de Yue la acercaba al cuerpo del ángel, ahora más tranquila intentó separarse de él, pero Yue la tenía aprisionada, no podía.

-Tuve...- Yue susurró en su oído- tuve miedo de que... ya no te volvería a ver, Akane me diste un susto enorme.

-Yue- ella rió con ternura y lo abrazó- lo siento mucho, no debí pararme tan a la orilla- se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, Akane sonrió, pero Yue de pronto empezó a acercar su rostro a la de ella.

-_Yue... ¿Qué haces?- _pensó asustada Akane- _Yue... Yue...- _su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, sentía la calidez en sus labios, cerró los ojos y experimentó su primer beso, supo lo que su interior sentía, pudo darse cuenta de lo que no sabía, supo ya porque pensaba una y otra vez en Yue y en Yukito.

Yue con sus alas rodeó a ambos y una luz dorada brilló volvió a ser Yukito aun con Akane en sus labios.

*************

Los días pasaron y Shaoran pronto volvería.

-Saldré- Eriol se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Nuevamente sales tan temprano? ¿Qué ocurre contigo?- preguntó Meiling con una tasa de café en sus manos. Eriol solo sonrió.

-¿No recibirás a Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura con Saayu en brazos. Eriol negó con al cabeza, con una reverencia se marchó.

-Es extraño lleva días así- comentó Meiling y tomó un sorbo de su café cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, dándole un susto.

-Cuidado Meiling.

-Sí lo siento, dejó el café y miró su camisa manchada, tendré que cambiarme, afortunadamente no estaba muy caliente- bufó molesta, tomó una servilleta y empezó a pasársela mientras se dirigía a su habitación, con otra mano contestó- Habla Meiling ¿Diga?- contestó con un tono levemente molesto.

-_Hola Meiling ¿Hablo en mal momento?- _preguntó.

__

-¿Con quién hablo?- preguntó molesta.

__

-¿Ya no me recuerdas? Soy Kyu, veo que no es el momento ideal mejor cuel...- no pudo terminar Meiling le gritó emocionada.

__

-¡¡¡QUÉ BUENO QUE ME LLAMAS!!!

__

-Mujer, no es necesario que grites tanto- exclamó Kyu del otro lado casi sordo.

-Lo siento, es que pensé que jamás me llamarías... y... ¿A qué se debe tu llamado?- preguntó interesada, le sacó la lengua a Shaolong que pasaba por su lado tapándose las orejas, casi lo dejaba sordo a él también.

-_Quería saber si tenías el día libre- _preguntó.

-¡Claro!- exclamó.

-_Te espero en la Torre de Tokyo._

-Allí estaré.

-_A las 10.30 ¿Te parece?- _Meiling miró la hora, eran las 10.

__

-De acuerdo- y colgaron- ¡Bien!- Meiling corrió como una joven de quince hacia su habitación a arreglarse, tenía 15 minutos, ya que le tomaría otros quince para llegar a al lugar acordado.

************

-Mamá... ¿Por qué tía Meiling se comporta tan extraño?- preguntó Shaolong tomando su leche.

-No lo sé- de pronto Meiling baja corriendo las escaleras, casi tropezándose.

-Lo siento, Sakura saldré, no sé a qué hora vuelva- ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos- ¡Llegaré atrasada!- exclamó angustiada y cerró la puerta.

-Y... Shaoran...- susurró Sakura pero Meiling ya se había ido, una gota cayó sobre la cabeza de Sakura y Shaolong.

-¿Por qué Meiling hacía tanto escándalo?- preguntó Nakuru bajando las escaleras. Todos respondieron levantando los hombros y negando con la cabeza. Nakuru suspiró.- Supongo que Eriol nuevamente se marchó temprano- Nakuru recibió un sí con al cabeza de Sakura y Shaolong, suspiró nuevamente, luego los tres suspiraron.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado- comentó Spinel que aparecía en el comedor. Todos asintieron.

-Sí últimamente se han comportado muy extraño, especialmente Eriol- observó Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tomoyo al entrar.

-En esta casa nadie puede ni leer un libro en paz- gruñó Touya.

-Shaolong ¿Hoy llega tu padre verdad?- preguntó Amanda sentándose al lado de él.

-Sí- respondió.

-Eriol se comporta extraño- habló Sakura, insistiendo en el tema.

-Eriol siempre ha sido extraño- agregó Tomoyo.

-Pero el Amo Eriol está más extraño de lo normal- susurró Nakuru dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Oh... no me lo esperaba- meditó Tomoyo- Por cierto y a... ¿Qué se debía el alboroto de Meiling?- Tomoyo tomó asiento junto con Touya que empezó a molestar a Shaolong.

-Sí esa mujer es peor que un terremoto- comentó Touya, pero recibió una mirada seria de parte de Sakura y Tomoyo y se cayó gruñendo.

-Pues recibió una llamada telefónica y se puso así, nadie sabe quién era- respondió Shaolong.

-Tenemos que preparar todo para recibir a Shaoran- sonrió Sakura.

*************

Un joven de cabellera negra, entró en una cafetería y miró a su alrededor, parecía buscar a alguien. De pronto una mano se levantó y lo saludó. Él sonrió.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías Eriol.

-Pues errada estabas- se sentó frente a Mei Ye, sin antes darle un beso, ella sonrió- pienso que mi ausencia ya se está notando demasiado en la casa, todos se preguntan por mi extraño comportamiento.

-Mmmh...- Mei Ye pensó un poco- hablemos mientras desayunamos- y llamó a una mesera para que los atendieran.

Luego de que les sirvieron reanudaron su conversación:

-No sé Eriol, quizás... debamos vernos menos o no es necesario que salgas tan temprano solo para verme- Mei Ye se sirvió un poco de café.

-Quizás, pero debemos analizar este asunto, ya sabes... según mis cálculos, no falta poco.

-Pues tus cálculos no han fallado- Mei Ye introdujo un bocado de su desayuno en al boca.

-¿Y no sabes cuando es?- preguntó Eriol, ahora se sirvió él. Mei Ye aun masticando negó con al cabeza.

-Solo Kyu sabe- respondió.

-¿Y qué clase de contacto tiene Kyu?- preguntó luego de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta y arreglándose un poco los anteojos- ¿Por qué sabe tanto?- Mei Ye también se limpió la boca y tomó un poco de su café caliente.

-No lo sé, solo sé que a veces está muy en trance y creo que en esos momentos se comunica con alguien misterioso. Quizá en esos momentos le proporcionan la información, además ha leído mil veces el libro...

-¿Realmente no puedes traerme el libro?- preguntó Eriol.

-Sabes que no, Kyu siempre lo mantiene a su lado y solo a veces me lo pasa para tener una segunda opinión, además no cualquiera lo puede leer, tiene un hechizo que impide leerlo a la gente que no sabe convocar el hechizo para revelar sus escrituras, ya te conté que lo robamos del Concilio.

-Aun no entiendo como pudieron- Eriol intentó imaginarlo, pero no pudo.

-Fue en el momento menos y más protegido- y se sirvió su desayuno.

-Algún día me explicarás eso- más que una pregunta parecía una orden- Mei Ye sonrió.

*************

Shaolong tuvo que llevar a Saayu un rato afuera del aeropuerto a tomar aire, ya que era insoportable su llanto en el interior y la gente ya empezaba a lanzar miradas extrañas. Desafortunadamente Amanda insistió en acompañarlo también.

-Tú, serías un excelente padre- observó Amanda a su primo.

-Gracias- sonrió con una gota resbalándole.

-Nuestro bebé será tan afortunado- y puso ojitos de cachorritos frente al pequeño Li, este a la vez empezó a sudar frío ¿Esta niña ya estaba pensando en formar una familia con él? ¡¿Qué esta loca?! Seguro que antes su tío lo asesinaba, mientras seguía pensando en lo que le pasaría, su rostro se volvía cada vez más azul, de pronto sus pensamientos empezaron a cambiar.

-_Me pregunto... ¿Qué estará haciendo Aino?-_ y miró al cielo- _Me gustaría saber cómo está mi hermana, al parecer bien... eso espero...-_ lo que no sabía era que en ese mismo instante Aino estaba sufriendo nuevamente el dolor frío y agudo que cada vez se hacía más seguido...

*************

-Shaolong...- susurró apenas Aino en el piso, desde la cama había terminado en el piso por el dolor, botó las cosas de su escritorio y se agarraba fuertemente su pecho y su cabeza, sudaba frío y tiritaba- ¡Aaahgr!- gemía de dolor, pero intentaba no hacerlo fuerte, para no llamar la atención de Mai Su y Kao Lei, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes- Qué tengo... qué tengo... ¡Ahgr! ¡¡Aaahh!!- no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- Kao Lei le preguntó a Mai Su. 

-¿Qué?- esta se quitó los audífonos de los oídos, Kao Lei la miró con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Me dijiste algo?- de pronto escucharon un grito proveniente de la habitación de Aino.

-Vamos a ver- los dos corrieron y abrieron la puerta. La habitación de Aino estaba en completo desorden, la ventana abierta y la cama revuelta, y ella tirada en el piso.

-¡Aino, Aino!- Mai Su se agachó y le tomó el pulso, al menos tenía, pero débil- ¡Llevémosla a un hospital! Kyu nos mata si ve a Aino así- Mai Su abrió paso a Kao Lei para que tomara a Aino en brazos y los dos salieron corriendo.

-¡Por qué no está Mei Ye en estos momentos!- exclamó Kao Lei.

-Le dejé una nota, le escribí que salíamos.

*************

-¡Papá!- exclamó Shaolong al verlo. Shaoran sonrió.

-¿Cómo están Shaolong y Saayu?- preguntó posando su mano en al cabeza de cada uno.

-Bien- respondió el niño y Shaoran tomó a Saayu.

-Que bueno ¿Y cómo estás tú Sakura?- le preguntó a ella de forma única.

-Bien Shaoran, gracias y que bueno que estás nuevamente a nuestro lado- los dos se besaron.

Luego de saludarse cada uno con Shaoran ya decidieron volver a casa para que Shaoran descansara.

-¿Quieres una taza de té amor?- preguntó Sakura.

-Está bien Sakura- Shaoran se acomodó en el livin y pronto fue servido por té y unos cuantos dulces.

-¡¡DULCES!!- hubo un grito repentino que tomó por sorpresa a todos casi dejándolos en el techo del susto. Una cosa amarilla se abalanzó contra la mesa.

-¡¡KERO!!- exclamó Sakura histérica, hubo un desmayo colectivo- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pero el peluchito no le hizo caso, saboreaba los ricos dulces, todos tenían los ojos hechos unos puntos y una gota sobre su cabeza, Sakura tomó a Kero y lo levantó a su altura y lo miró ¬¬* mientras una vena aparecía en su frente- Kero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh! Sakurita, te extrañaba... quería verte y conocer a la nueva Li... ¡Y que prechiocha es!- y fue a donde Saayu, intentando evitar a Sakura, Tomoyo soltó una risita, Touya bufó al ver al peluchito, Amanda estaba detrás de Shaolong ya que todo la había tomado por sorpresa, Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro, Nakuru miraba aun sorprendida... Kero siendo un guardián no se comportaba como tal, en fin era así... Spinel estaba escondido detrás de Nakuru antes de que al peluchito amarillo se le ocurriera meterle barras de chocolates u otra cosa dulce a su boquita.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!! T.T... Aun no he muerto, dejen de hacer los preparativos para mi velorio... Vale, ya sé que me tardé y HAAAARTO se puede decir, pues este capítulo lo tenía "casi" ^^Û... jeje... listo de hace tieeeeeeempo, si no fuera por el ¬¬ maldito bloqueo que me dio... uff... ya lo hubiera terminado de hace un mes... sin considerar las pruebas y exámenes y trabajos y presentaciones y blablablablablabla... cosas que he tenido en el cole jajaja... ya el viernes 12 es mi ¡¡¡¡Último día de clases del año 2003!!!! Uff... que bien ¿No? Más tiempo para sentarme frente a este VIEJÍSIMO PC para escribir xD... ¿Eso quieren? ¡¡Pos gracias por los REVIEWS que me han dejado!! Y... ¡Falta ya menos para que todo comience! (Y la parte con más acción también) Ya he armado casi la mayor parte de lo que quiero que quede... jejeje y toooodo tiene su por qué ¿Vale? ¿Saben? He descubierto algo... ¡No puedo escribir sin música! T.T No me ambiento, no me inspiro... mi creatividad está por el suelo... X.x mis neuronas ya han soportado un año entero de ENORMES cambios, vean mi Bio de ff.net y busquen la URL y ¡¡Visiten mi BLOG!! ¬¬Û... verán todo lo que me ha ocurrido... xD... comentarios... a: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Avances: _"Mis esperanzas, mis miedos, mi verdad"_

Aino cada vez va empeorando más, Escalena está haciendo de las suyas, Kero le hace una visita a Yue, verdades al descubierto, confusiones y cuestionamientos surgirán en las mentes de algunos personajes en especiales. Grandes deseos y esperanzas en otros. Aino sabrá quién es realidad y Caos comenzará a reinar... ¿Podrá Shaolong protegerla? Podrá Aino aceptar su realidad? ¡¿Dónde está Destino?! ¡Están jugando con tus hilos!


	18. Mis esperanzas, mis miedos, mi verdad

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 16: _"Mis esperanzas, mis miedos, mi verdad"_

Sakura estaba en su habitación, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras arropaba a Saayu en su cuna, acababa de dormirse.

-Dime Kero- susurró a este que estaba a su lado- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Hong Kong

-Sakura, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta- contestó Kero de manera seria y susurrando también, mientras flotaba hacia ha puerta seguida por Sakura, no querían despertar con su conversación a la pequeña Saayu.

-Te refieres a... ¿Los Hijos Prohibidos?- preguntó Sakura insegura.

-Y tengo un asunto importante aquí en Japón- confesó Kero directamente.

-¿Un asunto importante? ¿Y de que trata?- preguntó Sakura, Kero estaba actuando muy raro.

-Por ahora no puedo decirte- Kero la miró a los ojos- pero Sakurita, te prometo que todo irá bien.

*************

Un ser alado estaba de pie sobre un edificio mirando hacia la Torre de Tokyo, mientras a su alrededor se podía escuchar el bullicio de la ciudad.

-Siento el aire denso...- susurró.

-Es verdad- le contestó una bestia que se aceraba desde atrás.

-¿Para qué viniste?- preguntó con voz fría- Keroberos

-Yue, vine a dar mis apoyos- le habló la bestia dorada, sentándose, Yue no contestó pero dirigió su vista a Keroberos, entonces la bestia continuó- van a necesitarlo todo, el tiempo se acaba, ya el poder empezó a desequilibrarse dentro de Aino- Yue miró más a la bestia y emprendió el vuelo.

-Hay que avisarlo- y se alejó volando.

************

El lugar estaba inundado de una densa oscuridad, solo se divisaban a lo lejos una tenue luz plateada que daba a conocer dos figuras. Una risa se escuchaba.

-Por fin, por fin todo esta comenzando- rió nuevamente la niña, de sus manos empezó a dormir una luz dorada y desde aquella luz brotaron varias mariposas pequeñas y doradas- ¡Vallan y esparzan sus polvos!- los liberó y estas atravesaron el espejo- no quiero que nadie profane aquel lugar sagrado.

-Escalena ¿Realmente crees que esta vez resulte?- le preguntó su único compañero. 

De pronto esta se voltea despacio mirando a Hirozu, sereno, sentado y apoyado en el otro espejo, con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada.

-_¿Por qué de pronto me parece tan extraño?- _pensó Escalena, aun observándolo- _¿Desde cuando está conmigo? ¿Siempre?- _Hirozu levantó la cabeza y la miró, ella se sacudió la cabeza- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que funcionará, en esta época los elegidos son más poderosos.

-Corrección, uno de ellos es más poderoso- se colocó de pie- el que tienes en tus manos es débil.

-Tú no sabes lo que realmente pienso hacer ¿Verdad?- Escalena lo miró con desafío.

-No, ella no te lo permitiría.

-Entonces sabes, pero yo haré que lo permita, son tercos, lo sabes- Escalena se volteó y pensó- _¿Quién es? ¿Por qué de pronto estas dudas me invaden?- _cerró los ojos e intentó evitar pensar en ello, no tenían sentido esas palabras, no lo tenían- y usaré aquello para mi beneficio.

*************

Yue bajó de su vuelo y escondió sus alas tras encontrarse con una joven, atrás venía una bestia dorada.

-Yue...- ella lo miró preocupado, los dos asintieron y el guardián volvió a tomar su forma falsa al igual que Keroberos.

-¿Qué sucede Akane?- preguntó mientras los dos corrían.

-Fue tan derrepende, todo estaba comenzando, además ¿Sientes el aire denso y demasiado tranquilo?- preguntó Akane, los dos respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza- hay que ubicar a Mei Ye.

Ambos llegaron hasta una calle y llamaron a un Taxi, Kero se hizo pasar por un muñeco en las manos de Akane.

*************

Estaban dentro de la Torre de Tokyo, veían la ciudad completa.

-¿Por qué querías que nos reuniéramos aquí?- preguntó Meiling de pronto dejando de sonreír.

-Sólo quería que me acompañaras por última vez- le respondió el hombre que estaba a su lado. 

-¿A qué te refieres con "por última vez"?¿ Quién eres?- preguntó Meiling de pronto.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta verdad?- Kyu se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos.

Meiling empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía que clase de persona era Kyu, en esos momentos no sabía si lo conocía un poco o lo desconocía totalmente, su actitud había cambiado por completo, era como si fuera otra persona, se le estaba acercando de manera amenazante, no sabía cuales eran sus intensiones, se sentía como una pequeña liebre indefensa acechada por un lobo feroz.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó aparentando firmeza Meiling.

-Solo quiero libertad- se acercó más a ella. Meiling retrocedió un paso, pero él la agarró del brazo- Ayúdame... ayúdame...- él de pronto cerró sus ojos con fuerza- ayúdame...- susurró de nuevo.

-¿Qué... qué te sucede?- empezó a sentir el peso de él sobre ella.

-Ayúdame... ya no más, no más...- murmuró y se apoyó en Meiling que estaba sorprendida.

-Kyu... ¿Qué... que te sucede...?- preguntó.

-Solo espero que sepas perdonarme, realmente eres la única que ha tenido la amabilidad de sonreírme sinceramente- luego se marchó dejando a una Meiling totalmente confundida, entró al ascensor y presionó el botón para bajar, las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, cuando alguien puso una mano sobre ellas y esta se volvió a abrir, el sujeto levantó su rostro para mirar de quien se trataba, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando abrió los ojos y notó que una mujer lo estaba besando, cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, los labios de ella eran cálidos, luego lentamente sintió como el beso terminaba y las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos nadie estaba- Lo siento- murmuró.

Mientras que la joven estaba arrodillada y con la cabeza apoyada en las puertas del ascensor que se habían cerrado, no sabía por qué lloraba por un sujeto que apenas conoció hace muy poco, recordó los labios de él sobre los suyos estaban fríos, muy fríos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fríos? Lo único que sabía de él era que no era normal. Era lo único que conocía de él.

*************

Estaban conversando cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de un teléfono móvil.

-Discúlpame Eriol- la joven de cabellos rojos recibió una sonrisa departe de él y contestó- ¿Aló? Mai Su... ¿Qué?- su tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente- No... espérame... voy para allá- y colgó.

-Malas noticias- murmuró Eriol.

-Aino fue llevada al hospital, está mal, según los doctores no saben qué tiene...

-Voy a la casa, tú ve con Aino- Eriol se despidió de Mei Ye y los dos partieron en direcciones distintas. Presintieron algo y aquello no era precisamente una señal buena.

*************

Con sus manos tocó suavemente la superficie del espejo, produciendo pequeñas olas en ella como si fuera líquida, allí se empezó a mostrar unas imágenes que fueron aclarándose poco a poco.

-Listo, está empezando- sus labios se curvaron y sus manos empezaron a hacer un pequeño movimiento- tan solo quiero que ocurra algo más y... esto comenzará.

Hirozu solo la miró de manera misteriosa.

*************

-¡Aahhhgg!- gritaba una joven que no dejaba de moverse en la cama, los doctores no podían sugetarla, el sedante que le habían aplicado no surtía efecto y no podían ponerle más o su vida correría peligro.

-Sugetenla con fuerza ¿Por qué los sedantes no la tranquilizan? ¡Cuidado!- de pronto la niña se levantó y empujó a dos enfermeras que cayeron al piso adolorida, ella misma se bajó de la cama y en el suelo empezó a agarrarse con fuerza el pecho.

-¡Basta! ¡Aaahhhgg! ¡Basta!- gritaba, todo el hospital estaba alborotado por el extraño caso, de pronto en el suelo empezaron a caer pequeñas manchas rojizas, la niña abrió sus ojos verdes y lo vio, empezó a asustarse y a desesperarse- ¡¡Nooo!!- se agarró la cabeza y los doctores nuevamente la sujetaron.

-Tómenla, traigan una camisa de fuerza.

-¡No ella no está loca!- el grito de una mujer se hizo presente en la puerta.

-Señora no puede pasar aquí.

-Es mi niña, sé como tranquilizarla- la mujer de cabellos rojos intentaba hacerse paso entre dos enfermeras que se lo impedían.

-Mamá...- murmuró la niña.

-Aino estoy aquí- luego se dirigió a las enfermeras- déjenme- y de un empujón se liberó de las dos y apartó a los doctores de allí y abrazó a Aino, en lo bajo murmuró unas palabras y la niña empezó a perder el conocimiento.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- murmuró una enfermera.

-Al menos ya se tranquilizó- habló un doctor y vio como la mujer acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

Mei Ye antes de retirarse vio a Aino recostada sobre la cama y las enfermeras empezaron a conectar varias máquinas a su cuerpo, los doctores empezaron a interrogarla, Mai Su y Kao Lei estaban afuera esperando, presentían algo, el estado de Aino estaba cambiando las cosas, era señal de que todo estaba apunto de comenzar.

Luego de que Mei Ye se liberó de las preguntas de los doctores, se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Será mejor que regresen ya saben qué es lo que deben hacer desde ahora en adelante- Mei Ye se marchó hacia la habitación de Aino.

*************

Shaolong estaba entrenando simplemente y de pronto tuvo que soltar la espada y se arrodilló en el piso sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho y en la cabeza, empezó a toser y se dio cuenta que escupió algo de sangre.

-¿Qué sucede?- de pronto pensó en su hermana Aino.

El dolor era muy intenso, ya no podía soportar más.

-¡Aahg!- se quejó, unas imágenes empezaron a pasar rápidamente por su mente.

__

La Torre de Tokyo, 5 siluetas, una de ellas era una niña, perfectamente pudo identificar a dos mujeres y a dos hombres.

-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntó.

-Esta pequeña me dará lo que siempre quise, mi libertad y mi diversión... jajajajaja- una voz infantil empezó a reírse estruendosamente.

-Ve a la Torre de Tokyo, ve hacia allá encontrarás todas las respuestas a tus preguntas...- le susurró otra voz extraña.

-Ve a la Torre de Tokyo- murmuró, sus ojos estaban perdidos entre las sombras, tomó la espada, volvió a transformar en un amuleto, luego se marchó en silencio.

*************

Todos se levantaron ante la presencia de Eriol que traía una cara de que no había buenas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?- preguntó Shaoran.

-¿Dónde está Shaolong?- preguntaba apresurado.

-¿Qué sucedió Amo Eriol?- preguntó preocupada Nakuru que sintió la presencia de este al entrar en la casa y bajó a ver.

-No hay tiempo ¿Dónde está Shaolong?- preguntó Eriol nuevamente.

-Está entrenando en el jardín- Sakura apareció con Saayu en las manos seguida por Tomoyo. Apenas dicho eso Eriol se marchó seguido por todos.

Al llegar al lugar no encontraron a nadie.

-No está- habló la reencarnación de Clow.

-Ahora que lo dices... no siento la presencia de mi hijo cerca- murmuró Shaoran.

-¿Dónde estará Shaolong?- se preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Maldición- exclamó Eriol, todos miraron como apretaba los puños con fuerza- Aino ya no puede controlar su poder- Sakura y Shaoran se preocuparon.

-¡Hay que encontrar a Shaolong!- Sakura exclamó- Tomoyo hazte cargo de Saayu- le entregó a la niña y con Shaoran y Eriol se marcharon, esta no comprendía nada.

*************

-Ve a la Torre de Tokyo- la niña se desconectó de todas las máquinas y salió de la habitación en medio de un trance.

Mei Ye al entrar en la habitación no encontró a Aino, las enfermeras estaban allí preguntándose a donde iría la niña en ese estado de alteración.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- preguntó la mujer, las enfermeras no sabían- ¡Oh no!- Mei Ye salió corriendo.

Salió del hospital y miró hacia los dos lado de la calle, en ese momento ve a una niña vestida de ropas del hospital al otro lado de la calle, la luz justo cambió a verde así que decidió atravesar la calle pero la multitud de la gente que venía en sentido contrario al suyo impidió que avanzara más rápido y perdió de vista a Aino.

-Disculpe ¿No ha visto una niña pequeña con ropas del hospital?- preguntó Mei Ye a los que pasaban por allí, pero negaron con la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón no sentía la presencia de la niña.

*************

El niño caminaba con destino hacia una sola dirección, en medio de un trance, cuando se detuvo, sus ojos se cerraron y al abrirse vio a alguien que conocía.

-¡Aino!- al llamarla esta perdió las sombras de sus ojos y se volvieron a abrir- Aino- él se acercó a ella corriendo y la abrazó.

-Shaolong...- pronunció despacio asombrándose- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-No lo sé- él se separó de ella, miró hacia arriba- la Torre de Tokyo.

-¿Qué está pasando...? ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí si recuerdo que estaba en el hospital- tomó su bata.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Qué hacías allí?- preguntó preocupado Shaolong.

-Me dio un extraño ataque, lo he tenido últimamente muy seguido...- murmuró.

-Un dolor en el pecho, y en al cabeza, muy agudo ¿No?- preguntó con voz apagada Shaolong.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Lo he sentido un par de veces...- confesó.

-¿Por qué tu también?- preguntó la niña extrañada.

-Yo... nosotros... estamos unido por un fuerte lazo- no sabía como explicarle a Aino lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto miró hacia su izquierda y se lanzó encima de Aino y los dos rodaron por el suelo, detrás de ellos, donde estaban antes de caer al piso, ocurrió una gran explosión.

-¡Aaahh!- gritó ella, cuando se levantó y miró sobre los hombros de Shaolong vio como el polvo se había levantado del suelo. El niño se levantó y sacó su amuleto, allí se concentró y la espada apareció y se puso delante de Aino para protegerla.

-¡Muéstrate!- le gritó. Pero solo recibió silencio, luego en medio del polvo empezó a aparecer una sombra, la silueta de un hombre, cuando ya el polvo se disipó un poco más pudieron verlo.

-¡Tío Kyu!- gritó Aino, y vio como este en sus manos traía una bola de energía de color púrpura- Qué... que pasa...

-¡Aino vete! ¡Este sujeto piensa matarnos!- exclamó Shaolong poniéndose a la defensiva. Esta sin dudarlo se levantó y empezó a correr, pero Kyu al ver esto lazó su bola de energía hacia la niña- ¡No!- gritó y fue a detenerlo, pero era mas fuerte que él, mantuvo firme la espada pero aun así la energía lo empujó lejos.

-¡Shaolong! ¡Shaolong!- gritó Aino y fue hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Te dije que te fueras!- le gritó y se puso de pie, aun tenía suficientes fuerzas.

-Pero... ¿Por qué intentas protegerme?- preguntó mirándolo de pie.

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero que te lastimen más!

-¡¿Por qué me proteges?!- le gritó Aino.

-¡Niña terca! ¡Porque no puedo dejar que hagan sufrir a mi hermana más de lo que sufre!- gritó Shaolong perdiendo la paciencia, Aino quedó estática, no creía que había oído bien- Ahora vete por favor- Kyu estaba caminando ahora hacia ese lugar- ¡Vete!- pero Aino aun no se movía, en su interior las cosas se estaban mezclando, confusión, resentimiento, todo se estaba alborotando, sus ojos empezaron a empañarse.

-Así que ya sabes que ella es tu querida hermanita...- rió Kyu- y como hermanos gemelos que son, morirán juntos esta noche tal como nacieron juntos- Kyu con las dos manos empezó a formar una esfera transparente y la lanzó contra ellos.

Shaolong empujó a Aino y la bola impactó contra su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en el interior de la bola y en un acto reflejo blandió su espada, pero esta no le hizo daño, sus gritos tampoco se oían y se volteó para mirar a Kyu que se había detenido y vio como las manos de él hizo un movimiento y dentro de la bola transparente una descarga eléctrica lastimó a Shaolong.

Aino vio como este gritaba pero el sonido no se oía. Se levantó y tocó la bola transparente y la descarga se transmitió hacia ella también.

-¡Ahg!- dio un quejido, de pronto de sus manos empezaron a emerger un aura oscura que destruyó la bola y cayó al piso rendida.

-¡Cómo te atreves a usar el poder de caos encerrado en tu interior!- le grito Kyu, Shaolong estaba inconsciente en el piso, Aino estaba a un par de metros rendida, era demasiado difícil controlarlo y la explosión la había lastimado, sus ojos miraban al cielo que empezaba a atardecer... aun no tenía nada claro, tenía muchas sensaciones reunidas en su interior, cuando empezó a cerrar los ojos, sintió como alguien la tomó.

-Akane- susurró antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Todo estará bien pequeña- y ella se marchó corriendo.

Keroberos subió a su lomo el inconsciente Li y tomó con sus dientes la espada en el piso, Yue lanzaba sus cristales contra Kyu.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó la bestia y corrió hacia Akane, esta al verla a su lado subió también a Aino, Keroberos alzó su vuelo.

-¡Nos vemos después!- le gritó esta, e invocó su arma:

__

¡Oh pendiente! Heredada de las manos de la Vidente Ting

¡Concédeme tu justicia!

¡Muéstrate!

Tomó el arco y lanzó una flecha dorada, pero Kyu la esquivó.

-No será tan fácil- en ese momento una flecha plateada también se dirigía a él, al hacer el intento de esquivarla perdió de vista a sus oponentes que intentaron escapar- Rayos, esto no termina así.

-¡Kyu!- un grito conocido para él- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la pelirroja. Este la miró con furia y le dio una bofetada dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Estas del lado de ellos o del lado nuestro?- preguntó con una voz fría y los ojos clavados en los de ella- ¡Responde! Reencarnación de Ting- Mei Ye abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no podía creer que Kyu lo supiera- ¿Crees que no lo sabía? ¡Te vi con la otra mujer esa que acaba de escapar! Cuando estaban en aquella cafetería.

-Ja... y tu ¿Te la creíste?- Kyu la miró con más seriedad, en eso Mei Ye cambió su mirada a la de una fría y cruel- Para engañar el enemigo también tienes que engañar tu amigo, o si no, no sirve...- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa- en esta vida... no se puede confiar en nadie.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la Autora: ¡Voy tarde! T.T Me demoré... ¡El capitulo se llenó de pequeñas escenas! .... los tenía a todos demasiados separados... sorry ¡¡Guatié demasiado en este capítulo!! Y está cortísima... T.T... tampoco dice muchas cosas... (Hibari pide muchas disculpas) Prometo que el otro será mejor xD... Esto pronto, pronto esta llegando a su fin... pero les tengo noticias, cuando esto acabe publicaré otro fic (Ya lo ha leido Moni, Naiko y Pam, me dijieron que estaba buena) xD... ya he empezado a escribirla... voy a ser un poco cruel con respecto a Shaoran ^^Û... comentarios, un review, o a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com Si quieren enterarse de más noticias acerca de mis fics... denle un click a mi nick y vean mi Bio... Definitivamente este capítulo NO me convence xD... (Ya sé me contenarán a muerte... T.T...)

****

Avances: _"Mi sangre, Hijos Prohibidos"_

Ya prácticamente todo se ha revelado, Keroberos en su vuelo con los niños sobre él, divisa a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, bajan se reúnen y no esperaban que en aquel instante los atacarían y se llevan nuevamente a Shaolong y a Aino aun inconscientes, la oscuridad empieza a cubrir el cielo y todo empezará a manifestarse... Mai Su descubre junto a Kyu lo que realmente son...


	19. Mi sangre, Hijos Prohibidos

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 17: _"Mi sangre, Hijos Prohibidos"_

Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol corrían hacia la Torre de Tokyo, percibieron auras de magia en aquel sector y uno de esos poderes era el de Shaolong. Se adentraron a un oscuro callejón.

-Bien, así no llegaremos a tiempo- murmuró Shaoran- me adelantaré con Eriol- los dos desaparecieron en una columna de luz.

Cuando se marcharon Sakura iba a invocar su báculo para irse volando, pero algo la detuvo, su rostro cambió a una mueca de dolor y acercó su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo y tocó algo fino, cuando se lo retiró y lo colocó frente a sus ojos esmeraldas, vio una fina aguja y en su punta tenía una mancha negruzca.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró, luego se volteó y al otro lado de la calle justo enfrente de la entrada a aquel oscuro callejón desolado, vio a dos personas, una joven de cabellos azules con los brazos cruzados y junto a ella un hombre mayor y más alto que ella de cabellos castaños.

-La Maestra de las Cartas Sakuras ¿No?- preguntó la mujer soltando sus brazos y dejándolos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo de manera relajada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura los miró con cautela, no los conocía, pero sabía de alguna manera que no importaba quienes fueran, ambos se relacionaban con lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Avanzó hacia ellos hasta salir del callejón, al parecer había una barrera, veía como personas y autos atravesaban la barrera y no cruzaban frente a sus ojos, en cambio salían por el otro extremo de la barrera, como si nada.

-Que...- habló Sakura para preguntar que clase de barrera era esa, pero antes de formular la pregunta en voz alta el hombre lo respondió:

-Barrera de Espacio- respondió con una voz tranquila- abre una pequeña sección en un espacio determinado estirándolo, personas o seres sin poderes mágicos no notan el cambio.

Después de aquella breve explicación, Sakura empezó a sentir mareos.

-Qué clase de veneno me inyectaste- murmuró apoyándose de pronto en la pared de ladrillo, cerrando uno de sus ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada mortal, solo te afiebrará un par de horas, pero antes de que surta efecto tendrás un poco de mareos- murmuró la joven levantando sus hombros- ¡Ah! Y claro, tu cuerpo se paralizará antes también.

Sakura de pronto siente una presencia familiar, alza la cabeza y ve a una bestia dorada con alas descendiendo.

-No, Kero, vete- intentó gritar- Vete...

-¡Sakura!- la bestia del sol descendió y dejó caer los cuerpos de los niños inconscientes, Sakura se acercó a Shaolong que parecía más lastimado. Keroberos rugió ante la joven y el hombre- ¡¿Quiénes son?!

-Mai Su y Kao Lei- sonrió la chica presentándose. Luego con un movimiento de las manos entre sus dedos se asomaron una serie de agujas con la punta llena de venenos y se las lanzó a Keroberos, el espacio no era muy grande para esquivarlas con agilidad y si alzaba el vuelo, quien sabe qué clase de veneno podría alcanzar a Sakura y a los niños. Optó por contraatacar, lanzó unas llamas al abrir su hocico.

-Sakura, llévate a los niños, yo los entretendré- murmuró el guardián, Sakura asintió, iba a invocar su magia cuando sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba y un tanto entumecido y calló arrodillada- ¡Sakura!- Kero agitó sus alas para evitar la aproximación de más agujas, pero un pequeño descuido, hizo que tres de ellas se clavaron en una de sus patas delanteras- ¡Ahgr! Maldición- se las quitó con el hocico y sus patas empezaron a temblar y tuvo la sensación de que estas estaban hechas de gelatina, pronto calló sin poder levantarse.

-Usé una dosis más fuerte y se te clavaron tres, su efecto aparecerán más rápido aun- ella y él se acercaron a los niños, y los tomaron, Sakura sentía todo su cuerpo paralizado, no podía moverse y la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse produciéndole escalofríos. Kero estaba en el piso también sin poder mover un solo músculo.

De pronto dos flechas, una de color dorado y una plateada casi llega a lastimarlos.

-¡Suéltalos!- gritó Akane, seguida por Yue que habían descendido del cielo. Yue sin pronunciar palabras alzó una de sus manos y formó una esfera de luz y con ella unos gristales se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Vámonos- murmuró Mai Su y desaparecieron antes de recibir el impacto de los ataques de Yue.

La barrera empezó a desaparecer poco a poco desde que Kao Lei se marchó junto a su compañera. Yue tomó a Kero y Akane a Sakura y los escondieron en el callejón. Sakura respiraba agitada y su rostro estaba algo sonrojado, Kerberos tenía el mismo síntoma.

-Sakura está sudando- Akane colocó una de sus manos en la frente de ella y la retiró precipitada- está ardiendo...

-Keroberos también- murmuró Yue preocupado por Sakura y la otra bestia.

-¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejarlos aquí- Akane miró preocupada a Yue, mientras en ese instante sintieron una enorme sacudida, la tierra empezaba a temblar y un poder misterioso empezaba a sentirse en el denso ambiente. 

-Yue... Akane, no se preocupen por nosotros- murmuró Keroberos- yo me llevaré a Sakura a la mansión- luego lo vieron hacer un enorme esfuerzo por ponerse de pie.

-No Kero- exclamó la joven- estás débil y mal, no podrás.

-Vayan a la Torre de Tokyo, necesitarán de sus poderes... yo... podré- el guardián se puso de pie y cayó nuevamente, pero no se rindió y volvió a colocarse de pie, estiró sus alas y Yue subió a Sakura sobre el lomo de la bestia dorada- Vayan ¿Acaso no confían en mí?- y mostró una sonrisa.

-Vamos Akane- Yue la tomó.

-Pero...- miró a Kero antes de que Yue alzara el vuelo.

-Ellos estarán bien, Sakura es fuerte y Kerberos también- y partieron nuevamente rumbo a la Torre que se alzaba ante sus ojos no muy lejos, en el cielo las nubes empezaban a arremolinarse sobre la Torre, nubes espesas y oscuras, el viento empezó a correr, una tarde de verano empezaba a tener un aspecto de un invierno, de pronto un rayo partió el cielo seguido de no mucho tiempo después el retumbar del trueno.

-Ha... ha comenzado- susurró Akane en los brazos del guardián de la Luna.

*************

Shaoran y Eriol se aparecieron no muy lejos de la Torre de Tokyo sobre la azotea de un edificio.

-El aire de aquí está más denso aún- murmuró Shaoran.

-Vamos- y volvieron a desaparecerse justo cuando una mariposa dorada surcaba el cielo lentamente detrás de donde habían estado.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer, pero esta vez sobre la Torre, vieron a un tipo vestido de negro y una mujer de cabellos rojizos a su lado, Eriol no tardó en reconocerla, aunque no estaba seguro si era la misma persona que conocía, su mirada era totalmente diferente a como siempre la había visto, era frío y sin sentimientos de compasión o bondad, igual a la del otro sujeto. Shaoran en cambio nunca los había visto, pero notó la presencia de otros dos no muy lejos de ellos, una joven y otro joven que iba hacia ellos, Shaoran movió la cabeza en dirección a los que iba a reunirse con los primeros dos, alertando a Eriol.

-Sí los vi- murmuró la reencarnación de Clow. Shaoran siguió mirando más allá y vio algo que hizo que su corazón saltara.

-Shaolong y Aino- los dos estaban amarrados desde las muñecas colgados a unos metros del piso, con gruesas cadenas.

-Tenemos visita- murmuró el hombre de cabellos negros cuando los otros dos se reunieron con ellos. Shaoran no se había percatado que su furia había hecho perceptible su presencia que precisamente trataban de esconder, Eriol lo jaló del brazo y lo miró serio.

-No puedo controlarme- respondió invocando su espada otro rayo surcó el cielo cubierto de nubes seguido por el retumbar del trueno, el viento soplaba bastante fuerte, especialmente a la altura en que estaban.

*************

Yue descendió su vuelo, Akane se bajó de él y empezó a correr hacia la base de la Torre de Tokyo, Yue la seguía por detrás, de pronto una pequeña mariposa dorada cruzó ante los ojos de Yue justo detrás de Akane y este al seguir avanzando fue de pronto impulsado hacia atrás por la nada.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Yue deteniéndose con las alas ante aquel impulso, tuvo la impresión de chocar contra algo- ¡Akane!- la llamó y esta se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañada y vio como Yue se acercaba a ella lentamente y parecía detenerse de pronto y hacer una extraña mímica, como si delante de él tuviera una barrera transparente. Yue mientras tanto fruncía el entrecejo al sentir la barrera que en ese momento tocaba.

-_Fue después de la extraña mariposa dorada- _pensó.

-¿Yue?- Akane se acercó a él- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay una barrera, no pude pasar- explicó- a ver apártate- Yue se alejó y lanzó una flecha, pero esta solo desapareció adentrándose a la barrera.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Akane- intentémoslo los dos- Akane invocó su arma y a la cuenta de tres los dos lanzaron sus flechas, pero ocurrió lo mismo.

-Buscaré otra entrada, habrá una aun, si mi teoría es cierta- pensó en la mariposa dorada- adelántate primero Akane- la joven asintió y se marcharon en distintas direcciones, Yue se alzó al cielo para tener una visión más amplia en busca de destellos dorados.

*************

-Mei Ye, Kao Lei, encárguense de ellos- Shaoran los había delatado, habían corrido en dirección hacia los niños pero fueron interceptados por la mujer de cabellos rojos y el hombre de ojos negros. Mientras que Kyu se llevó a la otra chica con él en dirección hacia los niños.

-_Mei Ye- _pensó Eriol sujetando con firmeza su báculo con un sol en el extremo superior, no sabía por qué ella tenía esa actitud. De pronto a su lado percibió una gran energía, Shaoran iba a empezar a atacar.

-¡Dios del Viento! ¡Ven a mí!- con su espada la dirigió hacia Kao Lei que permanecía impasible, este con tranquilidad alzó su mano derecha y creó una barrera, Shaoran vio como su poder era absorbido por la barrera- ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¡Aaahhgg!!- otra barrera se había abierto a su derecha y su propio poder surgió de esta derribándolo junto con Eriol que estaba a su izquierda, con pequeños rasguños.

En ese instante Mei Ye invoca su espada y va contra los dos.

-Shaoran encárgate del otro sujeto, yo pelearé con ella- Eriol se colocó de pie al igual que Shaoran y apenas alcanzó a bloquear la espada que iba directo a su pecho, se echó hacia atrás y su báculo brilló, unas lenguas de fuego quisieron agarrarla, pero ella con un hábil salto hacia atrás las evitó.

-Clow, pelea con más seriedad, esto no es un juego para chiquillos de 5 años- Mei Ye no parecía la misma, Eriol sonrió.

-No soy Clow y tampoco un chiquillo de 5 años, mi querida Mei Ye- respondió y alzó nuevamente su báculo y este brilló, una densa neblina los cubrió, no se podía ver hacia fuera, ni de afuera hacia adentro, solo se escuchaban lejanos choques de metal contra metal, Eriol había transformado su propio báculo en una espada.

Shaoran no iba a caer en el mismo truco, decidió que lo mejor sería pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, se acercó al sujeto corriendo y blandiendo al espada, pero Kao Lei las esquivaba con facilidad.

-Tienes que ser más rápido- rió provocando a Shaoran, y con su propia magia creó una espada de color negra, como sus ojos, al momento de bloquear la de Shaoran que venía vertical de arriba hacia abajo- se nos dio ciertos privilegios para este momento- levantó una pierna y pateó un costado de Shaoran, pero este con sus reflejos entrenados se echó hacia atrás alejándose de Kao Lei un par de metros.

*************

Aquella zona de oscuridad estaba impregnada de ansias, una niña de cabellos rubios veía ansiosa las imágenes de su espejo.

-Pronto, pronto... pronto jugaré todo lo que yo quiero- exclamó de emoción.

-El mundo no es un juguete- murmuró su compañero, pero ella no lo oyó, estaba demasiada concentrada en los acontecimientos.

-Pronto, pronto, cuando la luna llena esté en su posición, cubierta de tinieblas... la sangre se derramará y los cristales emergerán... y ¡¡Mi poder fluirá!!- y soltó una sádica risa- Y jugaré todo lo que desee y como desee...

-_Los hilos que el destino teje se cruzarán y formarán nuevos destinos y todo cambiará...-_recitó Hirozu en su mente.

*************

-No podíamos quedarnos en la mansión de brazos cruzados- reclamó Ruby Moon, se había encontrado con Yue.

-Entonces, Spinel Sun- Yue se dirigió a la pantera negra- ve y busca a Kerberos, presiento que no está del todo bien, Sakura y él están mal, llévalos a la mansión y ayúdalos en su estado, Ruby Moon, ayúdame a buscar una apertura, sé que aun la hay- los dos asintieron y se separaron.

Yue descendió un poco y vio un par de mariposas y luego desaparecían, al parecer cada una solo podía cubrir un pequeño espacio, y al parecer lo estaban haciendo en un orden especial, luego de unos momentos de observación vio a una mujer caminando y que traspasaba perfectamente el lugar, y no muy lejos pasaba la última mariposa.

-¡Ruby Moon!- la llamó y el guardián con alas de mariposa descendió en picada detrás de él. Justo cuando entraron, detrás de ellos una mariposa dorada surcaba el aire sellando la última barrera.

-Por poco- y tocaron suelo firme y alzaron sus rostros observando la Torre.

-Subamos, la batalla ha comenzado- vieron ondas de energía y magia que salían disparados en varias direcciones.

Ambos seres alados alzaron nuevamente su vuelo, el radio de la barrera se entendía a varios kilómetros, Yue vio no muy lejos de él sobre una construcción la silueta de una mujer, miró a Ruby Moon avisándole que se alejaría unos momentos.

-¡Akane!- la llamó. Ella tenía la flecha tensa sobre la cuerda de su arco.

-Solo espero no fallar- miraba hacia un solo blanco, Kyu, la construcción no estaba lejos de la Torre, se podía percibir perfectamente el aura de cada mago y ver su silueta. Akane intentaba mantener firme su brazo, cuando lo consiguió soltó la flecha y esta salió disparada.

La flecha dorada surcó el aire en dirección a Kyu, pero este se volteó y bloqueó con una ráfaga de aire la flecha y la devolvió a su punto de origen.

-No...- exclamó- se percató, es más listo de lo que creí- Yue la tomó y la alzó al cielo antes de que la flecha diera contra ella, esta siguió su rumbo hasta estrellarse en la barrera y desaparecer.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mai Su.

-Sí- y bajó la vista a su reloj- pronto oscurecerá.

*************

Spinel volaba en lo alto buscando la presencia de Keroberos, de pronto sintió levemente su presencia y descendió, llegó hasta la azotea de un edificio y los vio a los dos tirados en ello. Al parecer Keroberos perdió en conocimiento y volvió a su forma falsa, pero ambos estaban en mal estado, sus pechos subían y bajaban agitadamente, tenían al aparecer una fiebre bastante alta.

El guardián de Eriol subió a Sakura en su lomo como pudo y cuando estuvo seguro de que estuviera bien, tomó a Kero con el hocico suavemente y alzó el vuelo.

Cuando llegó a la mansión llamó a Tomoyo y esta llamó a algunas doncellas que se llevaron a Sakura a su cuarto y ella misma tomó a Kero.

Spinel volvió a su forma falsa y ayudó a Tomoyo a encargarse de Kero, mientras los de la casa atendían a Sakura.

-¿Qué sucedió Spi?- preguntó Tomoyo, poniéndole un paño húmedo en la cabeza de la pequeña criatura enferma.

-No lo sé, Yue me mandó a traerlos, pero no sé nada más, Ruby Moon se fue con ellos.

Tomoyo asintió y no preguntó más, mientras mojaba otro paño en el agua fría.

*************

Eriol estaba comenzando a dudar sobre el comportamiento de Mei Ye, tenía varios rasguños, estaba atacándolo enserio, pero él a ella no podía hacerlo... no podía lastimarla, su mente y su corazón no lo permitía.

-Mei Ye...- murmuró mientras intentaba esquivar la espada, de pronto esta alzó una mano y de ella una bola de fuego apareció, dio contra el abdomen de Eriol y lo impulsó lejos, fuera del campo en que estaban, cayó al piso y rodó un par de metros- ¡Ahg...!- la cabeza se le sacudía, la neblina que creó desapareció y la espada volvió a ser báculo y estaba a un par de metros más allá- ¡Diablos!- se levantó algo tambaleado y al abrir los ojos percibió algo frío en su cuello, lentamente sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, Mei Ye estaba detrás de él ¿Cuándo llegó allí? No se había dado cuenta, el filo de la espada de ella estaba sobre la piel de su cuello.

-Si te mueves te mato, si usas un hechizo te mato, si abres la boca o produces algún sonido te mato...- murmuró en el oído de este. No comprendía, ella es... ¿Mei Ye?- Seguro que te estás preguntando: ¿Soy la Mei Ye que conoces?- de pronto su voz bajó aun más- perdóname, no puedo permitir que influyas en esto...- su voz sonó casi quebradiza, Eriol ni alcanzó a procesar la información por completo cuando Mei Ye lo noqueó, este cayó perdiendo el conocimeinto en el piso instantáneamente, luego recitó un hechizo a mayor seguridad, durmiéndolo hasta que recitara el contra hechizo.

Shaoran aun intentaba alcanzar a los niños, pero Kao Lei lo bloqueaba siempre alejándolo de ellos. Mei Ye se acercó por detrás de Li despacio, cuando estuvo cerca lo golpeó por detrás y lo dejó inconsciente.

-Eres experta en el silencio- sonrió Kao Lei que respiraba un poco, estaba cansado y algo agitado. Mei Ye solo le sonrió y fueron a reunirse con Kyu sin antes haber hecho lo mismo que hicieron con Eriol, recitar un hechizo a mayor seguridad.

-¡Amo Eriol!- un grito llamó la atención de los cuatros- ¡¿Qué le hicieron al amo Eriol?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!- la guardiana los atacó, pero Kao Lei salió a la defensa con una de sus barreras. Los propios ataques de Ruby Moon dieron contra ella- ¡Aaahg!

-Mátala- murmuró Kyu. Kao Lei se dirigió a ella invocando su espada oscura.

-No será tan fácil- Ruby Moon se rió y estiró la cuerda del arco y apuntó la flecha hacia Kao Lei, mientras volaba hacia atrás dejando los terrenos de la Torre de Tokyo, Kao Lei no podría lastimarla en el aire. Soltó la flecha y esta fue directa hacia Kao Lei, pero este la bloqueó y aparte de eso la devolvió con la espada oscura. Ruby Moon apenas la esquivó. 

El sujeto se detuvo, pero de pronto empezó a correr y saltó de la Torre en dirección a la guardiana, esta se sorprendió, la había tomado desprevenida y este cayó sobre ella y empezaron a caer en picada.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¡Te matarás!!- exclamó Ruby Moon asustada.

-Eso no pasará- sonrió y tomó su espada oscura de manera distinta, con la punta hacia abajo dispuesto a clavársela- será fácil acabarte.

-Tú...- de pronto recordó algo- tú eres el del aeropuerto...- eso detuvo el ataque de Kao Lei, estaba a un milímetro de atravesar el cuerpo de Ruby Moon. Este solo sonrió, luego hizo desaparecer la espada, había notado algo, creó una barrera y saltó al interior de ella impulsándose con el cuerpo del guardián de la luna y Kao Lei desapareció. Ruby Moon no alcanzó ni a preguntarse el por qué lo hizo cuando impactó contra el suelo.

-Fue una gran caída- susurró con una sonrisa al aparecer al lado de sus compañeros.

-¿Y bien cuanto falta?- preguntó la mujer sacudiendo un poco sus cabellos rojos hacia atrás.

-No mucho- respondió el hombre de cabellos negros mirando al cielo, una nube se despejó un poco para mostrar una enorme luna llena, brillante y majestuosa- solo tiene que subir un poco más- la nube oscura volvió a tapar la luna mientras un rayo caía iluminando por un instante el cielo negro, acompañado luego por el retumbar del trueno, el viento se agitó más aun.

*************

Akane cerró los ojos, había visto a Ruby Moon caer con uno de los cuatro sujetos, pero luego, él desapareció y ella se estrelló contra el piso.

-Desgraciados... pero no podemos hacer nada, hay que esperar Yue... solo esperar por ahora- a su lado el guardián asintió.

Estaban de pie sobre un edificio que había alrededor de la Torre, observando en silencio, observando en la oscuridad.

-Debí advertirle- murmuró Yue.

-Tu no sabías, cuando terminé de explicarte ella ya estaba arriba, no podías... no somos capaces de ganarles, pero tenemos una oportunidad, la tenemos... solo hay que esperar el momento, esperar.

*************

El tiempo pasaba y en ese instante, en que el cielo ya se había oscurecido, Shaolong estaba teniendo el sueño que siempre lo inquietaba.

__

Luna llena, Torre de Tokyo, Aino... 4 sujeto, dos mujeres y dos hombres, una oscura sombra se asoma sobre la Torre de Tokyo y una luz oscura emana del cuerpo de su hermana.

-No, Aino, no, no... impídelo Aino, se fuerte, sé fuerte ¡¡Aino!!

-Aino...- murmuraba entre sueños el chico- Aino... no lo permitas, hermana, no lo permitas, Aino...

En ese momento, unos ojos verdes empezaron a abrirse lentamente... fue consciente de su dolor, tenía las manos y las muñecas adoloridas... se dio cuenta que estaba colgada y sus pies estaban en el aire, aun vestía las ropas del hospital, sintió frío, el viento soplaba algo fuerte y se balanceaba un poco, cuando abrió más los ojos y pudo percatarse del lugar en que estaba notó que estaba al parecer en la Torre de Tokyo... y a su lado su hermano aun yacía inconsciente.

-Aino, resiste, no te dejes, impídelo- murmuraba entre sueños.

-Shaolong- susurró ella- Shaolong, despierta... ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada... Shaolong...

Lentamente el niño empezó a abrir los ojos...

-¡Aino!- susurró preocupado, de pronto su rostro se contorcionó a una mueca de dolor... sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, las cadenas le estaba lastimando las muñecas- Aino...- susurró más aliviado al verla al lado de él- ¿Dónde estamos?- notó que estaban colgados y en un lugar alto, ya que, a lo lejos se veía la ciudad, pero a oscuras, a pesar de que fuera de noche, las luces de la ciudad no se habían encendido.

-No estoy segura, supongo que en la Torre de Tokyo- murmuró esta- ¡Mira!- exclamó en un murmullo, Shaolong miró hacia delante y en el piso vio la silueta de un hombre y más allá la de otro...

-¡Es mi papá! ¡Y Eriol!- exclamó. De pronto algo lo asustó, por detrás alguien había tapado su boca.

-Shh... silencio, pronto, pronto podrán descansar...- era una voz fría y cruel, intentó liberarse pero se sentía débil y algo lo inquietaba en lo profundo.

De pronto todo pareció moverse, se escuchaban los quejidos de las vigas de la Torre... los pájaros de los árboles cercanos alzaron sus vuelos asustados, pero los que se encontraban en el interior de la barrera solo chocaban contra ellas y volvían a caer...

-Pronto, hijos prohibidos, descansarán- Aino se armó de valor y gritó furiosa.

-¡Bájanos! ¡Bájanos o...!- no terminó, el sujeto la interrumpió.

-¡¿O qué?!- preguntó- ¿Qué puedes hacerme? ¿Qué? Dime...- Aino se quedó callada... no sabía, no sabía como podía liberarse y cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose mal, Shaolong la miró preocupada. El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza.

*************

Fuera de la barrera Sakura insistió en ir en donde estaban todos, había despertado y se sentía bien, pero nadie quería creerle, la fiebre apenas hace poco había bajado.

-¡Tomoyo entiéndelo! Mi fiebre fue a causa de un veneno, en cuanto los efectos terminan...

-No Sakura... no... tu...

-¡Basta Tomoyo! Por favor... puedo arreglármelas, Spinel y Kero estarán conmigo- Tomoyo estaba preocupada, la temperatura de Sakura en medio de la fiebre había alcanzado hasta los 48,5°C ¿Cómo podía dejarla salir segundos después de haberse recuperado?

-Sakura...

-Cuida de Saayu, Tomoyo- y esta se marchó corriendo, afuera estaba Keroberos esperándola y Spinel.

Ya afuera, montó sobre Kero y los tres se elevaron en dirección a la Torre. Al llegar, esta entró sin problemas.

*************

Escalena seguía pendiente de lo poco que faltaba, mientras que Hirozu estaba de espaldas a ella y sus labios se curvaron en una misteriosa sonrisa.

-_Necesito tu presencia, Sakura..._

*************

-¡Yue!- gritó una voz conocida para ambos.

-¿Sakura?- los dos se miraron extrañados y la vieron acercarse con ambos guardianes del sol y ella montada en el dorado- ¿Cómo atravesaron la barrera?- preguntó Yue.

-¿Qué barrera?- preguntó extrañada Sakura.

-¿Qué barrera? Esta...- Akane lanzó una flecha y esta fue absorbida por algo transparente a lo lejos.

-¿Ah? No lo sé, no parecía haber nada cuando llegamos y ustedes... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Esperar la oportunidad para atacar, ahora no o... terminaremos como...- Akane miró hacia la Torre. Sakura y todos también observaron hacia allá.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó ella.

-¡Amo Eriol!- Spinel se dirigió volando hacia allá pero Yue lo detuvo negando con la cabeza- ¡Eriol me necesita! Quien sabe si... si...

-Solo está dormido, solo lo durmieron, hemos estado aquí desde hace un buen rato observando.

-¿Y en dónde está Ruby Moon?

-Ella...- Yue no estaba seguro de cómo se encontraba ella.

-¡Spinel! Haz caso y quédate- Kero lo llamó- seamos paciente- él confiaba en Akane y vio en los ojos de ella gran seguridad.

-¿Seguros que Shaoran solo está dormido?- preguntó Sakura ya por quinta vez.

-Cálmate Sakura, sí, Mei Ye lo hechizó no despertará hasta que recite ella misma el contra hechizo, al igual que con Eriol- le explicó Akane con más detalle. El viento soplaba con fuerza.

De pronto empezaron a percatarse que algo estaba cambiando en el ambiente, estaba aun más denso y escucharon el sonido de unas descargas eléctricas.

-Está comenzando...- murmuró Akane.

************

Shaolong y Aino sintieron una enorme angustia en su interior al escuchar el sonido de la primera descarga eléctrica, presentían algo, aunque no supieran qué es lo que vendría a continuación, en el fondo podían sentir de alguna manera extraña que lo que iba a ocurrir era una sensación de presión, angustia y culpa.

-No quiero sufrir... no quiero...- murmuró Aino cerrando los ojos- no quiero sufrir más... no por favor.

-No... sufrirás hermana... no lo permitiré- Aino abrió sus ojos, estaban algo húmedos, Shaolong era su hermano, sonrió levemente y sintió una punzada de dolor, pero intentó no quejarse.

El ambiente estaba tenso en aquel lugar, Kyu sabía qué debía hacer a cambio del trato que había hecho con Escalena y acababa de cumplirlo, le había traído a los Hijos Prohibidos.

__

***Flashback***

-¡No es verdad! ¡Cómo pudiste!- exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos la niña de cabellos azules- Hermano ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Yo no quiero esta maldita vida entonces!- gritó y salió corriendo de al casa.

-¡Mai Su!- gritó y salió tras ella.

Corrieron un largo tramo, se estaba preocupando su hermana estaba corriendo en dirección hacia...

-¡Mai Su NOO!- vio como su hermana estaba al borde de un precipicio con lágrimas desbordándole de los ojos lilas.

-Si por mi culpa tuviste que hacer un trato con el demonio- cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus puños con furia y se volteó mirando hacia abajo del precipicio, a tal altura su muerte estaría asegurada- no quiero mi vida ¡No la quiero!- le gritó a su hermano volteándose y mirándolo- No quiero que mi hermano tenga un vínculo que lo lastimará de por vida... si es por que yo vuelva a la vida, prefiero morir y allí tú quedarías en libertad...- luego sonrió- Cuídate hermano... si yo muero... no tendrás ese deber...- cerró los ojos aun con una sonrisa en los labios se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-¡¡Mai Su!! ¡¡MAI SU!!- gritó el niño corriendo hacia ella, pero no alcanzó a agarrarla, arrodillado en la tierra gritó- ¡¡MAI SU!!- mientras esta caía aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kyu se echó hacia atrás- ¿Cómo supo?- apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y empezó a llorar- Mai Su... ¡¿Cómo supo?!

-Deberías tener más cuidado, anoche te escuchó hablar entre sueños y revelaste todo ¿Sabías que tenías esa mala costumbre?- la voz de una niña bastante enojada se escuchó frente a él.

-Escalena...- él abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Le borraré la memoria, volverá a despertar dentro de unos años, te encontrarás con ella en ese entonces... ¿Bien?- y desapareció con la niña entre sus brazos- tan solo sabrá lo suficiente para su futuro- se escuchó en el aire- recuerda, tráeme a los Hijos Prohibidos...

***Fin del Flashback***

-Hermano...- esa llamada lo despertó del recuerdo, abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa mientras en lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo las nubes se arremolinaba más, el viento aumentaba su fuerza y algo oscuro se formaba en el cielo- ¿Por... porqué recuerdo esto ahora?

-Mai Su- susurró Kyu volteándose y observó el rostro de ella atónito, estaba entre asustada, angustiada y sorprendida- ¡Escalena! ¡Ese no fue el trato!- gritó furioso al aire asustando a Mei Ye y a Kao Lei- ¡¡Ese no fue el trato!!

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡Ah! Otro capítulo... mmhh ¿No me demoré verdad? ¿O sí? Quería ponerlo antes de irme a la playa este sábado (estamos a... 29 de enero de 2004) ^^ y no solo puse UN capítulo si no que ¡¡DOS!! (¡¡Ahh!! Cuidado que va a haber un terremoto seguido de un gran maremoto y después una erupción volcánica xD) ¬¬ oye y no es justo... ME DEJARON NINGÚN REVIEW... no haré más actualizaciones como estas... en mis OTROS fics hasta que eso cambie... .**... T.T... snif...

Por cierto, en este capítulo exageré xD... iba a tener 16 hojas cuando me di cuenta que si seguía, no tendré nada para el próx. capítulo y tendría que comenzar con el epílogo... (sí, sí tendrá epílogo xD...), de todos modos, si elegía seguir esta cosa... terminaría teniendo chirrocientosmil páginas xD... ¬¬Û... cuando lo iba a cortar, tampoco encontraba donde, al final por fín me decidí por un lugar y bueno quedó con 13 hojitas ^^ Comentarios y demás un REVIEW o... un mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Avances: _"Cuando el Destino decide"_

Último capítulo, no quiero poner avances ¡Tan solo léanlo! ^^...


	20. Cuando el Destino decide

**__**

Cruces del destino

Capítulo 18: _"Cuando el Destino decide"_

Mai Su estaba en una especie de shock, imágenes, recuerdos de su pasado estaban volviendo a su mente tan rápido que estaba hundida en la desesperación y confusión.

-No es posible, mentira... no, no...- murmuraba.

Con el ruido del viento, las nubes, los truenos, los balbuceos de Mai Su estaban también acompañado los gemidos de Aino, que sentía un dolor en su interior que estaba segura que no podría soportar más, Shaolong intentaba controlarse, él era menos sensible que ella, ya que desde pequeño en el ambiente en que se crió y vivió era menos probable inundarlo la oscuridad.

-Aino... relájate e intenta pensar en algo alegre...- decía Shaolong apenas.

-¡No puedo, no puedo!- gritó.

De pronto se escuchó una risa infantil en el ambiente, Mai Su estaba arrodillada Kao Lei se agachó a su lado preocupado, pero esta solo lo apartó de un golpe.

-¿Qué no era nuestro trato?- preguntó entre risas una voz infantil.

-¡No! ¡Mai Su NO debería haber recordado! ¡¿Quieres que muera?!- le gritó.

-Ya no es importante su vida desde ahora, en fin, tendrá que morir algún día- respondió entre risas.

-Maldita- murmuró Kyu con los puños apretados- desgraciada...

-Cuidado con lo que dices- la voz cambió a la de una más severa.

-¡¿Por qué Kyu... por qué...?! ¡Te dejé en claro que no quería tener una vida así!- Mai Su se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo... tan solo... quería que tu... vivieras...- murmuró.

-¡No de esta manera! ¡Mátame! ¡Devuélveme la muerte!- le gritó.

-¡No puedo!- exclamó Kyu- No...

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Por qué?!- le gritó Mai Su de pie frente a él- te dejé en claro el día en que me tiré al vacío...- un trueno retumbó tras ellos después de un rayo.

-Cuando la luna llena esté en su posición, cubierta de tinieblas... la sangre se derramará y los cristales emergerán...- recitó la voz de la niña- la sangre se derramará y los cristales emergerán.

Mai Su dejó de hablar... sentía su cuerpo adolorido, empezó a avanzar torpemente y cayó en los brazos de su hermano con los ojos abiertos expresando temor.

-¡¿Qué... sucede?!- se preguntó Kyu- ¡Mai Su! ¡Mai Su qué te ocurre!

-Lo siento... hermano... lo siento- Kyu empezó a sentir su ropa humedecerse.

-Mai Su- habló asustado- hermana... ¿Qué... qué pasa...?- levantó una mano y vio en ella algo que lo asustó... no pudo contenerse y calló arrodillado con Mai Su sobre él, abrazó a la chica con más fuerza aun, esta tenía en su rostro una sonrisa, sentía el cuerpo de ella cada vez más helado- no Mai Su, no así... no...

-Lo siento... hermano... y recuerda... te quiero... mucho...- debajo de él empezó a formarse un charco de sangre, esa sangre parecía ser atraída por algo, empezó a escurrir hacia una dirección determinada, justo debajo de Shaolong y Aino, no muy lejos de ellos, al llegar allí empezó a dibujarse un símbolo misterioso, cuando llegó la última gota el símbolo parecía casi terminado, ya que aun faltaba la mitad.

-La sangre se derramará y los cristales emergerán- se escuchó recitar nuevamente. Kyu aun abrazando el cadáver de su hermana, pálido y frío sintió un dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si su piel y su carne se abrieran y la sangre escurriera...

-¡Maldita tramposa! ¡No era el maldito trato!- gritó furioso dejando a un lado el cuerpo de su hermana y poniéndose de pie- ¡No lo era! ¡Maldita desgraciada!- empezó a reunir una enorme bola de energía oscura entre sus manos- ¡Escalena!

-¿Cuál trato?- pensó por un instante y luego sonrió- vale, sí, nuestro trato consistía en mantenerlos vivos, pero nunca dijiste hasta cuando- rió Escalena.

-¿Mantenernos vivos? Estás hablando en plural...- captó Kyu aquel detalle.

-¡Claro! Tú y tu hermana ¡No me digas!- Escalena mostró una falsa sorpresa- Jajajaja... ¿Enserio NO sabías que tú también estabas... digamos que... muerto?- preguntó entre risas. Kyu se sorprendió y recordó:

__

***Flashback***

-Hermano, Kyu, siento... no sé... esto... ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?...- una gruesa lágrima se desbordó de sus ojos para luego cerrarlos...

-¡Espera! ¡Mai Su! ¡No!- Kyu intentó tomarla para que no se durmiera para siempre, pero él apenas si podía respirar y no tenía energías para nada- ¡Mai Su! ¡¡Noo!!- luego todo oscureció.

***Fin del flashback***

-En aquel momento yo, también... no lo sabía- no sabía que él también había muerto en aquel instante, pero eso lo dejó más furioso aún... pero no alcanzó atacarla cuando su cuerpo cayó al piso... su mente se nublaba, la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo demasiado rápido...- lo siento, ya no puedo más...- murmuró y antes de dejar este mundo escuchó a su lado.

-¡No estoy seguro de quién seas pero no te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Mai Su!- gritó.

-_Tonto, ella siempre estuvo muerta, al igual que yo, no vale la pena amar a un muerto- _pensó Kyu con una leve sonrisa en los labios- _Perdóname Mei Ling..._

*************

__

Hoy es un día normal pero yo voy a hacerlo intenso  
Hoy puede apagarse el sol pero no la luz de mi alma  
En un día como hoy caminaré más despacio  
En un día como hoy defenderé mi verdad   
En un día como hoy te amarraré con mis brazos  
En un día como hoy

No lejos de allí, una joven de cabellos negros que regresaba caminando lentamente y perdida en sus pensamientos, triste como nunca se había sentido, una presión sentía en su pecho, una angustia extraña, presentía algo... ¿Qué era?

__

Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes   
lamentablemente   
nunca vuelve

-No entiendo... tengo miedo- murmuró, sin saber el por qué de pronto su corazón se detuvo y unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, silenciosas e impregnadas de temor- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- se murmuró a sí misma, sonrió cuando tuvo la sensación de que algo frío y a la vez cálido le acariciaba el rostro y desaparecía- Kyu...

__

No importa en donde estés yo desde aquí te besaré en mis sueños   
Mi sangre arderá por ti hasta que se pierda por tu cuerpo   
En un día como hoy caminaré más despacio   
En un día como hoy defenderé mi verdad   
En un día como hoy te amarraré con mis brazos   
En un día como hoy

__

-Perdóname Mei Ling...- aquella frase desapareció junto a una suave brisa.

__

Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes   
Lamentablemente   
nunca vuelve

*************

-Nadie me habla así- una onda de energía dio contra él empujándolo hasta golpearse contra una viga haciéndolo perder el conocimiento- la sangre se derramará y los cristales emergerán, tan solo necesitaba eso...

-Pudiste utilizar la sangre de cualquiera... ¿Por qué de ellos?- se atrevió a preguntar Mei Ye, mientras veía como la última gota de aquello lentamente iba a formar parte del símbolo ya a punto de completarse y a Kao Lei inconsciente.

-Buena pregunta- sonrió Escalena- la sangre de ellos estaba detenida en el tiempo... en el fondo eran una especia de vampiros, muertos... en vida, una vida que yo les di la oportunidad de tener, para que a cambio me dieran su sangre conservada por el tiempo detenido, necesitaba ese antiguo hechizo.

La última gota se unió al símbolo, un brillo intenso salió de aquel lugar, Mei Ye se tapó los ojos, y sintió que alguien la tomaba y la sacaba de allí. Algo más lejos de aquel resplandor se dio cuenta de que era Yue. Detrás de ella oía una escandalosa risa.

-¿Yue? ¿Qué...?- pero el guardián no la miró ni respondió, más adelante vio a Sakura y a Akane, a su lado venía Spinel Sun con Eriol en su lomo y Keroberos llevaba a Shaoran, cuando descendieron en la azotea del viejo edificio en el piso vio a la guardiana de alas de mariposa- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó, solo vio que la pantera negra negaba con al cabeza, pero antes de volver a decir algo Akane la llamó.

-Vamos es nuestro turno.- Mei Ye la miró y asintió.

Yue llevó a Akane y Mei Ye fue llevada por Keroberos, las dos se colocaron de pie sobre la vieja construcción. Sakura los miraba desde lejos, cerró los ojos con fuerzas, no quería mirar. Hasta allí se podían oír los gritos de los niños.

__

***Flashback***

-¡No pueden! ¡No pueden hacer eso, hay otra manera de hacerlo! ¡Debe de haberla!

-Sé lo que significa eso Sakura- le dijo Akane- sé lo que es...

-¡No lo sabes! ¡No has tenido hijos! ¿Verdad? ¡No puedo! ¡No, no, NO!- Sakura tenía una mano sobre su frente, con el solo hecho de pensar en esa alternativa sentía que sus ojos se empañaban. Spinel Sun y Keroberos fueron a buscar a Ruby Moon.

-Yue y yo lo hemos conversado mucho tiempo, él también se opuso en un principio, pero no hay otra alternativa Sakura, si no lo hacemos, de todos modos ellos... no...- Akane desvió el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, no quería decirlo, pero tenía que hacer que Sakura viera la realidad- con o sin esta solución... morirán... si no los sacrificas antes que Caos tome los cristales... ellos entrarán en un sueño eterno, no despertarán, clínicamente llamado coma, algo parecido, pero es un sueño en que se hundirán en pesadillas y desde el interior morirán poco a poco carcomido por la oscuridad... cuando se les extraiga el caos, quedará un agujero interno impregnado de tinieblas ¿Quieres que mueran así? ¿Sufriendo?- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No, no quiero que ellos sufran...

-En fin, además, o mueren así más la destrucción de todo lo que existe o... acudes a la única solución que hay... salvar al mundo, pero... sacrificando la vida de tus hijos antes que Caos obtenga sus máximos poderes...- Akane no podía evitar hablar con tanta frialdad, no había otra alternativa.

-Yo...

-Junto a Mei Ye somos la únicas que podemos hacerlo... el arma de Ting fue separado en dos precisamente porque ya se predijo con anterioridad dos Hijos Prohibidos para esta época- explicó Akane al ver como Spinel Sun junto a Keroberos regresaba con Ruby Moon- fueron dotados con poderes especiales... es la única alternativa...- Sakura asintió en silencio, aunque se derrumbó al suelo y se apoyó de las manos.

-Perdónenme... Shaolong, Aino- cada recuerdo de sus hijos vinieron a su mente mientras derramaba silenciosas lágrimas, lo que supo luego fue que Yue alzaba su vuelo, levantó la vista y Keroberos, junto a Spinel Sun también iban hacia la Torre de Tokyo. Una gran columna de luz se extendía hasta el cielo y escuchó los gritos de sus niños y el comienzo de una escandalosa risa.

Era doloroso ver la escena del frente, el cielo estaba oscuro cubierto de espesas y negras nubes, un enorme agujero negro se abría sobre la Torre, el viento soplaba más fuerte que nunca y los truenos se oían uno detrás de otro, en compañía de rayos que partían a cada instante el cielo iluminándolo por un par de segundos.

***Fin del Flashback***

-No veo nada- murmuró Akane buscando el blanco.

-No veas, siente y comunica, deja fluir tus sentimientos en tu arma y descríbele cual es el blanco- le aconsejó Mei Ye que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-De acuerdo- Akane siguió su mismo ejemplo, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

*************

-¡Ahhgr!- Aino ya no podía aguantar- No puedo más... no... puedo...

-Resiste, no te dejes vencer... Aino, eres fuerte, vamos- Shaolong sentía un dolor intenso en su interior, como si algo lo atravesara por todas partes, como si lo rasguñaran y torciera todo su interior. De pronto se percató que las cadenas se estaban soltando, movió como pudo un poco sus brazos y de pronto cayó al piso, allí se agarró el pecho, de un momento a otro sentía un gran agujero y luego una punzada de dolor muy agudo, a su lado poco segundos después cayó su hermana gemela. Se agarró del pecho y empezó a toser, de su boca escupió sangre, pero esta vez no lo parecía demasiado, era algo más bien negro.

-Lo siento Hermano...- era la primera vez que lo llamaba así- no... puedo más...- Aino dejó de hacer fuerzas, miró a Shaolong con los ojos más brillante de lo normal a causa de las lágrimas que estaba derramando, el cabello estaba revuelto en su rostro y algo la elevó hasta colocarla de pie, sus brazos dejaron de hacer fuerzas y estas cayeron sin esfuerzo a cada lado de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos derramando más lágrimas y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Shaolong también sentía como su mente se nublaba y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, lentamente una misteriosa fuerza lo colocó de pié, sus músculos no reaccionaban, sus brazos cayeron débilmente a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Aino... resiste- susurró, en ese momento el dolor fue tan intenso que lanzando un grito ambos perdieron el conocimiento. La columna de luz aun seguía allí, lentamente unos cristales de color negro aparecieron y empezaron a elevarse hacia el cielo, poco a poco la columna se apagaba y desaparecía.

Sakura observaba a lo lejos dos resplandores oscuros, Akane y Mei Ye ubicaron sus blancos y rápidamente la primera disparó su flecha y la segunda lanzó la espada. Sakura derramó unas lágrimas y Spinel Sun la consoló a un lado.

-Por fin, pronto me divertiré como nunca- Escalena tenía sus manos abiertas para recibir su libertad, faltaban pocos metros para alcanzarla, tan solo unos centímetros más, y cuando estuvieron a su altura los contempló con lujuria- mi verdadero poder...

Más abajo, la flecha se dirigía directamente al corazón aun latente de Shaolong y la espada a la de Aino, de pronto estas atravesaron los pequeños cuerpos de ambos niños derribándolos... ambos cayeron hacia atrás y tal como ambos empezaron a existir, ambos acaban de morir...

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Escalena, los cristales empezaron a desintegrarse para buscar nuevos cuerpos en nuevos tiempos, fueron llevados por el viento. De pronto todo se sacudió fuertemente, el agujero negro en el cielo comenzaba a cerrarse y empezaba a arrastrarlo todo, de pronto la barrera se hizo visible y comenzó a desvanecerse.

-¡Debemos irnos!- gritó Yue, este tomó a Akane y Keroberos tomó a Mei Ye, luego se acercaron a Sakura y a Spinel Sun.

-Keroberos ¿Crees que puedas llevarte a Eriol también?- preguntó Mei Ye y Kero asintió y subieron a Eriol.

-_Necesito tu ayuda- _Sakura se detuvo.

-Vayan ustedes, Spinel hazme el favor de llevar a Shaoran con Ruby Moon, luego los alcanzo.

-Sakura- murmuró Yue.

-Estaré bien, aun tengo que hacer algo más- se miraron extrañados- ¡¡Váyanse!!- les gritó y todos asintieron por alguna extraña razón.

Sobre ellos, en lo alto del cielo, apareció un niño de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, estiró su mano izquierda y pareciera haber agarrado algo en el aire.

-No volverás a buscar a ningún otro elegido- murmuró y luego destruyó los polvos de los cristales del Caos entre sus manos- es tu destino...

-¡¡Noooo!!- se escuchaban los gritos de Escalena siendo absorbida por el agujero negro- ¡¡NOOO!!

El viento estaba más fuerte que nunca, Sakura se apartó su cabello revuelto e invocó su báculo, luego tomó una carta.

-¿Es esta verdad?- miró la carta- The Hope- susurró, la alzó al cielo y la invocó, la carta de la esperanza... Sakura no pudo ver a donde se dirigía, pero no se detuvo a investigarlo luego invocó The Fly y se marchó, esperando que la extraña voz, le hubiera indicado bien.

Mientras se iba marchando Sakura, The Hope se colocó frente al niño de cabellos negros.

-Comunica esta buena noticia: 

__

"Los hilos que el destino teje se cruzarán y formarán nuevos destinos y todo cambiará"

Siento haberlos metido en esto, no pensé que los deseos de Caos fueran tan enormes, que llegaron a ser capaz de limitarme cuando quise enfrentarme a ella- luego miró hacia el espejo oscuro que había a su lado y con la palma de la mano extendida sobre su superficie la quebró con una energía dorada- con esto será suficiente, no necesitaré más esta forma.- y se desvaneció lentamente dejando atrás una simpática sonrisa. 

El tiempo volvió a fluir de manera normal, el cielo se despejó y el agujero negro ya se cerró. La luna llena se alzaba en lo alto del firmamento acompañado por las miles y pequeñas estrellas.

*************

Escalena volvió a su propia prisión, en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Me engañaste Hirozu! ¡Maldito Destino!- gritó, ahora estaba sola completamente sola, furiosa derribó el espejo quebrándolo, ahora también se encontraba cubierta de tinieblas, sola y encerrada nuevamente en la oscuridad.

*************

No importa si hay caos o hay orden, pero siempre cuando estén en equilibrio todo transcurrirá en armonía y paz.

Ya en la mansión Mei Ye recitó el contra hechizo, entre todos revivieron lentamente los acontecimientos recientes, Sakura no podía dejar de llorar, Shaoran la abrazaba con fuerzas cuando llegaron a aquel punto. Eriol se retiró unos momentos para atender el estado de su otro guardián, podía recuperarla, aun no estaba completamente perdido.

-Lo siento...- Meiling no podía seguir escuchando, llegó hasta el punto en que Escalena apareció y se retiró, no quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido, de alguna manera presentía lo que había ocurrido luego de la aparición de Escalena.

Amanda no podía evitar sollozar por su querido primo, todos estaban tristes, les revelaron a todos que Aino era la hermana gemela de Shaolong también, esa noche tuvieron tanto que explicar y tanto tuvieron que enfrentar que luego todos cayeron en un sueño profundo, nadie olvidó aquellos sucesos. Ninguno olvidará lo ocurrido, pero solo lo recordarán como una horrible y vaga pesadilla, pues cuando despierten se enfrentaran a una nueva oportunidad de vida.

Aquella noche nadie supo que un pequeño polvo dorado calló sobre sus lechos, sobre todos aquellos que estuvieron de alguna manera involucrados en aquellos extraños sucesos, cambiando sus destinos para dar a un nuevo comienzo.

The Hope volvió a las barajas de las Cartas Sakuras, donde debería de estar. A la mañana siguiente todo cambiará...

****

Fin.

Notas de la Autora: Uhh... sí, este fue el ÚLTIMO capítulo de "Cruces del Destino" Esperen a leer el epílogo ^^ tengo una bonita sorpresa jeje... La canción que usé para el pequeño fragmento de Meiling, fue el de Juanes "Un día Normal" ¡¡Me dio pena!! T.T... snif, esa parte. Comentarios, críticas, felicitaciones, errores... opiniones... un REVIEW o... un mail kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Epílogo: _"Cuando todos volvemos"_


	21. Epílogo: Cuando todos Volvemos

**__**

Cruces del destino

Epílogo: _"Cuando todos Volvemos"_

Los pájaros piaban en aquella mañana asoleada, en medio de un extenso jardín muy bien cuidado, de pronto todo aquel armonioso canto es interrumpido por una repentina explosión y una columna de humo se alzó al cielo asustando a los pájaros que se echaron a volar precipitadamente.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Eriol! ¡Eriol!- gritaba una mujer mientras corría con preocupación hacia la zona de los hechos. Entre el espeso polvo y algunos escombros que habían volado hacia todas direcciones a causa de la explosión, oyó ruidos y lejanas toses.

-No pasó anda... Mei Ye- se detuvo a toser un poco- no te preocupes, solo... explotó algo por accidente- la mujer, guiada por aquella voz masculina se acercó al hombre por la espalda luego de divisar su alta silueta en medio del polvo y con sus brazos le rodeó la cintura mientras apoyaba con delicadeza su cabeza en la espalda de este.

-Ten un poco más de cuidado ¿De acuerdo?- suspiró la mujer y luego sonrió.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero- murmuró el mago de cabellos oscuros y mirada misteriosa como respuesta. Mei Ye sonrió ante aquellas palabras- será mejor que la busquemos...- murmuró cambiando de tema y agitó un poco los brazos de un lado a otro para apartar un poco el polvo- creo que ha perdido el conocimiento, nada grave- agregó las últimas dos palabras ante la mirada de preocupación que expresó repentinamente la mujer de cabellera rojiza. No muy lejos ambos oyeron una tos.

-Estoy bien ¡Aaay!- luego del grito oyeron algo caer pesadamente no muy lejos de la voz. Luego de unos instantes entre el humo vieron un par de ojos de color esmeraldas pestañear un par de veces. Ambos sonrieron.

Han pasado tres años desde el ataque de Escalena en este mundo, ese triste y cruel suceso que nos marcó a todos los que estuvimos involucrados en ella de alguna manera, muchos de nosotros volvimos a la vida normal y cotidiana de siempre, ahora mismo Mei Ye y Hiraguizawa viven en Londres.

-Continuaremos más tarde, habrá que limpiar esto- comentó Eriol limpiándose los anteojos con un pañuelo que extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras observaba el desastre ya más visible, el polvo ya se había despejado. Una pequeña de cabellos castaños oscuros sujetados en una coleta reía nerviosa. El mago se colocó los anteojos acomodándolos bien e hizo aparecer su báculo mágico con un sol dorado en el extremo superior de este, con un pequeño brillo restauró todo lo que en instantes antes había quedado completamente destruido, por un mero accidente- El almuerzo ya está listo...

-¡Amo Eriol! La comida está lista- la forma falsa del guardián de la luna con alas de mariposas los saludaba en la entrada de la puerta posterior de la mansión que daba a la cocina junto a una pequeña criatura negra sobre su hombro izquierdo.

La pequeña miró con algo de perplejidad al mago, este solo le respondió con una sonrisa relajada.

-¿Aún no te acostumbras?- la mujer posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pequeña y le sonrió, luego ambas entraron a la mansión siguiendo a Eriol que iba un poco más adelante, la pequeña aún no se acostumbraba a que Eriol pudiera saber de antemano ciertas cosas.

-Mañana llegará tu pasaje- Eriol probaba un fino vino tinto antes de probar la comida.

-¡¿Enserio?!- exclamó la pequeña levantándose precipitadamente de la mesa antes de acomodarse completamente en ella para servirse. Oyó a la mujer carraspear un poco con los ojos cerrados frente a ella- lo siento- y volvió a sentarse algo avergonzada por su comportamiento repentino. Pero en su interior le invadía una emoción que no sabía como controlar, los volvería a ver, lo volvería a ver después de todo este tiempo, para definitivamente quedarse. La reencarnación de Clow y Ting sonrieron.

*************

-¿Re... almente... me quieres?- preguntó con la mirada inundada de un brillo titilante e impregnado de emoción la joven siendo abrazada por un hombre alto, con anteojos y cabellos grises.

-Sí y él...- ella sabía a quién se refería- también te quiere- ella se sonrojó y se acercó más a él y él la rodeó con el brazo y le dio un sutil beso en al frente. El cielo estaba anaranjado, el clima cálido, pronto iba a anochecer- volvamos a casa- sugirió con calma.

-Yukito...- murmuró ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dime, Akane- le sonrió con aquella amabilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-Gracias por el paseo, ya estoy menos nerviosa- él sonrió- nunca pensé que hacer los preparativos para nuestra boda- al mencionar las últimas dos palabras el corazón le saltó de emoción- fuera tan estresante, Sakura quiere algo especial...- luego sonrió, él le siguió y ambos volvieron a reanudar el paso tomados de las manos hacia la mansión Li.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba en ese instante, pero no se sentían incómodos, en los tres años de relación aprendieron a entenderse mutuamente sin la necesidad de palabras, sabían cuando el otro necesitaba hablar, ambos se querían y habían decidido casarse meses antes. Los faroles de las calles empezaron a encenderse, la gente seguía paseando en las calles, como siempre, autos y bicicletas también, así era Hong Kong.

Lentamente llegaron a la mansión de los Li.

-Buenas noches joven Tsukishiro y jovencita Akane- ambos saludaron al portero y cruzaron el jardín delantero.

Llegaron a la puerta doble de la mansión, subiendo antes por una escalera y caminar luego a través del pórtico. Un mayordomo los recibió.

-Akane, Akane, Yukito, que bueno que ya llegaron acabo de recibir una llamada telefónica, dijeron que mañana a las once y media de la mañana podrías ir a ver y probarte tu vestido de novia, me enviaron una foto ¡Es precioso!- Sakura agarró la muñeca de Akane y se la llevó del vestíbulo de la mansión para que viera la foto, sin antes olvidar disculparse con Yukito por llevarse así a su futura esposa.

La mansión Li estaba ocupada haciendo los preparativos para la boda de Yukito y Akane, sólo quedaban 4 días más. 

La mayoría de la gente estaba bastante emocionados, todos los que conocían la historia entre ellos dos apreciaban demasiado aquella relación y la admiraban, aquella pareja era demasiado especial, en tiempos antiguos siendo Akane la reencarnación de Ting odiaba y aborrecía profundamente a Yue por haberse atrevido a alejarla de Clow y Yue sentía total desconfianza hacia ella por tenerle, él mismo, un inmenso cariño hacia su amo. Ambos compartían el mismo cariño hacia una misma persona por lo tanto ambos se detestaban. Pero en esta nueva vida han comprendido que aquello quedó en el pasado y en el pasado debía de quedar. Se dieron cuenta de que podían quererse y llegar a enamorarse, por una parte era difícil que Yue y Yukito llegasen a querer a una misma persona pero de alguna manera Akane consiguió aquello, consiguió que ambos la aceptaran y que ambos se enamoraran de ella con personalidades totalmente diferentes, siendo en el fondo un solo ser, más que dos.

*************

Pasó un año después del ataque ocurrido en Japón, cuando todo se calmó casi por completo, Tomoyo convenció a Touya para que se amigara con su madre, que por lo menos tuvieran una pequeña tregua, pues ella ya había dejado aquel resentimiento que le tenía a su madre desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, sabía que ambos nunca se llevaron demasiado bien, pero como había recordado, su madre, la última vez que se habían visto en aquel lujoso restaurante en Hong Kong, le pidió que alguna vez se comunicara con ella para conocer a su nieta, su única nieta.

Luego de que Tomoyo se comunicara con su madre y entre Touya y Sonomi hubiera un periodo de calma, Amanda conoció por primera vez a su abuela y esta a su nieta, ambas de alguna manera se llevaron bien en el primer instante en que se vieron, Sonomi como abuela no lo parecía demasiado, aun se veía en ella una mujer elegante y de una excelente apariencia física.

Amanda recibió muchos mimos de ella, a Sonomi le recordó a su pequeña Tomoyo cuando era más pequeña, su hija había madurado demasiado pronto, y aunque Amanda poseía la característica astucia de Tomoyo seguía siendo muy infantil. Recibió regalos y cariños por parte de su abuela.

Como la envidio por tener una familia así, pero ya no puedo sentirlo más, ese sentimiento de envidia que sentía por todos los de mí alrededor se desvaneció en cuanto conocí mi verdadera realidad.

-Gracias Tomoyo... por traerla- Sonomi se despidió de su hija con un fuerte abrazo, sentían que lo necesitaban. Ambas dejaron sus resistencias a un lado y derramaron pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas mientras Touya y Amanda las miraban desde lejos con una sonrisa.

-Mamá... mamá... la traeré todas las veces que quieras...

La envidia que solía sentir desapareció por completo de mi ser, me es difícil volver a sentirla con lo llena que ya me siento, un gran cariño, un gran amor me han entregado y nada podrá cambiármelo ahora, nada...

*************

-Pasajeros del vuelo 512 con destino a Hong Kong, favor de registrarse por la puerta número trece por favor- una voz femenina se escuchaba por todo el aeropuerto- pasajeros del vuelo 512 con destino a Hong Kong, favor de registrarse por la puerta número trece por favor.

-Adiós... Eriol, Mei Ye

-Cuando llegues, espera, ellos te irán a buscar- la mujer de cabellera rojiza se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña y le apartó unos mechones de cabellos de su carita algo triste por tener que despedirse de ella, la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer que había sido una grandiosa madre para ella, ahora tendrían que separarse para seguir una nueva etapa de su arduo entrenamiento.

-Te extrañaré mucho- cerró sus ojos esmeraldas mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de la mujer y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, luego se separó de ella y la mujer le entregó un pañuelo para que se secara, luego de haberlo hecho se despidió de Eriol con una amable sonrisa, este le respondió igual, pero con un cierto aire de misterio, como siempre.

-Nos volveremos a ver- y el hombre de gafas tomó a la mujer de cabellera rojiza de la mano para despedirse de la pequeña que partiría a otro país- y sabremos cuanto has mejorado, será un momento grandioso, tú sabes que tienes un gran poder- la niña asintió- Adiós...

Me dirigía a Hong Kong, donde realmente pertenecía, donde al fin encontré un lugar para mí, el lugar al que siempre debí pertenecer, en donde encontré a mi verdadera familia después de tanto tiempo.

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca comprendí completamente por que aún estoy aquí, si hace tres años yo...

__

***Flashback***

-¡Ahhgr!- ya no podía aguantar- No puedo más... no... puedo...

-Resiste, no te dejes vencer... Aino, eres fuerte, vamos- pude notar que Shaolong sentía un gran dolor al igual que yo por su expresión. De pronto vi como cayó al piso, allí se agarró el pecho, a su lado poco segundos después caí yo, las cadenas se soltaban. Él se agarró del pecho y empezó a toser, de su boca escupió sangre, pero esta vez no lo parecía demasiado, era algo más bien negro.

-Lo siento Hermano...- era la primera vez que lo llamaba así- no... puedo más...- realmente no podía aguantar más este sufrimiento, no podía, no podía, dejé de hacer fuerzas, miré a Shaolong a los ojos, sentía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas que se derramaban incontrolablemente, no tenía otra manera de expresar mi dolor, mi angustia, mi sufrimientos, tenía el cabello revuelto en el rostro y sentí una extraña fuerza que me levantaba y me colocaba de pie, mis brazos dejaron de hacer fuerzas y estas cayeron sin esfuerzo a cada lado de mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos derramando más lágrimas, no soportaba el dolor, no supe más de mi alrededor, el sufrimiento me desorientaba, quería morirme pronto para dejar de sentirla, no sé porqué, quería terminar pronto todo esto...

-Aino... resiste- escuché el susurro de mi hermano ya muy lejos, en ese momento el dolor fue tan intenso que no aguanté más y grité con todas mis fuerzas y luego todo oscureció, momentos después un intenso dolor atravesó mi pecho.

-Señorita ¿Desea algo?- una Azafata pasaba con un carrito de bebidas por el pasillo, la niña negó con la cabeza y siguió sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí... niños? ¿Y sus padres?- pero no les contestamos, aquel guardia había entrado por la puerta después de que tuve mayor noción de donde estaba, un chico estaba a mi lado, sentía como su mano tomaba la mía, estaba frío... pero aún así sentía su calidez. No recuerdo más, solo que corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas y nos subimos al ascensor. Luego recuerdo que nos refugiamos en un edificio en construcción, aún no amanecía, no había mucha gente en la calle.

El miedo me invadía, pero en los brazos de él me sentía protegida. No estaba segura de por que estaba aquí, de quienes éramos exactamente, solo sabía que él me protegería nada más, no sé si no podía o no quería recordar nuestros orígenes... le tenía un extraño terror a este mundo, no sabía quien era, qué me había pasado, me sentía completamente perdida en este gran vacío, quizás él estaba en las mismas circunstancias, pues su rostro también expresaba inseguridad, miraba constantemente cualquier pequeño movimiento de nuestro alrededor dando un pequeño salto, me abrazaba con fuerza, sentí como él temblaba, yo también lo hacía.

-¿Dónde estamos?- me atreví a gemir- ¿Por qué siento terror con solo intentar pensar en mi origen? ¿En mi pasado... saber qué me pasó?- comencé a llorar.

-Te protegeré no temas yo... te protegeré siempre, no temas, no llores- me abrazó con más fuerza, sentí confianza y protección de él a pesar de que su voz temblaba más que la mía. 

***Fin del Flashback***

************

La habitación estaba oscura, la mujer estaba inquieta, se movía de un lado a otro lado sobre la cama de dos plazas revolviendo las sábanas de ella, parecía tener pesadillas, horas antes había ocurrido aquello que destruyó a casi todos, la pérdida de dos vidas demasiadas inocentes, dos vidas que eran demasiadas preciadas para aquella familia.

-¡Aino!- abrió los ojos de golpe después del grito, respiraba agitada, se levantó deprisa de la cama, su cabellera rojiza permanecía revuelto, de pronto algo llamó su atención, dirigió su vista a su mesita de luz que estaba a un lado de aquella cama, pequeños rayos de luces empezaron a reunirse en un punto específico hasta que se formó una pequeña bola de luz rojiza y de ella brotó el pendiente que solía llevar, heredada de Ting, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- se supone que... desaparecería después de eliminar a los Hijos Prohibidos...- de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, un rayo de luz atravesó su mente y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, se levantó de la cama, tomó su bata- entonces Akane...- se colocó la bata y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con Akane que parecía un poco agitada y la miraba con emoción y los ojos algo hinchados y humedecidos, aún era de madrugada, había estado a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Aino y Shaolong... ellos... están...- ambas demostraron un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, ambas asintieron y fueron en dirección hacia la biblioteca.

Al abrir la puerta Kerberos se colocó frente a ellas impidiéndoles el paso, desconfiaba de Mei Ye.

-Kero...- lo llamó Akane- ¡Aún hay esperanzas!- el guardián del sol no comprendió del todo- ¡¿Sabes lo que esto significa?!- ambas mostraron sus collares, Kerberos aún no entendía.

-Akane y yo necesitamos confirmar algo con el libro de Ting, es el único lugar en el que podemos encontrar la respuesta- Mei Ye estaba impaciente.

-¡Kero!- exclamó Akane molestándose por la desconfianza que les tenía el guardián dorado de las cartas Sakura.

-Akane, Mei Ye, Kero- era la voz de Sakura que estaba detrás de las dos chicas que intentaban entrar y Kero no se los permitía- Kero, obedece, el libro- el guardián dejó escapar un bufido de desaprobación y a regañadientes fue a buscar el libro, no podía desobedecer una orden de su ama y también volvió a su forma falsa luego de que Sakura lo mirara bastante serio.

Las tres chicas se ubicaron en una mesa despejada, Mei Ye tomó el libro hojeando cada página y viendo con detalle cada tapa negra del libro.

-Debe de estar en algún lado- murmuraba la mujer de profundos ojos azules como el mar.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?- preguntó Sakura, tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar e hinchados, además hasta ahora no había podido dormir a pesar de tener cansados los ojos.

-Una nota de Ting, su presencia se activó cuando todo terminó...- explicó vagamente Akane, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase entera cuando Mei Ye la interrumpió.

-¡Ya la encontré!- exclamó, con el filo de su collar abrió el forro negro de la tapa posterior del libro y de su interior extrajo un sobre púrpura con dos tulipanes rosas en la parte posterior, superior, derecha del sobre- la última nota de Ting- murmuró Mei Ye observándola con detenimiento- está dirigida a sus reencarnaciones- miró a Akane después de abrir el sobre y extender la fina hoja conservada por varias generaciones.

-¡Léela! ¡¿Qué dice?!- el corazón de Sakura latía deprisa, una extraña esperanza y emoción la invadía, sus instintos de madre le decía que en esa carta estaba todo lo que hubiera dado por que sus hijos no estuvieran muertos. Mei Ye la abrió deprisa algo temblorosa:

__

Queridas Reencarnaciones:

Sé que ha sido extremadamente duro haber tenido que sacrificar la inocente vida de dos niños para salvar todo lo existente y recuperar aquel equilibrio de la vida, sé que también ha sido un golpe demasiado duro para la madre de estos- Sakura ahogó un gemido, pero Mei Ye continuó leyendo- _sé que no fue fácil para todos ustedes, lo siento mucho, sinceramente..._

En el último instante, con mis últimos esfuerzos efectué un complejo y antiguo hechizo, sellé un "instante" y el "tiempo", desterré a la "muerte" y llamé al "regreso", con estas palabras sello mi hechizo, pero requiere de un... sacrificio...- las tres chicas y Kero se miraron entre sí preocupadas ¿Qué clase de sacrificio era?- _Todo a su tiempo..._

Ting

-¿Qué clase de sacrificio? No comprendo todo lo que escribió ¡No dice nada!- Sakura le arrebató el sobre a Mei Ye de las manos y la volteó para ver si había más escritura por detrás, pero no había nada. La firma de Ting parecía haberse escrito con un gran esfuerzo, como si en aquel instante no pudiera más, como si su tiempo estuviera a punto de terminar.

De pronto de uno de los bolsillos de la ropa de Sakura escaparon dos luces rosadas que salieron disparadas hacia la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca y desaparecieron luego de atravesarla.

-¡Las cartas!- exclamó Sakura. Mei Ye tomó la carta que Sakura dejó en a mesa y junto a Akane volvieron a leerla, pero aún así no le encontraron más sentido del que Ting se disculpaba y se lamentaba de la pérdida y el misterioso hechizo que no entendían en qué consistía.

-Sakura, revisa la baraja de cartas, ve cual te falta- sugirió Kero flotando a su lado. Sakura obedeció, sacó la baraja de cartas rosadas y las revisó rápidamente.

-Tiempo y Regreso- levantó la vista de las cartas y miró la puerta por donde las cartas habían desaparecido, lentamente dio un paso y luego siguió otro paso.

-Sakura- susurró Akane.

-Buscaré a Shaoran- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la biblioteca, Kero se quedó con ambas reencarnaciones de Ting, que no entendían.

************

Dos luces rosas llegaron a la Torre de Tokyo, aún no amanecía, tal como estaba horas antes, los cuerpos de los niños aun estaban tirados en el piso, cuando las armas de Ting atravesaron sus cuerpos estos se desvanecieron como los Cristales del Caos, pero como ya las armas volvieron a su estado normal, los cuerpos volvieron, ya no se encuentran sellados, solo en espera, detenidos en el tiempo.

Ambas luces tomaron formas y aparecieron dos cartas de color rosas estas empezaron a girar rápidamente y de ellas apareció la figura de dos seres mágicos, el primero estaba encapuchado, era de color dorado, bastante anciano, representando al Tiempo, en sus manos tenía un reloj de arena que misteriosamente estaba detenido, ningún grano de arena caía al otro lado, la segunda figura también era un ser encapuchado, similar al primero pero este era más joven, y en sus manos traía un reloj azul con punteros ondulados que misteriosamente empezó a andar hacia atrás.

Lentamente el reloj de arena del primer encapuchado empezó a fluir, después de unos instantes ambos volvieron a ser cartas y desaparecieron. Segundos después ambos niños empezaron a moverse... y cuando despertaron por completo, encontrándose totalmente desorientados, un guardia abrió la puerta encontrándose con ellos.

Nadie puede volver a la vida después de la muerte, nos explicó Eriol, ni la magia más poderosa del mundo puede, es parte del equilibrio natural, no se debe romper esa armonía.

Lo que probablemente hizo Ting, siendo una poderosa hechicera, fue impregnar alguna clase de magia muy poderosa que pudiera confundir hasta los Cristales del Caos, hasta tal punto de hacerlos creer que los Hijos Prohibidos estaban muertos... por ahora solo creemos que lo que pasó fue que al atravesarnos con el último recurso fue detenernos el tiempo, enviarnos a otro universo alterno, o a otro mundo, un mundo vacío sin espacio ni tiempo, una especie de olvido aparentando nuestra muerte. Lo que la carta Regreso hizo fue transportarse al pasado y Tiempo hacer fluir el tiempo para regresarnos, algo difícil de entender y explicar, pero que tiene lógica. Quizás esa hipótesis... incluso esté equivocada.

Sakura salió a buscarnos junto a Shaoran, nos hallaron gracias al tablero mágico. Nos sentíamos tan vacíos, tan perdidos, solo nos llenaba la incertidumbre y el temor, el miedo a recordar lo que nos pasó... de que no deberíamos estar en este mundo, del sufrimiento que sentimos, del dolor por el que pasamos de enterarnos que nadie hizo nada por ayudarnos, tan solo... observaron. Vimos a aquella gente acercarse a nosotros.

-Shaolong... Aino...- Sakura no podía creer que ante sus ojos estaban sus hijos y vivos.

Sentí terror de que pudieran hacernos algo malo, me aferré al joven que estaba a mi lado, él me abrazaba más que nunca, prometiendo protegerme, se colocó delante de mí, pero cuando sentí los brazos de aquella mujer sobre nosotros, experimenté una reconfortante sensación, no más miedo, solo una cálida protección, no mas frío, no más vacío, no más incertidumbre, a pesar de los llantos de aquella mujer, poco a poco empecé a recordarlo todo, la confianza y la ternura que irradiaba aquella mujer... era... era mi verdadera madre, el niño que siempre me protegió era mi hermano... ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso esto no era lo que siempre quise tener? Sentí también a mi... padre... a nuestro lado, sonreía, sonreía... y una inmensa tranquilidad me inundó, ya no recuerdo nada, creo que el cansancio me venció.

*************

Una joven impaciente esperaba en medio de la multitud de gente con su equipaje en las manos, la gente paseaba de un lado a otro, varios llevaban niños y otros gran cantidad de equipajes y otros muy poco, había gente vestida muy formalmente con una maleta negra de cuero entre sus manos.

Alrededor se podía observar también pequeñas cafeterías donde incluso podías tomarte una rica malteada mientras lees algo o escuchas música, también se observaba a las azafatas caminar en pequeños grupos de un lado a otro haciendo cambios de turnos o simplemente para quedarse en el lugar por un periodo de tiempo y así descansar de sus agotadores viajes.

Con sus ojos esmeraldas vio el enorme reloj que había en el aeropuerto, apenas las 6.30 de la mañana, bostezó. No muy lejos de pronto divisó entre la gente a un conocido, cabellos castaños y sus ojos negros buscaban a alguien, la vista de aquella persona pasó varias veces sobre ella, pero al parecer este no la había reconocido.

-¡Kao Lei! ¡Hey! ¡Aquí!- le gritó al caballero, este se volteó ante su llamada. La chica agitó sus manos para que la viera y él fue hacia ella.

Kao Lei perdió la memoria después de haber sido lanzado contra aquella viga en la Torre de Tokyo hace tres años en medio de la pelea, los doctores no saben cuando recuperará la memoria, pero al parecer en estos tres años no ha hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por hacerlo, se sentía demasiado a gusto con su vida actual, el Clan Li lo contrató luego de enterarse de aquello, como una especie de guarda espaldas precisamente para la joven Li, ya que poseía grandes poderes mágicos que no se debían dejar de lado.

-Señorita Li- exclamó contento- casi no la reconozco, ha crecido mucho, se ha puesto más bonita- la pequeña se sonrojó- vamos, su padre me ha dicho que la lleve directo a su nueva escuela.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?!- el hombre asintió como respuesta. No podía desobedecer a su padre, así que no tuvo más remedio que acatar las órdenes sin entender muy bien las razones, de todos modos no era bueno rebelarse contra el jefe de un importantísimo Clan, siendo a la vez su padre ¡Vaya si que a veces estaba en gran desventaja sólo por ser de sangre Li!

En el espacioso auto se cambió el uniforme de su nueva escuela. Consistía en una falda negra, una blusa y una corbata negra con la insignia de la escuela, estaba muy consciente de que su chino estaba algo atrasado, después de estar dos años fuera del país era normal, aunque ahora su inglés era prácticamente perfecto.

-¡Ah! No sé como me vaya en la escuela...- se sintió algo nerviosa. Luego de unos minutos el auto se detuvo.

-Señorita Li, aquí está su mochila, tiene todo lo necesario para que no le haga falta nada en su primer día- Kao Lei se volteó y le pasó el bolso- y no se preocupe señorita Li, ya verá que le irá muy bien, usted es muy inteligente y aprenderá rápido.

-Gracias- se bajó del auto, se habían estacionado a una calle de la escuela y la chica se marchó caminando- ¡Adiós!

-¡Vendré a buscarla en la tarde junto a su hermano!- le gritó Kao Lei. El corazón se le estrujó de pronto al escuchar la palabra hermano, hacía mucho que no lo veía, no se comunicaban tampoco, ya que ambos estaban en entrenamiento especial ¿Cómo estará? O... ¿Cuánto habrá cambiado?

-Hermano...- murmuró antes de que oyera la campana de la escuela y decidió apurar el paso.

*************

Un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros caminaba lentamente la subida, varios alumnos de la misma escuela caminaban por esa misma calle también, ese día había decidido irse a pie.

-Papá mencionó algo sobre Aino... pero no dijo cuándo- caminaba mirando al piso pensativamente- ya prácticamente debe de haber terminado sus entrenamientos ¿Cómo estará? ¿Cuánto habrá crecido?

Seguía caminando con la mirada agachada, oyó la campana de la escuela pero no le importó, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras dejaba escapar unos cuantos suspiros.

-Hermano...- le pareció oír una voz conocida, aunque tan solo fue un murmullo, lo había oído, su corazón dio un repentino salto.

-Esa voz...- lentamente levantó la vista y al frente suyo, a unos pocos metros estaba una joven de pie, cabellos castaños, ojos verdes esmeraldas, con el cabello un poco más corto que la última vez que la vio hace dos años, allí estaba ella mirándolo a él también. Una oleada de sensaciones se le vino encima, hacía dos años que no la veía, que no la escuchaba, que no le hablaba, no sabía si su corazón en cualquier momento reventaría de tanto salto, una enorme emoción lo embriagaba y la felicidad que sentía se estaba desbordando, su hermana estaba delante de él a tan solo unos pocos metros, no supo como moverse, si debía decirle un "Hola" o darle enseguida un abrazo...

-Hermano...- escuchó nuevamente aquella palabra de los labios de ella, parecía tembloroso, tenía los ojos abiertos y empezaban lentamente a brillarle más de lo normal.

-¡Aino! ¡Eres tú Aino!- gritó el chico sin importarle que lo oyera el mundo entero y corrió hacia ella. La abrazó y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ya estaba llorando de emoción, su hermano estaba más alto que ella, pero aun se notaba perfectamente que eran gemelos- Eres tú... eres tú Aino...

-Hermano- Aino sonrió- te extrañé mucho, mucho.- era inevitable no sonreír, no sabía como expresar de otra manera su alegría de volverlo a ver, escucharlo y abrazarlo, sentir su protección.

-Yo también- Shaolong siempre había sido más expresivo que Aino- ¡Demasiado!- exclamó, ambos se separaron y se sonrieron más, varios alumnos los miraban algo confusos- Ignóralos.

-Oh...- solo alcanzó a contestar, pero luego sonrió.

-Papá mencionó algo, pero nunca me dijo que sería hoy, creo que quería darme una sorpresa- Aino solo respondió con una sonrisa nuevamente, tampoco sabía por que su padre había hecho aquello- Puedo sentir tu nivel de magia...- le susurró Shaolong. Aino asintió- ¡Eso es bueno!

-Será mejor que entremos, hace unos minutos que ya tocaron la campana...

-Sí, es verdad, vamos- los dos no podían creer que desde ese día volverían a estar juntos como siempre debió de ser.

Ahora vivo con mi verdadera familia, me siento enormemente dichosa, mi hermana pequeña Saayu es una adoración, es muy bonita y tierna, tiene la misma mirada marrón de mi padre cuando se enoja, mi madre es muy cariñosa conmigo.

La primera vez que la reconocí como mi madre y la llamé "mamá" jamás lo olvidaré, fue después de que me recuperara por completo, tanto física como emocionalmente, no estaba segura de merecer tantas atenciones de ella, me trató con una calidez que jamás olvidaré, con una ternura y un cariño, que nunca había recibido antes, llegué a sentir lo que realmente era una madre que se preocupa por un hijo de verdad, una que nunca llegué a tener plenamente, nunca me sentí desconocida en aquel lugar en comparación a lo que durante 10 años fue mi casa y mi único hogar, y eso que solo apenas había estado tan solo durante unos meses en la mansión de los Li, me sentía segura y protegida y lo más importante querida. Sakura lloró sobre mi hombro cuando la llamé "mamá" por primera vez, una palabra que ya tenía realmente un significado para mí, una palabra que no era una mera palabra, sino algo más allá que eso, algo demasiado importante y llena de sentimientos.

Con el tiempo de un año conocí a todos los miembros más importantes de la familia, me impresionó la seriedad de la señora Yelan, madre de mi padre, pero después de que se acercó más a mí sentí su calidez, era una mujer demasiado elegante y respetable, de grandes poderes mágicos. Luego me enviaron a Inglaterra, pues Eriol se había ofrecido a entrenarme hasta el nivel en el que debía de estar, en el menor tiempo posible.

Meiling es alguien con quien me siento demasiada cómoda, hace poco creo que encontró nuevamente al amor de su vida, nada más ni nada menos que un paciente del hospital en el que trabaja, creo que era alguien que estuvo en coma por mucho tiempo, según mi hermano ese sujeto tiene un aire a Kyu, la misma mirada. No lo sé, jamás lo he visto.

Pronto se celebrará la boda entre Yukito, un joven extremadamente amable, y Akane, una grandiosa amiga, por eso la familia ha estado muy ocupada, pero a pesar de todo el ajetreo que hay en ella, aquella calidez que siempre he sentido nunca se ha perdido y nunca se perderá.

Aino cerró su diario de vida, estaba cansada de tanto escribir, era uno nuevo y había decidido escribirle un pequeño resumen de estos últimos tres años, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de comenzar un diario de vida nuevo, para su nueva vida, en ese periodo de tiempo por la cantidad de entrenamiento mágico y físico, aquello le ocupaba todo su tiempo. Tomó el nuevo diario, y lo guardó en el cajón de su escritorio, luego encendió su lámpara y apagó la luz de su habitación, después se metió en su cómoda cama, estaba a punto de apagar la luz de su lámpara de noche cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-Pase...- contestó.

-Aino... ¿Ya estabas dormida?- preguntó una dulce voz desde el umbral de la puerta, Sakura entró despacio.

-Estaba por hacerlo mamá- Sakura sonrió con ternura.

-Acabo de darle las buenas noches a tu hermano- Sakura besó la frente de su hija- Buenas noches, que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches mamá- Sakura se retiró en silencio y cerró la puerta, luego Aino solo apagó la luz.

****

Fin.

Notas de la Autora: ¡Dos meses de atraso! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Mucho tiempo! Perdón... pero lo importante es que ya está el epílogo... me pregunto si les gustó... mmhh, espero haber explicado todo lo necesario y que les haya agradado la sorpresa ¡Sí! ¡Shaolong y Aino están VIVOS! ¿Sabes? Escribí el epílogo en mi cuadernito de apuntes y notillas para mis fics... ¡Y me ocupó 15 planas! ¬¬Û... para luego pasarlo al Word... pero solo me tomó 2 días en escribirlo a mano y como 6 horas sentada frente al PC xD... sin considerar el tiempo que he ocupado el de volver a leerlo y corregirle ortografía... jejeje (¬¬ Me duele la espalda).

El otro día vi la Primera Película de Sakura, cuando ella viaja a Hong Kong ¡Conocí la mansión Li! A la madre de Shaoran y el objeto que usa para manifestar sus hechizos ¡Heeh! ^^ de esta manera podré ambientar mejor a los personajes, de ahora en adelante ^^Û

Por cierto... ¡Se me ocurrió hacerle segunda parte! (Creo que es un pecado enorme con el solo hecho de pensar en una segunda parte considerando que soy la escritora de fics más atrasada de todas para cada publicación de capítulos xD jajajaja) de todos modos ¿Qué les parece la idea? Dejen un Review. Por el momento kawai_hibari@lanota.com está fuera de servicio T_T... no pregunten por qué, ni yo sé... algo raro le pasó... si quieren comunicarse conmigo, favor de ver mi "Bio".

Un poco sobre la segunda parte: Tratará del "sacrificio" que mencionó Ting en aquella misteriosa carta ^^ ¿Les interesa? ¡¡Reviews!! También mucho romance habrá, celos y peleas xD... ¡Nuestros niños ya son adolescentes!

Muchisimas GRACIAS a todos los que han, están o leerán mi fic ^^ ¡Gracias! Gracias también por los que me han dejado Reviews... (U.U Me hubiera gustado que fueran más... ¿Pido mucho?) muchas gracias, gracias a Iori_Jestez por ayudarme con algunos puntos de este epílogo, darme su apoyo y por alentarme a una segunda parte para el fic (si alguno no quiere segunda parte, mátenlo a él, a él se le ocurrió alentarme y darme la idea de hacer uno, broma Iori xD, no le hagan daño a mi amiguitu ¿Sí?) Y los personajes de CCS no son míos, tiene su respectivo autor: las Clamp... excepto a los que yo inventé... jejeje.

En fin, si hago segunda parte... ¿Los pjs no estarán demasiados viejos ya para actuar? ¡Broma! xD...

Hibari Zhang


End file.
